Before the Dawn
by Silvermuse25
Summary: In a time when Equestria's peace after Discord's defeat is shaken, and when alicorns once again come under attack, two unlikely ponies, Luna and Sombra, come together beneath the pale moonlight. In the darkness their love blossoms, but so does an ethereal power that threatens to destroy them both.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The Crystal Fair

**Prologue: **

An obsidian haze swept across Equestria and had only grown larger over the past several days. Already the land was being ravaged by ebony crystals that split the ground and destroyed pasture and home. Ponies fled in fear as the dreaded magic crept ever nearer to Canterlot.

Princess Luna stood upon the balcony of the castle, watching the plague unfold. She tightened her navy wings against her sides, still feeling a sharp pain in the right from her defeat and her fall. Battle would neither help her body nor her heart to heal, but Equestria was in danger. It needed its Princesses…both of them.

"Luna?" Celestia's soft voice caught her ear.

Luna looked over her shoulder, her two-toned blue mane sweeping to the side. "I know, Tia."

"I wish it had not come to this, little sister, but it is time." Celestia approached her, her lovely pink mane and tail floating around her with each graceful step. She was the embodiment of strength and beauty, the true ruler that Equestria needed. Her horn glowed a golden hue as she levitated a small chest towards Luna. "We may have need of them," she said as she revealed five necklaces and a crown within.

The Elements of Harmony.

"No," Luna said, turning her head sharply away. "We cannot use them, not for this battle."

"If he was powerful enough to defeat one alicorn, he could—"

"I _know_," Luna snapped and rounded on Celestia in a fit of rage. "Do you think that I do not know the risks? Do you think me so foolish as to turn my back on him a second time?" She stomped a hoof down. "We will fight him together, but we cannot do so with the Elements as we did with Discord."

Celestia slowly set the chest down on the balcony. Her brow furrowed in concern, and she looked between it and Luna. "_Why_?" she asked.

Luna strode towards the Elements. "Generosity, honesty, kindness, laughter, loyalty…magic. We must embody all five to produce the sixth and, Tia, I am not feeling particularly generous, kind, or loyal this evening." She shook her head. "They will not answer to me, not now."

Celestia sighed and lowered her horn. With a tiny flicker of magic, the chest closed. She kept her head bowed, her mane settling over her eyes. "I do not wish this pain upon you, my sister."

"I brought it upon myself," Luna said stiffly and turned to face the darkness. "I am well enough to fly. If we dawdle any longer, Canterlot may be the next to fall." She nodded towards the Crystal Empire. "Come," she said and leapt from the balcony.

The cool wind caught her wings as she spread them wide. She plummeted downward, feeling the chill cut across her body and temper her anger and dread. This was not a battle she wanted to fight, one she never thought would occur. Talking and pleading had done nothing, and so, it was time to turn to big sister for the help she should have asked for from the very beginning.

_I knew I could not have faced him alone, so why did I even try?_

Why indeed.

Tears came unbidden to Luna's eyes as she soared through the sky with Celestia just at her side. The moonlight danced on their wings and glistened on their horns. The sun still had yet to rise, and while Celestia's magic was no longer at full strength, Luna's was. She called upon the power of the moon and the stars above, pleading for their aid in this, her last offense. The starlight sparkled around her, and when she lifted her head to the moon, the tears trickled down her cheeks and fell to the ground below.

_Forgive me for what I am about to do_, she spoke to the one who could no longer hear her, to the one who no longer welcomed her into his dreams. _You leave me no choice._

Celestia flew nearer and stretched out her wing to brush it against Luna's. "Together," she said.

"Together," Luna whispered.

She turned her gaze forward, and they flew into the impending darkness.

**Chapter 1: The Crystal Fair**

_**Months Ago**_

"Luna. Luna! Wake up!"

Luna blinked groggily at the loud awakening. She carefully unfolded her cramped legs and clambered to her hooves despite the constant sway of the chariot. "Hmph…what is it?" she asked as she rubbed a hoof across her eyes.

Celestia turned to her with a smile and gestured before her with one golden-clad hoof. "We have almost reached the Empire. Isn't it grand?"

Luna carefully stepped forward and draped her legs over the front of the chariot. Four pegasi stallions carried them from Canterlot to the wondrous Crystal Empire. While Luna had been there thrice before, it was always a stunning sight to see. Beyond the Neighagra Falls, and towards the Crystal Mountains, stood the gleaming Empire. The shimmering blue spire of the palace acted as a beacon to weary journeyponies who had to travel by hoof and wagon, or in Luna's case, chariot, to get to the land.

"Beautiful," Luna breathed and looked up at Celestia with a grin. "We will arrive just in time for the Crystal Fair. Do you think Queen Gemfyre will remember me?"

"How could she not?" Celestia laughed and nuzzled Luna's ear affectionately. "You created the most dazzling star shower on the night her son, Princess Agate Shield, and his wife Nebula were wedded. I doubt any pony in the Crystal Empire will forget you so easily."

Luna blushed and smiled. "I hope not."

Though Gemfyre could be rather intimidating, Luna very much adored and admired the Queen. She was a powerful, stern ruler, but kind when necessary. Being an alicorn also brought a certain amount of respect. After all, it was not often that Luna and Celestia found alicorns, other than themselves, inhabiting Equestria.

Luna drew her hooves back into the chariot and stood beside Celestia. She reached up and adjusted her black crown and her moon-sketched necklace. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched the Empire draw closer and closer. This was Celestia's time to shine, not hers, but she would enjoy the day with her sister as well as with the crystal ponies.

"This will be a momentous occasion," Celestia said with a whimsical sigh. "Not only will there be a new Prince to rule over the Crystal Empire, but this will be our first chance to create an alicorn."

Luna swallowed hard at the very thought. Their parents had spoken of such magic, but she had never thought that she and Celestia would ever use it. But now was as good as any time to see if they really possessed the powers of Mother and Father. "Will Queen Gemfyre help us? She is older than we are after all."

Celestia shook her head. "Nay, little sister. While older she may be, we are still stronger. Her powers have waned with her age, and Mother said that only select alicorns could actually use their magic to create another. This task belongs to us and us alone."

"What….what if we cannot do it?" Luna asked hesitantly. "As you said, we are not so old."

Celestia laughed. "No, but I have faith in the knowledge of our magic. If we can raise the sun, moon, and stars, and if we can use the Elements of Harmony to entrap Discord, then surely we can lend a pegasus a horn."

Luna wished she possessed the same positive attitude as her sister. She took a deep breath of the warm summer air and closed her eyes. Celestia constantly reminded her that she had to trust in her abilities. It was hard to do that though when she stood beside a pony who was so much stronger and so much more beloved than she was. Celestia might only be a few years older, but Luna felt as if her sister's magic far surpassed her own, at least in the sun. Father had told her that he had been slow to come into his magic as well, and that one day, when she least expected it, her full potential would come to fruition.

_I wish it would come now so I did not have to feel so…insignificant beside Tia._

Luna glanced askance at her sister, but Celestia had her sights set on the Crystal Empire. It was an age old argument that Luna had with herself, but all she could do was practice her magic and wait.

The chariot bore them towards the Empire on quick wings. Luna looked down at the streams that flowed and the trees that swayed beneath them. Villages and towns had spread out and become sparse, so much so that she did not see any within a few miles of the Empire.

Luna steeled herself as they drew close to the blue-hued shield that encompassed the Empire. The magic tickled her nose and wings as they passed through it, and Luna could not suppress a giggle.

Neither could Celestia who danced around on her hooves with a giddy laugh.

They flew between two purple crystals that were as tall and thick as trees and dove beneath a line of amethysts and a sapphire that hovered in the air. Once stone and wooden homes gave way to glistening crystal houses that gleamed in the sunlight. They were magnificent, some rising two or three stories above the mirrored streets. Crystal flowers in boxes swayed from windowsills where pristine curtains billowed through the open glass. The same flag flew over many of the homes, a purple cloth bearing the image of a snowflake and swirls that were of a crystalline hue.

Ponies hurried out of their homes to watch the Princesses approach, their coats glistening. Bright ribbons, jeweled headdresses, and elegant cloth adorned body, mane, and tail, making the ponies appear more beautiful than those invited to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Luna watched them with a smile until she noticed Celestia waving elegantly to them. Luna quickly leaned back and raised her hoof to do the same, but the chariot suddenly lurched and sent her tumbling into her sister.

"Whoops!" Celestia laughed as she caught her. She set her back on her hooves and returned to her waving. "There are more ponies to greet us than last time," she commented.

Luna had to agree. "Maybe they recognize us whereas they did not before." She carefully lifted her hoof and waved as well as the chariot bore them to the palace. The wheels clacked and slid across the ground as their guards landed. Two pegasi had to splay their legs to help them stop so they wouldn't skid into a pedestal that held the fabled azure crystal heart.

A few ponies gasped in fright until they realized the sacred heart was safe from harm.

Celestia stepped out of the chariot and neared the stumbling guards. "Perhaps, next time, we should land_ away _from the heart of the Empire," she suggested.

The guards flushed crimson and bowed their heads. "Yes, Princess," they said together.

Luna felt sorry for them as they sauntered off with the chariot, leaving her and Celestia to stand before the gathering crowd of ponies. She swallowed and waved to them as her sister had done.

"All hail the Princesses of the sun and moon," the ponies cried and bowed before them.

"WE THANK THEE FOR THY WARM WELCOME," Celestia called out in the powerful Canterlot voice that reverberated around the crowd. "LONG LIVE THE CRYSTAL PONIES AND QUEEN GEMFYRE."

"Long live the Queen," the ponies repeated.

Celestia leaned to the side and whispered into Luna's ear. "We should find Gemfyre before we are besought by their fashionistas. I can already see a few of them creeping through the crowd and eyeing us."

Luna followed her sister's gaze, and true to Celestia's word, four earth ponies with manes and tails that were dazzled with gems, shoved through their fellow ponies with baskets of crystals clutched in their teeth. Luna giggled and quickly followed Celestia into the palace with their guards in tow.

Luna admired the way her hooves clicked almost musically on the stairs.

They wound their way up to a second floor, where a tan unicorn with a simple brown mane and tail stood scribbling a note down on a piece of parchment with a white quill. Her horn glowed white as she worked, her flank bearing the image of a quill and parchment, very similar to the ones that she was using. Unlike the crystal ponies, her coat was lackluster and closer resembled those of the royal guards. Her plain mane was bound in a severe bun behind her head, devoid of jewels.

Celestia cleared her voice, and the unicorn looked up in surprise.

"Oh!" she cried, sending both feather and letter to the floor. "Forgive me! I did not see you standing there." She scrambled to gather her fallen supplies.

Luna used her magic to lift the parchment, roll it, and settle it in the flustered pony's saddle bag.

The unicorn blinked her hazel eyes and blushed. "Thank you. We have rooms prepared for you both if you need to rest after your travel."

Celestia shook her head. "We would like to see Queen Gemfyre if she is available," she said, neglecting the Canterlot speech that was typically used for large crowds.

"Available?" the pony asked. "Of course she is available! Come, come!" The unicorn scurried away.

Luna smiled to herself and followed her up another winding stairwell. "What is your name?" she called after the unicorn.

"My name?" The pony paused then blushed. "Forgive me, Princesses. My name is Quill. I am new here and still trying to earn my station."

Celestia cocked her head. "You came from Canterlot, did you not?"

"Indeed," Quill nodded as she stepped onto the third floor and started down a hall. "I was trained under the scholars there, and when I heard that Queen Gemfyre had need of a scribe, I packed my bags and traveled here. I must say, the Crystal Empire is certainly not as diverse as Canterlot, but I do so love it here." Quill heaved a sigh. "Though I will say it takes almost as much energy to avoid ponies trying to 'perfect' my mane as it takes to act as the Queen's scribe._ Look_ at my mane," Quill said, poking at the bun, causing a few wavy locks to break through. "Does this mane look like it will _behave_? Humph."

Luna laughed quietly to herself and nudged Celestia. "I like her."

"So do I," Celestia grinned.

Quill guided them through a door and stood off to the side to allow them and their guards entrance. Celestia stepped forward first, and when Luna followed, she felt a big smile tug at her muzzle.

This was the throne room that belonged to the ruler of the Empire. A beautiful crystal throne sat on a raised dais with stairs. Light reflected off of the stones, adorning them with different colorful hues. Windows, free of curtain and shutters, looked out across the land, from the houses to the fields where crystal berries were cultivated. The Empire's symbol, the snowflake, had been etched into an enormous circle on the floor.

Right in the center of that symbol stood Queen Gemfyre. The alicorn certainly looked much older than Celestia and Luna. Her shimmering mane and tail held varying shades of blues and greens, though they were frosted with age. Her body was a light shade of green and bore a cutie mark in the form of a dark blue gem surrounded by green, azure, and red fire. Crystals were nestled in her mane in the traditional style of the Empire, her mighty tail sweeping across the floor as she turned in a circle and stretched out her long legs. She was even taller than Celestia, which was certainly saying something.

Beside her stood another regal pony, a stallion that Luna recognized as Prince Agate Shield. His body was a dark shade of amethyst, bearing a wavy two-toned green mane and a short-cropped tail. A golden shield with a purple diagonal line through it and two similarly colored diamonds served as his cutie mark. He watched his mother with blue eyes that matched her own and tucked his wings in tightly against his sides.

"I set guards at the perimeter of the Empire," Queen Gemfyre said as she moved around him. "If someone so much as sneezes in the wrong direction, the guards will set upon them."

"Mother, you worry far too much," Prince Agate Shield commented with a sigh. "There has been peace in Equestria for years. I hardly think that my coronation will prompt creatures of nightmares to come forth," he laughed.

His mother fixed him with a glare that stemmed his chortle. "When you have lived as long as I have, you do not take threats lightly, nor do you expect the _best _of every affair. You are my son, and I will keep you safe." Queen Gemfyre grunted an affirmation, boding no room for argument, then turned to face Luna and Celestia. Her eyes lit up, but she offered them no smile. "Late as always, I see," she commented dryly.

Luna lowered her ears and took a small step back under the alicorn's scrutinizing eyes.

_I do not recall her being so bold_, Luna thought to herself.

Celestia bowed deeply. "My Queen, it is an honor to be here in your magnificent presence."

Queen Gemfyre snorted and looked around. "Leave us," she said gruffly. When Luna and Celestia's guards hesitated, Gemfyre stuck them with a stare that could have rivaled Luna's father. "_Now_," she all but growled.

Celestia's nod only emphasized the Queen's demand.

Like chastised foals, the guards quickly scurried out of the room with Quill and Prince Agate Shield following close behind.

A silence fell over them after the slam of the door, and Luna chanced a timid glance at Queen Gemfyre.

The old alicorn lifted her head then let a loud laugh ripple through the room.

"Tia and Luna, aren't you two a sight for these old eyes," Gemfyre said pleasantly. She hurried forward and wrapped her hooves around them both. "My, my, you have both grown."

"I have missed you, Gem," Celestia replied as she buried her head into Gemfyre's illustrious mane.

Luna fidgeted until she was released. "It is nice to see you again," she said, softer than her sister.

Gemfyre lowered her head and brushed her horn against Luna's, sending a pleasing tingle of magic through her. "And you as well, little Luna. My, you have your father's eyes."

Luna perked up at the compliment. She had forgotten that Gemfyre was probably the only pony left alive who actually remembered her parents. All of the other alicorns had disappeared long ago, save for Gemfyre who had found refuge in the Crystal Empire. She had lived during Luna's parents' rise and fall, and so she was the only one Luna could question about her heritage.

"What did—" Luna started to ask, but Celestia cut her off.

"What threat has the Empire received?" Celestia asked with a frown.

Gemfyre sighed. "Oh, the same one that arose when Agate and Nebula were wedded. There are some ponies who are not pleased that I have decided to pass my power to my son. They feel that new blood should step forth and take control of the throne. Agate Shield _is _ready. He has proven himself many times by helping the ponies in the Empire and carrying out diplomatic tasks in other lands, Canterlot included." She shook her aged head, her frosted mane fluttering. "I am _tired_, Celestia. It is time for me to take my rest and time for a younger soul to be the ruler of the Crystal Empire. You can trust Agate Shield."

"I know we can," Celestia assured her. "Do you think that these….ponies will try to interfere with the ceremony?"

"They may," Gemfyre replied grimly. "Though they would be foolish to stand up against three alicorns, and a fourth, should they attack _after _Agate Shield is changed."

Luna lifted an eyebrow. "I hardly see what threat earth ponies could be."

"Ah," Gemfyre shook her head. "The threats do not come from earth ponies alone, Luna. Unicorns especially have decided to raise their voices in disfavor of the birth of a new alicorn."

"For what reason?" Luna asked, surprised. "We do nothing but serve the ponies of Equestria!"

"This is true," Gemfyre agreed, "but for ages, they had to take care of themselves. The unicorns were the ones who raised the sun and then the moon. The pegasi controlled the weather….the earth ponies planted the food. They sustained life by themselves without the help of the tyrannical alicorns."

"_Tyrannical_?" Luna scoffed. "Hardly! We have made life easier for them, have we not? We expend our powers so that they will not have to waste theirs. Is it so selfish of us to want to help?"

Celestia settled a wing over Luna's back as her temper rose. "No, it is not selfish, but some ponies resent that we have named ourselves the rulers of Equestria, or of the Crystal Empire," she nodded to Gemfyre. "I do not think they want the power to just fall to a hoofful of ponies."

"Foolish," Luna grumbled and swished her tail in agitation. They had heard of no such threats in Canterlot, so perhaps they resided only in the Crystal Empire. "Well….let them come then. We will defend the Empire."

"I wish them not to come at all," Gemfyre replied and shook her head. She seemed to shake it too hard for two crystals fell loose and shifted the weight of her mane, sending her stumbling sideways. "Confound these crystals! I curse my ancestors who thought that wearing these blasted bangles in their mane was a good idea."

Luna and Celestia both laughed until Gemfyre shot them a glare. "Oh, keep laughing, my little Princesses. I will have the fashionistas after you next."

"No!" Luna cried and giggled. "I dread the thought!" She reached out and grabbed Celestia, shifting her sister in front of her. "Take her first!"

"Luna!" Celestia protested, which set all three alicorns into a fit of chortles.

Gemfyre blew out a sigh. "Oh, I have missed you. Now, we should greet our subjects before they start clambering up the stairs to see you for themselves. We shall host the fair tonight, and then tomorrow, we shall hold the coronation."

Celestia bobbed her head. "Very well. Please, guide the way."

Gemfyre wove around them and sent her magic towards the closed door. She had barely opened it when four guards and Quill tumbled in from behind it and onto the ground. Gemfyre stared down at the pile of ponies and sighed. "I would yell at you for spying, but I will have to do enough of that in the Canterlot voice at the fair. Really, Celestia, why ever was that even enforced?"

"Blame my mother," Celestia replied.

Together, with guards and Quill in tow, they strode down the stairs. Prince Agate Shield joined them before long, and they stepped outside where the ponies waited in clusters just beyond the door. Upon sight of the Princesses and Queen, they scrambled back and around the crystal heart before bowing fervently to all three alicorns.

Queen Gemfyre stepped forward and looked across her subjects. "LET US GREET OUR GUESTS WITH A SIGN OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE'S LOVE AND DEVOTION," she said, her voice echoing as Celestia's had done upon their arrival.

The ponies all smiled and bowed even deeper. The ground below them began to glow and turn blue. The light rushed to the crystal heart, which spun and sent a streak of light into the palace. Magic exploded from the tip and created a fountain of power that rushed across all the ponies.

Luna gasped as the magic passed over her body, instantly crystallizing her entire being. She looked down at herself, watching her coat glisten and her tail curl. Her mane pulled back and twisted behind her with golden and blue-tinted bangles. She laughed giddily to herself, never having experienced the magic of the crystal heart.

Celestia smiled warmly at her. Her own mane and tail now held a multitude of blue and green crystals that blended well with her pink coloring; they almost looked like a rainbow. With a wink to Luna, she turned to the crowd. "THY POWER IS GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL."

Gemfyre grinned. "LET THE CRYSTAL FAIR BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely Meeting

**Chapter 2: Unlikely Meeting**

The Crystal Fair began with a blare of a flugelhorn and the cheers of the ponies. They rushed around to booths that Luna just realized had been set up to host games, food, and wares. She suddenly became very aware of the scent of delicious pastries and sweets being prepared for hungry ponies. Music filled the air as colorful banners and flags waved across the sky. Most prevalent amongst them was the Crystal Empire flag.

Luna felt her stomach rumble, and she started for one of the displays when she realized Celestia and Gemfyre had yet to move. She lifted a hoof hesitantly and turned back to her sister. "Are…Aren't we going to partake?" she asked.

Celestia nodded. "In time. We should be polite and greet the ponies," she said, motioning to the long line that had formed in front of them.

"Oh," Luna replied, disappointed.

Apparently she and Celestia had become attractions as well.

She sighed and ambled back to her sister's side.

Celestia touched her wing sympathetically. She contemplated for a moment then glanced around. "Go on," she whispered and nudged Luna in the neck. "Gemfyre and I can occupy the crowds while you enjoy yourself."

"Really?!" Luna gasped. "Thank you, oh thank you, Tia!"

"Go on," Gemfyre reinforced with a wink. "Before we change our minds."

Luna scampered away before they could do just that. She walked between the ponies, her head high and a wide smile on her muzzle. Any mare or stallion she passed quickly bowed or paid their respects. Luna nodded in reply, though she soon realized she was going to have a very sore neck before the day was through if she kept it up.

_No wonder Tia likes to wave instead._

She stopped near a booth that was occupied by nearly ten ponies waiting for pastries. Luna was content to wait patiently as well, but the moment the ponies saw her, they parted.

"This way, Princess," one said with a bow.

"You should have the freshest," another said.

Luna blushed. "Oh, my, well, thank you," she replied in a quieter voice. She stepped forward and smiled pleasantly at the red-coated stallion who stood behind the booth. He gaped and scurried to grab a fresh pastry.

"He-he-here, your highness," he said, presenting it to her.

Luna took it with her blue magic and brought it close to her nose. She took an experimental sniff and her eyes lit up. "Mmmm! What is it?" she asked.

"An almond flavored pastry with crystal berries inside," the stallion explained.

Luna bit down on the treat. Rich, sweet juices exploded in her mouth and rushed down her throat. It was hot, but so delicious. "WONDERFUL!" she cried, her voice carrying to all the ponies closest to her.

The stallion's cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Princess."

Luna happily trotted away and munched on her pastry. She stopped near another booth, where the ponies also parted for her. They presented her with a goblet of a fizzy drink, also made from the crystal berries. She sipped daintily from it and gobbled down the rest of her treat.

There was so much good food around that she hardly thought she could sample it all. Funnel cakes in the shape of, and powdered white like, snowflakes sizzled on a large table. Buckets held bountiful ears of golden crystal corn. Near them were steaming pies that, Luna assumed, were also packed with delectable berries.

She smiled to herself and strode along the streets. Foal-like laughter gave her pause, and she slowed near a fenced-in area. Small colts and fillies giggled and played with brightly colored ewes. The animals bleated and bounced like crystal cotton balls. Luna could not suppress a chortle. A colt looked up at her and gaped. One by one, the foals turned to face her. Their mouths fell open in shock.

Luna tipped her head in greeting to them then passed so the foals could go back to playing with the ewes.

_How precious_, she thought.

There came a great commotion to her right, and she quickly followed it to a jousting match that had been set up between knightly stallions and mares. Intrigued, she settled down on the stands near a group of fillies and colts who held up banners that bore their favorite jouster's cutie mark. There were stands on either side of the wooden posts that separated the knights. All the competitors wore armor, and some had even gone so far as to stick a plume in their helmets.

Luna giggled at one that looked as if he wore three chicken feathers.

There was a collective gasp beside her.

Luna turned and found all of the fillies and colts staring up at her with wide eyes. Luna licked her muzzle and gave them a smile, hoping they wouldn't make too much of a ruckus about her presence.

"Which stallion is your favorite?" she asked quietly.

"Fleetwing!" a little white filly cried and pointed to a stallion who had a winged horseshoe on his flank. "He's the fastest."

"Nuh ah," an even smaller yellow colt retorted. "Wuby Singew is the gweatest.

"Wuby Singew?" Luna asked.

A slightly older filly with a pink coat tugged on Luna's mane. "He means Ruby Singer," she said, motioning to a stallion with a red music note on his rump. "He is a bard, but he likes to battle also. He's a journey stallion who travels to many places to learn about music. I do not think he is faster than Fleetfoot, but he has more stamina."

"Merry Lance can beat them both," the pink filly's companion commented. This one looked almost identical to the first. "He has already knocked out Gallant and Twinklehoof."

The first pink filly snorted. "That's only because Twinklehoof tripped before he even entered the jousting match."

Luna tried to keep her laughter to herself. The fillies and colts were almost as competitive as their parents! She turned her attention to the next fight which was between Ruby Singer and Merry Lance. They strapped their lances to their suits of armor, with the help of other earth ponies, and waited for the call of the flugelhorn. At the first blow, they dashed down the dirt path, their teeth gritted, and their heads bowed forward.

Ruby Singer's lance caught Merry Lance's armor and sent him skidding, but Merry Lance's weapon swung down and managed to clip Ruby Singer beneath the chin and knock him onto his back.

The foals gave both cries of joy and dismay as Merry Lance pranced away, leaving Ruby Singer in the dirt with birds flying around his head.

"Told you," the second pink filly scoffed to which the first just rolled her eyes.

Luna sat with the fillies and colts, cheering on their favorites, and booing the enemy. Apparently, none of them liked Onyx who seemed to defeat all of their favorites. As Luna watched, she noticed that Onyx liked to kick dirt at his opponent just before a strike. Sometimes the dirt would land in their eyes; sometimes it would create just enough of a dust cloud that it distracted the other stallion.

"Not faiw," the tiny yellow colt complained when his favorite was knocked out of the match.

"That just leaves Merry Lance," Luna replied softly. She glanced at the other foals as they changed their banners to Merry Lance's cutie mark. She smiled to herself and watched the smaller stallion stand off against the hulking Onyx. She eyed the bigger pony and touched her magic.

As the two stallions lurched forward to face each other, Luna sent her magic after Onyx the moment he moved his hoof to kick up the dirt. Her power shoved the dirt back into place, distracting Onyx. He glanced down, surprised, only to look up in time to have Merry Lance's weapon slam into him and send him flying off the field.

There was a moment of silence before all of the ponies shouted in joy.

The yellow colt grabbed Luna's mane and tugged. "We won! We won!" he cried.

"Indeed we did," Luna grinned and bumped her nose against his affectionately.

She left the joust, allowing the ponies to congratulate their proud winner.

While Celestia and Gemfyre greeted the gathering crowds, Luna went from booth to booth, sampling more food and even partaking in some games without using her magic. The ring toss was particular fun, though she only managed to loop one red ring around a crystal.

The day waned, and she found her eyes growing a bit heavy. She had been awake for nearly a full day, and she still had yet to raise the moon.

_Speaking of…_

Luna glanced up at the sky and saw the sun start to dip below the horizon. She looked around quickly and found Celestia reared back with her horn to the sky. Ponies clustered around her, marveling at her beauty and power.

Luna hurried to her side and watched as Celestia set the sun in the west. With a light flutter of her wings, Celestia settled back on her hooves.

"Your turn," Celestia said.

"Must I?" Luna replied as she looked around at the gawking crowd. "They will scurry away inside if I raise the moon now. I….I want to spend more time with them."

"They will enjoy your moon," Celestia assured her. "It is the only light they will have besides their lanterns and torches that will allow them to continue their festivities."

"But…what if they go to bed?"

"All ponies need their sleep, Sister."

"Tia—"

"_Luna_…"

Luna huffed out a sigh and nodded. She stepped forward and looked into the dark sky. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and lifted her horn. She did not have to watch the moon rise, for she felt it float slowly into the air. She thought she imagined the gasps of awe and wonder, but when she opened her eyes, she found ponies standing around her now, staring at the magnificent silver orb hovering in the navy sky above them.

"Beautiful," a male voice spoke nearby.

Luna looked through the crowd until she spotted a stallion standing apart from the group. His coat was dark gray, dusty almost, though his mane and tail were jet black, all of which shimmered like the other crystal ponies' coats. His cutie mark was in the shape of a silver horn with green stars dancing around it. His horn looked small and slightly jagged for his age, as if something had stunted its growth. He stared at the sky with wonder-filled emerald eyes. When he lowered them, he caught Luna in his gaze.

Luna blushed and saw him do the same as he quickly turned away and joined a blue pegasus and a red earth pony with a gold and orange mane.

"Pwincess?" a familiar timid voice asked.

Luna turned and found the yellow colt from the jousting match standing beside her. "Can you tell us a stowy?" he asked, motioning to the five other foals nearby.

Luna felt herself relax considerably; the parents were not chasing them to bed. "Of course," she said and settled down on the ground. The colts and fillies crowded around her, some tucking themselves warmly beneath her wings. The yellow colt plopped right down between her front hooves. With a quiet laugh, Luna nuzzled his ears and started to tell them a story of two Princesses who ruled the sky.

"You should_ see_ your face," Ambersong crowed as he and his friends walked away from the Princess and her gathered children.

Sombra's dark cheeks flashed a deeper crimson. "I do not know to what you are referring," he said stubbornly as they returned to where they had set up their instruments.

Ambersong snorted and bumped his side against Sombra's. "'Oh, it's so _beautiful_,Princess Luna. Just like your mane and your tail and your flan—"

"Amber!" Sombra shouted at him and laughed. "You are incorrigible."

"Admit it…you _like _her. You have not been able to keep your eyes off of her since she and her sister arrived." Ambersong pranced in front of him and tossed his orange and yellow mane. He flicked his tail back and forth, brushing it across his flugelhorn cutie mark. "You watched her during the entire jousting match."

"How could I not? "Sombra asked, trying to defend himself. "She is quite beautiful, and she _is _the _Princess_, Ambersong. Anyone would stare."

"Not like thattttt," Ambersong teased then dodged forward before Sombra could swipe him over the head.

Sombra snorted and stopped beside three drums he had set up early in the evening. They had already been playing for a few hours to entertain the ponies, but their little box on the ground barely held enough coins to pay for one dessert. He knew they were not the strongest players, but he had wished someone would offer them some sympathy. Most were more interested in the quintet of flugelhorn players that rivaled Sombra's little trio every year.

He tightened a few chords on the drum and tested the tension of the surface. Ambersong picked up his flugelhorn while their friend, Blue Belle, fluttered awkwardly behind a string of bells that they had set up. The pegasus carefully touched one hind hoof down, then the next.

"Heheh," she giggled, "I haven't crashed yet, today! I think this has been a good fair."

Ambersong licked his muzzle. "It is always a good day when you do not dive headfirst into a booth and drag the tarp into a jousting match…during the joust."

Blue Belle pouted. "That only happened once, Ambersong, and you know it."

"Ambersong, stop teasing her," Sombra scolded. He picked up one of Blue Belle's forgotten bells and attached it to the string. "Here, Belle."

"Thank you, Sombra," she replied and straightened them out to her liking.

Sombra nodded and moved behind his drums. "I would like to sample at least one dessert tonight, so let us get to playing, shall we?"

Ambersong threw him a solute and drew the flugelhorn to his muzzle. Sombra tapped the drums three times, and they set off to the beat of a traditional crystal fair song. Blue Belle rang her instruments and started to sing along with the melody of the flugelhorn.

"Oh come now, friends, and raise your hooves.

The Crystal Fair has come!

Join a pony in a dance

or partake in jousting fun.

Greet our Queen with a bright smile;

bring life unto the Heart;

protect the land and bring pure joy

with flugelhorn and harp.

Crystal berries fill our bellies.

Music jingles the ear.

Wave our flag of many hues

and fill the night with cheer.

Oh come now, friends, and raise your hooves.

The Crystal Fair is here!

Taste the food and pet the ewes,

and hold your loved ones near.

Oh come now friends, and raise your hooves.

The Crystal fair is here!"

Ambersong looked sharply at Sombra and gave a curt nod of his head as the song came to a close. They had planned for Sombra to shoot off sparks of light at the end of the ditty to draw in a bigger audience. Rehearsal typically went well, but performing in a larger crowd was not exactly his forte.

Sombra was….mostly certain he could do such a thing, but when the final chord struck, and he swung back his head back, nothing happened.

"Sombraaa," Ambersong hissed.

"I'm trying," Sombra hissed back between clenched teeth and closed his eyes.

_Come on magic, I know you're there,_ he grumbled.

He reached deep down as he had taught himself and searched for that familiar warmth. When he touched it, the magic wavered to life and flowed into his horn. He felt his stomach lurch with delight as he opened his eyes and swung his head a second time, sending light into the air.

Blue, green, and orange magic exploded above him, drawing oohs and awes from those closest. Sombra grinned and kept shooting off light until he saw three sparks fall on top of one of the barrels of crystal berry fizz. The sparks ignited the wood, and fire spewed over the top of the barrel.

"Oh no," Sombra groaned. He rushed forward, knocking a couple ponies aside in his haste. Bystanders gasped and scrambled out of the way as the fire grew worse.

"Put it out!" Ambersong shouted after him.

Sombra did not bother to answer. He pushed the barrel onto its side and sent magic forward to snuff out the flames, but they just continued to spread over the barrel, and then jumped onto another one.

_No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! _

He blew at the fire as if that would do any good then stomped his hooves down, trying to smoother the flames. His left hoof slammed down too hard on the metal ring, and the barrel shot out from beneath him, sending him face-first into the ground. He winced as his nose smacked hard against the crystal road. He rubbed his muzzle and pushed himself up in time to see the flaming barrel rolling straight for Princess Luna and the foals.

"Look out!" Sombra shouted and sprang to his hooves. He ran forward, but he knew he would not make it in time.

_Oh sweet Celestia! _

Princess Luna looked up and saw the impending danger. In an instant, she was on her hooves in front of the fillies and colts. Her horn glistened blue and caught the flaming barrel just before it could fall upon them all. Her beautiful magic brushed over the barrel and smothered the fire in an instant. Gently, she set the charred wood down while the little ponies clutching her legs and tail cheered for her.

Sombra sighed in relief. No one had been hurt because of his stupidity. He looked at the still burning barrel beside him, but before he could attempt to put that one out too, blue magic swept over it and hushed the inferno.

Sombra looked quickly at Luna and found the Princess staring at him, an amused smile on her muzzle.

Sombra went red with shame. He backed up a step miserably.

_You fool! You could have hurt her, the crowned Princess of Equestria! What were you thinking?! _

The mantra continued in his head. He glanced around and noticed many ponies staring at him with disapproval and shock. Even Queen Gemfyre looked more than a little peeved.

He gulped hard and wanted nothing more than to flee, but that would not be becoming of a servant of the Princesses or Queen. He had caused the near-catastrophe; it was his duty to take responsibility and apologize for it.

Drawing in a steadying breath, he walked towards the Princess with his head bowed low and prayed to dear Celestia that Princess Luna would not incinerate him for his folly.

Luna watched with a mix of confusion and concern as the dark-coated stallion walked towards her with his head bowed so low that he nearly scraped it against the ground. The rolling, flaming barrel had certainly startled her, but no harm had been done, and the poor pony looked so embarrassed, Luna would not have faulted him for running away after the incident. Instead, he approached her like a colt might his mother after breaking her favorite vase.

The foals huddled around her and watched with trepidation as the stallion neared them.

"It's_ him_ again," one of them grumbled disapprovingly.

Luna lifted an eyebrow, a little surprised at the tone in the filly's voice. She frowned to herself and took a step forward, leaving the foals to watch her curiously.

"My Princess," the stallion began.

Suddenly, four royal guards of Canterlot pounced into the space between Luna and the pony, startling her.

"Halt!" one shouted.

"That is far enough," another growled, horn pointed at the crystal unicorn.

The black and gray pony stopped in surprise, his green eyes growing wide with fear.

"That is enough," Luna insisted as she tried to move between the guards. "It was an accident. You are dismissed."

"We are here to protect you," a guard insisted as he tried to stay in front of her. "He—"

"Made a mistake," Luna said, her temper rising. "Now, your Princess has given you an order. Will you step aside, or will I have to move you myself?" She made her horn glow to add some incentive.

Reluctantly, the guards backed away, leaving Luna to the mercy of one they had deemed to be a dangerous pony. She eyed the golden-armored guards then turned to face the gray stallion. "Forgive them," she said.

"No, forgive me," the crystal pony said, head still bowed. "I meant no harm, dear Princess. My friends and I were playing music, and I was supposed to create a display of magic to entertain the crowed, but my magic went astray. I did not mean to cause you any harm."

"None was done," Luna assured him. When he still did not lift his head, Luna sighed and reached down to cup his chin with her hoof. "Rise. All is forgiven."

The stallion slowly rose and looked up at her, yet when he stood at his full height, he had to look down instead. He swallowed deeply, his hooves starting to shift in place as if he did not know whether to flee or fall back to the ground in reverence.

"What is your name?" Luna asked.

"So-Sombra, my Princess."

"Luna," she corrected him. "Please, call me Luna."

A strange expression crossed Sombra's face and he spoke her name in a whisper, "Luna."

Luna heard a clatter of hooves behind her. She turned her eyes briefly away from Sombra to watch Gemfyre and Celestia approach.

"What has happened here?" Gemfyre asked sternly.

Luna explained in quick words what had transpired. "Sombra has apologized, and all is well, your Highness."

Gemfyre stared down at Sombra with a deep-seeded frown on her face. "You tried to use magic again?"

"Only a little," Sombra said. "I did not mean to bring harm to anyone, my Queen. I…we were just trying to entertain the ponies."

"Setting things on fire is not _entertaining_ when it puts foals in danger," Gemfyre reprimanded.

Luna's cheeks flushed indignantly. Honestly, he had already been scolded enough, and he had apologized. There was no need to embarrass him further. She glanced at Celestia briefly for help, but her sister wore a stoic expression.

Luna rolled her eyes and stepped forward, planting herself between Gemfyre and Sombra. "He said it was an accident, and I believe him. Now, if you will excuse me." She turned her back to the Queen of the Crystal Empire and started to walk away. "Walk with me?" she asked Sombra.

She turned her eyes forward, and it was not long before she heard the heavy clop of his hooves as he hurried to keep up with her. He came to her side, and Luna felt herself smile just a little more.

They spoke no words as they walked. Luna looked around and watched as ponies started to close down their booths for the night. Either Sombra's display of magic had frightened them, or they had finally grown tired. Luna tried not to sigh sadly as she saw the ponies wander off to their homes.

_I wish that for one night they would actually stay up with me_, she lamented. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Celestia and Gemfyre also retiring to the palace.

"Princess? Is everything all right?" Sombra asked.

"Luna," she reminded him. "Yes, all is well. I just noticed that all the ponies have grown tired of the celebration."

"Aye," Sombra nodded. "They woke very early this morning to prepare the food and to make way for your arrival."

"It was a wonderful greeting," Luna replied and glanced at him. "Were you there?"

Sombra nodded. "We all were. It is rare when we have the great honor to see one of the royal sisters. I…I did not realize you were so beautiful."

"Oh?" Luna replied with a bright blush. "Does that mean you thought me ugly before?"

"What?! Oh…oh, no, no, no, that is not what I meant at all!" Sombra cried and went red in his cheeks. "No, what I mean to say is, you're beautiful, and any stallion would be lucky to have you…not…not that any stallion should control you…and not that you would need a stallion…Maybe you would prefer a mare, I….I…should just stop talking…" Sombra groaned and dropped his head.

All Luna could do was laugh so hard that tears came to her eyes. She brushed them aside, however, when she noticed just how flustered Sombra was. Tenderly, she reached out and touched his side with a hoof. "Sombra, you did not offend me. I thank you for your compliment."

"And you will forgive me for my blunder?" he asked pleadingly.

Luna grinned. "Yes, I shall forgive you for your blunder."

Sombra managed to dredge up a smile. Luna walked with him, not caring where they went. All around them, the ponies packed up their supplies and returned to their homes. Candles dimmed and torches and lanterns were extinguished, leaving only the moon and stars to light the night. A hush fell over the Crystal Empire, and Luna felt her heart ache.

She had created a lovely evening for them to enjoy, but they had only basked in its glory for a short while. As always, their beds called to them, and Luna was left to walk Equestria alone. She lowered her ears and glanced away from Sombra, uttering a deep sigh.

"I suppose I should let you go back to your family," Luna commented. "I do not want to keep you."

Sombra paused and lifted his head. His eyes darted left and right before he cleared his throat. "Um, yes….family…I suppose I should….go…"

Luna tried not to feel a stab of disappointment. She had hoped that maybe he would refuse and stay with her a little longer. Anyone's company would be preferable to none. Yet, had she craved his attention so much, she should not have suggested he leave.

She glanced at Sombra in time to see him bow.

"Sleep well, Princess Luna," he said and departed on quick steps.

Luna watched him sadly with hooded eyes. Shaking her head, she turned and wandered back to the crystal palace with the silver moon to guide her way.


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers in the Night

**Chapter 3: Strangers in the Night**

_That….could have gone much better_, Sombra sighed to himself as he walked towards Blue Belle and Ambersong. He had had the wondrous opportunity to meet one of the royal sisters, and yet all he had done was nearly strike the night Princess with a flaming barrel just because of his unstable magic.

He glanced up at his horn and blew a few strands of black mane out of his face. It was not his fault that he had never learned how to properly use his magic. There had been no other unicorns, save the Queen, in the Crystal Empire upon his birth, and so he had been forced to teach himself. Queen Gemfyre had no interest in showing him how to access his powers, and so each blast of magic was just dumb luck. He couldn't levitate or conjure anything special, even if he tried.

Then again, things had not been any better before he had broken his horn…

Sombra shuddered at the memory and looked over at Blue Belle as she put the last of her instruments away in a case.

"Well?" Ambersong inquired as he trotted over to Sombra. "How did it go?"

"Poorly," Sombra grunted and began to gather his drums. "I made a complete fool out of myself. What was I thinking? Why would someone like her want to speak with me? I could have hurt her!"

"But you didn't," Blue Belle argued gently. She sat back on her haunches. "You did the right thing by apologizing. The Princess even asked to walk with you."

"I suppose," Sombra said then grimaced. "And then she easily dismissed me. She shouldn't waste her time with the likes of me anyway."

Ambersong snorted and fit the flugelhorn in a strap on his back. "Oh stop, Sombra. 'The likes of you….' You should not berate yourself. You are who you are, and if the Princess cannot accept you, then that is her folly, not yours."

Sombra did not quite agree, but he knew how Ambersong was; the stallion would not let Sombra win the argument. And so, he carefully reached down and began to attach the drums to a strap he tied around his sides. He carried them back to the little home on the outskirts of town that all three of them shared, the misfits of the Crystal Empire. They had grown up together as foals, and they had remained inseparable, even when they had tried to go their separate ways to pursue other careers and destinies.

Blue Belle had thought to leave the Empire so that she could visit the other pegasi in Cloudsdale and learn to become a better flyer, but fear had kept her close to her friends. Ambersong had wanted to join Queen Gemfyre's private bard ensemble, but he had made far too many mistakes during auditions due to his nerves. The episode had left him a laughingstock, and so he remained with his friends. Sombra had tried to join the Queen's royal guards in hopes of proving himself to her majesty, but when his magic had disrupted training, he had been dismissed without even a second glance.

He looked sideways at Blue Belle as she flapped heavily to keep herself aloft. As he watched, she swerved left and right, never quite flying in a straight line. The ponies gave her a hard time about not being able to perform the same sort of acrobatics other pegasi could when they visited the Empire. A misfit, they called her, but they all were misfits in their own way, weren't they?  
_If only the ponies here could see us for who we really are_, he thought to himself. He scrunched his nose and used a little of his magic to nudge the door of their home open. He quickly set the drums down inside then went to hold the door for his friends, letting Ambersong through first. His gaze went to Blue Belle as she hovered just outside of the house.

"Come on, Blue Belle."

"I want to try to fly in," Blue Belle declared.

Sombra winced. "Maybe not tonight, Blue Belle. We….oh no." He scrambled backwards as the young pegasus stretched forth her legs and flew straight for the door. Sombra kept it open, praying she would make it.

She almost did, but just as she flew inside, her right wing clipped the frame and sent her spiraling against the door and tumbling head over hoof into the house. Sombra winced as he heard loud crashes and shouts as poor Ambersong was caught in Blue Belle's destructive path.

Reluctantly, Sombra stepped inside and lit the tip of his horn.

A table had been upended and a vase Ambersong had crafted lay in pieces on the ground. Blue Belle rested upside down against the wall, her dark blue tail splayed across her face. Ambersong rubbed his muzzle and slowly picked himself up off of the floor.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted and nuzzled his injured foreleg. "Why can't you just walk into the house like a normal pony?"

Blue Belle grimaced and rolled onto her side. "I…was just…practicing."

"Well, practice where you can't hurt other ponies!" Ambersong snapped at her and stormed out of the room.

Sombra sighed and walked towards Blue Belle. She dropped her head and covered her face with her front hooves. Quiet sniffles escaped, and Sombra saw tears run down her furry cheeks.

"Blue Belle," he said gently. He lowered his nose and bumped it against her neck. "Ambersong didn't mean it. He is just in a foul mood tonight."

"But he is right. Why can't I just be normal?"

"Because being _normal_ is boring," Sombra said and folded his legs beneath him. He nudged her cheek and mane, trying to comfort her. "Do you want to be like all the pretty ponies out there, strutting around and showing off their jewels? We are all unique, Blue Belle…you, me, Ambersong. We don't fit in, no, but that is what makes us special."

"I wish being special didn't hurt so much," Blue Belle murmured and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. She stretched out her wings then folded them to her sides. "Thanks, Sombra."

Sombra nodded. "Go and get some sleep, Blue Belle. I will fix the table and vase in the morning."

Blue Belle blinked in surprise. "Aren't you coming to bed as well?"

Sombra shook his head. "Nay, I think I would like to stay up for a time. Do not fret; I will be back before dawn." He nuzzled her again then stood up.

He left the house on slow steps and shut the door behind him with a flicker of magic. The night was quiet and the sky was filled with the silvery orb and her sister stars. A peace settled over him as he stared at the beauty above.

Heaving a sigh, he walked away from the houses and palace, making his way to the open fields where he would not be disturbed. He passed a house that held a large pen full of multi-colored ewes. They slept together in piles, looking like fluffy clouds. Sombra smiled slightly and followed the road until the houses all but vanished. He stepped into the wavy grass and settled down upon a small hill, his usual resting spot to watch the moon. Perhaps this was another way he was different; he liked the moon more than the sun. He could hide away while the moon glowed and escape those scornful eyes that judged him every time he used his magic.

_They treat me like the enemy sometimes_, he thought and blew a few more strands of mane out of his face. _Why can they not see I am just like them? I want to be loved and respected as much as the rest of them. My coat may not glitter as brightly as theirs, and my magic may not be so powerful, but I really do try. One day I'll show them…one day they will see me for who I really am._

* * *

Contrary to their arrival, the halls of the crystal palace were nearly silent now. Luna strode up and down the stairs, searching for at least one pony that was still awake to share the evening with her, but save for a few watchful guards, there was no one.

It was always the same in Canterlot as well. Celestia would go to sleep, and Luna would spend the entire night up by herself, watching over her subjects and entering the dreams of those afflicted by nightmares. It saddened her, though, that many of the nightmares pertained to ponies being attacked in the darkness by some sort of monster. The night was not so scary; it was beautiful and meant to be respected as much as the sun.

Luna sighed and stopped at the room that she and Celestia were supposed to share. She nudged the door open and looked within.

Celestia lay peacefully on the large, plush bed, her crown and other regalia lying on top of a table.

Luna smiled sadly and slowly closed the door. She walked along the hall and reached the balcony that overlooked the Empire. From here she could fully appreciate her moon and stars which glittered and danced in the dark sky. She watched them with somber eyes and dropped her chin onto the railing.

She thought of the celebration and how much fun she had had with the foals. She rarely experienced such joy these days; normally she slept during the day so that she could watch over the night. Celestia shared in their celebrations; Luna did not. This was such a precious treat for her, and it made her long for the ponies' devotions even more.

Her mind wandered over the fun she'd had until her thoughts came to the young stallion that had caused such an upset.

Sombra.

He had been so apologetic; she could not understand why the guards and Gemfyre had been so appalled that he had used his magic. He was a unicorn; could they expect any less? She frowned to herself, recalling the fear and uncertainty in his green eyes when he had gazed upon her.

_He was afraid of me_, she realized. _Am I truly so frightening? _She didn't think so. It was not as if she was some wicked mare of darkness who gobbled up her subjects.

Luna chuckled to herself at the image.

How absurd.

Shaking her head, she spread her wings and leapt from the balcony. The night was warm and welcoming to her. She soared across the Empire, admiring all the crystal homes beneath her. She flew over bundles of ewes as well as the pastures cultivated for growing crops. The crystal ponies had managed to sustain their lifestyle without outside help from the rest of Equestria. She admired their independence but at the same time wished that they could be more accepting of those beyond their protective walls.

Luna banked to the left and started to make her way back to the palace when she noticed a faint glimmer amongst the grass. Curious, she curved back to the right and flew towards it until she made out the dark shape of Sombra resting below her.

Her eyes lit up in delight. Did somepony actually appreciate her night?

She smiled and landed lightly behind him, her wings flapping to keep her steady. When Sombra did not turn, Luna hesitated, thinking that perhaps he had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, he sighed. "Blue Belle, I told you I would come back to the house later."

Luna cocked her head and walked forward. "I do not know this Blue Belle you speak of, but I hope that my presence is not a disappointment."

Sombra swung his head around and looked up at Luna with wide eyes. "Pr-Pr-Princess!" he cried and sprang to his hooves. "I didn't know…I mean…I did not wish to presume—"

"Stop," Luna said with a raised hoof. "As I said, you may call me Luna." She walked forward and folded her legs beneath her. She settled in the grass and reached out to pat the spot he had previously occupied. "Will you join me?"

Sombra hesitated for but a second before he flopped to the ground so fast that it made Luna laugh. "Blue Belle is a friend of mine," he explained as he shifted around to get comfortable.

"Is she the blue pegasus I saw playing that wonderful music?" Luna asked. When Sombra nodded, she smiled. "I really enjoyed the song you all performed. I could hear it from where I was sitting with the foals."

"Thank you," Sombra blushed. "Blue Belle wrote it; she is quite the singer."

"That she is," Luna replied. She looked up into the sky and shifted her wings comfortably along her back. "Do you come out here often….to watch the moon, that is?"

"Oh yes," Sombra replied wistfully. "I never feel quite so alone with the moon to watch over me. I feel…at peace at night, when all the other ponies are asleep and cannot judge me."

"Judge you?" Luna asked.

Sombra looked away and reached up to poke his horn. "As you know, my magic is not exactly…impressive. I cause more harm than good.

"What you did was an accident," Luna assured him. "Why, when I was just a filly, I would sometimes set the castle curtains on fire if I was not careful with my magic." She tapped her chin. "In fact, I do recall one evening when I sneezed and shattered the window in the Great Hall of the castle. Both Mother and Father were quite cross with me."

Sombra's eyes grew wide. "You struggled with magic as well?"

"I still do, at times," Luna admitted with a blush. "Tia and I may be alicorns, but we have had to learn to come into our powers just like every other unicorn. Mother and Father taught us of course, but once they…left, it was just us, and we had to learn what we could from unicorns around Equestria. Had we known that Queen Gemfyre still lived, we might have gone to her instead for aid." She folded her left hoof over her right and shrugged. "Tia is stronger than I am and has more control over her magic. I hope to be as great as her one day." When Sombra did not reply, Luna looked at him and was surprised to see the shock on his face. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

Sombra shook himself from his thoughts. "N-nothing. I…you and Princess Celestia are just so mighty, I never would have thought that either of you had ever struggled with your magic."

Luna grinned. "We are more mortal than you may think, even if we try to tell ourselves otherwise." She shifted on the grass. "But what of you and your magic? You struggle as well; did you not have a teacher?"

Sombra set his jaw as if her words had offended him. "No," he said bluntly. "The only unicorn that could have helped me died when I was born."

Luna flushed crimson. "Sombra, I meant no offense."

Sombra blinked, and his frustration ebbed. "You….didn't offend me, it is just a difficult subject to discuss." He looked down and poked at the grass with a hoof. "My mother was a unicorn, and she came to the Crystal Empire when she was just a filly. She met my father, and after many years, they had me but…my mother died giving birth to me. In his grief, my father fled, and I was left to grow up in the Empire's orphanage, alongside Blue Belle and Ambersong. That's how we became friends." He curled his tail in a little protectively. "I tried to study magic, but it's difficult to do that with no one to guide you. I also…tended to cause catastrophes whenever I tried too hard, so I was often scolded by the ponies at the orphanage. When I broke my horn, well…"

Luna furrowed her brow in concern. She eyed his horn again, noting the way it seemed crooked. A broken horn could surely upset someone's magic. "How did that happen?" she asked, pointing to his horn.

Sombra shifted uncomfortably. "Some ponies were teasing Blue Belle after she flew into a crystal tree. She…is not the best flyer. They gathered around her and called her names. When I saw this, I…grew very upset, and I tried to chase them off. Unfortunately, one of them moved out of the way too quickly, and I struck my horn against the crystal tree. The tip broke off, and though the healer, Rose Quartz, tried to put it back together, without magic, there was not much she could do. Even Gemfyre tried, but, as she has said, her powers are not what they were." He glanced up at the horn. "My magic was stronger before it broke, and I could control it better. Now, it is as if my powers manifest in whatever way they desire, heedless of my commands."

Luna stared at the misshapen appendage for a long time and considered what she might do to help. She and Celestia were supposed to give Prince Agate Shield a horn tomorrow; would it be so different to mend Sombra's? She knew her magic was strong, possibly even powerful than Gemfyre's, so maybe she would succeed where the elder alicorn had failed. "Might…I try something?" she asked him.

"Try what?" Sombra asked.

In answer, Luna leaned her head forward and touched her horn against his. Sombra flinched back briefly until he realized she was not going to hurt him. Tentatively, he leaned in and brushed his horn against hers.

Luna smiled.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

When he did so, she closed hers as well. She reached down to the magic within her, the warm pool of light that awaited her command. Her father had helped her reach it when she was a filly, and she remembered his lessons every time she touched the magic. Her horn started to glow a bright blue, and she pushed that power into Sombra, hoping to mend the damage that had been done so many years ago. She could still feel the crack in the horn, though it stayed together. His line of power had been disrupted, though not completely severed, when the horn had been broken. She concentrated, trying to reform the crack so that the line of magic would once again be complete.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Sombra's horn shift just slightly so that it appeared straight rather than crooked. Luna pulled her magic back and tilted her head, making certain that the damage had all been mended.

"You can open your eyes now," she told him.

Sombra cracked an eye open then looked up to his horn. His eyes grew as wide as the stars, and he jumped up with a cry. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he cried and hopped in a circle, as if that would help him see his horn better. "It's fixed. It's really fixed! How did you…." he looked down at Luna in amazement and simply beamed. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna grinned, pleased that he had _finally _called her by her name. "You are welcome, Sombra. Why don't you try to use your magic?"

Sombra hesitated and swished his tail. "I…am not sure how. I know what I want to do, but, I do not know, entirely, how to order my horn to do such a thing."

"You must imagine it," Luna explained carefully. "Create an image in your head of what you want it to do, and then reach deep down inside to that warm magic that you feel in the pit of your stomach. Between your desire and that power, the magic should twist to your will."

Sombra licked his muzzle and gave a quick nod. He closed his eyes, and Luna watched with amusement as his horn started to glow a faint shade of green. Suddenly, he swung his head and brilliant sparks of blue and green light shot up and exploded in the sky, creating mini fireworks.

Luna gasped and clapped her hooves. "Wonderful!" she cried.

Sombra looked up cautiously, as if he was afraid that he had set the land on fire. When he saw only the magic, he pranced in place. "It worked!"

"Of course it did," Luna chuckled. "I think you are more powerful than you think, Sombra."

He flopped to the ground beside her again and reached up to rub the horn. "Now that I can use my magic properly again, I just need to find someone to teach me," he said, almost hopefully.

Luna grinned. 'Well, I am not due to return to Canterlot for a few days; I could certainly teach you in the evening when all is quiet and no one can watch you. We can study together before the dawn."

Sombra's eyes filled with wonder and joy. "Luna…I would be forever grateful if you would be willing to show me what you know about magic."

"Of course," Luna replied and tapped her horn affectionately against his. "I know what it is like to grow up without someone to help you; you deserve to have a good teacher."

"I thought you said your parents taught you for a time," Sombra said as he drew his head away, a tiny blush forming upon his cheeks.

"Well, they did," Luna agreed and rolled lightly onto her side. "For a few years they taught us, but once they vanished, well, as I said, Tia and I had to find other teachers."

"_Vanished?_"

Luna swallowed hard and lowered her eyes. "Tia says that they died fighting…something, but I would like to think that they are still out there somewhere. I sense she wishes to spare me the gory details. So…I understand your pain of loss, Sombra. I may have known my parents for a while, but sometimes I wonder if it would have been better not to have known them at all. Then the loss wouldn't be so great." She tilted her head. "I wish I could ask my father how he endured the long nights. Was he not lonely when the ponies of Equestria went to sleep? Did it ever hurt him, too? Maybe then I would understand how he was able to rule the night for so many years."

Sombra leaned forward and brushed his horn lightly against her cheek, drawing her attention. "Perhaps he found someone with whom to share the night," he said. "Maybe your mother was willing to stay with him as night became day."

"Perhaps," Luna replied, her eyes twinkling in the starlight. She stared at Sombra for a long moment and felt a flutter in her chest that she had never experienced before. She cleared her throat a little nervously and curled up beside him to watch the moon.

They stayed there together the rest of the night, speaking of what they knew about magic, and what life was like either in Canterlot or the Crystal Empire. Luna found Sombra to be a very eager student and a happy unicorn filled with love and compassion, though the world had tried to steal both away from him. He and his friends had never been adopted, and so they had been forced to rely on each other for companionship; they'd become each other's family.

Luna was glad that he at least had that much, but he deserved much more. He had a good heart; she just hoped he could see it.

When Luna set the moon, and Celestia raised the glorious sun, both Luna and Sombra where still nestled in the grass just beyond the crystal palace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Coronation

**Chapter 4: The Coronation **

"I should return to the palace and prepare for the coronation," Luna said reluctantly as she climbed to her hooves. Sombra rose with her and glanced back to the houses as the ponies began to stir.

"Yes…Ambersong and Blue Belle will be wondering where I have gone." He shifted awkwardly on his hooves. "Thank you for this night, Luna. I can't recall the last time I did not feel quite so…alone."

Luna bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you as well. I…look forward to our training sessions." She hesitated for a moment then tapped her horn against his. "Until tonight," she said and spread her wings. Before Sombra could reply, she took to the sky and flew back towards the palace. She watched the ponies come alive below, but unlike how she normally felt after a long night alone beneath the moon, today she was filled with joy.

Celestia was waiting for her on the balcony when she arrived. Her sister looked well rested, her pink mane sparkling in the sunlight. Celestia lifted an eyebrow at her and stepped aside as Luna landed. "Where have you been?" Celestia asked, though not in an accusatory sort of tone.

"With a friend," Luna replied, beaming. "Do you remember that unicorn that caused the barrel to light on fire last night? Well, I found him sitting alone, and we spent the entire night talking." She grinned. "He actually enjoys my night, Sister. So few do."

Celestia smiled, but it looked a little forced. "I am glad that you were able to meet with him. Now, Sister, you should rest, or you may not possess enough strength to help me change Prince Agate Shield. The coronation will commence this afternoon, and you look as if you are ready to fall asleep on your hooves."

It was not until the words were spoken that Luna realized just how tired she felt. She looked at herself in the reflective crystal wall of the palace and saw the dark bags beneath her eyes. "Oh, I suppose you are right, Tia." She shook her head then smiled and reared up to give her sister a happy nuzzle on her cheek. "Wake me in time for the ceremony," she said and trotted happily inside. She went to the room she and Celestia shared and removed her crown, neck regalia, and hoof-shoes. She set these aside and used her magic to draw the curtains in the room, shutting it away into darkness.

Luna settled down on the warm, comfortable bed and curled up, the smile never leaving her face even as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Had Sombra possessed wings, he thought he would have flown to the heavens out of sheer joy. He had never thought it possible that a beautiful Princess such as Luna would even spare a second for him. Instead, she had spent the entire night at his side, teaching him beginning lessons of magic and telling him about her life in Canterlot. He realized that, though Luna was much more powerful than him, they were not so different. They both struggled with magic, and they both had lost their parents when they were young. While he could commiserate the latter with Ambersong and Blue Belle, it was different sharing that same sorrow with Luna.

He practically pranced back to the house, his head raised high as the sun warmed him. Crystal ponies watched him curiously as he passed them, their eyes darting periodically to his reformed horn. It felt….thrilling to realize he could actually use his magic again. Luna had told him that he could probably control the wild bursts of power now. No more flaming barrels, though he had to admit that that mishap had certainly turned into a triumph.

He was still smiling when he entered the house and found Blue Belle making breakfast while Ambersong tried to piece his vase back together. They both looked up at him, and just when Ambersong seemed ready to let into him about not having fixed _anything_, the red stallion's words froze in his mouth, and he blinked in surprise.

"What happened to your horn?" he asked in wonder.

"Luna fixed it," Sombra replied as he sat down near the table, his heart filled with a giddiness he had not felt for some time.

Blue Belle and Ambersong exchanged quick looks. "Luna?" they asked together.

"As in Princess Luna?" Ambersong amended.

Sombra nodded and touched his horn carefully as if afraid it would break again. "Yes." He explained to them how he had gone out into the fields last night and how the Princess had found him. "We talked the entire night," he said with a happy smile. "And then she offered to teach me how to use my magic."

"Wow!" Blue Belle shouted and flapped her wings. "Do you think she would teach me how to fly? Do you? Do you?"

Ambersong cleared his throat. "Blue Belle, I think this is something special just for Sombra and the Princess."

"Aww!" Blue Belle flopped back down to the ground with a pout. "But why can't I learn?"

Ambersong rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sombra. "So…."

"So what?" Sombra asked.

"Are you going to see her again soon?"

Sombra's face lit up at the implication. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hoof. "We…are supposed to meet tonight…so she can give me another lesson. Watch." He looked at the broken vase that Blue Belle had shattered. Squinting, he concentrated on the broken fragments and willed his magic to mend them. He pictured what he wanted, just as Luna had suggested, and a soft green light flowed from his horn and wrapped around the vase. In an instant, the pottery fused back together.

Ambersong's mouth dropped open and Blue Belle just gaped.

"_Magnificent_," Ambersong exclaimed. "Do you know what this means, Sombra? We could get twice, no, thrice the amount of audience members with this kind of magic!"

Sombra frowned. "I….do not think that is what my magic is intended for, nor is that why Luna taught me."

Ambersong scoffed. "Why show you _how_ to use magic if you're not going to take advantage of it? We could earn more bits and gems…we could escape this place and make a living on our own."

Sombra scuffed the floor with a hoof. "But…maybe I don't want to leave. If Luna—"

"The Princess is not going to stay _here _just for you," Ambersong muttered. "She has her duties in Canterlot. Be content with the lessons she teaches you, then be on your way. Make a life for yourself, because we have not found it here."

Sombra's joyful mood soured as he listened. No, Luna would not stay here just to train him. That would be selfish of her, and of him if he asked. "Maybe…maybe I can go to Canterlot."

Ambersong laughed. "And what would you do there, short of parlor tricks? She's a _Princess_; she has her duties to all the ponies of Equestria, not just to you."

Anger rippled through Sombra. He stomped forward, brushing past Ambersong and Blue Belle roughly.

"Hey!" Blue Belle cried then looked over her shoulder and watched Sombra storm away.

Sombra shut the door to his room loudly behind him and sat on his bed. Even as he curled up, he could hear Blue Belle and Ambersong in the other room.

"You were really too harsh with him," Blue Belle commented softly.

"Best someone tell him now before he becomes infatuated with the Princess as many others have. She has no time for him, and besides, he's like us, Blue Belle, just a simple pony. He could offer nothing to her, and neither could we. I don't want him to get hurt."

"You already hurt him," Blue Belle scolded. "I'm going flying."

There was the click of the door, then all was silent.

Sombra muttered something to himself and settled his chin on the side of his bed. Perhaps Ambersong was right, but he hadn't even considered what would happen between him and Luna come tonight. All he knew was that he was happy to have her as a teacher. She was beautiful…wonderful. She deserved a better pony than him, but why were such thoughts plaguing him? It wasn't as if he was…well, in love.

_I just have to get through the day and the coronation, and then I can see her again tonight, _he reminded himself fervently. _For now, I need to sleep; otherwise I will be of no use to any pony tonight._

With his thoughts still lingering on Luna, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Luna? Luna, it's time."

Luna opened her eyes and rolled quickly to her hooves as Celestia nudged her shoulder. By the position of the sun, Luna could tell it was nearing late afternoon. The ceremony would be held shortly. She scurried over to a mirror and quickly donned her crown and regalia. She shook out the tangles in her mane and looked at herself. The dark bags were gone, much to her relief, and she looked more awake than she had in the past few days. She smoothed out her coat a little more and added a little extra shimmer to her mane and tail.

"Preening yourself for someone in particular?" Celestia asked from the door, a tiny smile on her muzzle.

"It's a coronation, Tia," Luna laughed. "We are to look our best, are we not?"

She went to a trunk that they had brought with them and opened it with a tiny twitch of her horn. A beautiful blue gown with silver stars on the trimming lay within. She stood still as she magicked the clothing onto her body, careful not to catch her wings beneath the folds of cloth. She bound a black-laced corset, which seemed to be the current style for unicorns, around her waist and looked down at herself. Frankly, she would rather not wear the gown, but it was expected of the royal sisters.

Celestia herself was swathed in reds, oranges, and yellows, making her look like a living sun herself. Her golden crown gleamed proudly, as did the amethyst jewel at its heart.

Luna sighed wistfully and shook her head. "You look beautiful, Tia."

"As do you, Luna." Celestia stepped forward and draped her neck over Luna's. "Shall we go and greet the soon to be crowned King?"

Luna nodded.

They departed from the room and walked through the winding halls to the quarters that hosted the prince. Celestia opened the door and guided them inside.

Prince Agate Shield stood before a mirror, struggling with the sword on his hip. A lovely pink earth pony, his wife Princess Nebula, swatted his hoof away as he fidgeted. Crystals adorned her white and pink mane, while a pearl and golden gown flowed across her body, covering her cutie mark which Luna knew to be a swirl of purple and blue stars with a deep pink heart. She walked around him, her swollen belly hanging low as she looked him up and down.

"Stop that," she scolded him and used her teeth to loop the last hole. "You've ruffled your feathers, dear."

The Prince looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I don't have time to brush them down a second time."

"That won't be necessary," Celestia said as she approached, both royal ponies oblivious to the arrival of the sisters.

In an instant, Agate Shield and Nebula bowed their heads. A crystal fell from Nebula's carefully fashioned mane, and she tried not to wince as it came to rest at Luna's hoof.

Celestia shook her head. "This is your day, not ours," she said. She brushed her horn along Agate Shield, causing all of his feathers to settle in place. "I believe the transformation may very well upset your preening, but nonetheless, you look ready to assume the throne."

"I hope that I am," Agate Shield said and swallowed deeply. "My mother seems so convinced that I have found my path…my destiny, but I fear that I might fail the ponies here. They respect and revere my mother, most of them anyway. What have I done to warrant their respect?"

"Agate…." Nebula whispered. She drew close to her husband and nuzzled his chin. "Through every difficult decision your mother has had to make in regards to the Crystal Empire, you have been there at her side to support her. You have helped ponies build or rebuild their homes. You have devoted yourself to their needs and have even been found in the fields, tending to the crystal fruits and vegetables when crops are abundant. They deserve you as their Prince."

Agate Shield did not look so certain. Luna glanced at her sister, but when she did not speak, Luna stepped forward.

"If you are questioning yourself and your merit, then that shows you do care for your ponies," Luna offered. "Queen Gemfyre would not pass her title down to you if she did not think you were ready. Have faith in yourself, as your mother has faith in you."

The Prince took a steadying breath and smiled warmly at Luna. "Thank you, your highness. That means more to me than words can express."

Princess Nebula nodded her thanks as well.

Celestia glanced outside the window and raised her wings. "It is time, dear Prince. Come. The ponies await your coronation."

Together, the royal Princesses and the future rulers of the Crystal Empire descended the stairs and walked out into the warm sunlight. Luna looked around and felt her eyes widen at the sight of all the ponies that had gathered to bear witness to the coronation. There weren't just Crystal Ponies here any longer, but many from all around Equestria. Pegasi littered the sky, their wings creating an extra breeze that stirred manes and tails down below. Unicorns mingled with earth ponies, those that were of the Empire, and those that were not. She wondered if they should have held the coronation at Canterlot, but since the Prince would rule the Empire, well, then it only served to reason that it should be held here.

A purple-hued carpet had been laid out before them leading to a magnificent stage near the crystal heart. Queen Gemfyre already awaited them with Quill hovering behind her. The Queen looked magnificent. She wore a white dress that changed color when it caught the rays of the sun. Her mane and tail were both filled with glittering gems. A blue cape, clasped at the front with a gem that resembled her cutie mark, flowed down her back and even covered part of her tail.

Quill looked paltry in comparison, with only a couple of diamonds to decorate her mane.

Luna glanced up nervously at her sister, but Celestia just smiled and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Together, Luna. We can do this, together."

"I know," Luna whispered back, though she still trembled inwardly.

She stepped onto the stage after her sister and glanced out across the vast array of ponies. She did not know for whom she searched until her eyes settled on Sombra standing with the pegasus Blue Belle and the earth pony, Ambersong she thought, on either side of him. Luna smiled in spite of herself and stood on the right side of Prince Agate Shield. Princess Nebula joined them slowly, her pregnant belly weighing her down as she came to stand beside Queen Gemfyre.

Queen Gemfyre stepped forward and raised a hoof, silencing the murmurs of all the ponies.

"This is a momentous day for the Crystal Empire," the Queen began in a clear, elegant voice, forgoing the Canterlot speech, possibly so as not to deafen her audience. "For centuries, I have ruled over the ponies here, but now my time has reached its end, and the Empire deserves a younger stallion who can carry on my ideologies, but shape them to accommodate the ponies here. With the aid of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, my son, Prince Agate Shield, will take my place and become King of the Crystal Empire."

All around, the crystal ponies cheered and raised their hooves or heads in joy. The other ponies joined in the celebration, but Luna noticed that there were some who remained quiet, either out of respect to the Queen, or because they did not share the same sentiments as their fellow ponies. She frowned to herself, but her attention was quickly jerked away as Celestia cleared her throat.

Luna turned to her sister and watched the Prince step forward with his head raised. He looked proud and powerful, but being so close to him, Luna could tell that his hooves shook lightly beneath him.

"It won't hurt," Celestia promised him in a whisper that carried to Luna. Her pink eyes caught Luna's blue and she nodded. "It's time."

Luna drew in a deep breath. She could do this. With Celestia at her side, she could help her sister change the Prince. She took a step back and lifted her horn with Celestia. Her sister's horn glinted gold and Luna leant her blue magic. Luna shut her eyes and once more tapped into the recesses of magic inside of her.

She felt Celestia's magic bind with hers and settle on the Prince. It took more energy than Luna had expected to begin the transformation, but she pushed all of her energy into it. She opened her glowing white eyes and watched as blue and gold lights danced around the prince's purple body. He stood still, but his eyes had grown wide. The ponies in the crowd gasped in awe as the Princesses' magic started to lift him off of the stage and into the air in front of them.

Luna smiled to herself and looked across to Celestia who returned the grin. Luna started to return her gaze to the Prince when a crimson ball of light streaked across her vision and struck Celestia in the neck. The blow knocked her sister sideways, breaking the magic that she had melded with Luna's.

Luna cried out in alarm and tried to support the Prince, but just when she thought her magic would hold him, something molten struck her in the neck and side. She staggered and fell to her side as the stinging magic took hold. Briefly, she scented putrid burnt feathers and fur. In a daze, she watched the Prince fall and witnessed Celestia stagger back to her hooves and create a shield in front of him and Princess Nebula.

"Luna! Rise!" Celestia shouted at her.

Luna grunted and shoved herself upright. She looked out into the crowd and gaped as several unicorns launched magic at their alicorn rulers. She lifted her horn, creating a shield similar to Celestia's. The unicorn magic was strong, but the sisters were stronger, Luna hoped. The attack had just surprised them, and though the magic still burned painfully, she held her ground, protecting both the Prince and Princess.

Suddenly, Queen Gemfyre leapt from the stage and flashed both wings and horn at the attacking unicorns. They looked up and diverted their magic to the Queen to stop her as her teal power streamed down to engulf them. Luna could have laughed. Surely not even a group of unicorns could defeat the eldest alicorn.

Luna glanced back at Agate Shield and was relieved to see that he appeared unhurt, if not dazed. His wings remained, but there was still no horn upon his brow. "Are you injured?" she asked.

"No," he replied, though he looked shaken. He planted himself in front of Nebula.

Luna was about to suggest he retreat to the palace when she felt something strange happen to her magic. It was as if someone, or something, was yanking against it and going so far as to pull it out of her. The magic that went to her shield started diverting in another direction. She frowned in confusion and searched the ponies until she found five unicorns focusing only on her. Their horns glowed crimson and worked together to drain her of her magic. Each one wore a golden necklace with a glowing ruby at its heart. It reminded Luna of something, but she was too distracted to solidify the memory.

_No_, Luna thought in shock. That was not possible! She looked sharply at Celestia and saw that her sister struggled as well with her magic. Even Gemfyre was having trouble warding off the attacks. The Queen had landed, and it appeared her teal magic had done nothing but scorch the ground where the unicorns had stood. Several of them turned their powers against the Queen, draining her as they did the royal sisters.

_What sort of magic allows unicorns to steal the powers of alicorns?_ Luna wondered.

She thought quickly, trying to come up with a way that they could defeat these unicorns. She swallowed hard then suddenly released the hold she had on her magic. The shield protecting her broke and flew towards the five unicorns. They cried out in alarm, the volume of magic threatening to consume them. They broke the hold they had on her and scattered briefly, but Luna could already feel their power building up a second time to ensnare her.

_I will not allow it_, Luna thought coldly. She joined her sister's side and took a breath. They had wasted so much magic already trying to change Agate Shield; of course the unicorns would choose to strike _now_.

Earth ponies and pegasi fled, leaving the unicorns in easy view. The five that bore necklaces stood close together, but the remaining unicorns wearing lesser rubies stood scattered amongst the retreating crowd. Gemfyre ran towards them and swiped out her horn, sending magic streaking into three and throwing them off of their hooves. She did the same to another group, but the five gathered unicorns focused their attention on her, and Gemfyre began to falter.

"How is this possible?" Luna rasped to Celestia.

Her sister could only shake her head and ducked another red blast. She leapt sideways and tried to release her renowned solar beam, but the magic sputtered at the tip of her horn. Celestia cursed then cried out as another blast struck her in the cheek. She staggered, and it was only with Quill's help that she did not fall.

Luna looked back to the traitors in time to see a green orb crash into one of the unicorns attacking her.

Sombra broke through the crowd and shouted to the scattering ponies.

"Your Princesses and Queen need your aid! Do not turn your back on them, Equestrians! They have defended you, now it is your turn to defend them! Fight!" He swung his head around, and the green and blue fireworks Luna had taught him to fire last night exploded amongst three of the scattered unicorns, sending them shrieking and running.

Hesitantly at first, the loyal unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies turned back to the fray and started to charge the attacking unicorns. Some of the alicorns' defenders were rendered senseless immediately, but others broke through to accost the unicorns. Sombra led the fight, tossing magic haphazardly back and forth. From above, Blue Belle twirled and dove towards a pile of unicorns.

"Pegasus ball!" the mare cried and slammed into three unicorns, sending them tumbling. One stallion tried to attack her, but Ambersong pulled the flugelhorn off of his back and blew loudly into the unicorn's ear, sending him stumbling sideways and into one of his companions.

A unicorn rounded on Sombra and lashed out with a beam of crimson light. It skimmed past his shoulder as he ducked then rose to his hooves sharply, his horn glowing brilliant green, though nowhere near as brightly as his enemy's. The unicorn sneered and reared back, but as the red magic went flying towards Sombra, a white shield suddenly snapped around the black stallion. The crimson blast exploded, leaving Sombra unharmed.

Luna looked back in surprise to find Quill fueling the shield with her pristine magic. Quill gave the Princess a weak wink then turned her shield to another pony once Sombra found his hooves again.

Prince Agate Shield flew from the stage and landed amongst two unicorns as they threatened a young crystal mare. He turned and bucked one in the face then struck the other with his front hooves, sending the unicorn's spell flying off into the sky. With a snort, he ran to help the rest of his subjects.

In the middle of the carnage, a white unicorn stepped forward. His body was swathed in red armor, and a helm covered his face, save for his glowing crimson eyes. He wore a necklace that was silver and black, though it did not glow like the others. He turned to Luna and Celestia especially and narrowed his red eyes.

"The time of the alicorns has reached its end, and our brethren will rise again without your tyrannical rule. Let those who hope for a world without alicorns know that Mystic Topaz will guide them into that future. Until then, death to the alicorns!"

He swung his head back, and magic exploded around him. In a flurry of his power, he disappeared, along with his five main followers. Those that remained quickly cast their magic to vanish, leaving all of the alicorns free of their control.

Luna gasped out a breath and sat back on her haunches, stunned. Celestia leapt from the stage and went to Gemfyre, helping her up with head and shoulder. The Queen rose slowly, her face the picture of rage and even a hint of fear.

Guards had poured out to surround the Princesses and Queen, though where they had been during the attack, Luna did not know. She glanced at her side where the first bit of magic had struck her and saw a burn through her dress and against her fur and flesh. It still hurt…she was not accustomed to being injured.

"Luna!" a familiar voice called, followed by the shouts of the guards.

"Stay back!"

"Halt!"

Luna found the guards descending upon poor Sombra who looked the picture of worry.

Luna quickly jumped down and moved through the guards. "AWAY!" she thundered at them in Canterlot speech until they parted and let Sombra through. He was panting, his eyes wide, and his complexion a little pale, perhaps from using too much magic.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed, his eyes darting to her side and neck.

Luna reached out and touched his shoulder when he tried to get close to inspect the injuries. "I will heal soon. Sombra….thank you," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I…I have never felt magic like that. No one has ever been able to fight my sister and I in such a way, no one save Discord."

Sombra shook his head. "When I saw you fall…I just…I grew so angry. I thought they meant to destroy you, and I could not stand idly by and let it happen." He breathed out and looked down at her as she shifted her wings to make certain they had not been damaged as well. "I was so afraid for you."

Luna gave a nervous laugh. "I was afraid too…." She sighed and lifted her head to touch her horn to his. However, he moved his head just a fraction too far, and her muzzle brushed against his instead. Luna's cheeks reddened and she swallowed deeply. "Thank you. Had you not stepped in, I do not know—"

"Luna!" Celestia's sharp voice caught her.

Luna looked up and saw her sister herding Gemfyre and her family into the palace with the guards and Quill surrounding them. Both Celestia and Gemfyre looked exhausted, and their once magnificent gowns were torn and singed. A wound on Celestia's cheek wept crimson blood that stained her beautiful white fur.

Luna hesitated and looked back to Sombra. "Come with me," she said.

"What? In there?" he asked, motioning after Celestia.

Luna nodded emphatically. "Yes, of course. You were the one who encouraged the other ponies to help us. I am certain the Queen would like to give you her thanks."

Sombra shifted on his hooves nervously, but when he did not refuse, Luna smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come," she ordered him and followed her sister.

After a moment of hesitation, Sombra joined her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rebellion

**Chapter 5: The Rebellion **

__"How in Equestria did those…those…unicorns possess a magic that could lay us low?" Queen Gemfyre raged as she paced the length of the palace's Great Hall. A healer pony rushed back and forth to see to the Queen, but Gemfyre evaded the mare's every attempt to mend her. "I have faced powerful unicorns before, but none like them. It was as if they possessed a conjoined magic that was influenced by an artifact of sorts."

The unicorn scribe, Quill, tried to keep up with her Queen's tirade. Her quill raced across the parchment, but when Gemfyre gave pause, the tan unicorn panted and wiped sweat from her brow.

Luna sat calmly on a plush chair while the healer, Rose Quartz, tended to her side with herbs. Celestia had offered to use magic to heal her sister, but Luna decided that they should conserve their power should the unicorns return. She glanced sideways at Sombra who stood just behind her, well out of the way of the enraged Queen and the worried Princesses.

Prince Agate Shield sat beside his wife, his wings pressed hard against his flanks. Thankfully, he had sustained no damage when the transformation had been interrupted, for which they were all grateful. Princess Nebula looked shaken, but the healers had assured them that both she and her unborn foal were in good condition.

Celestia stood near Gemfyre, looking stoic, but Luna knew her sister better than that; Celestia too was barely restraining her own anger and shock at the audacity of the unicorns.

"We should have made this a private affair," Gemfyre went on to say as she stopped near a window looking out across the Crystal Empire. "Only crystal ponies should have been allowed to attend."

"Had this been a simple coronation, I would agree," Celestia replied as she watched the Queen. "However, the ascension of an alicorn is something that ponies clamber to see. What is done is done, Gemfyre. All survived, and while some damage has been done, it is not irreparable."

Gemfyre snorted, unconvinced. "They must have been biding their time, waiting for a chance to strike us all."

"It was their folly," Celestia replied. "Had they attacked us one at a time, perhaps they would have succeeded in their plans, but together, we were too strong."

"No, we weren't," Luna interjected. She leaned forward and tossed some of her mane out of her face. "They had nearly subdued Gemfyre before Sombra encouraged the other ponies, both of the Crystal Empire, and not, to come to our aid. Only then did this Mystic Topaz disappear. Had it not been for Sombra, we might have fallen to their attack."

Celestia and Gemfyre looked first to her then to Sombra who took another timid step back. Luna shifted almost defensively in front of him. Why Celestia and Gemfyre seemed to hold such misgivings towards Sombra, she could not say, nor did she care. The truth remained clear; he had helped save them all.

"He deserves our thanks," Celestia finally said and strode towards the still trembling pony. She lowered her horn and touched the tip of his. "Without your strength and devotion to us, we might very well have met an untimely end."

Sombra swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Luna. He bowed his head almost to the ground. "In truth, it was Luna who showed—"

"_Princess _Luna," Gemfyre reminded him harshly.

Sombra gulped. "It was Princess Luna who showed me how to use the magic. Had it not been for her, I may have fled like the other ponies. Pegasi might stand a chance against unicorns, but earth ponies...I was surprised even a hoofful decided to stay and fight."

"Indeed," Celestia replied as she backed away and rejoined Gemfyre. "I assume the attack was directed more towards you and your family rather than Luna and myself. Canterlot has not received the threats that you have, and since it occurred during Agate Shield's coronation...somepony must not favor your family, Gemfyre."

"But why?" Agate Shield asked. He draped his front leg around his wife and held her close. Nebula just looked tired and afraid. "What have we done to warrant such disrespect?"

Celestia shook her head. "It may not be what _you _have done, but rather, what your predecessors, we alicorns have done, to stir the emotions of the unicorns." She settled down near Luna and fixed Gemfyre with a firm look. "Somehow, my friend, I fear that you have not told us everything about these threats that have reached your Empire. Is this the first you have been accosted?"

Gemfyre set her jaw grimly and glanced at her son. "Physically, yes, but we have been threatened on more than on occasion." Gemfyre finally stopped pacing and allowed the little healer to look over her wounds, which were already beginning to heal. "There's been unrest in the Crystal Empire for some time now. I didn't sense it until about a year ago, but it was such a deep unrest, I knew it had not grown overnight. There were whispers between ponies about how strong you and Luna had become. With the creation of the Elements of Harmony, ponies began to fear that you two had grown too powerful."

Luna blinked in surprise and looked over at Celestia. "But...the Elements were created to _protect_ the ponies of Equestria," she argued. "And we were not the ones to create them, we just harnessed their magic."

"I know, Luna," Gemfyre replied with a raised hoof. "But others do not feel the same way. You and Celestia were able to vanquish Discord for the good of Equestria, but it also made you seem more like, dare I say, Gods to our subjects. Some approved of the use of the power, some did not. Ponies here started to speak out against the alicorns. They say, if we are so powerful to lock away a demon like Discord, what is to stop us from doing the same to the earth ponies, unicorns, or the pegasi? Does our magic hold no bounds?"

Luna tried not to snort. Honestly, all she and her sister desired was peace. Discord had been an anomaly, and he had done so much damage that of course she and Celestia had stepped in to fight back. Why would ponies scorn them for this?

She glanced sideways at Sombra and saw the way he quivered before the alicorns.

Luna frowned. "Are they so afraid of us?" she asked, her eyes remaining on Sombra. He glanced up at her briefly, offered a timid smile, then bowed his head once more.

Gemfyre shrugged. "Some, yes, others, no. I had thought the crystal ponies were content as they were, but I suppose I was wrong. A rebellion has built up, one that threatens our existence and the peace we have striven to spread across Equestria." She flexed her wings and sighed. "The ones who spoke up a year ago also whispered of a way that they could defeat the alicorns. A new magic had been created by...somepony, though I cannot say who. Perhaps by this Mystic Topaz. It was a magic that could drain us, potentially weaken us to the point of defeat, as we saw today."

Luna shuddered at the memory. "It was a terrible feeling. It was as if someone had latched onto my magic and started draining it out of my body. I felt so tired...weak." She sighed. "I could not say where the magic originated. All of the unicorns who attacked us used red magic." She thought for a moment. "All of them also wore ruby necklaces that glowed with their attacks. Five unicorns had much more impressive gems that were attached to golden chains." She rubbed her cheek. "Then…that Mystic Topaz pony had another necklace, though it did not glow as the others did.

"Their eyes were also red," Celestia added, a lilt to her voice. "Could they have bonded their magic to make them stronger?"

"Perhaps," Gemfyre replied. She eyed Luna. "They could have used those necklaces as a focal point."

Luna thought of the unicorns, the way they had worked together and cast their magic upon the alicorns. They'd attacked in groups of five or six, usually five if she remembered correctly, and if their concentration broke, so did their power. Her eyebrows lifted and she felt a chill pass through her. "It was like they were using the Elements of Harmony."

Celestia and Gemfyre looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Gemfyre inquired.

"Think about it," Luna said and rose to her hooves. This time, _she_ began to pace the length of the room. "They all shared the same magic, a magic that was able to weaken the alicorns. No power alone should have been able to do that so easily. They worked in groups to bind their magic together, just as Celestia and I have done with the Elements of Harmony. We embody five elements to create a sixth; what if they embody a different kind of quality and emotion? What if hate fuels their magic and makes it stronger?"

Quill scribbled this information down quickly while Celestia and Gemfyre exchanged troubled looks.

Celestia closed her eyes and bit her lip. "But, they would need a powerful unicorn to cast such a spell. Starswirl the Bearded and Clover the Clever started the ceremony for the Elements of Harmony, but many ponies had to work as one to create them. If there was such a strong unicorn out there, surely we would know about him or her by now."

"We _do _know of him now," Luna stressed. "They said that those who wish to stand against the alicorns should speak to Mystic Topaz. That must be the leader, the one who has created this dark magic." Luna glanced around and flicked her ears back. "The question remains then, what are we going to do about this without destroying ourselves or threatening the lives of the ponies of Equestria?"

No answer was forthcoming and the alicorns sat and looked at each other. Agate Shield eventually encouraged Nebula to go to bed with the aid of three guards, but he remained in the room with his mother. Luna tried to find a solution, but nothing came to her. Eventually, the late afternoon wore into evening, and Luna and Celestia excused themselves to tend to the sun and moon.

Luna walked beside her sister as they went to the balcony. Celestia still seemed calm and unconcerned about the attack, but Luna could see the weight that had suddenly fallen upon her elder sister's shoulders. "We'll find the culprits," Luna tried to assure her.

"I know," Celestia murmured and walked out onto the balcony, the wind washing over them and cooling their tempers and nerves. "I just fear the damage that may be done to Equestria and her ponies before we can stop this rebellion from overthrowing us." She lifted her horn and caught the sun in its golden glow. While Celestia lowered the sun, Luna looked out across the ponies of the Empire.

There had been so much peace and joy last night, and even today, the air had been full of festivities. It was hard to believe that something so terrible could have happened during a coronation that should have been a happy time for Agate Shield and his family. She glanced at the weak blue shield that still hovered over the Empire. The attack had left many ponies afraid, and so the crystal heart struggled to maintain the protective barrier.

"What will we do about the Prince?" Luna asked.

Celestia finished lowering the sun before she replied. "I think that his ascension to an alicorn will have to wait until we nullify this threat." Celestia glanced at her. "I will not risk another attack, and I know that Gemfyre does not wish to leave an Empire so filled with turmoil to her son. We will wait and be patient." She closed her eyes. "When we do change him, however, I think it would be better if we brought him to the twilight realm so that we do not risk another attack. He could have died today had you not maintained the spell on him."

It was not a favorable solution, but Luna understood the wisdom in her sister's words. She flared her wings and gazed into the darkness. With a breath, she called forth the moon and helped it rise slowly into the sky. It was harder than last night, mostly because she had already expended much of her magic today. The silver moon, now in the shape of a crescent, shined down upon the ponies. Once the moon was in place, Luna began to dot the sky with stars, creating familiar patterns and constellations that aided travelers in finding their way safely home.

"Will we return to Canterlot soon?" Luna asked as she finished the ursa major.

Celestia sighed. "I wish to remain here for a time...just to ensure that Gemfyre and her son are safe, but yes, we will have to return to Canterlot soon. If the threat has grown here, then I fear that Canterlot may come under siege next." Her eyes lit up momentarily, and she sucked in a breath. "In fact, I think I now know what must be done about the Prince."

Luna blinked and threw a splatter of stars into the sky. "What do you mean?"

"Come."

Luna released a final burst of dotted lights before she scurried after her sister and followed her to the Great Hall. They were about to enter when she noticed Sombra walking towards the stairs.

"Sombra!" Luna called.

The stallion paused and looked back up at her with worried eyes.

Luna trotted over to his side. "Where are you going?"

"Back home," Sombra explained. "The Queen has dismissed me, and I need to make certain that Blue Belle and Ambersong are safe."

Luna frowned. She had hoped that he would stay in the palace. "Stay here, a moment," she pleaded. "Let me hear what my sister has to say, and then I will guide you home."

"That really is not necessary, Princess," Sombra insisted, though Luna could hear a hopeful tone in his voice.

Luna just smiled. "It is the least I can do to thank you for helping us today. That way, I can also see if your friends require aid. Please...just a moment."

Before Sombra could argue, Luna hurried into the Great Hall. She shut the door behind her and perched back on her seat. Celestia launched into her plan to Gemfyre while Quill scribbled down every single note.

"With the attack that occurred today, I think that it would be wise if Agate Shield and his wife were to travel to Canterlot with me and Luna, at least until we find the source of this threat. Agate could have been seriously hurt during the ceremony when Luna and I tried to change him, and I fear that if these unicorns have it in their mind to prevent any other alicorns from arising, they will target Agate, and possibly even Nebula, again."

The color drained from Agate Shield's face, and even Gemfyre looked frightened. She glanced sharply at her son then back to Celestia. "The shields here should protect him..." she started to argue, but Celestia shook her head.

"They were not strong enough to repel the unicorns from rising up against us. Canterlot has a shield around the entire land, and an extra one around the castle." She reached out a hoof and touched Gemfyre's shoulder. "I do not mean to take your son from you, but in his best interest, and Nebula's, I think they would be safer there, especially until after their foal is born."

Gemfyre lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly. Luna could see the conflict on the alicorn's old face before she finally sighed and nodded. "Your idea is sound. I think...Agate Shield and Nebula will be safe with you."

"Very good," Celestia replied. "When Luna and I return to Canterlot, we will take them with us."

Luna felt a slight jab of worry at the thought of leaving, but she would not argue with her sister, not now. They had to think about the Prince's safety. She looked at Agate Shield and cocked her head. "Are you agreeable to this?"

Though Agate Shield hesitated, he eventually nodded in agreement.

"It is settled then," Celestia said and yawned. "For now, the guards are on high alert, and I think that we could all do with some sleep."

Luna tried not to roll her eyes. Yes, all of them except for her since she would have to keep watch over the moon. She slid from her seat and flexed her wings. "I am going to see Sombra home, and then I will return to the palace."

"What?" Celestia asked in surprise. "Luna, you should remain here where it is safe."

Luna gave her sister a look. "He helped us, Celestia. The least I can do is walk him home and make certain his friends were not injured since they too fought to protect us. I will be careful. I am sure that if an evil unicorn were to attack me, you would see the magic from the palace anyway."

She did not mean for the last remark to have such a bite, but it was enough to make Celestia nod. Luna left her sister and walked through the halls. For a moment, she thought Sombra had left without her, but she found his dark form sitting in the shadows near an open window. He watched the moon, his mane fluttering lightly behind him as a breeze swept into the hall.

Luna gave pause for a moment and just stared at him. Of all the ponies that could have come to her rescue, it had been the one who knew so little about magic. His horn had only just been replaced, and yet he had still risked his life for them.

_For me..._a quiet voice insisted.

Luna shoved the thought aside and strode towards Sombra on quiet steps. "Sombra?" she asked.

He turned quickly and looked up at her, his eyes glinting soft green in the moonlight. "Princess?"  
"Luna," she reminded him again. She nodded towards the door, and Sombra fell into step beside her. They had barely left the palace when three guards came down upon them, insisting that Luna go inside. "I will return momentarily," she argued with them, her annoyance rising. "Stand guard over my sister, the Queen, and the Prince. If I need aid, I will call."

Though they continued to argue, Luna walked between the guards and allowed Sombra to guide her to his home. They strode past many fine crystal houses until they reached smaller, slightly dilapidated ones.

Sombra grew a little more unsettled the closer they drew to his home. "It...it is not very fanciful, not like the palace."

Luna looked at him in surprise. Why was he worrying? His home was his home; she had no reason to judge him. "I'm certain it is quite lovely," she told him and looked up when they stopped beside a rather small, blue crystal home.

Sombra opened the door for her and ushered her inside. Luna stepped within and noticed that candles and lanterns had been lit all around the room. It was a very small house, but homely in her opinion. A table stood in the center with a vase filled with crystal flowers. There were small paintings on the wall and books lining shelves. Instruments sat in a corner, some covered by cloth as if to protect them from dust.

"It's very nice," Luna told him with a smile then looked up when she heard the pounding of hooves.

"Sombra?! Is that you?!" a female voice called. The blue pegasus that had battled the unicorns came tearing into the room. She barreled into Sombra who had just closed the door and wrapped her right wing around him while her left remained limp. "You're back! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She looked Sombra over fervently until he gripped her front legs and held her out.

"I'm well, Blue Belle, calm down. This is—" he started to say, but Blue Belle started bouncing up and down on her hooves.

"Did you see me? Did you see me?! I flew! Well...actually, I fell on them, but I flew first and then knocked those silly unicorns right off of their hooves! Did you see?"

"Yes," Sombra said patiently. "I saw. That was very brave of you. Now, this is—" he gestured to Luna, but Blue Belle interrupted again.

"Where did you go?" she asked, hopping around him and looking him over. "Ambersong and I got worried, but he said that we would have heard if you were hurt and—WHOA!" Blue Belle jumped backwards when she saw Luna and crashed into the table, sending the vase toppling.

Luna quickly caught it with her magic and steadied both the vase and the table.

Blue Belle's mouth dropped. "Is that...are you? Whoa! WHOA! Ambersongggggg!" she shrieked and tore out of the room.

Luna blinked and Sombra slapped a hoof to his face.

"Is...she always like that?" Luna whispered as she set the vase back on the table.

Sombra snorted. "Usually she's worse."

In short order, Blue Belle returned, dragging a very protesting red pony after her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Belle. Why would the Princess,...sweet Celestia!" the stallion gaped once Blue Belle released him. He stared at Luna then quickly bowed his head. "Your highness!"

"Your majesty!" Blue Belle added and bowed so quickly, she smacked her forehead against the table. She sprang back with a yelp and rubbed her forehead with her hoof. "Owww."

Luna winced in sympathy. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Please, call me Luna."

The red pony gulped. "My name is Ambersong, and this is our friend, Blue Belle."

Luna nodded and glanced at Blue Belle briefly. She noticed the way the pegasus kept her left wing tucked against her protectively while the right fluttered as she tried to soothe her aching head. Luna approached her and reached out to touch her wing. "Were you hurt during the fight?"

"Huh? Oh...yes." Blue Belle glanced miserably at the appendage as she tried to stretch it. She only succeeded in making it flop at her side. "I twisted my wing when I knocked one of those unicorns over."

"Here, let me see," Luna said gently. She touched her horn to Blue Belle's injury and let a little magic slip into it. There was no break, fortunately, but the wing was sprained. With a tiny flash, Luna mended the muscles and sat back with a smile. An extra spurt of magic also caused the pain in the pegasus' forehead to ebb. "There, that should feel better."

"Oh my," Blue Belle gasped and touched her face then her wing. "It's fixed!" she cried and started to prance about the room again.

Luna couldn't help but laugh. "I am glad that you approve. I came to bring Sombra back to you and to offer my personal thanks for standing up to those unicorns today."

Blue Belle stopped in mid hop, which caused her to drop to her stomach in the floor with a loud, "Oof!"

Ambersong blinked. "Well...it was our pleasure, Princess. We could not allow those ruffians to hurt you."

Luna chuckled. "Thank you. Were you hurt at all?" she asked of Ambersong.

He quickly shook his head. "No. They fled quickly after we started to fight. I think my flugelhorn damaged unicorns more than my hooves did," he laughed.

Luna smiled at the two ponies. Sombra certainly did have some pleasant friends. No wonder they stayed so close; Blue Belle alone obviously worried about Sombra. She glanced briefly between them, but could sense nothing further than friendship.

_I should not be so happy about that, _she reasoned, but she was.

Ambersong let his eyes drift to Sombra, and he fixed his friend with a look. "I want to add that what you did was incredibly stupid."

Sombra flushed. "I was only-"

"Let me finish," Ambersong interjected. "It was very stupid, but brave, and I'm glad at least somepony rallied the others together." He grinned at Luna. "I don't know what you did, Princess, but this one," he motioned to Sombra, "never would have brought so much attention to himself a week ago. His devotion to you and the other alicorns must be very strong."

"Strong, indeed," Luna commented lightly.

Sombra's cheeks grew redder and redder. "Perhaps we should allow the Princess to return to the palace to be with her sister."

Luna was a little surprised at his sudden desire to get rid of her, but she did not protest. She tipped her head to Blue Belle and Ambersong. "It was a pleasure."

"Don't be a stranger!" Blue Belle called and waved her hoof.

Sombra held the door open and let Luna go out first before he followed and shut it a bit loudly behind him. He huffed out a sigh, smiling meekly. "Forgive them. They are a little overly excited."

"I thought they were quite lovely," Luna said and turned to him. Sombra was taller than she was, but she swore every time they were together, he bowed his head and body so low that he only seemed to reach her height.

Luna pursed her muzzle and leaned forward to nudge him. "Walk with me?" she asked.

Sombra nodded quickly, and they moved through the streets and out to the fields. Luna knew that she shouldn't risk walking away from the guards and the palace like this, but Sombra had already proven to be a formidable enemy to the unicorns, so, should their foe return, she did not doubt that she and Sombra could fight them off together.

"I hope we never see those unicorns again," Sombra said at length. "The audacity they had to attack you...It made me so angry...so afraid."

"I was afraid, too," Luna told him softly. "I was even more afraid when I saw you jump into the fray."

Sombra looked surprised. "You were? But why? It is my duty to protect my Princess."

Luna tried not to grin too largely. "_Your _Princess?" she asked.

Sombra flushed. "Our...our Princesses, I mean. I...I mean no disrespect. I only meant—"

"Sombra, hush," Luna giggled and brushed her wing along his side. "You do not need to be so skittish around me. I'm not going to hurt you or scold you for saying the wrong thing."

"That's not what I'm frightened of," Sombra murmured and bit his lower lip. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"How could you?" Luna asked him. "You saved royalty, Sombra, and you helped protect the Empire. You are a much braver and stronger stallion than you might think yourself to be."

"I hope you're right, Luna," Sombra replied. "I...feel like I was never destined for great things but...I want to be useful. I want to be strong. I want to be...well, _wanted._"

"I know how you feel," Luna told him to which Sombra gave a sardonic laugh.

"How? You are beloved by all ponies, Luna. They bow to you and sing your praises. Even Ambersong has come up with songs about you and your beauty."

Luna tilted her head and continued walking. "Just because the ponies sing my praise does not mean that they love me or want me. One can be in a crowded room and still feel alone, Sombra. They crowd and flock around my sister during the day, yet turn their backs on me at night. Oh, I know well that that is their time to sleep, but sometimes I feel that my sister's glory shadows my own, and that, well...would they remember me or mourn if I were to disappear?"

Sombra looked at her in shock. "Of course they would! How would they not notice if the stars and moon vanished from the sky?"

"Tia could do it," Luna replied, her heart aching at the thought. They stopped out in the fields, and Luna nodded up to the sky. "When I was just a filly, and my sister was learning her duty, it was Tia who helped my parents with the sun, moon, and stars. Once I learned to raise the moon, and received my cutie mark, it was still Tia who ignited the night with the stars. I was too young to do it on my own, so, if I ever were to disappear, she could take my place." She folded her legs and rested on the ground. "Who would miss me then?"

"I would," Sombra said without hesitation.

Luna looked at him and let a tiny smile grace her muzzle. "You barely know me."

"But I know your night," Sombra insisted and pointed to the moon. "Every night, your moon comforts me. She greets me and reminds me that I am not alone, because _you _are watching over me. Every night the stars dance in the sky and make me feel part of this world. They smile upon me, as you have smiled upon me. Their beauty, grace...kindness...they reflect who you are, Luna, and what is in your heart."

Luna laughed quietly. "And what do you know of my heart?"

"That it's pure," Sombra said and settled beside her. He dared to lean lightly against her, her wing the only thing keeping them apart. "That it's a bright, brilliant heart, filled with hope, but there is also a tiny bit of darkness...sadness at being shut off from the world. My heart may not be as pure as yours, but I know that it too shines with light and hope for a better tomorrow." He gave a playful smile. "If I may be so bold to say."

Luna couldn't help but chortle at his comment.

_Hm, I suppose there is wisdom in his words. No one else has ever spoken to me like this before, but then again, no one save for Tia, at times, has ever spent the entire night with me. _

"Thank you, Sombra," she said. She sighed and turned her eyes to him. "I said last night that I would teach you magic. Do you feel prepared to learn a lesson tonight?"

"Tonight?" Sombra asked in surprise. "But, shouldn't you be with the other alicorns?"

Luna waved a hoof. "I will meet with them in due time. I think it would be wiser if I helped you, however, should another attack come."

Sombra nodded emphatically.

Luna turned around on the ground until she was facing him. She leaned forward until their horns connected. "I want you to imagine that green ball that you sent flying at the unicorns. Show me how strong and big you can make it."

Sombra looked a little nervous, but he closed his eyes and did as she asked. Luna felt his magic before she saw it, and she could tell that there was a great power within him, waiting to break free. The magic crept up his horn and settled on the tip, creating a tiny emerald beacon but no more. His face scrunched up in frustration, and he pushed harder, but all that came out was a tiny orb that danced on the tip of Luna's horn.

"Breathe," Luna told him. "Imagine how you felt when you attacked the unicorns. Draw on that emotion."

"I was scared," Sombra said. "And angry."

Luna swallowed. Those were not exactly feelings that she wanted him to use, but if they would help him get started, then so be it. "Think of those emotions and draw from their strength."

Sombra nodded and tried again. This time, the light flickered to life faster, and the orb grew until it was nearly the size of Luna's hoof.

"Good, good, keep going," she encouraged him.

Sombra began to sweat a little as he extended his magic. The orb started to swirl and spark around his horn, and Luna could feel it trying to mingle with her magic. She kept her power at bay, and watched as the orb lifted above Sombra and snarled to life. It flickered and burned, its light intense and beautiful.

"Look," Luna encouraged him.

Sombra's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up with a gasp to find the orb above him. "Oh..."

"Hold it," Luna warned him as the light started to waver.

Sombra winced and kept fueling more magic into the orb. It remained steady.

"Very good. Now I want you to try to draw that magic back inside of you."

"I'll...try..." Sombra sucked in a breath and began to draw in the magic. The orb wavered at first then began to grow smaller and smaller, the fire ebbing until there was just barely a flicker. When the last flame settled on his horn, Sombra blinked an eye, and the light went out.

"Splendid!" Luna cried triumphantly. "You have more control over your magic than I thought. Again. Try again, Sombra."

"May I ask the purpose of the lesson?" Sombra inquired respectfully.

Luna grinned. "Of course. One of the first things a unicorn must learn about his power is how to control it. It doesn't matter if you can cause the moon to rise or the oceans to part; if you cannot control the magic, the power will consume you. We shall begin with the basics and help you learn how to make your magic stronger. At the same time, we will help you grow accustomed to the power so you know how to release it and draw it in without harming yourself or others."

Sombra's eyes lit up. "Well then, I think I will like this lesson."

Luna chuckled. "I hope so. Now, try again."

Sombra nodded and called on his magic a third time.

Luna watched him and aided him when it was needed. Each time Sombra used his power, it grew just a little stronger and bigger. Sombra was an apt student, stubborn and ready to prove his merit, not just to her, but to himself as well. He was a unicorn who had never been trained, but he had the heart of a warrior and a true magician.

The night flew past them quickly as they worked together. Sometimes Luna offered her magic when his grew unstable, but for the most part, she just let Sombra work his power by himself. As the evening waned, Luna's eyes grew heavy, and Sombra started to slump forward.

"Enough," Luna said at last and reached out to catch his bowing head with the tip of her nose. She lifted his chin until he blinked his eyes and focused on her. "You did well, Sombra, but now it is time for both of us to rest."

Sombra yawned deeply and looked at the lightening sky. "I didn't realize we had been working for so long."

"I can teach you another lesson this evening if you'd like," Luna offered.

"Of course!" Sombra cried, a bit more exuberantly than Luna expected. "I mean...I'd like that."

Luna chuckled and rose to her hooves. When Sombra stood with her, she bumped her nose against his. "Until tonight."

"Before the dawn," Sombra replied with a wink.

Luna spread her wings, and as Sombra walk quickly to his home, Luna took to the sky and flew back to the crystal palace. Her heart felt so light and perfectly at peace. The worries of the day had faded and left her tired, but happy. She smiled to herself and looked towards the balcony.

Already she could see Celestia standing outside.

Already she could see the disapproval on her sister's face.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Walking

**Chapter 6: Dream Walking **

"Where have you been?" Celestia asked as a greeting the moment Luna landed upon the balcony. "You said you would return after taking Sombra home."

"I know...I know," Luna said, a little embarrassed. "We started talking, and then I wanted to show him how to better control his magic and...well...time escaped me. I'm sorry, Sister. I meant no harm."

Celestia heaved a deep sigh and shook her head. "You had me worried sick, Luna," she replied and walked forward to nuzzle her cheek. "After what happened yesterday, I thought, perhaps...but the guards would have warned us if you were taken, I am sure."

Luna shifted a little before returning the nuzzle. "I can take care of myself, Tia. I would have returned in an instant had I thought Sombra and I were in danger."

"Hm, I would hope," Celestia replied and fixed Luna with a look of warning. "I am glad that you have found a friend, but you have to remember your duty to Canterlot, as well as to Equestria."

Luna blinked in surprise at the reprimand. "Of course I do, Sister. I have raised and lowered the moon and graced the sky with stars. I _am _performing my duty."

"Have you visited the dreams of ponies, though?" Celestia asked.

Luna opened her mouth then closed it slowly. "Not in the past two nights, no. I was otherwise occupied, and I did not sense unrest."

Celestia lifted an eyebrow. "An entire Empire was attacked by a rebellion, and you did not sense unsettled dreams? Prince Agate Shield alone would have reason enough to have nightmares."

_I hadn't thought of that..._Luna shuffled her hooves and took a breath. "Forgive me, Sister. I will be certain to visit their dreams tonight. I...I also told Sombra that I would teach him more magic."

"That is all well and good, just don't forget your duty, little sister," Celestia warned her. "Now, the sun needs to be awakened and the moon put to rest."

"Yes, Tia," Luna replied and turned to face the sky. As she had done for thousands of nights, Luna set the moon and watched as Celestia raised the sun in all its brilliant glory. With a yawn, Luna bid her sister goodnight and wandered to their room where she once again drew the shades.

As Luna settled upon her bed, she thought of Sombra and the passion with which he spoke about the night, and about her.

_I wish others felt that way, _she thought to herself as sleep started to claim her. _But even having him at my side is enough to chase away my sorrow. _

* * *

The day came and went while Luna slept peacefully in the crystal palace. Celestia awoke her in time to raise the moon and share a meal with her, Gemfyre, Agate Shield, and Nebula, while Quill lurked in the background as always. It had been a rather quiet and somber affair, lacking the usual enthusiasm that Celestia usually had when she partook in a meal. Luna was only too glad to leave them at the table, though not without Celestia's soft reminder that Luna still needed to act as Princess of the night and visit the dreams of her subjects.

While she had told Sombra that she would meet him that evening, she had not told him _when_, and so, she went to the balcony and settled down to reach out to her subjects to see which ones were being taunted by nightmares. It was sometimes difficult to deem which dreams warranted Luna's attention. Some colts and fillies had normal nightmares of monsters visiting them under the beds. Mares and stallions fretted over money, food, shelter, or love. Some of the nightmares she found humorous, like the poor stallion who always seemed to get chased around by a monster with the head and feet of a chicken, the wings of a parasprite, and the fluffy tail and body of a white cat. She had tried to interrupt that dream one time, but the stallion had spent the entire time quivering under her legs, refusing to heed a single word she said.

Luna giggled at the memory.

She reached out to the ponies again, and this time, it did not take her long to find a stallion who was surrounded by a haze of darkness and fear. As Celestia had surmised, the terrible nightmare belonged to Prince Agate Shield.

Luna bowed her head and spread ethereal wings. There was a moment of disconnect as her spirit left her body. It felt almost like a cool wave across her back. She flew through the night and directly into Agate Shield's dreams. She found him standing in an open field, surrounded by ten shadowy unicorns with glowing red horns. Another unicorn held Nebula at bay with crimson tendrils wrapped around her legs, muzzle, and neck. Agate Shield pleaded with them to let his wife go, but they just closed in on him, laughing, taunting.

"Death to the alicorns! Death to the alicorns!" they shouted.

"I'm not an alicorn!" Agate Shield protested, but even as he spoke, a horn sprouted from his brow. He danced backwards and swung his head as if to dislodge it. "Let her go!" he cried again and ducked as red flashes of light threatened to take him to the ground.

Luna decided that that was enough. She flew from the shadows and sent her silvery and blue magic at the red-tinted unicorns. One by one, they disappeared, leaving Agate Shield and Nebula free. Nebula settled onto the ground and remained quiet, as Luna bid the dream-mare to do.

Luna landed and strode towards Agate Shield as he cowered on the ground. "Agate," she spoke gently.

Agate Shield looked up between his hooves and stared at Luna with fear. "Are you real?"

"As real as I can be in a dream." She went to his side and reached down to help him up. "You are asleep."

"But the unicorns," he said, looking frantically around. "They were here. They had Nebula, and...and I had a horn." He looked up, but Luna had already removed the dream appendage. "I don't understand," he whispered.

Luna urged him to sit, and she did the same across from him. "What are you afraid of, Agate Shield?"

"The unicorns," he said. "They tried to destroy us. What if they manage to succeed? I don't want to die, and I don't want to lose my wife, my mother, or my ponies."

Luna leaned forward. "What else?"

Agate Shield was quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid of the responsibility my mother wishes to place upon my shoulders. I'm not ready, Princess, but she will not listen. I have tried to express my fears, and even though you and Celestia have faith in me, I have no faith in myself."

"Hmm," Luna said quietly. "Yet in the face of danger, you rose up and stood before your wife to protect her and your unborn foal. You did not cower or flee; you fought beside us after being struck down by the unicorns. You even threw yourself at the enemy and saved your subjects. Is that a sign of a coward?"

"Well, no," Agate Shield admitted. "But surely there was more I could have done. If I had been made an al-alicorn..." he stuttered and turned red.

Luna's eyes softened. "You fear to become one."

"To my everlasting shame," Agate Shield sighed. "I respect you, my mother, and Celestia, but now that the threat has been given... 'death to the alicorns,' I am terrified to become one. My ponies need me; my wife needs me." His eyes flooded with tears. "My foal needs me."

Luna touched his chin lightly. "And therein lays your strength. You are able to admit your fears, even if you think they will bring you shame. You wish nothing more than to protect those you love, which is the mark of a true ruler. Still...I ask you to consider this; should your mother fall, would you be able to take up the throne?"

"Yes," Agate Shield replied without hesitation. He brushed tears from his eyes. "I trust no pony else."

Luna smiled. "It seems you already have an answer to one of your fears, then. You say you do not think yourself ready, and yet you trust yourself to take over should your mother pass."

Agate Shield was very quiet for a moment. A smile worked its way across his face and his eyes brightened. "You are right, Luna. I suppose...being told that I should hide in Canterlot has left me afraid as well. I feel as if I am abandoning my ponies."

"You are doing no such thing, I assure you," Luna said. "We, my sister and I, are the ones who are taking you away to stay safe until it is time for you to assume the throne. You will be ready to help your ponies if your mother cannot. Have faith." She tapped his chest then blew softly into his face. "Now sleep," she whispered as magic in the form of tiny stars danced around his head. Agate Shield smiled and slowly settled onto the ground and fell into a peaceful slumber that would leave his dreams empty and restful

Luna flapped her wings and returned to her mind. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, letting her soul settle back with her body. Well, one pony tended. Perhaps she could visit a few more, and then she could find Sombra.

Luna once more closed her eyes and flew into the dreams of her subjects. One filly kept finding herself cornered by three colts who teased her for her blank flank and her shabby mane. Luna sat with the little filly, assuring her that though the bullies could not see her beauty, she was indeed beautiful inside and out. The filly fell asleep happily at Luna's side.

A young stallion came next. He had just lost his farm to a couple seedy landowners that had left him and his wife and three foals out in the cold. Luna considered a plot of land that she knew was still available for travelers. She instructed him to go there to find a new place to live peacefully with his family. He cheered joyously, and his dream switched to one of him building a new barn with his foals and starting a small orchard filled with apples.

Each nightmare was different, but each one ended the same. Luna would either send the pony to sleep or help him or her create a much happier dream. In spite of her magical intervention, the ponies always turned their backs on her. They slept without giving much thanks, or they went about their dream business, and Luna was left to stand off to the side, forgotten. She had offered her help, but none had offered her an ear.

Such was the reward of the Princess of the night.

When Luna left the eighth pony, she yawned and looked up into the sky. It had grown late, and dawn was only a few hours away. She rose to her hooves, stretched out her real wings, and leapt from the balcony to seek out Sombra.

* * *

Sombra paced the same line in the grass that he had been deepening for the last few hours. He had been patient at first, but the more the night waned, the more he worried that he had been foolish to assume that Luna would meet him again. She had duties to the rest of Equestria, not just to him.

_I've been practicing her magic lesson all night. I already feel stronger, but I want to move on and try something new. She'll come. She said she'd come. I...I want her to come._

He turned to sit down and came face-to-face with Luna as she landed. Sombra sprang back with a cry of surprise, causing Luna to stumble as well and start to laugh.

"Forgive me!" she giggled. "I did not mean to frighten you."

Sombra shook himself and offered a pleasant smile. "Heh, I was distracted, pardon me. How do you fare this evening?"

"Well enough," Luna replied as she walked towards him. "I have been visiting ponies' dreams tonight. My sister _helpfully _reminded me I was neglecting them."

Sombra felt his stomach twist with nerves. Oh, he'd been afraid that would happen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you," he said, wondering if he should call the night to an end before the sun Princess scolded her sister again.

"What? Oh, oh, no, no, do not apologize, it was my own fault, of course." Luna brushed her mane back out of her eyes and smiled. "I have done what is needed, and now I have time to teach you. How goes your practicing?"

"Well," Sombra brightened a little. He reached for his magic as Luna had taught him and pushed it to the surface of his horn. Unfortunately, the only way the magic would come easily was if he remembered how those wretched unicorns had attacked Luna and hurt her. Anger and frustration worked better than peace and happiness. "See?" he said proudly as he held an emerald orb easily above them.

"Wonderful!" Luna cried, causing Sombra to swell with pride. "Now, let's see if we can teach you how to levitate things." She reached up and took her stunning black and blue crown from her head. Without the tiara, it caused her mane to flow even more elegantly about her face.

Sombra sighed in appreciation, admiring the way the moonlight sparkled on her mane and tail.

_Beautiful, simply beautiful._

"Sombra? Did you hear me?" Luna asked.

Sombra shook himself from his wistful thoughts and cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. No, what was it you said?"

Luna nudged the crown closer to him. "I want you to imagine your green magic and try to wrap it around my crown. Once you have a steady hold on it, levitate it with your power."

Sombra eyed the lovely token on the grass then looked at Luna uncertainly. He had managed to create sparks of light with his horn, and even orbs. He'd even fixed a vase! But he was worried about doing more than that. What if his magic erupted as it had during the celebration? What if...what if.

"Sombra, I'm here with you," Luna told him. "If something goes wrong, I can help. You won't hurt me."

Sombra blew out a breath and nodded. He approached the crown and lowered his head to touch the tip of it with his horn, hoping that would give him better purchase. The green magic flowed through his horn and down around the tiara. A giddy feeling filled him as he realized just how much easier the magic came to him. With a grin, he lifted his horn, and the crown with it, or at least, that was what was supposed to happen.

The moment his horn moved away from the tiara, his magic snapped and released the object. Sombra stared at it in shock and tried again. Thrice more he attempted to lift it, but each time he moved back, his magic shattered.

"What am I doing wrong?" he complained.

Luna came to his side and draped a soft wing over his back. "Let's try together, shall we?" she said. She moved her head close to his, earning a blush from Sombra.

_Easy...stay steady, _he begged himself.

"Create the orb again, as you did before," Luna instructed.

Sombra did as she asked and then watched a blue orb form above her horn.

"Now, send the magic towards the tiara."

Sombra winced. "But my magic will break," he protested.

Luna shook her head. "Not if you concentrate on it. You're focusing more on the tiara than on the magic. Follow my lead." Luna tilted her head forward and sent the magic to her tiara. The blue light danced around it and she smiled encouragingly at him.

Sombra took a breath and did the same, letting the green magic slowly detach and travel to the tiara. He stared cross-eyed at his power, watching, and praying that he wouldn't mess up this time. The green light settled around Luna's and remained strong.

"Now imagine your magic lifting the tiara," Luna whispered. "Don't picture the tiara moving...just your magic."

"What's the difference?" Sombra asked.

"The object, you cannot control," Luna explained. "But you _can _control your magic."

That made sense to him, but he was still nervous. Sombra stared at the green light and willed it to obey his command. Slowly, the magic tightened and started to rise, along with the tiara and Luna's power. Luna watched it carefully and encouraged him as the crown rose higher and higher.

"I...I think you can let go," he told her as he held the tiara before his eyes. "I think my magic can hold it."

"I already did let go," Luna told him with a smile. She nodded to the tiara. "What you are doing, you are doing by yourself."

Sombra looked at her in surprise, his mouth falling open. _He _was making the crown levitate? It was _his _magic? Pride and joy consumed him and sent even more power to the tiara. It turned slowly in place and he grinned mischievously at Luna. "May I try something?"

Luna blinked but gave a quick nod and freed her wing from his back.

Sombra turned and faced her, the crown still levitating in front of his eyes. He concentrated hard, imagining the crown turning and floating towards Luna. He watched it go over her horn then come down to touch her brow. He slowly slid it along her azure mane. The beautiful blue tresses floated behind it and came to rest as he placed the crown carefully in place. Another little tendril of his magic brushed the mane out of her beautiful star-lit eyes.

Luna's cheeks had reddened, and the soft smile had deepened considerably. The way she stood there, embraced by the moonlight was simply breathtaking. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to promise that he would always be there to protect her.

Hesitantly, questioningly, he leaned forward and—

The sounds of giggles and snickers caught his ears before he could finish...whatever it was he was about to do. Sombra looked up sharply, as did Luna, and found five crystal ponies hiding amongst the grass. How long they had been there, he didn't know, but it had obviously been long enough to see what had almost happened.

Sombra felt his insides rip apart as he staggered away from Luna, unable to contain his embarrassment and his shock at being discovered along with the Princess.

Luna handled it with more grace, however and strode forward.

"What have we here?" she asked with a playful smile. "Five little ponies sent to spy on their Princess. What have you to say for yourselves?"

The ponies giggled and bowed their heads. "Sorry, Princess Luna."

"Well spoken. Now, away with you," Luna said with a gesture of her hoof.

The ponies quickly scrambled back to their homes, but not without a lingering look back at Sombra. One pony winked at him while another clicked her tongue and shook her head reproachfully.

Sombra snorted and looked down to the ground.

_What was I thinking? They have every right to laugh and scorn me. I'm no Prince for their beloved Princess._

"Well...then," Luna said, breaking him from his inner turmoil. "That was rather exciting. You did very well, Sombra."

"Thank you," Sombra muttered quietly. He couldn't bring himself to look at Luna, not after what he had almost done. "I think using my magic has exhausted me. Perhaps we should end the lesson early tonight."

"Oh," Luna replied with a certain amount of disappointment. "Yes, I suppose I should continue my duties. It...you did very well, Sombra."

Sombra nodded his thanks and stepped around Luna cautiously. "I wish you a good night."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Sombra paused mid-step and looked back her. Was it his imagination, or had her question been a little rushed...a little forceful? He blinked at her and saw the hope in her eyes. "I...well...if it so pleases you," he said carefully.

Luna grinned widely and nodded. "I would like that very much. Tomorrow night, then."

"Tomorrow night." Sombra felt another swell of joy, knowing that the Princess wanted to see him again.

_Maybe I did not make such a fool out of myself after all! Maybe she didn't even notice! _

With a kick of his hooves, he trotted happily back to his home for a well-needed sleep.

Maybe Luna would even visit him in _his _dreams tonight.

* * *

Luna sat in the field for a long time, staring after Sombra. The night was quiet save for the gentle rustle of the wind through her wings and grass. The training had gone well, better than she had expected, in fact. He was growing into a strong unicorn after only a couple of lessons. She was sure that she could help him use the same sort of magic as a regular unicorn before no time, provided they continued to work together at night.

She reached out and touched her crown lightly, feeling how it fit just right on her brow. He'd done that...he'd put that crown on her head with his magic just before he'd...

Luna felt a strange but wonderful flutter of emotions. It was welcoming and terrifying at the same time. He'd been so close to her, his breath and body so warm and inviting. She'd felt the flutter the first night they'd spent together, and she felt it grow each time that she was with him.

Was this how a pony felt when she was in love?

Luna touched her muzzle and looked up to the smiling moon.

"Oh, my..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Crystal Cave

**Chapter 7: The Crystal Cave**

The days passed quicker than Sombra could count. The threat of the unicorns had all but been forgotten, at least by him. He spent much of the daylight sleeping away after long nights of practice with Princess Luna. When he was awake, he, Blue Belle, and Ambersong worked on their music and tried to impress the crowd. With Sombra's new-found skills, he was able to add life and merriment to their performances. Ponies actually stopped to watch and leant them more food or bits. It certainly put Sombra in a much better mood, and Ambersong ceased lecturing him for spending so much time with the Princess.

Blue Belle was as supportive as she always was, though she kept asking if she could come with him one night so that Princess Luna could teach her to fly. Sombra tried not to roll his eyes each time she asked. She was such a simple, kind spirit, he didn't want to disappoint or hurt her.

The trouble, though, with spending nights together so frequently was that they had gained an audience. The first time it had happened, there had been only five, but now more ponies seemed to enjoy spying on their little ventures, the foals especially. Sombra wouldn't have minded as much had they not looked cross with him for stealing their Princess away, and had some not made comments when he struggled with his magic. He had grown weary of the unsolicited attention, and he suspected Luna felt the same. The last few nights, she had been a bit more forceful about sending the ponies back to their homes.

He had an idea, though, that he hoped would meet Luna's favor. He waited in their usual spot, already sensing the ponies lurking in the grass. Amongst them, he spotted Quill, whom he assumed had been sent by the Queen or Princess Celestia to make sure he did not try anything….uncouth towards the Princess. The ponies never stayed very long, but their presence alone was enough to annoy him.

Luna arrived as she always did, in a flourish of wings and an elegant landing. She gave the hiding ponies a look that sent them skittering back a few paces, but none chose to leave.

"How amusing. They will sleep through my night unless I make a spectacle out of myself," Luna grumbled to Sombra.

He shook his head with sympathy while feeling inwardly pleased that Luna now chose to speak so candidly with him. "I may have a way we can evade them," he told her quietly so that none could hear. "Just past the shield of the Crystal Empire, there are crystal caves where we can escape for a time. I...I know you do not like to be away from the Empire, but it would at least give us a private place to study. The caves are beautiful, and I have found hot springs inside as well."

Luna lifted her head in surprise. "I had not heard of these crystal caves before. You have left the Empire?"

Sombra nodded. "When I was a colt, I often grew upset when I was scolded for using my magic. I had determined to run away, but I only made it as far as the crystal caves. I have used that place as a sanctuary ever since, though I have had to go there less frequently these past few weeks." He nudged her. "If it eases your concern, the caves are just beyond the shields, so we will not be far from the Empire at all."

Luna considered this and glanced back at the crystal palace. "Hm, my sister may not approve, but...I would so enjoy seeing these caves." She was quiet for a moment then gave her hoof a little stomp. "Am I not the Princess of the night, the ruler of the moon and stars? If I wish to go, then I shall go. Lead on, Sombra."

Sombra grinned from ear to ear and motioned for her to follow. He galloped through the grass and towards the barrier of the crystal empire that would lead them outside. He glanced back, watching a few heads pop up over the grass, but when it was clear that he and Luna would not return, the heads disappeared.

_Well, that will certainly improve the evening, _he thought happily to himself. He glanced at Luna as she ran to keep up with him. She could have easily taken to the sky, but he was glad to have her at his side.

It did not take them long to dash through the shield closest to where the caves were stationed. The magic sent a tingle through him, but it was more pleasant than it had been in recent years. It was as if the crystal heart recognized his newfound, unbroken power and welcomed it. A cold night burst of wind rushed across them before they ran several paces and entered the crystal caves that shut out the cold wind.

Luna panted and skidded to a stop beside him. "The night is chillier outside of the Empire."

Sombra nodded his agreement and started to walk carefully through the caves. He searched around until he found a small lantern which he lit with his magic. Light bounced across and around the crystals, filling the room with an array of colors. Blue, purple, pink red: the light danced around the cave and brought wonder to Luna's pretty eyes. She gasped in amazement and walked over to a tall crystal set along one wall.

Sombra stood to the side and watched her admire herself in the reflective element. She looked beautiful, and he just sat and appreciated the hundreds of reflections of Luna that surrounded him.

_How was I ever so lucky to find her?_ Sombra wondered to himself as he watched her. A certain flick of her tail or twitch of her ears had become so familiar to him. The first night they'd met, he'd been so nervous and scared, fearing that she might think him a fool. After so many evenings of studying magic, his confidence had grown along with his skills. He was still hardly worthy of her, but he felt that he was a much better match than he had been weeks ago.

Luna, likewise, seemed to have warmed up to him. She stayed with him longer in the evenings and spoke about her personal life with Celestia. It was as if she'd let down the royal guards that made her seem like more of a Goddess to the ponies than a mortal. Sombra had the privilege to see that beautiful mortal side of her, and he liked what he saw. She was not invincible, and she loved life as much as he did. He knew her likes and dislikes now, and he understood how she traveled into ponies' dreams to comfort them. Sometimes she would apologize for telling him so much, but Sombra didn't mind in the slightest.

"You tell me frequently enough that you do not have ponies to speak with at night," he'd told her gently. "I am glad that you feel comfortable enough to confide in me."

"Well of course," Luna had laughed. "No other pony knows me like you do."

Sombra shook his head, freeing himself of the delightful thoughts. He smiled brightly and watched Luna with soft eyes.

Luna walked slowly along the crystals, her tail and mane floating around her. She stopped and turned to look back to him. Her muzzle curved into a smile. "You're staring."

"Am I?" Sombra asked and pushed himself forward. He sent her a charming smile, though inside he had butterflies fluttering through his stomach. They had spent only a couple of weeks together, but it felt like much longer than that.

"Yes." Luna sighed with the air of a playful young mare. Her blue eyes glinted in the crystal light. "Why _did _you want us to study your magic alone?"

Sombra chuckled and walked towards her. Playing coy, wasn't she? He didn't mind of course; it made the game more fun. He glanced around at the crystals and took a breath. "I wanted to show you something….something I taught myself while you slept. Watch." He turned to one of the crystals and called on his magic. With a light flick of his horn, an orb of green power flew towards the crystal. Instead of destroying the stone, his magic bounced off of the crystals and began to dance around the room, splashing them with a faint green light. He noticed that each time the magic struck a crystal, he could hear a quiet note of music that was little more than a whisper.

Luna gasped and turned around to watch the display of light.

Sombra walked up to her side and looked down at her. "I decided to create my own stars. They are nowhere near as magnificent as yours, but….there you have it."

"They're beautiful, Sombra," Luna breathed.

Sombra licked his muzzle nervously and dared to brush his nose against her cheek then up to her ear. "Beautiful, like you."

Luna did not withdraw as Sombra both expected and feared. She shivered against him, but he did not think it had anything to do with the cold. Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes hooded and gentle in the faint glow of his magic.

"I have something to confess," Luna said quietly.

Sombra stiffened a little on the inside, wondering if what she said next would ruin the rest of the evening. He felt as if they had grown closer to each other over the days, but perhaps it was one sided. The doubt niggled at him. "Yes?" he asked in a guarded voice.

Luna's tiny laugh helped calm some of his fears. "You look as if I am about to tell you that I am betrothed to a stallion." At Sombra's deadpan expression, Luna just chortled harder. "Oh, Sombra," she sighed. "I have lived for many, many years, but in that time, I have never met a stallion that has made me feel so….free…so…understood." She glanced at the crystals and then up at his starlight. "There have been ponies who have sought my favor before…have thought to bring me trinkets as they have done for my sister. But none of them could stay up the entire night with me. None of them could see the stars and moon and understand just how they make me feel."

She turned back to him. "No stallion, except for you."

Sombra felt his heart pound frantically against his chest, threatening to leap out and tap-dance across the floor. The image almost made him laugh, but he did not want to ruin this precious and most wondrous of moments.

"I have never met a mare braver or stronger than you, Luna. No mare has ever given me a second glance or a second chance, but you…you have awoken a magic inside of me that I didn't even know I possessed. You melted ice that had started to form over my heart and allowed me to really feel again." He took a big gulp. "I know you are a Princess, and I know that I can offer you nothing that you do not already have, but—"

"I think you can," Luna replied, her eyes twinkling in the light of the crystals. "There is something that you can give me that no other pony can."

"Name it," Sombra insisted eagerly.

"Your love."

No words could have described the feelings that he held for Luna. No poetry of love or oath of loyalty would do. No, instead, Sombra threw caution to the wind, steeled himself, and leaned forward to plant a sweet, tender kiss on Luna's muzzle.

She did not withdraw.

In fact, she pressed into the kiss and reached out with a hoof to draw him close.

Sombra did as she bade, feeling her gentle wings engulf him in a hug that left him almost as breathless as the kiss.

His heart skipped beats and warmth spread through him that made him wish that he could fly and proclaim his love to all of Equestria. He breathed in through his nose then freed their muzzle so that he could nuzzle her neck.

"Sombra," Luna whispered.

"Luna, my Lady of the moon," he spoke sweetly into her ear then opened his eyes.

Crimson irises stared back at him through a crystal just behind Luna's head.

Sombra's eyes flew wide and he spun in Luna's wings to find five unicorns standing at the entrance of the cave. Time slowed as he turned again, grabbed Luna, and dragged her down to the ground with him as red light ignited the room.

"Luna!" he cried as he covered her, his ears ringing as shards of crystal broke and fell around them in thick clumps.

Luna struggled beneath him to see what had happened, and she uttered a curse before pushing him to the side. "Stay behind me!" she ordered.

Sombra wanted to argue, but Luna pushed him back and spread her wings, preventing him from standing at her side to fight the unicorns. They paced slowly into the cave, their glowing horns pointed more at Luna than at him. Two fired, and Luna threw up a shield to protect them both, but the red magic latched onto it.

Luna grunted in frustration. "They're leeching my power again," she told him between gritted teeth. She looked around, as if calculating something, then bared her teeth at the unicorns. "When I say run," she told him. "Run."  
"Not without you," he insisted, feeling completely useless.

"_With _me," she told him. Luna pushed him back one more step then shoved her shield forward, causing two unicorns to skip out of the way. Luna waited then reared back and flung her horn, not towards the unicorns, but towards the great crystal that Luna had used as a mirror to admire herself.

Her magic crashed into the stone and reflected in several directions. Each light bounced across a crystal, flowing and arching straight for the five unicorns.

None of them stood a chance as Luna's magic crashed into chest, legs, or heads, throwing them from their hooves and sending them out of the cave. Luna panted and stomped her hoof down in warning, but Sombra knew that they could not stay here. There might be more unicorns out there, and as strong as Luna was, he did not want her to get hurt again.

"Run," Luna instructed and took a step forward, but Sombra grabbed her wing as gently as he could and pointed another way.

"Luna, Luna, come this way. I know these caves. I know another way out. There could be more just beyond the entrance."

Luna hesitated for but a moment before she bumped him with her nose, urging him forward. Sombra ran for all he was worth, tearing through the crystal halls and sending an orb of light in front of them to guide their way. Sometimes the orb reflected too sharply off of a crystal and caused him to try to blink the light out of his eyes. Other times, the tunnels were so dark, and so depleted of the precious crystals, that his magic did very little to light their path.

"I can hear and sense them coming," Luna told him as they ran together. "It won't be long. How far is the escape tunnel?"

"Not far," Sombra assured her and turned down a corner to the right. He thought, oddly, that he could sense the unicorns too. It was like a dull thrum of magic that kept whispering in his ear. He couldn't understand what it said, but he knew that it shouldn't be there. It confused him, and he tossed his head a few times, trying to clear it. He was so distracted, he nearly crashed into a wall that presented a fork in their path.

Luna reached out to steady him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm…fine," he said and looked back and forth. He should know which path to take, but the whispering was growing stronger and confusing him. "Th-this way," he said and went to the right.

Luna followed him, casting one of her lights ahead since his had dimmed to a mere speck of power. They ran together down another hall, and just when Sombra thought they had reached the end, they stepped into a tunnel…and met nothing but a crystal wall.

"Where are we?" Luna asked urgently as she paced the room.

"I…I don't know," Sombra stuttered and looked back where they had come. He could hear them now, their hooves beating against the ground as they raced after their prey. "It should have been this way. Oh, Luna, I'm sorry. I thought—"

"Stay behind me," she insisted and stood protectively before him once more.

Sombra wanted to strike himself for being such a fool. What use was he? He couldn't even protect the one that he loved! He stomped a hoof down in anger.

_**Crack…**_

The sound was so quiet that Sombra would not have heard it had he not felt a tiny tremor beneath his hooves as well. He blinked and looked down at the floor.

_**Crack, crack…**_

The noise came again, and this time, the vibrations were more pronounced. The crystals around them began to tremble a little, and the cracking beneath them grew louder until Sombra saw the ground give way.

"Luna!" he shouted and moved to push her out of the way, but the ground disappeared beneath them, and they plummeted.

"Sombra!"

He felt Luna's hooves reach for his, and a moment before her wings flared to carry them to safety, darkness took them both.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmist

**Chapter 8: Nightmist **

"_Sombra….wake up, Sombra._"

"Hmph…Luna?" Sombra groaned and rolled carefully onto his side. Everything was dark, and he felt like he was lying on something sharp that threatened to pierce his flank. He rocked onto his folded legs and gave his head a tiny shake, trying to drag himself fully into consciousness.

"_Shhh, rest easy, Sombra. You are safe._"

"Luna?" Sombra asked again.

The voice sounded…vaguely like hers, but not entirely. He frowned and lifted his horn, trying to shed light into the cave. A small green orb floated into the air, revealing him to be trapped in a circular room full of crystals that reflected like mirrors. He looked around sharply, but he could see no sign of Luna, just himself.

"Luna? Luna!" he shouted and clambered to his hooves. He started to walk the length of the room, staring at his frantic image in the crystals. His mane and tale were disheveled, his coat dirty from the fall. There were a few scratches along his face, but otherwise he looked unharmed.

Had Luna escaped? Had she fled while he fell into the pit?

"_Can you fault her for leaving you?_" the voice asked.

Sombra spun, but there was nothing in the faint green glow surrounding him. "Who are you? Who is it that speaks?"

"_She's magnificent, isn't she?_" the voice came to him again. It was a chilling sound, one that tickled his ears but never lingered long enough for him to swat it away. "_Any stallion would be proud to claim her as his own._"

"She is not a prize to be won," Sombra said defensively. He shuddered and stopped near one of the crystals.

_What am I thinking? I'm talking to nothing. Maybe I am still asleep._

"_Oh yes, perhaps that is all that it is. In sleep, your Luna will come to sing you a soft lullaby and whisper her love into your ear. That is what you want, isn't it?_"

Sombra tried to ignore the voice, but the questions were tempting, disturbing. He swallowed and glanced down. "I want her to be happy..."

"_Come now,_" the voice laughed in his ears. "_You can be honest with me Sombra. After all…_"

Something flickered out of the corner of Sombra's eye. He turned to face a reflection of himself.

Only, this reflection did not look disheveled or frightened. No, this one stood regally before him, an elegant horn that was larger than his own, protruding from his handsome brow. A flowing cape of crimson fluttered over his shoulders and down his back. Majestic silver armor glinted on his legs and neck. Upon his head rested a coronet that was worthy of a King.

"_I am you_," the voice—a darker version of_ his _voice—continued with a harsh echo.

Sombra gaped at the figure and took a tentative step backwards. "No….no, that's not me. Who are you? Show yourself!"

The image cackled and started to circle around Sombra. "_No, I am what you _can _be if you seek to reach your full potential. You already doubt yourself. You wonder how someone like Luna could possibly look at you as anything but a commoner, as a failure. She is an alicorn, a royal Princess of the moon who could have any stallion in Equestria. Why. Choose. You?_"

"Stop it," Sombra begged and flinched away from the crystals as the image of himself drew closer. "I want us both to be happy together. She…she says all that she requires of me is my love. I don't have to be a King."

"_Don't you?_" the voice asked. His reflection stopped in the mirror and slowly another image appeared beside him, that of Princess Celestia. "_What will her dear sister say if Luna told her that she wanted to wed someone like you? No filthy, broken unicorn will ever be allowed to claim the hoof of a Princess. But as a _King_, oh, Sombra, you are meant for far more than this life that you have chosen to lead._"

Sombra blinked in surprise, hearing his own words echoed back to him. Hadn't he told Luna that he hoped he was meant for greater things? He rubbed his leg and closed his eyes. "If I was a stronger unicorn, then maybe I could protect her."

"_You can be stronger…more powerful than any unicorn. You can save Luna from those who would seek to destroy her, just because she is an alicorn. I can give you that power if you join me, Sombra._"

"How?" Sombra asked before he could stop himself. He moved a little closer to the figure and licked his muzzle. "What magic could you possibly possess that could make me such a powerful unicorn?"

His reflection smiled and took a step forward. To Sombra's horror, the figure stepped out of the crystal. The image was not solid, no, but it still looked very real, and it was enough to send Sombra skittering backwards into one of the other mirrors. A blackish-purple mist rolled around the image and followed it towards Sombra. A few smoky tendrils reached out but never quite touched him.

"_Join me_," the voice said. "_Let me bind my power to you, and you will never have to fear being alone. You and Luna can be together. You can rule a Kingdom; no one will ever laugh at you or shun you again. You will no longer be a misfit. You will be a King, worthy of the Princess._"

The figure had come nose-to-nose with him now, his wide smile spread across his large muzzle. Sombra had nowhere else to run, and he was so tempted….oh so very tempted. What price would he have to pay to earn such power that this creature before him offered? Could he truly become a King and rule as Luna did?

He bit his lip and reached out to the incorporeal—

In a flash of white light, the crystals burst around him, sending the reflection screeching into the shadows.

* * *

"_Princess Luna, the night awaits._"

Luna moaned and pressed a hoof to her muzzle. Her head hurt something fierce, and her wing ached. She remembered falling through the floor and reaching for Sombra, but then everything had gone black as if something had struck her upset the head. She rubbed her brow against her front leg, but didn't feel any sticky dampness.

_I'm not bleeding…good_, _but where am I?_

She took a breath and released a blue and white orb above her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes so that she could see and not strain her vision. She found herself in an enclosed room filled with the lovely crystals. She stared at her reflection and swallowed hard.

Where was Sombra? He had fallen with her, hadn't he? Luna stood up quickly and flared her wings. She took a step forward and swept them back and forth, despite the pain, but when she tried to rise, she met only resistance as more crystals closed above her, trapping her in the little prison.

"_Fair Luna, do not fear. You are safe here_," a silky female voice spoke.

Luna fluttered her wings then landed carefully on the ground. "Who speaks to the Princess of the night?" she practically growled.

The voice laughed, and Luna caught a glimpse of something blue in the crystals. She tried to focus on it, but it kept jumping from crystal to crystal, leaving Luna spinning in place until she grew dizzy. She sat down quickly and shook the mane from her eyes. "I would thank you to release me and tell me where Sombra is being held."

"_Yes, Sombra, your beloved, is he not? The only one who knows your night?_"

Luna frowned and glanced over her shoulder, but still she could see nothing in the room save for herself. "What have you done with him?"

"_Oh nothing, dear one, but what would you do if he was to…disappear? Would you return to your lonely nights of rejection?_"

Luna bristled, her eyes taking on a white tint. "'Tis no concern of yours. Where is he?!"

"_Hush_," the voice whispered in her ear.

Luna spun sharply, but the voice and a flicker of blue escaped her again.

"_It must be lonely, raising the moon with no one to share it with. Celestia always receives attention at the celebrations. The ponies love her for she brings warmth to their day. What do you bring save the cold and darkness of night? They fear it, as they fear the monsters that lurk beneath their beds._"

"That….that's not true," Luna said defensively "I walk in their dreams and they welcome me."

"_Hah!_" the voice crowed. "_They welcome you until they have no need of you, Princess. Even Prince Agate Shield fell asleep at your hooves after you calmed his fears. Who has ever been there to chase away your daymares and the darkness that plagues your heart?_"

"My heart is pure," Luna argued.

"_Oh? Is that because Sombra says so? And who is Sombra to you but a lonely little pony like yourself who has been rejected from the world that he loves? Perhaps he insists you have a pure heart so he can convince himself that _his_ heart has not grown as frozen and dark as your own._"

"I will not stand here and let you berate me when I do not know who you are!" Luna shouted, though her voice quivered. The creature, whatever it was, did indeed speak the fear in her heart, but she would not listen. She would not let it toy with her mind or imprison her here! "Free m—"

She turned and froze as she finally caught an image in the crystals before her. She knew that this being, whatever it was, must be her, but not the way she was now. No, this pony was taller, like her sister, with a coat as black as night. Armor with the mark of the moon adorned her body and head, as if the mare was ready for war. An ethereal blue mane and tail floated around her, a brighter shade than Luna's.

Luna frowned and took a step back. "What are you?"

"_Do you not recognize yourself? This is what you can become, Luna, if you truly take your place as Princess of the night. For too long, precious Celestia has stolen the affections of your subjects. She tells you to be patient, that one day they will understand you and the moon, but you have waited so long, Luna._" The mare stepped forward and part of her blue mane swept through the crystal and cupped Luna's chin. "_How much longer must you wait until you no longer feel rejected and alone? Why should the sun rule the day eternal and not the moon?_"

Luna jerked her chin away and lowered her horn defensively. "Because there must always be balance in Equestria. The moon cannot provide the nourishment that the plants need to survive…plants that will feed the ponies and give them life."

"_Then what good is your moon_?"

The question struck Luna like a blow to the heart. She stared at the figure, her mouth opening and closing.

_What good is my moon? _

Indeed, no one saw her moon as anything but an orb in the sky. It did not bring them warmth in the middle of the night, nor did it sustain the plants of Equestria. Yes, it could bring in and out the tides, but ponies had to be awake to witness that and it happened so infrequently, since they were mostly landlocked, that they never would notice anyway.

_What good is my moon…_

A tear slipped down Luna's cheek, and she glanced away, her heart aching with the thought. No one appreciated the beauty of the night, no one save for Sombra.

"_There, there, it does not always have to be this way,_" the voice said as it tried to stroke Luna's cheek. "_We can join together and become the Queen of the night, the pony that Equestria will bow to. Lovely Celestia has stood in the sunlight for far too long, and you in her shadow. It is time for you step forth and show Equestria the beauty that an eternal night can bring._"

"What?" Luna gasped and pulled back again. She stepped away until she bumped into the crystals. "An eternal night? But that will kill everything and everypony! Life here cannot survive without the sun! No, that is not what I want. I want respect and adoration, but not at the cost of ponies' lives!" Luna's eyes darkened and she squared her legs, her horn pointed directly at the image of herself. "Where. Is. Sombra?"

The night mare in the crystal narrowed its eyes. "_You are not ready…but in time, you will come to me. In time you will see that all Equestria will not revere you until you give them something to fear!_"

The mare cackled, and Luna lost her temper. She reared back and unleashed a blinding flash of light that cut through the crystal and seemed to explode into another room, causing somepony to shout. As the dust settled, Luna saw that she and Sombra had stood in the same room the entire time, and that her magic had only served to shatter the crystal just in front of him. Sombra lay on his side, coughing and brushing crystal fragments from his face.

"Sombra!" Luna cried and ran to his side. She brushed crystals off of his pelt and helped him to his hooves worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…no, where is he? Where has he gone?" Sombra looked around wildly, his hooves stomping the crystals beneath him

Luna frowned and reached out to catch his cheeks between her hooves. "Sombra, look at me. There is no one here; just voices. We have to leave before those unicorns find us."

_And before that voice returns to taunt me again._

"But he…it…" Sombra shook his head in a daze and looked down at Luna. Slowly, recognition came to his eyes, and his shoulders slumped. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," Luna assured him then looked up when she heard something grind above them. She watched as the crystals that had trapped them slowly withdrew and revealed the opening that they had fallen through. There was no sign of the unicorns; perhaps they had fled after she and Sombra had fallen.

Luna swallowed. "Can you guide back to the Empire if I can carry us out of this prison?"

"Yes…yes, my…I can think clearer now," Sombra told her.

Luna nodded and moved to his side. Without waiting for him to protest, she wrapped her hooves around him and flapped her wings. A nudge of magic leant her strength, and she carried them both out of the hole and up onto the steady floor. Sombra staggered a little when he landed and he started forward, guiding them down the hall.

Luna followed, looking around frantically for signs of trouble. She glanced over her shoulder, and in the depths of the darkness, she swore she saw two reptilian turquoise eyes staring after her.

Luna shuddered and picked up speed until she and Sombra were finally clear of the crystal caves.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Celestia exploded not for the first time since Luna and Sombra had returned to the crystal palace. After their flight from the unicorns, and their encounter in the caves, Luna had thought it wise to go directly to the palace to inform her sister.

She had not expected to be berated until sunrise.

Luna stood in the Great Hall with Sombra hovering just behind her. Gemfyre and Agate Shield had both been roused upon Luna's return. Celestia, herself, had already been awake. Quill had informed her that she'd seen Luna and Sombra leave the Empire. Luna tried to hide her annoyance upon learning that Quill had been one of the ponies spying on her and Sombra.

_I have to wonder if Celestia was the one who asked Quill to watch us in the first place_, she thought bitterly.

Luna sighed and shook her head. "Sister, we were not expecting to be attacked. The caves were so close to the Empire, that we did not think the unicorns would seek us there. I was able to beat them back before we fell."

Celestia snorted and stormed back and forth, her hooves clacking loudly on the crystal floor. "You should have told someone you were leaving at the very least. I understand your desire to _explore_, but now is not the time for childish antics."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a foal," Luna snapped, hearing the tone in her sister's voice. "Had certain ponies kept their noses out of our business," she added, shooting a glare at Quill, "then perhaps Sombra and I would not have sought a private place to train."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am sure _training_ is all that you were doing."

Luna's eyes darkened. "Do not presume to think that we—"

"If you want me to stop treating you like a filly, then perhaps you should act like a Princess and stop neglecting your duties," Celestia interrupted fiercely.

Luna ground her teeth. "I have _not _been neglecting them. I have visited ponies in their dreams, and I have taken control of the sky. If my actions so displease you, Sister, then you can—"

"Luna speaks the truth," Agate Shield came to her defense, interrupting her before she could say something she'd regret. "She visited me several nights ago to help me endure my fears regarding the throne and the attacks. Had it not been for her, I think I would still be having those nightmares."

Celestia's outer anger cooled somewhat, but she continued to pace the Hall.

Luna glared after her.

_She has no right to scold me like this, especially not in front of Sombra, Gemfyre, and Agate Shield. I am a Princess! She should show me more decorum._

But no, Celestia was acting the part of the mother rather than the sister.

Gemfyre cleared her throat when the tension grew palpable. "Luna, dear, tell me more about this voice you heard in the crystal caves." She looked over Luna's shoulder. "You as well, Sombra."

Luna moved to the side, urging Sombra to step forward and stand beside her. He was reluctant at first, but he did as she bade and stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Luna.

"I do not know how to describe it," Sombra said quietly. "There was a voice in the caves that spoke of…my fears. It tempted me, saying that it could help me acquire everything that I ever wanted."

"And what is that?" Gemfyre asked.

Sombra stiffened and glanced briefly at Luna. "Acceptance. A better standing amongst ponies," Sombra said quickly. "I no longer wish to be a misfit…the _thing_ offered me a way to become a stronger unicorn."

"So it offered you power," Gemfyre replied bluntly.

Sombra's silence was answer enough.

Luna touched his side sympathetically until Gemfyre turned her attention on Luna. Suddenly, Luna did not want to speak about the crystal prison. She did not want to admit to Celestia that the voice's words were true, that Luna did indeed fear that ponies did not like her, and that her night would never be understood. "It spoke of how I was lonely, and…it showed me a way to have companionship, but I did not want to indulge in its temptations, so I used my magic to blast the image away, and thus, freed both of us from our prisons."

Gemfyre nodded slowly as if she believed every single word that Luna said. The Queen breathed out and glanced at Quill. "Take note of this, Quill. I think this is a story you all need to hear."

Quill nodded eagerly and quickly began to scribble down the Queen's words. Gemfyre held out her hoof, motioning for them to all sit, as foals might before a storyteller. Luna did as was ordered and rested beside Sombra. Celestia joined them after a few terse moments, but she did not look pleased. Agate Shield moved from his mother's side and sat near Celestia, looking just as perplexed as Luna felt.

"Back when Discord ruled the land, as you and your sister both well remember," Gemfyre began, looking first to Luna then Celestia, "disharmony spread throughout Equestria. There was no peace, only chaos and hatred. You and Celestia harnessed the Elements of Harmony and sent Discord to his stony rest, but," she held up a hoof, "a chaotic darkness remained. Some say that he created it, and others think that it came into existence when the other alicorns fell."

"What…is it?" Luna asked nervously.

Gemfyre sighed. "There are many names for the essence that you faced. Some call it the nightmare force. Others refer to it as miasma. We, here in the Crystal Empire, call it Nightmist. It's an embodiment of your deepest, darkest desires, a mist of chaos that can turn the purest hearts black." She looked at Luna softly. "The fact that you, my dear, were able to stand your ground against the Nightmist and shatter its hold on you is commendable. Very few are able to stand up to that essence."

Luna glanced up at Celestia who shared a grim look with her. "What of those who cannot resist it?"

"It changes them forever," Gemfyre said coldly and glanced at Sombra. "It may give you the power you desire….or whatever is in your heart, but it will corrupt you, and it will come at a price." She flexed her large wings then settled them along her sides. "For every good there is evil; for every evil, there is good. The world must be in balance, just as you," she looked at Luna, "and Celestia rule over Equestria, the dark and the light, the moon and the sun. Without both…there can be no harmony."  
Luna felt a chill race up her spine. She was the darkness to her sister's light….the shadow behind the sun's rays. Didn't the Nightmist say something similar? She looked away and found her eyes settle upon Sombra who looked even more worried than she did. Luna reached out and touched his hoof gently. "Neither of us succumbed. We should be pleased with ourselves."

"But we could have," he whispered. "If we'd given in…" He shuddered. "What happens now, Queen Gemfyre? If we were able to defeat the Nightmist, will it leave us be?"

Gemfyre sighed. "This, I cannot say. If you ignored the temptations, then perhaps it will seek a weaker target, perhaps not. You two should be on guard if it chooses to attack once more. Now that you know what it is, you can better protect your heart against it." The old mare leaned forward. "The magic you both possess can help shield you from that darkness. I assume Luna taught you to create a shield?" she asked Sombra. When he nodded, she went on. "Very good. If you should feel those temptations, create that shield, and try to wrap it around yourself to chase out the Nightmist. Luna, you must do the same."  
"I will, Gemfyre, I promise."

Gemfyre glanced at her son and smiled faintly. "I had hoped that none of you would face the Nightmist in your lifetime. It is a cruel thing of nature."

Celestia spoke quietly, "Were you ever tempted by it?"

"Once," Gemfyre replied. "When I first ruled over the Crystal Empire, it came to me and urged me to take hold of the rest of Equestria." Her gaze grew sad. "I tell you this now, so that you may know how deceitful it can be, and that even the strongest of us can falter under its tempting words. It told me that you, Luna and Celestia, were not ready to rule Equestria. Through my guidance, I could shape you into wonderful ponies that would bring joy and life to Equestria."

Luna frowned in confusion. "That does not seem so terrible."

Gemfyre's eyes glinted. "The cost was too much. It swore to give me the power of the night and day, so that I might become sole ruler over Equestria. And yet, if I did that, what would become of you two, the two little fillies that were destined to be the Princesses of the sun and moon? 'Well, then,' the Nightmist reasoned, 'Luna and Celestia might become a threat to Equestria. Only one alicorn should rule all. Only one alicorn should have the power to control the astral bodies. It would be cruel to let them wander the land without a destiny. In that case, perhaps the eternal sleep would be more fitting for them than leadership.'"

Luna's mouth fell open, and Celestia drew in a gasp. Both sisters huddled closer together, and Luna thought she saw Celestia's horn give a tiny flicker of gold light.

Gemfyre quickly raised a hoof, her expression tired but calm. "Such are the tempting thoughts of the Nightmist. It turns chaos into reason. I recognized the temptation, however, and so I distanced myself from you two. If I did not take you under my wings, then I would not risk fulfilling the Nightmist's desire. That is why many years passed before you knew of my existence."

Celestia shook her head. "That is why we had to learn under unicorns and the ponies of Equestria rather than you. You were a threat."

"A liability," Gemfyre corrected. "I tried to seal the Nightmist away in the crystals of the mountains, but," she gave Sombra and Luna a look, "it seems that somepony else stumbled on my secret."

Luna winced at the reprimand. It wasn't as if they had gone into the cave to look for trouble. She thought about all that Gemfyre had revealed to them, and a sudden thought came to her. "Could….the Nightmist influence more than one pony at a time?" Both she and Sombra had been attacked, but neither taken.

Gemfyre shrugged. "I believe it could be possible, or the Nightmist may lend more power to one host than another. Why do you ask?"

"What of the unicorns?" Luna asked. "They found us in the crystal cave. What if they were the ones that awakened the Nightmist, and that essence is what is driving them to stand up against the alicorns?"

An eerie silence passed through the room. Gemfyre leaned back, intrigued, while Celestia looked at her sister with respect in her eyes. Quill paused with her quill above her parchment and frowned with worry. Luna, herself, was starting to believe more and more that these unicorns who had attacked them were as much the victims as they were the enemy.

"It could explain how they were so powerful," Agate Shield offered. "They were able to stand up against three alicorns, albeit, two were weakened, but still. If the Nightmist is so strong it can change a pony, then perhaps it also has the magic to defeat an alicorn."

"It is possible," Gemfyre agreed. She motioned Quill forward. She looked over the unicorn's notes and tapped the parchment. "Add in Luna's suggestion so that we may have it for later consideration. But yes, maybe that is why those ponies are attacking as well."

"In that case," Celestia said and rose to her hooves, "I think that it would be prudent if Luna and I take your son and Princess Nebula to Canterlot after sunrise."

"What?" Luna cried. "We're just going to leave?"

"Yes," Celestia said sternly. "That…thing already tried to attack you, Luna, and it could leak into the Empire and try to take any pony here, including Gemfyre and, no disrespect to her majesty, I would rather not have it turn her against us as it tried to do so long ago. Our duty is to keep the Prince safe so that, once all is at peace again, we may bring him home."

"But how can Equestria become peaceful again if we run away!" Luna cried. She rose as well and faced her sister. "The ponies here need our help as well. Yes, we must bring the Prince and his wife to safety, but we cannot leave the crystal ponies undefended."

Gemfyre cleared her throat. "If we activate the crystal heart again, it may give us time to keep the Nightmist, as well as the unicorns, out, before they threaten to hurt anyone else."

"For a time," Luna commented. She looked up at her sister. "Please, Celestia. Once we bring the Prince to Canterlot, allow me to return to help defend these ponies, at least until the Nightmist and the unicorns are subdued. So long as Gemfyre is here, she will remain a target."

"No," Celestia said bluntly. "I will not let that mist toy with your mind again, Sister."

"I defeated it!" Luna cried. "If I could fight against it once, I can fight against it again. At least I know what it feels like! You do not! It would be better for me to return."

Celestia's eyes hardened, and she glanced sharply at Sombra who took a quick step back. "If this is about him at all—"

"Celestia!" Luna cried, appalled. "This is about Equestria! About the Crystal Empire! I can push my emotions aside so that I can defend the land and the ponies that need my help!" She stomped her hoof again. "Do not belittle me, Sister, I am stronger than you think."

The words came out harsher than she expected, and there was a tone….a dark tone that she did not expect.

Celestia lifted her head slowly and stared down at Luna with harsh eyes. They darted briefly to Sombra then back to Luna. "We will discuss this further once we are in Canterlot. For now, we can lend our magic to help defend the Empire, at least until we decide whether or not to send reinforcements."

"Ugh!" Luna cried and stalked away from Celestia.

Gemfyre gave a tiny chuckle. "I feel as if I should not be part of this conversation."

"Forgive us," Celestia said. "We did not mean to decide for you, I just feel—"

"Celestia, I agree with you," Gemfyre interjected. "Go to Canterlot and bring my son to safety. If we come under attack, I will send a letter your way to ask for your aid." She tapped Quill's parchment again. "Make a note of that."

"Yes, your highness."

Gemfyre grimaced and slowly rose. "For now, I think it would be best if we fetch breakfast since the sun is about to rise."

"I think I've lost my appetite," Luna mumbled as she stalked from the room. "Come, Sombra."

"Luna," Celestia called.

"What?!" Luna cried so loudly the sound echoed through the crystal hall.

Celestia reddened. "You still must lower the moon," she said, quieter.

Luna blinked a few times, letting the sudden anger fade. With an embarrassed nod, she used her magic to send the moon back to sleep beyond the horizon. That done, she turned on her hoof and stalked out of the room with Sombra at her side.

As they walked, she could not help but wonder at her sudden change in attitude. She normally never raised her voice to Celestia, even when she was frustrated. She'd felt angrier at her sister than usual….a sensation that both surprised and worried her. She thought of the mare in the crystal, remembered the silky words that had dared to make her stray from her sister's side.

_Perhaps I was afflicted by the Nightmist_, Luna thought nervously to herself. _I only hope I left it in the cave from whence it came. _


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Canterlot

**Chapter 9: Return to Canterlot **

Luna packed the last of her belongings and stared longingly out the window. The sun was high, and all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. No, that wasn't right. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to be with Sombra rather than leave for Canterlot. He had left brusquely this morning after bidding her a bitter farewell, and she feared that the Nightmist had tempted him even more than it had affected her.

"Luna? Are you ready?" Celestia's voice dragged her from her worries.

Luna jumped then gave a tiny nod. "Yes, but there is something I must do first before I depart."

"You wish to see him," Celestia said bluntly.

Luna stiffened, preparing for the fight that was no doubt about to come. "I know you do not approve of him, but—"

"It's not that," Celestia interjected quickly. "I just don't...I don't want you to be hurt, and I do not want you to falter as a Princess."

"I know, I know," Luna sighed, exasperated. "Please, Celestia. Just a moment?"

Celestia's gaze softened. She nodded and stepped forward to retrieve Luna's bags. "Go. But meet me at the chariot shortly."

"I will!" Luna exclaimed and fled from the room. She ran down the stairs, her hooves clinking brightly on the crystal. She had barely made it out the front door when she found, to her surprise, Sombra standing near a crowd of ponies that had gathered to bid their Princesses goodbye. Ambersong stood just behind him with Blue Belle fluttering awkwardly in the air.

Luna smiled to herself and approached them. "Sombra," she said quietly.

Sombra looked up, and Luna felt a jolt pass through her stomach. He looked _terrible,_ as if he had not slept for a month. His eyes were dark and exhausted, his coat a little lackluster compared to the other ponies. How could such a change have come over him in just a few hours?

Luna stepped forward quickly and lifted his chin. "Sombra? What is it?"

"I'm...I'm just tired, Luna," he told her in a whisper. "What happened last night...You felt it too?"

"Of course I felt it," Luna said, assuming he meant the Nightmist. "So long as you stay in the Crystal Empire, you should be safe, as will I back at Canterlot."

Or so she hoped.

Sombra closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I don't want you to go."

The words both elated and saddened her. She didn't want to leave either, but she knew it was necessary for the good of Prince Agate Shield, the Crystal Empire, and Equestria.

Luna sighed and gave him a tiny nuzzle, ignoring the gasps and stares of the onlookers. "I don't want to leave either," she told him. "But I must. We will not be truly apart, though."

Sombra looked up at her in confusion, causing her to smile even more.

"I will be with you in your dreams," she promised. "Sleep tonight...you shall see."

The weariness and worry faded from his eyes, and his entire body heaved a sigh of relief. He pressed his muzzle to her neck and drew her head towards his. "I had been worried that you would leave and forget me."

"Forget you?" Luna laughed. "How could I ever forget _you?_ Now, you need to take good care of yourself, at least until I return." Luna reluctantly drew back and kissed his cheek lightly. "Sleep, and you will find me. This is not goodbye, I promise." She looked over his shoulder to Blue Belle and Ambersong. "Take care of him?"

"What, is he sick?" Blue Belle asked.

Ambersong rolled his eyes and tugged on Blue Belle's tail. "We will, Princess," he promised.

Luna tipped her head. "Thank you."

"Luna!" Celestia called.

Luna glanced at her sister as she finished securing their belongings. Agate Shield and Nebula were already in their chariot, prepared for the journey. Nebula leaned against her husband, a long cloak draped over her pregnant body to keep her warm. They would have to go by land, unfortunately, since only four pegasus guards had brought the Princesses to the Empire. Crystal earth ponies would have to pull Agate Shield's chariot. Hopefully Luna's and Celestia's shields would be enough to protect them from both weather and an attack.

Luna turned back to Sombra and lifted a wing to brush it along his cheek. "Until tonight."

"Before the dawn," he said with a smile.

With a one final lingering look at Sombra, Luna turned to hurry back to the chariot. She paused, her stomach twisting with nerves and sorrow. On impulse, she spun on her hoof and planted her muzzle firmly against Sombra's, surprising him as well as the onlookers. He was hesitant at first, but he kissed her back firmly. In that kiss, she promised she would return, and that nothing, not even the Nightmist, would part them.

When Luna finally pulled back, her heart fluttered, and a deep blush rushed across her cheeks. Sombra's eyes held a little more light, and the weariness fled for a moment as he smiled both embarrassedly and happily.

Luna just grinned then dashed over to her sister to join her in the chariot. Luna settled in beside Celestia and raised her hoof to wave to all of the ponies, though her eyes remained fixed on Sombra and Sombra alone.

Gemfyre approached them slowly and gave them one of her tired, warm smiles. "Safe journey to all of you."

Celestia nodded and touched her horn lightly to Gemfyre's. "We will protect them, Gemfyre, I promise."

"I know, Celestia," Gemfyre replied. The Queen looked at her son and daughter-in-law, and for the first time, Luna saw tears in the alicorn's eyes. Gemfyre nuzzled her family and nudged Nebula's nose. "Keep that grandfoal of mine safe. I look forward to meeting him or her when the time comes."

"I will, Mother," Nebula replied as she pressed a hoof to her belly.

Agate Shield shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

Gemfyre laughed. "I'm hardly alone when I am surrounded by our crystal ponies." She sighed and pressed her head to her son's. "You will lead the Crystal Empire one day, I swear it. I will find a way to bring peace back to this land so that you, your wife, and your foal can live happily, especially when I am gone."

Agate Shield swallowed. "I love you, Mother."

"And I love you." Gemfyre drew back and looked at Celestia. "I will send word if I have need of you. For now, best get underway."

The stallions harnessed to the chariot started to run, and Luna had to turn back around and steady herself so that she wouldn't fall. She glanced over at Nebula and Agate Shield and offered them a tender smile. Nebula returned it, but Agate Shield could only stare longingly at his mother.

Luna could sympathize.

Agate Shield wasn't the only one leaving someone dear behind.

* * *

The journey back to Canterlot was quiet and uneventful. At one point, with the sun gleaming so bright and warm, Luna settled down against her sister and fell into a comfortable sleep. She didn't stir until Celestia nuzzled her awake once they had arrived back at Canterlot. The many beautiful white, purple, and golden spirals emerged from the side of a great mountain. Banners filled the sky, displaying an image of Luna and Celestia circling each other with the sun and moon behind them. Booths and tents were set up in the central market where many ponies of Equestria came to sell their trade.

The drawbridge was lowered to welcome the Princesses home, and Luna was not surprised to find ponies lining the dirt roads to welcome them as the chariots carried them inside.

Luna yawned to herself and followed Celestia's example by waving to a few of the onlookers. Their presence was less magnificent to the ponies of Canterlot since they were used to seeing their Princesses. However, wide-eyed stares did go to Nebula and Agate Shield as their crystal coats sparkled in the fading sunlight.

The chariots brought them to the section of the castle that would host their guests and also held the sleeping quarters of the Princesses. Luna hopped down and walked up the pristine white stairs that never seemed to dirty. She glanced back as Agate Shield helped his pregnant wife from the chariot and followed Luna.

The guards would fetch their belongings.

"Come this way," Luna told them as she went inside the castle.

While Luna guided them, Celestia began to give them an historical tour of their home. She spoke of the stained glass hall that displayed Equestria's history and the great events that had occurred, such as Discord's defeat. That same hall held the Elements of Harmony to be called on whenever the Princesses had need of them. There were several Great Halls in the castle, one that always hosted the Grand Galloping Gala. That room was just off of the grand staircase where Luna and Celestia always made their entrances. There was an observatory where Luna spent much time; it was the highest spiral in all of Canterlot.

The castle was much larger than the one Luna and Celestia had grown up in in the Everfree Forest. Back then, the forest hadn't been so terrifying or threatening. Their home had been humble and comfortable for many years, at least until their parents had disappeared. After that, well, she and Celestia did not return their often except to make certain the castle was still in standing condition.

Luna did not pay very much attention to the stories since her mind had already turned to Sombra and the meeting they would have that night. In fact, the sky had started to grow dim, and she knew it would not be long before she would raise the moon.

"Here we are," Luna said as she stopped before a pair of double doors. She pushed them open and held out her hoof to an ornate room filled with a large bed, wash basin, shelves of books, table, chest, and gilded mirror. The windows were open, letting a cool breeze flow through the sheer curtains.

Nebula gasped and stepped in first. "This is beautiful."

"We hope that you will find it to your liking," Celestia said politely. "I will have dinner brought to your quarters if you like. It was a long journey today."

Agate Shield nodded. "Thank you, Celestia. I think Nebula and I are both ready to rest."

Celestia smiled. "If you have need of anything, Luna and I are just up the stairwell."

Agate Shield gave his thanks and shut the door lightly. Luna smiled a little and started to walk up the stairs with Celestia at her side.

"At least nothing happened on our way to Canterlot. Perhaps my magic wounded those unicorns."

"Perhaps," Celestia said dubiously and opened the door.

The top of the tower was circular, though it had been partitioned off long ago so that both Celestia and Luna would have their own room. The one they stepped into now was more of a visiting area where they could spend time together before they went to bed or where they could entertain guests. Curtains fluttered over a vast entrance to a wide balcony that looked out over Canterlot. Celestia made her way to it, and Luna quickly followed, assuming her sister was about to lower the sun.

When Luna emerged, however, she found Celestia sitting stiffly on the balcony, her back to Equestria, and her eyes fixed on Luna.

A knot formed in the pit of Luna's stomach. She knew that look; Celestia had prepared some sort of lecture. Luna decided she did not have the patience to wait for Celestia to get to the point.

"What is it?" Luna asked. "It's about Sombra, isn't it?"

"Yes," Celestia replied in a quiet, reasonable voice. "But not for the reason you think."

"Are you going to tell me you _disapprove _of me spending time with him?" Luna grumbled.

Celestia did not respond.

Luna dropped her head and started to turn away. "I knew it."

"It's not what you think, Luna," Celestia tried to reassure her. "I am happy that you have found such a deep friendship with Sombra, perhaps even more, but…there are things about him that I think you should know before you decide to give your heart to him."

_And what if I already have?_ Luna wanted to say, but she wisely kept her mouth shut, forcing her sister to go on.

Celestia glanced to the side and closed her eyes. "How did he tell you that he broke his horn?"

The question was unexpected for certain. Luna blinked a few times and thought back to the first night she and Sombra had spent together. "He said that someone was making fun of his friend Blue Belle, and he tried to defend her."

"How?"

Luna frowned. "He...chased them, I believe. He said a pony moved out of his way, and he snapped his horn when he struck a crystal tree. Why is that important?"

"He lied," Celestia replied.

Luna laughed. "Truly, Celestia? Are you going to tell me that everything he feels and has told me is a lie as well?"

"No," Celestia said and opened her lovely eyes again. "I spoke with Gemfyre about Sombra once you showed interest. I asked her why she would allow a young unicorn like him to go untrained. If Gemfyre was the only one who could cast magic, then why not teach Sombra as well? She did him a great disservice by shunning him."

Luna remained quiet. That was a good point; why _hadn't _Gemfyre taught him?

"When I asked her what happened to his horn," Celestia went on and rose to her hooves, "she said that the _way _he broke it was what deterred her from instructing him." She started to pace the balcony slowly. "Sombra did indeed try to protect his friend, but he did it through magic. He tapped into his powers and tried to attack the other foals with that magic."

Luna shifted uncomfortably. "He was just trying to save his friend. Other young unicorns have let their untrained magic run rampant."

"This wasn't normal magic, Luna," Celestia said in a hush. "The magic he used was _powerful_…bordering on dark. His anger over what was happening to his friend fueled his power, and he launched an attack that could have severely hurt, or even killed, the other pony. The magic rebounded on one of the crystals and struck his horn, breaking it." She paused near Luna and looked down at her. "He went to Gemfyre, begging her to fix his horn, but she told him her powers were too weak. It was a lie; she feared that, should he regain his horn, his power would become too great…too corrupted."

"She couldn't know that!" Luna protested angrily. "She lied to a colt who only wanted to help his friend, Celestia! If she was so afraid he would bring about a dark, evil power, then why did she not teach him the good of becoming a unicorn? He took to my lessons like a fish to water. The magic he possesses...it's powerful and _beautiful_, not dark and hideous as you and Gemfyre would have me believe." She scoffed and shook her head. "I can't believe either of you. He was just a _colt_...and Gemfyre nearly ruined his life. Do you know what he told me? He said the other crystal ponies treated him like a misfit because of his disability. He hid himself away because he was afraid of how the other ponies would judge him. If there is any darkness in his heart, it is because Gemfyre, and even you, would not give him a second glance because of what he _might _have become."

Luna brushed past Celestia roughly. "You often tell me never to judge a pony by his looks, but rather by his actions. Perhaps Sombra acted with his heart more than his head, but he did it to defend someone. You cannot fault him for that." She pointed at Celestia. "You tell me that Equestria can only thrive when we are all in harmony…when we treat each other as we want to be treated. You're a hypocrite. You preach equality and yet you shun someone who only wants to _belong_."

"Luna." Celestia sighed. "That is not what I meant. I just thought it was important that you knew the truth. He lied to you for a reason."

"Maybe because he was afraid I would turn against him too!" Luna cried. "He's been treated so _kindly _by alicorns after all. I can see him for who he really is even if you and Gemfyre cannot." She shook her head, disgusted. "And we wonder why unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies may loathe us because of our magic."

"This is not the same thing," Celestia argued.

"Is it not?" Luna asked. "Gemfyre, the only alicorn who could have helped him, deemed him unworthy of her aid and thus refused to fix his horn. She made that decision, Sister, and now Sombra has to pay for it." She flicked her tail and stalked back towards their shared room. "Lower your sun so that I might call upon my moon, unless you think my temper is far too dangerous as well and that I am _unworthy_ of my position."

Celestia gave no reply, but Luna heard her utter a sad sigh. Luna did not turn to face her, nor did she apologize for her harsh words. She stalked through their conjoined living area and went to her quarters. She shut the door loudly behind her and stomped to the wide open window that would allow her moonlight to spill into her room.

She wanted to shake with rage at Gemfyre's deception and Celestia's foolishness. Was Luna the only one, save for Ambersong and Blue Belle, who could see the good in Sombra? Yes, he was able to use his magic better by focusing on his anger and fear, but that did not make him evil, nor did it mean that he would become a corrupted unicorn. So why then could her sister and Gemfyre not give him a second chance? It wasn't fair, and her heart ached for him even more.

Luna sat down and watched the sun disappear. She had intended to visit other ponies' dreams first, but after Celestia's revelation, she decided they could wait since Sombra had waited far too long to find someone who would trust and aid him.

_And love him_, Luna thought.

She let her magic pour into the moon and slowly raised it into the sky. As the silver rays struck her coat, she felt a trickle of magic flow back into her, strengthening rather than draining her. It took a lot of energy to lift the astral body, but it always filled her with the lost magic, and even more, as if thanking her for her brief sacrifice.

Luna gazed into its silvery depths and lifted her head. In a whisper, her ethereal form left her body, and she flew through the plane of dreams to find Sombra.


	10. Chapter 10: Flight of the Alicorns

**Chapter 10: Flight of the Alicorns**

Sombra sat very still on a grayish mound of grass. Mirrors enveloped him on all sides, reflecting his rather timid image. His black mane and tail were in tangles, his smoky body lacking its normal crystal complexion. He kept glancing from one reflection to the next, searching for the creature that had spoken to him in the crystal caves, but it did not appear. There was no light around him, and yet he could still see himself. He was very much alone, and he did not know whether to feel upset or relieved by this. He hated to be alone, but he did not want to be taunted by that…that monster.

He did not know how long he had been sitting there, but he eventually pushed himself up and walked towards the glass, hoping that it would part and let him pass.

His nose bumped roughly against the cool surface, and he stumbled back with a jolt of surprise. Sombra rubbed his muzzle and tried again, leading with his hoof this time, but the mirror remained unyielding. He stared at his reflection, the fear and uncertainty clear and familiar in his green eyes.

"_Sombra…_" a voice whispered.

_No,_ Sombra spun and looked around, but still his reflection remained the same. He sat down, huddling against the side of a mirror as he hoped and prayed that the voice just left him alone. This had to be a nightmare. He remembered crawling into bed after bidding Ambersong and Blue Belle a quiet goodnight.

But why then did it feel so_ real_?

His heart pounded and his jugular shook as he swallowed down his terror. Oh how he wished that Luna was there to chase away the hidden demon lurking behind that mirror.

Silver light suddenly spilled from the ebony sky above him. Sombra looked up and gaped as a hazy blue figure broke through some kind of invisible shield. Luna appeared, wings spread and horn glowing. She flapped above him and looked around, taking in the mirrors that had entrapped him. With a blast of light, her magic crashed into the glass and broke them all.

Sombra dropped to the ground, fearful of the shards, but they rose around him harmlessly and flew into the sky. The glass twinkled and sparkled, acting like stars in his dream world.

Luna flapped her wings and landed carefully in front of him. As her hooves touched the ground, the grass became a bright green pigment rather than gray. "Sombra?" she asked in concern, the glow fading from her eyes.

"Luna," Sombra sighed in relief. He rose and rushed to her side, unashamed. "I wasn't sure if you would come tonight."

"I said I would," Luna replied and wrapped her wings around him as she had done in the crystal cave before they had been so rudely interrupted. "You were having a nightmare."

"Yes…." Sombra swallowed and settled his chin on her wing. "I think I am still shaken after facing the Nightmist."

"So am I," Luna murmured.

"But you defeated it, Luna. Why should you fear it?"

Luna pulled her head back a little and nudged his nose. "For the same reason you do. That mist tested our hearts. If it could do it once, it can do it again, but as Gemfyre said, we are not completely defenseless, not when we have our magic." She nuzzled his cheek. "Not when we have each other."

_Yes, yes, I do have her, _Sombra realized with a smile. He closed his eyes and nestled his head against her neck, breathing in her lovely scent. "At least here we cannot be interrupted by nosey ponies."

"Or murderous unicorns," Luna added with a scoff. She ran her wings down along his sides then swept them onto her back. "I should not stay for very long," she said sadly. "But, I wanted to see you."

Sombra nuzzled her cheek. "I will savor whatever time you are able and willing to offer," he told her honestly, though he would have rather she stay the entire night with him.

Luna's eyes twinkled in the starlight. "Will you fly with me?" she asked.

Sombra stared at her. "_Fly_? Luna, how am I to do that if I have no wings."

"This is _your _dream, Sombra," Luna replied with a cheerful laugh. She flapped her wings, putting distance between them. "You can make your dream what you wish it to be. Come, catch me," she said and tossed her blue mane.

Sombra watched her fly gracefully into the sky and tried not to whine in his throat. How was he supposed to make wings appear on his back? It wasn't as if he could just imagine them and they would just…suddenly….

Something fluttered along his sides.

Sombra started to turn in a circle, trying to see what had ruffled his coat. It took him a moment to realize two brilliant ebony wings had sprouted from his back. He gaped and flapped them to make sure that they were really attached.

"Sweet Celestia!" he cried.

"What? Does my sister deserve more favor than I do?" Luna teased him.

Sombra smirked. "Sweet, beloved, Luna. Is that what you wish to hear?" Even from the ground, he could see Luna's cheeks blush. "Will I know how to fly as well?"

"It is _your _dream," she reminded him and flapped a little further away.

Not wanting her to escape, Sombra took a running step and imagined the dirt rising to create a small cliff for him to leap from. He charged forward, his wings partially raised though the wind tried to knock him back. With a grunt, he leapt from the cliff and swooped up into the starry sky. The wind coursed through his mane and sent a tingle of delight rushing through him.

He was flying! He was an alicorn!

_Maybe now I can really be with Luna_, he thought distantly as he flapped his wings to catch up to her.

Luna turned in the sky and looked down at him, the stars and moon glowing behind her. She circled in the air, waiting for him until he grew almost close enough to touch her. Luna laughed and flew out of reach, urging him to follow.

Sombra just smiled and flapped after her. No words were spoken between them; they just flew side by side, their wings barely brushing against each other.

Luna winked and barrel-rolled above him then swooped beneath him. Her quick flight sent the wind into his wings and made him spin as well. Sombra chortled and struggled to regain his balance.

"No fair, Luna. I'm not as experienced as you."

"Hmm...you just need practice, my love," Luna purred.

The night was beautiful and calm, just like his beloved Luna. All the doubts and fears that had nagged at him flew from his shoulders as he soared with his Princess above the vast plane of grass. He looked at her and could see the same love in her eyes that he felt inside his heart for her. They were soulmates, he was sure of it. No one had ever made him feel this way before, and he doubted anypony would again should they ever part.

The thought of Luna leaving him made him shudder, and he flew closer to her, his wing once more brushing against hers. Luna grinned and flew ahead of him before turning in the sky. Sombra had to back pedal so that he wouldn't crash into her. As he reared back, Luna darted forward and stole a kiss from his muzzle before flying higher into the sky.

"Come on!" she cried.

Sombra forced the warmth from his face as he flew after her. They went higher and higher above the earth, twirling and dancing through the pearlescent clouds that floated lazily across the sky. Their wings and hooves left spiraled tendrils behind them, and Sombra looked down to admire the tips of the clouds that glowed with the same silver light of the moon. He hovered in the air with Luna and saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"R-ready for what?" Sombra asked worriedly.

Luna grabbed his hoof and yanked him down. "Fold your wings!" she cried as she did the same and began to plummet.

Sombra yelped and followed her, his wings still flapping around uselessly as he dreaded the impact that would come if they reached the earth too soon.

_This is my dream_, he reminded himself. He could collapse in a bag of feathers or a sea of pudding if he so wished.

Bolstered by these thoughts, Sombra sucked in a breath, folded his wings, and fell after Luna. He dropped through the feathery clouds and spun lightly as he passed the glass stars. Luna fell alongside him, the wind sweeping her mane and tail behind her in an ethereal blue trail, like a comet passing over Equestria. Sombra reached out for her, and when he caught her hoof, he dragged her towards him so they fell face-to-face.

"Beautiful Luna," he said.

"My Sombra," Luna whispered.

Sombra drew her close and kissed her, softly, sweetly. He was barely aware of his surroundings as they drew nearer to the ground. His wings flexed out instinctively, and he felt the wind keep his back afloat as he flew parallel to the dirt. Luna hovered over him, their muzzles locked as her flared wings kept them aloft. Bliss filled Sombra, and he poured his heart and soul into the declaration of his love.

The stars spun around them in a dizzying whirl. Sombra drew back and wrapped his wings around Luna. He held her to his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin, guarding her from all dangers of the night. He admired the stars as they reflected the image of them floating together.

"I love you, Luna," he said quietly into the night.

Luna lifted her head and breathed into his ear. "I love you too, Sombra. Forever."

"Always," he whispered back.

They stayed like that throughout the rest of the night, basking in each other's embrace. No words were necessary; just being together was more than he could have asked or hoped for. Sombra watched the glittering sky and imagined the future he could have with Luna. They could live their days out in a castle that overlooked Equestria, never again having to face the night alone. She was his moon, and he, her stars. No ponies would ever laugh at them again, or shun them for being who they were.

He closed his eyes and stroked his hoof along her glistening mane.

Luna looked at him, her smile growing sad.

"The night is ending, Sombra. I have to depart."

"No…just a little longer," Sombra begged her.

"I will return, I promise," Luna said and nuzzled his chest. "When the night falls, I will return to you, my love, and we shall fly again."

Sombra sighed and kissed her brow, just below her horn. "Then I will long for the night so that I may once more wrap you in a warm embrace."

The world started to tremble around him, and the stars, one-by-one, began to trickle out of the sky and into a pool on the ground. Sombra saw his and Luna's reflections start to form beneath them in the glassy sea.

"W-what's happening?"

"You're waking," Luna told him. She freed herself from their folded wings and cupped his chin. "We will be together again."

"Luna," Sombra reached for her, but Luna slipped out of his hold. The stars pooled more and more until a giant mirror appeared below him. He scrambled to grab her hoof, but suddenly, his wings disappeared, and he began to fall faster and faster towards the forming mirror. He watched Luna vanish into one of the remaining stars, and when he looked down, he saw dark red and green eyes staring at him through the glass surrounded by a purple mist.

Somepony's cruel cackle echoed all around him.

"No!" he shouted.

Sombra awoke in a tangle of blankets and pillows. He lay on his side, gasping, his heart galloping through his chest.

_Just a dream…only a dream_, he told himself, though most of it he wished had not been a figment of his imagination. Sombra rolled himself free of his blankets and gave himself a little shake. He looked at his back sharply, but the wings no longer existed; they had been lost back in his dream world.

He left the blankets and pillows on the floor and reached for the door. He could smell food cooking in the next room, so Blue Belle and Ambersong must be awake. Oh, they would never believe the dream that he had had.

Sombra yawned, trying to shake the lingering nightmare from his shoulders. He pushed down on the latch.

"_Sombra…where are you going, Sombra?_"

The voice came like a strike to the back of Sombra's head. His eyes went wide and he turned, but there was no pony in his room. Still, he felt as if eyes were watching him. He looked around until he spotted a mirror leaning against a wall. Heart thumping, he grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the reflective surface.

"Not today," he growled at the intangible being. "I will not let you ruin my night with Luna."

With a snort, he departed and shut the door roughly behind him. He leaned against it and slumped down for a moment.

_Nightmist…leave me be_, he pleaded internally. Breathing shakily, he forced himself from his room and went into the living area to find Ambersong, not Blue Belle, at the hearth, roasting some nuts and warming preserves on top of a sweet pastry.

Ambersong looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. "You look as if you had quite a night," he remarked.

Sombra gave a little laugh and sat down beside him. "Indeed I did," he said and quietly told Ambersong of his flight as an alicorn.


	11. Chapter 11: Voices and Hallucinations

**Chapter 11: Voices and Hallucinations **

The days passed agonizingly slow for Sombra. He longed for the nights when Luna would visit him, and they would fly together beneath the stars. The nightmares had grown worse, but each time they reached their apex, Luna was there to chase away the shadows, the demons, or the voice.

_That_ voice had plagued him ever since he had left the crystal cave. At first, it had started as a mere whisper, but it had grown stronger each day, and now Sombra was even afraid to wake in the morning lest the voice was there to greet him.

His dreams with Luna were what helped him get through the day. Besides spending time together, Luna had started to teach him more about his magic. While he never used his real power in the dream world, when he awoke, he practiced and found that he could indeed call upon the magic. Each morning he felt stronger. Each day he felt that he became more and more worthy of Luna's love and affection.

"_Do you?_" the voice asked. "_Do you really believe that a little increase in your knowledge in magic will be enough to impress her?_"

Sombra shook his head roughly as the voice hissed at him. He fumbled with his drums beside one of the bookcases in his home and paused for a moment so that he could gather his senses.

"Sombra? Is something wrong?" Ambersong asked. His friend had strapped his crystal flugelhorn onto his back and was wrapping up some dandelion sandwiches in a basket for when they took a break from their performance. Blue Belle was busy packing her bells together, but she paused as well to look at him.

"I'm fine," Sombra told them quickly and levitated the drums with his horn. "I just had a long night."

"With Luna?" Blue Belle asked merrily. "You have been spending more and more time with the Princess. You must really love her."

Sombra flushed, but he could not deny it. He told his friends constantly of his exploits with the Princess...the non-private information anyway. Blue Belle was overjoyed for him, and even Ambersong seemed pleased, though he still warned Sombra to be careful.

"She's a Princess, and you're...well, you're not a Prince," he would say. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

To which Sombra would always reply, "Luna would never turn against me."

"_Or so you think. What if she finds a Prince, or even a King, who can give her everything that you cannot_?" the voice sneered.

Sombra grimaced and almost lost hold of one of the drums a second time.

"_Weak_."

"I am not," Sombra growled then froze when he saw Blue Belle and Ambersong stare at him in confusion.

Blue Belle scratched her head. "You're...not in love with the Princess?"

"No, no, I mean...yes, I am in love with her," Sombra stumbled over his words and gathered the rest of the instruments together. "We should go. The ponies will just be finishing breakfast and will enjoy some pleasant music while they go to work." Before his friends could question him further, he walked stiffly out of the room with the drums floating behind him.

Though Sombra had slept, and was very much awake, he felt tired, drained, after his long evenings with Luna. He cherished them, but when Luna left him in darkness, that was when the worrying started. He couldn't help but think about the crystal cave and how the Nightmist had offered him power to be a stronger unicorn so that he could protect himself and Luna. It was what he wanted...what he desired. He remembered how Luna had stood in front of him and fought off those evil unicorns while he cowered behind her. What sort of mate was that for a Princess?

"_She wishes to change you, to make you more like her,_" his doubt murmured as he set up the drums and cleared a spot for Blue Belle and her instruments. "_Why else would she ask you to fly with her? She wishes you were an alicorn instead of what you are._"

_Luna loves me for me, _Sombra tried to insist as he tightened some knobs on the drums. _She only asks me to fly with her in my dreams because I _can. _She's not trying to change me._

"_Are you so certain?_"

No, no he wasn't, but he had work to do, and he didn't need a mocking voice distracting him.

"Go away," he whispered between clenched teeth and tried to imagine the voice breaking into thousands of glass shards. It brought him peace and quiet for a moment, but he did not expect it to last.

He arranged his drums, and Blue Belle strung up her bells in front of her. The wind stirred a couple and made them ring brightly. Ambersong tucked his basket away behind Sombra and pulled out his flugelhorn. He warmed up on a couple of notes and looked between Sombra and Blue Belle.

"What should we play?"

"Hmm," Blue Belle tapped her chin. She looked around at the other ponies who had started to creep closer to see what the trio had in store for today's performance. Her eyes went to Sombra, and she let a mischievous grin cross her muzzle. "What about 'The Princess and the Knight'?"

Ambersong chuckled and winked knowingly at Sombra who just sighed. "The Princess and the Knight" was a comical song about a damsel trapped in a tower. Her dashing knight had to save her, but along the way, he encountered all sorts of obstacles, and he blundered every single one. In the end, it was the Princess who had to hike up her gown and rescue _him._

"Very well," Sombra replied and started to hit a tempo on the drums. He waited for Ambersong to play the opening chords before Sombra went into the main base part. Blue Belle began ringing her bells and raised her voice to the crowd.

"Come now friends, and listen close

as I tell you the tale

of a Princess taken from her home,

her face so sweet and pale.

She cried aloud, 'Who shall save me now!'

And many a knight did call.

But one achieved the greatest feat

by blundering through it all.

No dashing armor embraced his form.

His coat was not pure white.

No sword, or magic, did he wield

when he chose to brave the fight.

'Oh Princess, Princess hear my cry.

I'll save you from your plight!

I'll fight the day and serpents fierce

and become your faithful knight!'

And so he came upon a bridge.

The troll could not be seen.

He made to walk across the stream;

an easy task, it seemed.

But lo, there came a horrendous roar

that shook him to his core.

He was cast aside into brook

and had to flounder to the shore.

A powerful warrior, he was not,

so he stole into the trees

and fell into a pigmy trap

and, frightened, began his plea.

'Oh Princess, Princess, hear my cry.

I swear I'll come for you.

If these pygmies set me free

instead of making me their stew.'

The pygmies found this quite a thrill

to hear the pony cry.

They laughed and fell upon the ground

and wiped tears from their eyes.

Distracted by his wanton plight,

the pony freed his bonds.

With a kick, he ran away

and stole into the dawn.

In the east, the Princess sighed

and tapped her hoof on stone.

'If none can save my life, so dear,

then by, Celestia, I'll save my own,'

Oh, Princess, Princess, don't despair.

Your stallion is coming soon.

He may not be a knight at all.

But perhaps he'll be your groom

And so the stallion ran far and wide

until he reached the moat.

He raced around to find a bridge,

but all he found was a boat.

He climbed within and sailed across,

his lips spread in a grin.

But just before he reached the door

he heard a _whoosh_ of wings.

A dragon dove and reached for him;

his talons stretched so wide.

The stallion screeched and jumped the ship

to save his precious hide.

'Oh, Princess, Princess, I have failed!

The beast is just too great!

Throw down your mane and bring me home

and save me from this fate!'

With a snort, the Princess took

a sword from beneath her bed.

She spread her wings and placed a crown

proudly upon her head.

She leapt from the tower to face the beast

and gave a mighty cry.

The dragon roared and joined her

in the sunset sky.

The battle waged around the moat

until she struck him through.

The dragon landed on the ground

besides the stallion, true.

'Oh, Princess, Princess, you are free

so now we can join as one.

We'll be united beneath the moon

and live happily in the sun.'

The Princess laughed and shook her head.

'I think the victory's mine.

I saved myself without thy help.

My hoof shall not be thines.'

'Oh, Princess, Princess, be not so cruel.'

But she did not heed his plea.

She took her sword and flew away

and lived forever free.'

Oh, pony, pony, do not weep.

At least you still breathe air.

A pity you were not the knight

but rather the maiden fair."

By the time the song ended, Sombra noticed that at least a dozen ponies had surrounded them. Few had thrown bits, and most focused their eyes on him. His stomach churned, and he kept his gaze on the drums, beating away while Blue Belle hummed brightly and began to play the final measures of the song.

"_Her words strike a chord in you, do they not?_" the voice simpered in his ear. "_Does that pony remind you of someone else?_"

Sombra growled under his breath and hit the final note on his drum, though a moment too late. Blue Belle and Ambersong gave him a look, but Sombra ignored them and settled back down onto his haunches while the gathered ponies stomped their hooves politely or tossed them some food or gems. Some giggled at the absurdity of Blue Belle's song.

Sombra tilted his head lightly to the side, feeling the pop of a throbbing muscle in his neck.

He tried not to argue with the voice, but he couldn't stop himself. _I'm not that weak or helpless. _

"_Truly? Didn't Luna have to protect you from the unicorns? Isn't she the one who has to chase away your dreadful nightmares? What have you done for her?_"

Sombra shook his head. _I helped her when the unicorns attacked the alicorns. I have worth. I'm...I'm strong._

"_Not strong enough,_" came the snort. "_If you were, Luna would have asked you to join her in Canterlot. Didn't you notice just how easy it was for her to leave you behind?_"

Yes, yes he had noticed, but he had thought that was only because she had her duties and he had...he had his.

"_Ha! What duties? Playing little ditties with your friends? Is that truly what you wish to do for the rest of your life? You have magic, now, Sombra, _magic. _You can be much more than a pony who receives cheap gifts for mediocre talents._ _Look at them. None of them respect you. None of them see you as the great unicorn who helped his beloved Luna, her sister, and the Queen. You're nothing but the sad little stallion trying to play the hero to a Princess who can save herself. You're unworthy._"

"No, I'm not," Sombra hissed aloud.

"Sombra?" Ambersong questioned cautiously.

Sombra looked up sharply, but the voice called to him again.

"_Can't you see that they are laughing at you? They know how hopeless your star-crossed lovers' fantasy really is. They mock you...despise you._"

Sombra staggered away and looked around at the ponies. He could hear their laughter ringing in his ears, their judgmental eyes burning into him. They hated him and thought he was pathetic, didn't they? That was why they never let him, Ambersong, or Blue Belle join in their festivities. He and his friends were misfits, outcasts... unwanted and unloved.

Sombra's eyes stung with tears of anger and grief. He spun on his hoof, grabbing the drums up with his magic. Three traveled with him, but the fourth tumbled out of his hold and bounced until it came to rest beside a startled Blue Belle. The ponies started laughing harder and Sombra tried to shut his ears off to them.

"Sombra, wait!" Ambersong cried, but Sombra fled and galloped towards home.

The laughter was still echoing in his ears when he thrust open the door with his magic and sent his three drums clacking to the ground. He started to pace the room, his head bowed.

They were mocking him; he already knew they weren't particularly fond of him. No, they despised him and wanted nothing to do with him.

"_For now_," the voice told him. "_But join with me, and you shall become more powerful than them all. There is so much that I could offer you. You could lead them…make them see the errors of their ways and teach them how to accept other ponies like you._"

"Yes," Sombra murmured and rubbed his face. He could make the Crystal Empire an accepting place instead of one filled with ponies who hated those who did not glisten and shimmer as they did. He could be a leader to them, and then Luna would see the strength he really possessed.

He froze when the door opened, but he did not look to see who it was. The laughter had started up again, and he trembled with rage.

"Sombra, what was that?" Ambersong demanded. "You almost trampled one of your drums, and you left amidst their applause."

"What applause?" Sombra snapped and turned to face Ambersong. His friend placed the remaining battered drum next to the pile in the corner. "They were laughing at us….laughing at me. Why waste my time with them?"

Blue Belle set her case down slowly. "No one was laughing, Sombra. They giggled at the song, but that was all. They enjoyed our performance and wanted an encore until you…well."

"They laughed!" Sombra shouted and pointed back towards the crowd. "They think we're weak and pathetic. We should not have to play for their favor."

Blue Belle frowned. "But…we like to play, and they…they enjoy our music…don't they?"

"Of course they do," Ambersong interjected quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "Sombra, what has gotten into you? You haven't been the same since you returned from the crystal cave."

Sombra snorted and stalked towards his room. "Perhaps I am seeing the world clearer now."

"…you aren't listening to the Nightmist, are you?" Ambersong pressed.

Sombra paused and looked back at him. "Of course not. Queen Gemfyre warned me what would happen if I let it distract and consume me." He gave a laugh and glared at Ambersong. "Do you also think me so weak that I would succumb to an ethereal force?"

"I'm just worried," Ambersong replied sternly. He put his flugelhorn away and rubbed the back of his neck. "You never used to talk or act like this. Have you…spoken to Luna of how you feel?"

Sombra didn't reply. He didn't need to worry Luna because there was nothing to worry about! He glanced at the door to their house and considered just leaving to let his temper cool.

Blue Belle fluttered and landed between him and the door. "Sombra, we just want to help."

"I didn't ask for it," Sombra hissed at her angrily. "You always think ponies can be fixed with a smile or a hug. That's not always the case, Blue Belle, and you need to grow up and see that! No wonder those bullies thought you were such an easy target! You're a silly filly who doesn't even know how to stand up for yourself, so other ponies get hurt trying to help you!"

"Sombra!" Ambersong shouted in rage.

Blue Belle's eyes filled with tears. She whimpered and stepped back, her wings flopping down her sides. "I didn't mean for it to happen," she whispered.

Ambersong was at her side in an instant. He draped a hoof over her shoulders and shot Sombra a murderous glare. "I do not know what has gotten into your head, but you have no right to speak to her like that. What happened, happened long ago, and you cannot blame her for that anymore."

Sombra wanted to yell at Ambersong. He wanted to throw the table or break the instruments, but the more he noticed the rage that consumed him, the more he grew afraid. He watched Blue Belle's tears and heard the fury and hurt in Ambersong's voice. Slowly, the fire inside him faded, and Sombra blinked a few times as if just coming out of a dream.

"Blue Belle," he gasped. "I...I didn't mean it. I was just afraid that the ponies didn't like us, and I...I didn't mean to hurt you." He moved forward quickly, but Ambersong blocked his way. "I'm sorry," he said around his crimson friend's shoulder. "I'm so...so sorry."

Blue Belle scrubbed a few tears from her eyes and sniffled. "I don't know what that cave did to you, but I want the old Sombra back."

"As do I," Ambersong agreed.

Sombra looked back and forth between his two friends and felt his throat constrict.

"_They are turning against you as well. Either they do not recognize the greatness before them, or they are jealous of your magic._"

_No, that's not it_, Sombra argued. _They are my friends. They…they care about me._

There was a rumbling laugh in his head. "_Then why do they ask for the old you to return? There is nothing wrong with you. They just fear you will become so powerful that they won't be able to control you as they always have._"

"Stop it," Sombra whimpered. "That's not true. They wouldn't do that."

"Sombra?" Ambersong asked worriedly. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Listen to his doubt,_" the voice pressed.

"Sombra?" Blue Belle asked this time.

"_Sombraaa…_"

"Sombra!"

The voices clashed together, spinning around in his head and consuming him as parasprites did food. Sombra grabbed his face and tried to force them all away, willing silence into his mind, but the voices just grew louder and louder until he thought he would go mad.

"STOP!" he screamed and swung his horn.

An emerald streak of magic flashed across the room, cutting through the table and vase, splitting his drums, and rendering the door a pile of ash not inches from Ambersong's face. Sombra heard the shrieks of his friends as they threw themselves into a corner away from him. The magic poured out of him. He stood there, feeling his body drain and weaken. When he at last let he power ebb and saw the damage he had done, he fell to his hind quarters and just stared.

Their home was a complete disaster. Even one of the walls had been pierced by his magic and now dangled precariously to the right. Ambersong stood over Blue Belle, his nostrils flaring and his eyes widening with terror. Blue Belle just sobbed beneath him, trembling like a new born foal.

Sombra stared at them and panic swelled within him. _I could have killed them…Sweet Celestia, I could have destroyed everything! _He looked down at his hooves and lifted them, staring in abject horror. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Neither Ambersong nor Blue Belle spoke. Sombra looked at them again, and when he took a step closer, Ambersong ducked down over Blue Belle to protect them both.

"_Look how he cowers. He will turn on you now._"

Sombra unleashed a broken cry and ran for the doorway. He leapt over the ash and tore across the Empire, his sobs wracking his body. Of all the worst possible things that could have happened, this was the worst. Never in his wildest nightmares would he have wished harm on his friends, and yet now they huddled in the home that he had destroyed. They would hate him now too, and it was less than what he deserved.

Tears raced down his cheeks and blurred his vision. He ran over the hills and saw a tan coat flash in front of his eyes. When he blinked again, he noticed Quill running for the entrance of the Crystal Empire with a satchel tied at her side. He paid her little more mind than that and looked to the shield that guarded the Empire. He bowed his head and ran through it, feeling more pain from the magic than pleasure. The tears still flowed by the time he reached the crystal caves and crept through the shimmering halls.

This had always been his sanctuary when he felt lost and alone, and despite the evil that lurked here, he could not just leave it. He needed this peace and quiet. He scrubbed water furiously from his eyes and walked down the long halls until he reached the one where he and Luna had fallen. The floor had rebuilt itself, and the crystals in the room shined brightly against his green magic.

Sombra looked around until he found an image of himself, and only himself. There were no cape or metal, no coronet to rest upon his brow; just him. He stared at his familiar face and features, his mane and tail tangled and unkempt. Tenderly, Sombra pressed one hoof against the crystal and watched the stallion on the other side start to sob.

"What have I done?" he cried. "What have I done?!"

"_There, there_," the voice returned. "_Rest now. I will keep you safe._"

"_You_…" Sombra sniffed and spun in place. "You are the reason I am in this predicament. If it wasn't for you, my friends would be safe!"

"_I was not the one to fire upon them_," his tormenter reasoned.

"You put wicked thoughts in my mind...made me think the crystal ponies hated me. I should have never listened to you!" He made to leave, but he saw a flicker in the crystals again. He turned back to it slowly and found himself staring at the red-cloaked reflection. "Leave me."

"_But I cannot_," the figure said. "_I am you, and you are me. I know what is in your heart, Sombra. If you would only join with me, then all the pain would go away._"

"I don't believe you. You're evil…a nightmare that taunts me."

The figure tilted its head. "_You speak so cruelly of me, and yet it is _you_ who have come to _me_._"

Sombra gulped and looked around. Yes….yes he had come, but not to join the forces; he had only wanted to get away from the Empire and the damage he'd done. Yet, he could have gone to another cave. He didn't have to be here with the voice.

He sniffed hard and sat down slowly. "I'm so afraid."

"_Then sleep and let me comfort you_," the voice said soothingly and it began to change shape. As Sombra watched, the image in the glass changed to Princess Luna, her eyes gentle and welcoming. "_Rest, beloved._"

"Luna?" Sombra asked. He walked towards her and touched the crystal again, but as he did so, his eyelids grew heavy. The world around him began to fade, and he slowly slumped down to the ground.

As his eyes fluttered shut, he saw a dark face smile above him.


	12. Chapter 12: Birth of an Heir

**Chapter 12: Birth of an Heir**

Luna sat beside her sister at the dinner table while they, Agate Shield, and Nebula feasted on dandelion and walnut salad, roasted caramelized apples, and a simmering goblet of lavender tea. Celestia had awoken her shortly before sunset so that they could eat together and actually spend some time discussing the affairs of Equestria. It had taken two full goblets of tea to wake Luna enough to listen and contribute to her sister's discussion.

The days were starting to blur for her, along with the nights. She spent so much time with Sombra, teaching him about magic or just being with him, that she sometimes forgot what day it was. She had been scolded more than once for not helping other ponies with nightmares, but Luna had just politely reminded Celestia that, as the Princess of the sun, she could not judge who had peaceful dream and who did not.

Luna yawned again and nibbled on one of the caramelized apples.

Agate Shield set his goblet down and sighed. "I wish we had heard something from my mother by now."

"I would not worry yourself overtly much," Celestia told him gently. "We asked her to only inform us if the Empire had come under attack again. Perhaps Luna's spell did indeed chase the unicorns off."

"I wish it was so simple," Nebula commented as she reached for another slice of apple. "If they were not discouraged when three alicorns and the population of the Empire stood up to them, I hardly think that they will stop so easily. They could have been biding their time, waiting until you and Luna departed to attack again."

Luna swallowed her apple piece. "They already tried to separate us once," she commented. "It would stand to reason that they may try to defeat Gemfyre while Celestia and I are away."

Celestia sent her a look. "I agree, but the crystal heart should defend the Empire long enough until we can return."

"Or so we hope," Nebula replied. She folded her hoof daintily over the other. "The ponies cannot simply use their will to activate the crystal. They must hope and joy in their hearts, and after the most recent attack on Luna and Sombra, I know many were left afraid. The shield may not be as strong as it was just before the coronation. And, if the unicorns were able to sneak past the borders once, they could do so again."

"Surprisingly," Agate Shield grumbled as he pushed his plate away, "this is not encouraging me very much."

Nebula's gaze softened, and she patted her husband's side. "Forgive me. I'm certain word would have reached us by now if there was danger. Your mother is powerful, we both know this. She will stand up against them, and if she feels she cannot defeat them, then she will call on the Princesses." She leaned over to nuzzle him. "Have faith in her—oh!" She grunted and placed a hoof on her belly.

Agate Shield stiffened. "Nebula? What is it?"

"I…" Nebula blinked. "I think…I think it may be time."

"Time?" Agate Shield asked then seemed to notice the way she was staring at her belly. "Time!" he shrieked suddenly and leapt to his hooves.

Luna jumped as well, and Celestia rose as Nebula leaned carefully onto her side. Celestia walked calmly around her while poor Agate Shield pranced, terrified, in place.

"Agate, help me get your wife to a comfortable room," Celestia instructed soothingly as she supported Nebula and managed to get her back to her hooves.

Agate Shield bounced a couple more times before Luna nudged him in the shoulder. He practically tripped over his hooves as he ran to his wife and began to support her as well. They hobbled out into the hall, and when Luna reached it, she noticed three guards and a familiar unicorn approaching them.

"Quill?" Luna asked in surprise.

The tan pony was nearly breathless, her head hanging low between her front hooves. Celestia paused long enough to acknowledge her, but Nebula's groan urged her onward.

"Luna?" Celestia questioned.

"I can take care of things, Sister," Luna assured her. "Help Nebula."

Celestia nodded and walked away with the anxious Agate Shield at her side.

Luna turned back to Quill and motioned to the guards to help the panting mare into the Great Hall where they had been feasting. Luna walked inside and poured some tea and water before pushing the drinks to the edge of the table. Quill gratefully gulped down the water and took a soothing sip of the warm tea.

"Thank you, Princess," Quill rasped. "I have been running since early afternoon to reach the castle."

"Sit," Luna instructed gently and pulled out a cushion with her magic.

Quill flopped down gratefully and pulled the satchel from her back. She rummaged around and sent a scroll to Luna with a flick of her white power. "From the Queen."

Luna looked over the scroll and found a wax seal over the opening. It was in the shape of a gem surrounded by fire, Gemfyre's insignia. She broke it and unrolled it with her magic.

_Dearest Celestia and Luna,_

_ I fear that I bring you grave news. The Empire has come under attack again. It was at peace for several days after your departure, but my perimeter guards have been rendered unconscious more than once. I fear that one of my crystal ponies may be working from the inside and helping those who linger just beyond our protective wall._

_ They most frequently attack at night, when my subjects are fast asleep, and I am weary after a long day. I do not think the night lends them strength, but I fear what may happen if they manage to break through the crystal shield. _

_ I know that this is a heavy thing to ask, but could Princess Luna come to stay at the Empire for just a few days? She was able to strike them down in the crystal caves, and I think that, should they realize Luna and I are guarding the Empire, it may deter them from beating at our shields. I do not wish to draw Luna away from Canterlot, but I think she would be more effective since her powers are strongest at night._

_ I do hope this letter finds you well and that my son and daughter-in-law are adjusting well behind your magnificent walls. Quill will bring your reply. I thank you, dear Princesses._

_ Queen Gemfyre_

Luna swallowed as she rolled the scroll back up. "When was this written?"

"Just this morning, Princess," Quill said with a bowed head. "She hoped that I could bring a reply back by dawn."

Luna stared at the parchment and closed her eyes. Gemfyre needed their help, and it seemed she felt Luna would be a better candidate than Celestia. She could not help but feel a little bit of satisfaction at that remark, but she pushed it from her mind to focus more on the seriousness of Gemfyre's plea.

Celestia could better protect Nebula and Agate Shield, as well as their foal, in Canterlot. Luna could just as easily raise and set the moon in the Crystal Empire, and between her and Gemfyre, she felt confident that they could defend the ponies.

"I will give her my reply face-to-face," Luna replied and nodded to Quill. "Rest your hooves for now, and I will discuss matters with my sister. We will leave shortly."

Quill's eyes brightened, and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my Princess."

Luna nodded and departed from the Great Hall. She did not want to disturb her sister while Nebula was having her foal, but as she approached the door, she heard quiet wailing from the other side. A smile split her muzzle, and she pushed the door lightly open.

Nebula lay on her side with a tiny colt against her much flatter stomach. Agate Shield stood proudly over his family, looking down at the little bundle of crying joy.

Luna approached slowly so as not to startle the family or the colt. The little one's coat was a cool shade of purple and had violet, blue, and white streaked in his mane. Tiny wings flapped against his sides. He waved his hooves and kicked his back legs until Nebula nuzzled him and draped a warm blanket around him. Only then did he settle and start to coo against his mother.

"He's handsome," Luna whispered so as not to disturb him.

Nebula and Agate Shield both smiled proudly before the mare nudged her husband playfully. "He looks so much like you. Look at that violet coat."

"He has the white of your mane, and the purple is so light, it could almost be pink. I bet he has your eyes," Agate Shield commented.

Luna sat down beside the family and watched the foal. So young...so innocent. She hoped he stayed that way for a long time. "What is his name?"

Nebula and Agate Shield exchanged looks before the former spoke. "Had we had a filly, we would have named her Cadance, but with a colt..."

"We want to name him after my mother and give him a name that represents the Crystal Empire, so we will call him Safyre."

Luna grinned widely. "A strong name. I think your mother will be proud and honored to know she is his namesake." She was reluctant to disrupt the happiness, but she knew that the Empire may not have long if she did not depart. "Quill has brought news from the Crystal Empire."

The smiles fell from Nebula's and Agate Shield's faces at Luna's tone. The Prince stepped around his wife, his expression grim. "What has happened?"

"It seems that the unicorns have tried to assault the Empire again," Luna explained. "Guards have been defeated, and Gemfyre says they keep attacking at night when she is not at her strongest." She glanced at Celestia. "She has asked if I might come help her defend the Empire, since I was able to repel their attacks before."

Nebula and Agate Shield started murmuring to each other while Celestia watched her with wary eyes. The sun Princess cleared her throat and cast a sideways glance at the whispering parents.

"Excuse us for a moment," she told them, then motioned for Luna to follow her onto the balcony where they could speak more in private. Luna did not like the look on her sister's face, but she followed nonetheless and stepped out into the coming night.

"I do not like this," Celestia said dryly.

"Neither do I," Luna replied. "They are growing bolder, and if they break through that shield, then the Empire will be in grave danger."

"That is not what I meant," Celestia replied tersely. "I mean, I do not like that she is requesting that you alone go to protect the ponies." She shook her head. "I do not want us to be apart."

Luna was quiet for a moment. "Are you upset because you think we should not be separated, or because she asked for my presence rather than yours?"

Celestia blinked. "Why would you ask such a thing? Obviously sending you there would be more reasonable since their attacks come at night, but Luna, when the three of us fought, we could barely stand our ground."

Luna sighed. "Which we discussed, and we both reasoned we were weakened by the transformation attempt, and we were unprepared. I was stronger when I fought them the second time, and I won, Celestia. I have faith in my skills, especially with Gemfyre at my side."

Celestia licked her muzzle and stalked towards the edge of the balcony. The wind blew at her pink mane and tail, hiding her sun cutie mark for a brief moment. "Has Sombra spoken of these attacks?"

Luna was a little startled by the question. "No...he's been...quieter at night. Perhaps the assault has made him weary as well."

"Hm...perhaps."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I just find it strange that Quill suddenly shows up at our door, speaking of attacks, while Sombra has said nothing to you." She glanced at Luna. "Gemfyre said she feared there may be traitors amongst her ponies. I just...want you to be careful."

Luna's mouth dropped. "You think he is purposefully keeping this news from me? Celestia, he may be a unicorn, but that does not mean that he's sided with them! He protected us when they attacked, and they tried to fight him, too, when we were in the crystal cave!"

"He was the one who brought you there in the first place," Celestia reminded her sister. "He said he frequented those caves, and yet he never noticed the unicorns?"

Luna ground her teeth with rage. "Enough. I will not have this discussion with you, Tia. If Gemfyre needs my help, then I will give it, despite your _misgivings._"

"Luna," Celestia tried, but Luna brushed past her angrily. By the time she reached the room, she allowed her temper to calm, so as not to upset Nebula, Agate Shield, and Safyre. The parents looked up sharply, eager for news.

Luna lifted her head. "I will depart this evening for the Crystal Empire. I will help your mother protect the land, and when all is at peace, we will bring you home." She glanced at Safyre briefly. "Do you wish me to tell your mother of your son?"

"Yes," Agate Shield said instantly. "That way she realizes the importance of repelling these invaders. The sooner they are defeated, the sooner she will see her grandcolt."

"I understand," Luna replied softly. She tipped her head and made to depart. If they left now, after she raised the moon, then she would have plenty of strength to help her in her journey back to the Empire. Maybe she would even seek out Sombra in his dreams before she arrived.

She walked into the hall, and just before she reached the room that held Quill, a hoof touched her back. She turned and found Celestia standing behind her.

"Be safe, little sister," Celestia said and quickly lowered her head to nuzzle Luna's cheek.

The affection was unexpected but not unwelcome. Luna returned the gesture then stood on her hind hooves to give her sister a tight hug. "I will. I am sorry we fought...I know the situation has left us both stressed and uneasy. I value your advice, but you have to trust me, too."

"I know," Celestia said into her shoulder. "I think I sometimes forget that you are no longer a little filly and that you have grown into a very strong and wise Princess." She sighed and kissed Luna's cheek quickly. "Safe travel. Take guards with you, just in case."

"I'll take my night pegasi," Luna told her. "They are quieter of wing than yours, and they can carry Quill so she does not have to run all the way back to the Empire."

"A wise decision," Celestia replied.

Luna smiled and finally released her sister. They shared a final look, and Luna saw the fear and worry in her sister's eyes. Luna felt more confident, but only because she had defeated those monsters once before.

She collected Quill and walked outside with Celestia's guards. As the moon floated into the sky, she called on the night pegasi, swift stallions and mares with webbed wings, much like bats, for silent flight.

Luna never heard them come.

One moment the sky was blank, and the next, the pegasi descended upon her and Quill, their bodies clad in purple-hued armor. Their golden serpentine eyes gazed upon their Princess. They bowed politely until Luna ordered them to rise.

A chariot was quickly strapped to two of their backs, one that was large enough to carry both Quill and Luna. She would most likely spend part of the journey flying; she wasn't fond of chariots when she already had wings of her own. Three more pegasi were set to accompany them.

_If we have any more, we may attract unwanted attention, _she reasoned.

"Shall we depart, Princess?" one of the guards asked in a low, gravelly voice.

Luna nodded and stepped in the chariot. She could contact Sombra while they flew then she could join the other pegasi once she was finished.

"To the Crystal Empire," she ordered.

They left on silent wings and without any flourish. Luna settled down beside Quill and looked at the other unicorn who had a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Are you afraid of heights?" Luna asked. When Quill nodded, Luna touched her back. "Rest for now, then. You will feel better if you sleep. I will wake you upon our arrival."

"Thank you," Quill said and folded her legs quickly. She settled near Luna's hooves and uttered a weary sigh.

Luna swallowed and sat down slowly. She closed her eyes and sent her ethereal body to fly towards Sombra's dreams.


	13. Chapter 13: Demons of the Night

**Chapter 13: Demons of the Night**

The dream, nay, nightmare Luna entered was frigid and foreboding. Sombra's most recent dreams had not been entirely pleasant before her arrival, but never had they felt like this one. It was as if a biting, purple mist had arisen and now sought to block her from reaching Sombra. It coiled itself around Sombra's sleeping mind much like a snake crushing its prey. Luna flew into the violet cloud and heard whispered noises that she could not discern. A barrier came up between her and Sombra, causing her to jerk to a halt in midair. She waved her horn, sending moonlight through the darkness, but the shadows held together longer than she expected. An extra burst of magic was needed to make the web of shadows finally dissolve.

Luna placed her silver moon in its proper place in the sky to chase away the darkness. She flew around silently, trying to clear the mist so that she could create the grassy terrain that she and Sombra so loved. The stars refused to rise, however, and when she finally broke through the rest of the barrier, she found Sombra sitting, not on grass, but on stone ground within a wall of onyx crystals and jagged mirrors.

Dread filled her, and she swooped towards him quickly. He sat, staring at an image of himself. Both he and the reflection looked drained, worried. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had not slept in days, though she knew he had since she had tried to visit him every night while he slept.

She landed near him and took a timid step forward. "Sombra?" she called to him. Her voice echoed strangely, causing her to look around in surprise.

The whispers started up again, but Luna pushed them aside. Sombra continued to stare, unmoving.

_What is wrong with him? _she wondered. She drew closer and touched his shoulder with a hoof. "Sombra?" she said more forcefully this time, shaking him.

Sombra jumped and spun around in a panic, his horn glowing bright green. His eyes filled with rage, and he planted his hooves on the ground, ready to defend himself. "Get away from me."

Luna drew back in alarm. "Sombra, it's Luna. Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

Sombra's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me. You're just an illusion, nothing else. Get out of my head. You've done enough damage. I won't let you hurt me!" His magic started to grow brighter as he prepared to attack.

Luna didn't give him the chance. In this realm, she could not be injured. She ran forward, and as he reared back to strike, Luna grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Sombra resisted at first, but very slowly, he leaned into it, and the magic around his horn faded. By the time Luna pulled away, Sombra was on all four hooves, his eyes damp.

"Luna?" he whispered. "I-is it really you?"

"What has happened to you?" Luna asked as she looked him over. So tired...oh, he looked so tired. Why had the shimmer faded from his coat? "You were well the last time I spoke to you."

"I... bad dreams. I've been having bad dreams," he told her almost distantly. He looked around, but Luna had cast black shrouds over the crystals and mirrors to make the dream look more like the night. His shoulders sagged in relief, but he still looked exhausted.

"Where are you?" Luna asked him.

Sombra swallowed and pressed his head to her neck. "The caves. I...I did something terrible today, and I had to escape."

Luna felt a lump rise in her throat. "Tell me," she urged him.

Sombra quietly began to explain the performance he, Blue Belle, and Ambersong had put on for the ponies. All seemed well, until he explained how the ponies had laughed at him, though his friends had told him otherwise. Blue Belle and Ambersong had tried to comfort him, but he'd lost his temper and attacked them. "I...I don't think they're hurt, but...but I could have really injured them," he whined.

Luna wrapped her wings around him and pulled him into a loving hug. It was such a terrible situation, and she feared how he had lost his temper. His magic was stronger than even she had imagined, and it meant he could do great harm if he did not restrain his rage. Yet, those warnings were not what he needed to hear at the moment; he needed comfort. "Shhh, you did not mean it. I know you never meant to hurt them, and I think they will understand that too if you go back to them." She pressed her cheek to his. "You need to leave the caves, Sombra. The Nightmist might start to toy with you, and I do not wish to lose you before I arrive."

"Arrive?" Sombra asked in surprise. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you returning?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, we received a note from the Queen herself that the Empire fell under attack for several nights. She requires my aid." She saw the confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"What attacks?" he asked, his eyes darting left and right. He slipped out of her hold, his frown deepening. "Luna, I have not heard of any such attacks. If they have occurred, then Gemfyre has said nothing of them to us."

Suspicion crept into Luna's thoughts. Celestia's reminder that there might be traitors in the Empire made Luna draw back just a little. "Are you certain? Quill brought the message."

Sombra stared at her and his eyes suddenly darted to the right as if he was listening to somepony. He stared at nothing then looked back at her, the stress even more apparent in his gaze. "I'm sure I have heard of nothing. I don't know, Luna..." He edged slightly away from her now, keeping an uncomfortable distance between them that had not been there before.

Luna's paranoia grew, though at the same time her conscience told her that Sombra would not be the type of pony to betray her. They loved each other. And yet…

"I wish to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly."

Sombra blinked. "Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

She pointed to his horn. "Why did you lie to me about how you broke your horn?"

"...what?"

"Celestia told me that you broke it when you used a powerful blast of magic to try to hurt one of the foals teasing Blue Belle. The magic rebounded and broke your horn." Luna lowered her hoof. "Did you lie?"

The silence was affirmation enough. Sombra shifted uneasily on his hooves. His mane bristled a little, and he snorted. "How would you have reacted if I had told you, upon our first meeting, that I had almost hurt a foal because I lost my temper?"

"I would have respected you more had you told me the truth from the beginning," Luna said honestly. "I do not like those who lie to me, and perhaps I could have helped you had I known your magic was so strong yet uncontrollable."

"I can control it just _fine_," Sombra hissed at her, though he immediately appeared to regret the words. His face flushed, and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Luna watched him with steady eyes, wishing there was something she could do to just _fix _all that had happened. She saw the shame in his face and the hurt, and his ears just kept flicking, listening to an unheard sound. "Why did you lie to me?" she whispered.

Sombra shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. "Do you want to know what happened after I used my magic? Fillies and colts refused to come near me. A group would be playing a game, and the moment I approached, the ponies scattered." His eyes started to water and he looked up at her. "I couldn't even talk to one of them without the pony shuddering and running away. I just wanted to be loved and wanted. I had no parents, and what friends I had made, save for Blue Belle, abandoned me after the magical incident. They all turned me away.

"And the ironic thing is," he said with a sardonic, tearful laugh, "that neglect did not make me hate them; it made me hate myself for what I had become. Weak. Pathetic. _Broken_. My horn was no longer a threat, but they still saw me as one, and it hurt so much. Had Blue Belle and Ambersong not opened their hearts to me, I might have just left the Empire and been lost, or…done something worse." He reached up to scrub a couple of tears out of his eyes. "I lied because I did not want to scare you away, too. I know you suffer abuse and neglect from the ponies you govern, but tell me, did you ever endure such loneliness as a filly?"

"...No," Luna admitted softly. "But when I was young, and after my parents vanished, all I had was Tia. We were the oddities of Equestria, and it took us a while to find unicorns and other ponies who could help train us. But...at least we had each other."

"Did they fear you, the other ponies, I mean?"

"Sometimes..." Luna murmured and shuffled her hooves. "They feared our power because we were alicorns but...they did not scorn us as the ponies did you." Her voice softened. She watched him, standing away from her with such a shattered look in his eyes. She saw the fear he felt of her turning against him. Luna's heart ached and she stepped forward and pressed her head to his. "I'm so sorry, Sombra. I did not realize how terrible it was for you."

Sombra choked back a sob and shuddered against her. "I can't do anything right. I just hurt the ones I love. When I saw the terror in Ambersong's and Blue Belle's eyes, the way they cowered, I just felt like my world would end. I didn't want to see the same fear from you. I just want to _help_. I never wanted to hurt anypony. I'm so sorry…forgive me, Luna, please. Please…I beg you."

Luna swallowed hard and drew back to look at him. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying. His ears drooped limply to the sides; he was an absolute. Luna wanted to be mad at him for the deception, but the longer she stared, the more she just wanted to help him. Here was a unicorn who had been dealt a terrible lot in life. He'd been abused, neglected, and lied to, and yet he showed so much regret for almost hurting his dear friends. No pony who felt that much could be truly evil.

Luna sighed and reached out to nuzzle him again. "Yes," she said. "I forgive you. I just hope you tell me the truth from now on, Sombra."

"I will..." he said in earnest and sniffed. When he looked up again, his eyes were clearer. "I am being honest when I say that I know nothing about the attacks on the Empire. Perhaps they occurred once I was in the crystal cave." He eyed her worriedly. "When will you arrive?"

"Before dawn," Luna replied and reached up to stroke his cheek. "When I do, you had best be out of that cave, Sombra, or I will go in there and drag you out."

He cracked a tired smile. "I will, Luna. I promise." He rubbed his nose against hers and left a chaste kiss on her muzzle. "Fly safe and true."

"I will, beloved," Luna replied and hugged him once more. "I must return. Come find me once I land." She winked an eye then fluttered backwards. The dark cloths left the mirrors and crystals and wrapped around her.

When she opened her eyes, she was still seated beside Quill who had curled up on her side to rest. Luna touched her back then leapt from the chariot and began to fly beside her fellow ponies. They tipped their heads respectfully to her, which Luna returned. The night stretched long before them, the moonlight guiding their way to the Empire.

* * *

The hours passed as they soared through the sky. Luna went to check on Quill once or twice, but the pony was still fast asleep. Luna couldn't blame her; it must have been a strenuous journey for her. In fact, Luna's wings were starting to wear thin. The night guards were used to flying for long stretches, but she was not any more. She flapped carefully over to the chariot and settled down beside Quill with a sigh.

"We will reach the Empire shortly, Princess," one of the guards said as he flapped closer. His webbed wings caught the wind easily, his golden eyes glinting as he watched over her protectively.

Luna nodded. She was anxious to see Gemfyre, as well as Sombra. Their conversation had not been the most comforting, but at least they were not fighting. His violent reaction when she first entered his dream had her worried, however. What had set him off like that? And why had he kept glancing around? He had acted as if someone else had been speaking to him besides her.

_Could it be the voices have been haunting him, but he has not told me?_ Luna wondered worriedly. She hoped that that was not the case; she did not want to lose him to the Nightmist. Gemfyre had already told them what might happen should they allow that voice to overtake them. The thought of losing Sombra to those de—  
_Fooom! _

Luna jumped as a great ball of red light crashed into the guard furthest from her. The pegasus cried out in pain, his wings igniting with fire, and he plummeted towards the ground with burnt membranes. When one mare broke away to help him, another ball of light surrounded her and sent her collapsing after the first with a wail.

Luna cursed and brought a shield around the chariot and the two ponies carrying them, but not before another blast hit the underside of the chariot and burst it into two pieces.

Quill was tossed to one side, Luna to the other. Luna managed to sweep out her wings to stay aloft, but Quill, now awake, shrieked, and started to fall towards the earth.

Luna spared her guards a single glance—only three remained—before she dove after Quill. An extra burst of magic sent her forward, helping her catch up faster to the flailing, weeping unicorn.

"Be still!" Luna cried as she reached down and caught the mare. They tumbled briefly as Quill fought, and by the time Luna tried to fly back to her entourage, it was too late. Her remaining three guards fell from the sky, their fur and manes steaming from the blow of magic. Armor had either been melted or knocked loose from their falling forms. She heard the painful thuds of their bodies and hooves and the clatter of their loose helmets and breastplates as they hit the trees. Luna didn't know if they could have survived the fall, but they would have had a better chance than Quill with their remaining armor and wings.

Luna held the frightened unicorn close and started to flap upwards.

Red magic shot into the sky, aiming to take her to the ground. Luna deflected the blasts with her shields, causing them to ricochet through the trees. She heard several branches crack followed by a pony's cry of pain, but she felt little sympathy for the fate of the ones that had unjustly attacked her and her guards.

She saw a stallion skid beneath the trees and launch another blast of light at her. Luna pulled Quill closer and swung her head, sending a stream of white light down to split the unicorn's red magic. Her power slammed into his chest and sent him flipping backwards into the bushes. A mare aimed for Luna's right wing, but another shield deflected the power and sent it streaming back towards the unicorn. She dodged out of the way, leaving a scorch mark in the earth.

"Look out!" Quill screeched.

Luna looked behind her seconds before a red orb crashed into her left wing. She cried out in pain, the appendage crumbling beneath her weight. She and Quill fell once more, only, this time, there was no stopping their fall; their bodies crashed violently into the trees. A blow to Luna's right side broke her and Quill apart. Wood scratched at her cheeks and sides, leaving thin bloody scrapes. Luna flopped against a thick branch then fell and hit the ground in a tangle of leaves, twigs, wings, and limbs. With a groan, she rolled onto her side and searched the trees for Quill, but she could neither find, nor hear, the pony.

_Please be unharmed, _she pleaded for the sake of her guards and Quill.

She wobbled dizzily back to her hooves and flapped her wings, but the left one scarcely moved; she'd damaged it in the fall and it dangled limply along her side. Luna immediately redirected her magic to heal herself. She was not going to let the unicorns defeat her this easily. She huddled against the tree to give herself a moment to mend and watch the nearby clearing.

One by one, the unicorns that had attacked at the coronation and at the crystal caves came into view. All bore thin necklaces save for the main five who wore thick golden chains with their ruby hearts. The quintet had their horns alight with red magic that matched their pendants. They stopped several feet away from her and stood in a circle, staring at each other, as if they were preparing a spell.

Luna narrowed her eyes. Her left wing started to move more easily, and she considered flying into the sky and escaping, but her dignity fought with her. Should she try to defeat them, to show them what it meant to attack the Princess of the night, or would it be better to fight another day?

_Find Gemfyre. They may be trying to separate us, _she argued with herself.

She took a step back, started to turn, and felt somepony jump onto her back. She flapped her wings in surprise and choked as something wrapped tightly around her throat, cutting off her air for a brief moment. Her unseen assailant slid off of her and kicked her in the rear, hard, sending her tumbling into the ring of five unicorns.

Desperate, Luna lashed out with her magic at the five unicorns, but red shields sprang up in front of them. They moved as one, sending their crimson curses streaming at her...no, not exactly at her, but at whatever was now wrapped around her neck. Luna looked down and saw a necklace against her throat that had the head of a unicorn and the wings of a pegasus.

An alicorn?

Right in the black and silver center was a tiny red gem that glinted. Luna stared at it in confusion then gave a cry of agony as all five beams of red light from the unicorns struck the gem.

Pain sliced through her body. Luna threw her head back with a scream and let all of her magic go to her horn. Her eyes turned white, and the power that exploded from the tip of her horn was brighter than even the moon. It flew towards the unicorns, aiming to strike every single one of them down.

Nothing happened.

As the red magic poured into her, she felt her moon power drained from her body and horn. The powerful white blast flickered and faded before it neared the unicorns.

What was happening? Why couldn't she use her magic?!

Luna started to stagger as more power was pulled out of her. She wavered, her head dropping low as she tried to hold her ground, but there was nothing she could do. Each time she tried to strike, it was as if they anticipated it and stole her magic. The necklace throbbed against her, nearly burning her flesh.

She moaned and felt her legs crumble beneath her. She flopped onto her side, the strength leaving her in an instant. She felt so weak and so helpless in this, her desperate hour.

"Death to the alicorns," the unicorns started to chant as they approached her, their voices echoing in her ears.

Luna fluttered her eyes open and watched a sixth pony approach her. Familiar red armor graced his white body and brow. His crimson helm matched the demonic glow in his eyes.

"_You_…" Luna whispered weakly.

The unicorn pushed his horn to Luna's forehead and sneered.

"Death to the Princess of the night."

Magic ignited in front of her eyes. Time slowed as her black crown cracked into two pieces. Luna watched dimly as it tumbled to the ground. Red light glinted off a corner shard of the tiara, like a dying flame. The world started to spin into a circle filled with fire and white unicorns.

With a groan, Luna dropped her head to the ground and fell into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14: Transformation

**Chapter 14: Transformation **

The moon wasn't setting.

It was well past the time when dawn should have arrived, and yet the moon and stars had not rested their glittering heads, nor had Luna arrived. Sombra paced just inside the shields of the Empire where he had told Luna that he would meet her. He stared at the sky, praying for the moon to go down just so that he would know that she was well. It should not have taken her this long to arrive, unless something terrible had happened.

"_What if she needs you? What if she is in danger? Can you save her the way you are?_"

"Not now," Sombra said to the voice as he continued to pace. He had left the crystal cave as Luna had requested, and though he longed to return to those mirrored walls, he would not do so, not until he knew that his Luna was safe and sound. "She will come soon. I know she will."

"_What if she doesn't?_" the voice asked, but there was a different tone to it. It sounded worried and echoed the terror in Sombra's heart.

He swallowed hard. What would he do? He was nowhere near as strong as Luna, not as he was. His magic could split a crystal house, as he had witnessed, but he was no alicorn. So then, what could he do for Luna if she was in trouble?

_You may be overreacting. Maybe she was delayed._

But if that was the case, why was the moon still up?

He glanced up at the sky again and tried to hold his fear at bay.

Golden light suddenly shimmered around the moon, but Sombra knew that magic did not belong to Luna. A cold splash of dread struck him in the face as the moon hesitantly lowered from the sky, as if the wielder had not performed such a feat for a very long time. One by one, the stars winked out of existence. The moon slipped below Equestria, and the same golden magic suddenly brought the sun into the sky.

_Something is wrong. Luna should have done that, and she wasn't even with me to distract her!_

He thought of what she had told him in his dream.

No unicorns had attacked, that he knew of, so why then had Gemfyre sent the note?

_What if Gemfyre wasn't the one who wrote it_, Sombra realized with terror. _What if it was a fake…meant to draw Luna out so that she could be overtaken without the aid of her sister?_

"_She needs you_," the voice pushed him. "_You must help her._"

Yes, yes, he did, but first he had to make sure that something bad had actually happened to her. Sombra pushed aside his worry and galloped across the Empire and through the shields as he had done many times before. A nagging feeling begged him to go to the crystal caves, but he ignored it and instead went towards the woodlands. Luna would have flown over them on her way to the Empire.

The woods were oddly silent at such an early hour. The birds should have been chirping and squirrels skittering, but there seemed to be no life.

_Something terrible occurred here_, he realized. He moved hesitantly through the trees, weaving around the trunks. There were still many shadows since the sun was low, so he cast a small spell with his horn to light his way. The green aura glistened on dew drops and danced between the crags of bark.

He was so busy looking around that he didn't notice anything amiss until his hoof crunched something hard. Sombra drew back and lowered his horn to find a strip of painted blue wood. It looked as if it had belonged to a cart or chariot.

Sombra gulped and started to move quicker through the trees, finding more and more pieces of scattered wood until he stumbled across a broken wheel with part of the chariot still attached. He noticed that the harnesses were cut, but he did not know if the ponies had freed themselves, or if something more dreadful had happened to them.

He searched further and suddenly felt a pull on his magic. Sombra frowned in confusion and followed the sensation.

_There was a powerful spell or magic here_, he thought to himself as he stepped into a wide clearing. He saw scorch marks on trees and on the ground that formed a circle around some crushed grass. Sombra walked towards it tentatively, and just when he tried to reason that surely Luna could not have been here, he saw something black glint on the ground. Sombra reached out for it and lifted it with a hoof.

His heart stopped.

Luna's broken crown.

_No…no, no, no_, he cried over and over again. He tried to fit the broken pieces together, but his shaking hooves just caused them to fall back to the earth. _Someone took her…that has to be it. She was attacked!_

He heard a groan behind him and he whirled, horn alight and at the ready. Tentatively, he stepped forward and nosed through another pile of wood. He cleared the top off and stared in shock as a battered Quill emerged, followed by a strange looking stallion that had covered her with his body. He had bat-like wings, and his armor looked crushed and marred. Scorch marks covered his breastplate and had burnt off part of his mane and tail. Quill's mane was disheveled, and she had cuts and bruises all along her tan body. A tattered satchel dangled limply against her side.

"What happened?" Sombra asked them once they were upon their hooves.

"Magic…" the stallion moaned and rubbed his face.

"They came out of nowhere," Quill whimpered. "One moment we were flying, and the next we were falling. The Princess…she tried to save me, but they caught her! I was thrown back during the magic fight that ensued, and I crashed into this knight here."

Sombra cursed to himself. "Do you know which way they went?" he asked urgently.

Quill swallowed. "So-somewhere near the crystal mountains, but they are so vast that it may take days to locate her."

"_Not if you allow me to help_," the voice said. "_We have to find her. Together, we can, and together we can make her abductors pay._"

Sombra nodded inwardly. Yes, he would make those monsters suffer for hurting and taking his Luna. "Listen to me closely," Sombra said sternly. "Quill, return to Queen Gemfyre and tell her what has transpired." He looked at the guard. "You fly to Princess Celestia and inform her that her sister has been abducted."

The guard glared. "Who are you to give me orders?"

"A friend," Sombra insisted. "Go. I will try to find Luna while you are gone. You'll reach Canterlot faster than either of us."

"But what will you do if you locate her?" Quill gasped. "You'll be killed!"

"If I must die to save Luna, then so be it," Sombra swore. He looked at the guard. "At the very least, I can slow down her captors until more help comes."

The guard looked ready to protest, but when he saw the sun in the sky rather than the moon, he paled. He sent Sombra a look then reached out to grab him by his mane. "I swear, if anything should befall the Princess that is your doing, nothing will stop me from finding you and destroying you myself."

Sombra held up his hooves. "I would rather perish than harm Princess Luna. Now please, hurry. We may not have much time." He bid his goodbye to Quill and the guard and ran towards the crystal mountains.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! _The mantra continued to drum a beat in his head as he ran. He was a weak unicorn who could barely conjure spells. What hope did he have of protecting Luna or saving her from her attackers? They would destroy him on sight, and then what would become of his beloved?

He kept his eyes on the mountains, but he found his hooves carrying him towards the crystal cave instead. "What will happen if…if I accept your offer?" he asked of the thin air.

"_You mean, what will happen if you reach your full potential?_" the disembodied answer came.

"Yes…will….can I return to what I am now?"

"_Why would you want to do such a thing? With the power I can offer, no one will laugh at you or harm Luna again._"

"But what if I just want to be _me _again?" Sombra swallowed and bowed his head as he ran faster. "Luna won't like it if I listen to you."

"_Luna may not survive if you do not let go of your fears. Would it not be selfish of you if you allowed harm to come to her because you feared what you _might_ become?_"

The voice spoke with reason, Sombra decided. He jumped over a fallen tree and ran into the cave where the crystals glittered their greetings. "Swear to me that when I wish to return to my old self, you will release me."

"_Of course. I only wish to help you and your beloved._"

Sombra swallowed and walked slowly through the cave. He looked around, following the path that brought him to the now hidden pit. He stepped on top of the newly formed crystals and stared at himself in a giant shard in front of him. He saw his green magic flicker and glow, casting shadows across his face and the floor. "What do I do?" he asked.

"_Step forward into the crystal._"

Sombra stared at his reflection.

Should he do it? The voice had promised to let him go. If he had to make this sacrifice to save Luna, it was worth it, wasn't it? She would thank him in the end.

He lowered his horn and walked forward slowly. He expected the tip to bump against the crystal, but instead, it went right through it. Sombra blinked but did not stop. As the crystal's surface brushed across his body, he felt a strange sensation fill him. It hurt at first, and he wanted to back up, but it was far too late for that. He stepped into a dark cave that not even his magical light could penetrate.

Something cold touched his legs. He jumped to the side and gaped as spirals of glowing blue and purple mist suddenly swirled in front of him. The mist crashed into the ceiling and twisted around, the colors sparkling and nearly blinding him. Sombra bumped into a wall, suddenly realizing this was a fool-hearted idea.

"Wait. Wait!" he cried, but the mist descended and swarmed around him.

All grew cold.

Sombra stood very still, feeling the magic course through his veins, his horn…his heart. A hunger grew within him that felt insatiable; it was a hunger for power. Something settled across his legs and he felt a tingle where his cutie mark had been. His horn itched and ached briefly, and it felt as if it grew in size. The mist lifted him from the ground and tore into his body. Sombra let out a wordless cry as it transformed him from a weak unicorn into a powerful beast.

In what felt like moments, the mist set him back down on his hooves. Sombra kept his eyes closed for a very long time, letting the magic settle around him like a warm, precious blanket. He understood now, better than before, how to reach for his gift. There was a new-found knowledge about magic that he had never had before, not even with Luna's lessons to guide him.

"Look, and see what you have become," the voice said, only, it was not a whisper in his ear. Sombra actually spoke the words with his own muzzle, though the sound was deeper, almost darker.

For a brief moment, he hesitated to do as the voice…as _he _instructed.

_This may be the last time that I am Sombra, and Sombra alone. Will Luna forgive me and understand what I have done for her?_

"Does it matter?" it…he asked with a chuckle.

Sombra opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the crystals. His irises, once emerald, were now tinted red. The green had receded and now covered what had once been white. His horn had grown larger and now curved back slightly, the tip glowing lava red. The magic swirling around it was no longer green, but rather violet and ebony. His luxurious mane had turned a darker shade of black. Silver armor covered his chest and hooves, and a majestic red cape swept along his body. The crystal shimmer of his coat had vanished and left him looking more like the rest of the ponies of Equestria.

He lifted the side of his cape to look at his cutie mark.

What once had been the image of a horn with stars dancing around it now showed a serpentine eye covering half of the horn. The entire eye was green except for the thin wave of purple magic that seeped out of it. Sombra stared at it then let the fabric slowly settle over his rump.

He faced the crystal again and he started to laugh. It began deep in his belly then bubbled up in his throat and turned into a maddened cackle.

"Welcome home, Sombra," he laughed and blinked his red eyes. His reflection smirked back at him until Sombra remembered the reason for his transformation.

Fright filled his eyes.

"Luna…" he gasped at first until it turned into an enraged roar. "Luna!" he screamed until the crystals around him began to tremble. He swung his horn and violet magic cracked the crystal in half and left him free to escape the cave.

He would find Luna…and he would make _them _pay.


	15. Chapter 15: Blood on the Moon

**Chapter 15: Blood on the Moon**

The first thing Luna awoke to was a pounding head. Her body felt cold and stiff, as if she had been lying in the same position for far too long. She tried, in her jumbled mind, to remember what had happened that had left her in such a dismal state, but her memories were blurred. There had been a chariot, and the unicorn Quill had accompanied her. They had been returning to the Crystal Empire when—

Luna's eyes widened in alarm and she sat up…or at least she tried. Something jerked against her legs and neck, sending her back onto her side. Rocks, or crystals perhaps, dug sharply into her flank. With a grimace, she stretched out her legs and heard the clatter of chains.

Red-hued shackles were wrapped around all four limbs and were bound together in front of her. A tug of her head told her there was a collar around her neck, just above the alicorn necklace that continued to glow on her chest. The collar was tethered both to her hoof restraints and the wall. Luna stretched out her wings carefully and was grateful to find that they, at least, remained free. Still, that did not improve the situation very much. She gave another experimental tug on the chains then looked around.

She found herself in a prison of crystals with shimmering bars that did nothing to lighten her situation. The rest of the cave seemed darker, though it too was covered in crystals, and no one seemed to be lurking in the shadows around her. When Luna caught a glimpse of her reflection, she noticed a red haze around her horn. She looked terrible; her mane and tail were limp, her coat tattered and stuck with twigs, dirt, and leaves. She gave herself a little shake and tried to peer through the crystal bars, but still she saw no pony in front of her.

She'd been left alone it seemed.

Luna lowered her head and tried to use magic to blast the shackles off of her, but that only made the haze around her horn glow brighter. The necklace gleamed as it began to absorb her attack. Weakness spread through her, and she quickly cut off her power with a pained groan.

Frustrated, Luna leaned back and jerked roughly against the cold collar.

"Careful, now. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself," a sly voice called to her.

Luna narrowed her eyes and tucked her legs in a little. "Who is it that speaks?"

There was a rustle and a familiar unicorn walked towards her. His coat was as white as snow and his eyes the brightest red rubies. A red helmet rested on his head, trapping his mane but leaving his glistening horn free. He stopped near her and tilted his head slowly to the side. "Princess Luna, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance face-to-face."

"I cannot say the same for you," Luna growled back. "Who are you? What have you done to me?"

"You mean, you do not recall my name?" the stallion asked, sounding a bit offended. Something shifted behind him and several more ponies stepped into view. They all watched her with the same red eyes, their chests glinting softly with a ruby necklace. When Luna did not respond, the stallion chuckled. "Did we not warn you that Mystic Topaz would soon arise?"

Luna stared at him with disinterest. She had suspected him to be their dangerous foe, but she did not want to give him anymore power over her than he already had. "I hope that you are not expecting me to be impressed," Luna snorted.

Mystic Topaz chuckled. "What could impress an alicorn? You, who possess powers of an unicorn and a pegasus as well as the essence of earth. You, who bear such rare beauty. No, not impressed, but perhaps afraid." He leaned forward until his nose was close to the crystal bars. "I assume that you have tried to access your magic and now realize that it is futile?"

"What have you done to me?" Luna asked again sharply, her ire rising.

The stallion nodded to the necklace that held her captive. "That amulet is meant to drain alicorns of their magic. The moment you used your power against us, you activated it. It will continue to drain you each time you use it, and we," he motioned to himself and the other ponies, "will be able to use that magic to once again take control of the sun and moon."

"You're mad," Luna replied. "Celestia will not stand for this; you cannot hold me captive forever."

"Oh no, of course not," Mystic Topaz replied reasonably. "But we can keep you until the spell is complete, and both your power and your life have extinguished."

Luna sucked in a sharp breath. "That's…that's not possible."

_No unicorn should have that sort of power_, she tried to reassure herself. _It can drain us, perhaps, but not kill…_

And yet why did her heart beat so fearfully against her chest?

"I assure you, Princess, it is very possible." He motioned to the other unicorns. "We have studied the books of magic, and we know exactly the type of spell to use to destroy you and your ilk."

"But why do you hate us so much?" Luna cried as she struggled in the bonds. They had to be lying. She felt tired, and her mane and tail no longer flowed, but that did not mean death was creeping in.

Mystic Topaz leaned closer, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Because no mare or stallion should possess the power that you do. The unicorns were able to maintain the balance of night and day. We did not demand others to become ourmindless _slaves_. We asked nothing in return, because we all worked together to keep Equestria alive. You and your brethren have abused your power. Ponies cower in fear before you."  
"They love us," Luna protested.

"They _revere _you because they _fear_ you," Mystic Topaz argued darkly. "You have stolen freedom from us all, claiming yourselves as our Princesses…our dictators."

Luna opened her mouth to argue, but she suddenly heard whispers of agreement, only they didn't come from the ponies. Luna blinked and looked around slowly. Where were the whispers coming from? Some sounded just behind her, and some echoed in the distance.

"You will be the first to fall," Mystic Topaz went on. "You will be used as an example. If the other Princess and Queen do not step down, then they will face the same fate."

"_Death to the alicorn,_" a voice whispered just in her ear…a familiar voice.

Luna gasped, recognizing the tone and sound.

_The Nightmist!_

She looked past the ponies and saw a faint blue and purple haze that she had just attributed to the power that held her captive, but no, it flowed lightly through the room. The dark tendrils slithered around the unicorns' legs and caressed the rubies, causing them to glow brighter. None of the equines seemed to notice, or if they did, they did not dread the evil magic.

"Listen to me," Luna said urgently and looked at Mystic Topaz. "There's something more at work here. This isn't you…there is a presence of the Nightmist in here. It's playing with you, turning your emotions sour and causing you to think irrationally."

Mystic Topaz and the other unicorns started to laugh. "Of course you would try to say something like that to remove the blame from your _holy_ shoulders. There is no Nightmist here…We are just now seeing you for who you really are."

"Please," Luna pleaded and clanked her horn against the bars. "It is evil, and it will consume you all if you do not fight it. Once it is clear from your minds, you will think more clearly."

"Don't try to distract us," the stallion hissed at her, the tip of his horn glinting with warning. "Your words are nothing but poison."

But Luna persisted. "I know what it is like to be tempted by that _magic_. It tries to reason with you, make you create order out of chaos. But it will only destroy you. If you will only just listen and—mph!" Luna jerked her head away as red magic wrapped around her muzzle, gagging her. She snorted and shook her muzzle, but nothing would dislodge the bond.

Mystic Topaz's horn glowed as he kept Luna silent. His eyes flashed with rage, and he slammed a hoof against the crystal bars. "I will not listen to your lies. In moments, we will use your magic, and ours, to raise the moon for the first time since you and your sister took over Equestria. Once the moon rises, the rest of your magic and life will go with it. No one will help you, Princess."

Luna's eyes widened, but she could do and say nothing. She struggled in her bonds and listened to Mystic Topaz laugh and walk away with the other unicorns. They split an opening in the crystal wall before them with their magic, revealing the last lingering rays of day light.

_I must have been asleep for nearly a day,_ she realized in shock. _What am I going to do?_ She couldn't let them take her magic or life, but what hope did she have? If Celestia didn't know something was wrong by now, she wouldn't arrive in time, and Gemfyre could not fight them, not if they used the same magic on her as they had on Luna.

Luna focused and tried to send her ethereal self out to find somepony who was asleep, but even that magic was cut off from her, and the brief attempt left her sprawled on the ground all over again.

_Celestia…Sombra…somepony, find me_, she pleaded and closed her eyes tightly.

A single tear trickled down her cheek and splattered beside her on the ground.

* * *

Sombra had searched for Luna through the entire daylight hours, but still, he could find no trace of her. Whoever had captured her had taken precautions to hide their trail, which just frustrated him. By now, at least Gemfyre would know about Luna's capture, but he had seen and heard nothing of the Queen. Had she decided that Luna's fate was not worth her risking her life for the moon Princess? Or was she remaining in the Empire to protect her subjects instead?

_Or have the unicorns already attacked her as well?_ he wondered.

The thought of those monsters filled his heart with rage, and he bared his teeth angrily. He could not lose Luna to them. He'd fight them until his death, though with his newfound magic, death may not touch him. No, he'd destroy the unicorns and then laugh upon their graves.

Sombra shuddered at the malicious thought, and he gave pause. That horrible intent was not…like him. Not at all. He had spent the entire day acclimating to his transformation, and while the feel of power was very much wanted, the anger and hate were not. He tried to calm his mind, to remind himself of why he was doing this, but he just felt his hunger grow, and his desire to cause pain become less resistible.

"I'll find her, and then I can return to my true self," he swore verbally and waited for the voice to cackle, but he heard nothing.

He sighed in relief and looked up to the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, and he knew the moon would not be long in coming. He prayed that it would be Luna's magic to raise it; maybe Celestia had found her sister and had said nothing to him. He did not think that the sun Princess liked him overly much. She and Gemfyre had already woven evil thoughts into Luna's mind about how he'd broken his horn.

_I just wanted to help Blue Belle, not hurt anyone. It was an accidental burst of power. That doesn't make me evil._

Or at least he hoped it didn't.

He slowed and breathed heavily, his eyes watching the sky. The fading sunlight dipped below Equestria, and the world darkened. He waited…and waited, but nothing happened.

_What if Celestia was captured while trying to save Luna?_

He stomped his hoof in frustration and turned just as a beam of blood-red light shot into the sky. Sombra watched it fall out of sight. After several terse moments, the moon began to rise, but it was no ordinary moon.

A ring of dripping red magic appeared around the astral body.

_Blood on the moon…_Sombra realized with horror. Neither Celestia nor Luna would have done such a thing. The image of blood was such a bad omen in most ponytales. He looked around frantically, trying to sense where the magic had originated.

"Help me!" he shouted to the creature that had urged him to change.

He felt the cool mist flow from his eyes and start to swirl around him. He stepped back, afraid, until he felt a strong tug in his magic towards a particular section of the crystal mountains. He turned slowly and focused on the peculiar feeling. With a grunt, he started to follow the power through the trees and towards the caves that he had already checked. As he ran, the magic pulled him harder, and he began to sense that there were others near him.

_Others_ that possessed an energy that felt oddly familiar to him. It had to be the unicorns; that was the only explanation.

He cast a glance at the moon then increased his speed. His armor protected him from bushes and brambles that might have torn at his legs. He bent his head to the wind and kept at the same pace until he saw where the red glow had originated.

Five unicorns with thick glowing necklaces stood in a circle, their heads raised to the sky. Red light flowed from their rubies and their horns, wrapping the moon in a crimson cocoon.

Sombra narrowed his eyes at them then glanced sharply at the cave as a pained scream echoed from within.

His mouth dropped in shock and fright.

_Luna! That sounded like Luna!_

They were hurting her! He looked vehemently at the unicorns then at the cave again as Luna's voice pierced his ears a second time. It took him a moment to realize that red light was leaking through the cave as well.

"They're draining her," he muttered to himself.

Well, he was not about to let that happen! He didn't even consider the ramifications of what he was about to do.

He threw himself forward and ran directly for the five gathered ponies.

A sixth one, a pure white unicorn with a red helm, stood near them, watching their work. Sombra had intended to attack the gathered group of five, but something told him that this pony would be a much more promising target. He snorted and lowered his horn, his magic swirling around the tip. The stallion turned to face him and opened his mouth to cry out, but Sombra unleashed a wicked blast of purple magic directly at the pony. The white stallion's eyes widened as he threw up a shield, but it was too late.

Sombra's magic cut through the barrier and struck him in the chest, sending him rolling backwards into the cave.

The other five unicorns faltered, surprised, but then they returned to their duty without the stallion to guide them.

Sombra turned his attention on them next.

"They deserve to be destroyed," he growled, though his mind begged him to reconsider.

These ponies did not need to die, and they would serve more purpose to Queen Gemfyre alive rather than dead. Still, the fatal magic built up inside of him without his urging. Just before he released it, he forced some of the blast back so that it was less powerful. The dark magic crashed into one of the ponies with a white coat and silvery mane, and when she fell, so did the others.

They collapsed in a heap, their necklaces sparking and hissing red.

The screaming had stopped, but Sombra could not take that as a good sign. Something worse could have happened to Luna because of his attack.

He ran past the fallen ponies and into the cave. He found the white stallion standing very still in the corner, watching Sombra with red eyes. Not far from him stood a crystal prison with something blue lying behind the bars.

Sombra eyed the stallion and pointed his horn at him.

"I want no trouble," Sombra told him. "I just want the Princess."

The white pony lifted his head slightly, a slow, almost evil smile coming to his muzzle. "Take her, then. My work is done…for now."

Sombra felt his stomach twist with worry. He walked cautiously past the unicorn and then ran to the crystal cage that held his Luna. He found her lying on her side, bound with red shackles and tethered by a necklace that had the shape of an alicorn with a red heart. Her eyes were shut, and he could not tell whether she was breathing or not.

"Luna?" he whispered hoarsely. "Luna!"

The Princess remained still for far too long, and Sombra felt his heart start to break.

_No…no this wasn't supposed to happen! She has to be alive!_

"Luna!" he screamed at her, but still there was no reply.

The white stallion started to cackle quietly behind him. "Too late. The darkness has already set in."  
"No!" Sombra roared and spun on the unicorn. "You did this to her."

"She did this to herself," the stallion sneered. "I warned them….I warned them all not to cross Mystic Topaz. Her death is just the first step. The alicorns will fall, you must realize this." His eyes lit up. "But they will fall even faster with you at our side, Sombra."

Sombra ground his teeth, his body shaking with rage. "I will not allow it! You killed her! I will never serve someone like you!" He reared back and unleashed a violet and black blast at Mystic Topaz.

The stallion danced out of the way, but the magic exploded crystals all around him, sending shards after the pony. He blocked many with his shields, but some dagger-like pieces still broke through and cut him along the flank and legs. He cried out and stared at Sombra in shock. "You should not possess this sort of magic!" he gaped. "Brother, fight with us!"

"No!" Sombra screamed and ran at the stallion. The magic poured from his horn, striking Mystic Topaz over and over again. The stallion staggered backwards and hit the ground several times as Sombra's powers abused him. Sombra's vision blurred and faded to crimson as he leant all of his anger and hate to his power.

Mystic Topaz flipped three times then flopped in a crumpled mess against one of the walls. Sombra stood over him, panting, his vision still as red as the stallion's helm. In rage, Sombra kicked the helmet and sent it skittering across the cave.

"_Good, very good_," the voice whispered to him. "_You did what was necessary to save the Princess._"

"But she's dead," Sombra whispered back miserably. He spared Mystic Topaz a final glare before he turned towards Luna's fallen form. "She's dead…I failed her…" he choked back a sob.

"Sombra?"

The voice was quiet…weak, but it was a voice he recognized, a voice he had never thought he would hear again.

"Luna?" He hurried over to her side and used his magic to shatter the crystal bars holding her captive. He levitated the shards and threw them behind him so that they would not hurt Luna. "Luna?" he asked again and looked down at her.

Luna opened her beautiful eyes and gazed up at him. She looked tired, but the red hue on her horn had faded somewhat. The necklace still glowed, but weakly. She grimaced and frowned. "Sombra? Is…is that you?"

"Yes, my love," Sombra assured her and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. "Give me a moment, and I will free you from these shackles."

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Later," Sombra insisted and used his magic to shatter the chains, though they did not give easily. He had to use more power than he expected to break them all. He eyed the necklace and reached for it. "Let me get this off of you," he said and tried to unclasp it.

Red magic snarled out and shocked his hooves, sending him skidding backwards. He cried out in pain and huddled his front legs against his chest.

"Sombra!" Luna cried and rolled painstakingly to her hooves. She limped towards him, her wings lying flat against her back. "What happened?"

"The necklace…it repelled me," Sombra said and swallowed. How was he supposed to get the jewel off of her? He met Luna's eyes, and she glanced down at her chest. A frown settled on her face and she reached up slowly. "Don't!" Sombra cried, but it was too late.

Luna gripped the necklace and pulled.

It easily fell away.

Sombra's mouth dropped yet again. "But…how?"

"I…don't know," Luna replied and stared at the amulet. "Perhaps….perhaps they did not want others to remove it. Maybe only the wearer could do it, provided she was not bound." She dropped the necklace to the ground and stepped away from it, her face ashen. Her gaze swept to him again and she swallowed hard. "What have you done to yourself, Sombra? Where has your crystal sheen gone?"

Sombra looked down at himself. "I…I changed, so that I could be stronger to save you, Luna. When you did not appear…and when I saw the blood on the moon, I feared that I might be too late." He swallowed hard. "I can change back. I only…I wasn't strong enough without its help."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "_Whose_ help?"

Sombra went to answer when he caught a flicker of white out of the corner of his eye. Fearing Mystic Topaz had arisen, he spun on his hoof and lashed out with his magic. Luna shouted for him to stop, but Sombra just let his power spill out.

He would not let anyone hurt Luna again.

The violet tendrils exploded against something invisible and struck the walls and floor of the crystal cave. Sombra frowned until his magic broke, and he saw Princess Celestia standing at the front of the cave with a shimmering gold shield in front of her.

"Oh…" Sombra gasped and staggered back.

"Tia!" Luna cried and ran towards her.

"_Luna_," Celestia sighed in relief and dropped her head to nuzzle her sister. "I was so worried. What has happened? Who…" she squinted at Sombra and bristled. "What has happened here?"

Luna looked back at Sombra then pushed lightly against Celestia as if to keep her away from him. "Those unicorns attacked me when I was traveling to the Empire. They captured me and took me here. They put a necklace on my throat to drain my magic and use it to raise the moon." She shook her head. "Had it not been for Sombra, they would have destroyed me." She motioned back to him.

Sombra bowed his head. "Forgive me for attacking you, Princess Celestia. I thought that you might be Mystic Topaz."

"Mystic Topaz?" Celestia asked in surprise. Her eyes followed his hoof as he pointed to the crumpled stallion. Celestia walked slowly towards the fallen unicorn and used her magic to turn him gently onto his other side.

Sombra was a little surprised to see him still alive.

The white pony looked up at Celestia with fear in his blue irises.

Sombra blinked. _Wait. Weren't his eyes red?_

"P-p-princess Celestia!" Mystic Topaz stammered. He looked around, his eyes filled with confusion. "What…where am I?"

Sombra glared. He would not stand by while this pony pretended that he did not know what had happened. "He was the one leading the other five unicorns outside."

Celestia glanced back at him curiously. "What unicorns?"

Startled, Sombra ran to the entrance and out into the night. He was stunned to find twenty ponies standing outside, though none of them belonged to Mystic Topaz. Half appeared to be Celestia's daylight guards, five with horns and five with wings. The other half was Luna's dark guards, also a mix of unicorns and pegasi.

There was no sign of the five unicorns who had held Luna captive.

Sombra snorted in frustration and stalked back into the cave. "There were five outside, I saw them, with Mystic Topaz leading them! I swear it."

"W-w-what unicorns?" the white stallion whimpered. "I don't understand what is happening? Where is my sister? Why...why do I hurt so much?"

Celestia glanced at Mystic Topaz who looked ready to dissolve into tears. She sighed and turned to her guards. "We will bring him to the Empire. Bind him."

Luna stepped forward. "Sister, I have to restore the moon to its natural state."

"Luna, I can do that if you are in too—"

"No!" Luna cried. "She is_ my_ moon." The Princess hesitated and sighed. "But I would like it if you would accompany me."

"Very well," Celestia replied. She nodded to her guards then looked down at Sombra. "We will _all_ congregate at the Empire then." She stepped stiffly past him while two guards rushed in to gather the delirious Mystic Topaz.

Luna spared Sombra a gentle smile before she left with her sister.

Flustered, Sombra stalked forward to follow until he spotted the necklace that had bound Luna. He eyed the guards briefly then took the amulet and shoved it into the armor on his right leg.

_It'll stay safe there_, he decided then walked slowly outside to watch Luna repair the moon.

* * *

Luna's heart was filled with both relief and fear as she took to the sky with Celestia. Her wings protested at first, until a brief brush of magic helped ease the wounds that she'd received when she'd fallen in the woods. She glanced back at the cave where she had been held captive and felt a lump rise in her throat. She could not stop the tears that slipped down her cheek and sparkled before they fell to the earth.

"Luna," Celestia whispered and flew beside her. "Sister, you are safe."

"I was so afraid, Celestia," Luna whimpered as she hovered in the air beneath the tainted moon. "When the spell began, it hurt me so much. I thought…I really thought it would kill me just as Mystic Topaz said." She looked at Celestia and flapped her wings a little more. "Tia, it was the Nightmist that took those ponies, I am certain of it. I could hear its evil whispers when I was held captive, and when I told Mystic Topaz that he was being fooled by the power, he gagged me. I…I think when Sombra defeated him, that freed him of the Nightmist."

Luna looked up to the moon and raised her horn. Slowly, her power returned to her and she sent it towards the moon to peel away the hideous red that had bloodied the beautiful silver surface. The red dripped like tears and vanished amongst the stars.

"What happened to Sombra?" Celestia asked.

Luna felt the tears in her eyes once more. She had felt such joy when she'd heard his voice, but when she'd seen him…

The creature down there was still her Sombra, but something dark had taken him. It was an evil magic that had freed her, and she dreaded what it would do to him.

She turned in the sky slowly and looked at Celestia with grief in her heart. "I think that the Nightmist claimed him as well."

As the dam of emotions broke free and the tears fell from Luna's eyes, Celestia flew forward and wrapped her into a tight embrace. Luna pressed her cheek to her sister's neck and just cried, letting the fear and sorrow flow down her cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16: Banishment

**Chapter 16: Banishment**

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mystic Topaz?" Queen Gemfyre asked with bite in her voice.

Sombra sat in the throne room with ten Canterlot guards, all unicorns both of the sun and moon, while the pegasi guarded the door just outside.

Mystic Topaz sat chained in the center of the room with Gemfyre, Celestia, Luna, and Sombra surrounding him. Quill hovered near Gemfyre, scribbling down information. A few of the crystal guards also lingered near Celestia's entourage, leaving Luna's more in the shadows.

Mystic Topaz sniffed and rubbed his nose with a chained hoof. The armor had been plucked from his body along with the necklace. He hardly looked like the vengeful tyrant with his scrawny form and frail limbs. "I have told you, my Queen, I do not remember what has happened to me. The last I recall, I went to the crystal caves with my sister to explore. We're gypsy ponies, trying to find specific crystals to help us with our craft. I remember walking into a room and then…" Mystic Topaz gripped his head. "And then I remember being in pain and feeling Princess Celestia rolling me over." He went the ground and bowed before all three alicorns. "Your highnesses…whatever I may have done, I swear to you, I was not aware of my actions. Please, forgive me…"

Sombra snorted, not believing him in the slightest. How could a pony not remember his own actions and how he'd performed such atrocities against the alicorns of Equestria? And yet, even as he glared at the stallion, he saw the softness on Gemfyre's face.

_Hmph, _he thought bitterly. _She acts with compassion to a stallion who nearly killed a Princess, and yet she scorns me for my magic and horn. What a fair Queen, she is. _

The Queen stepped down from her throne and lifted Mystic Topaz's chin very gently. Tears streaked down the white pony's face, his blue eyes blinking rapidly to clear them. "Princess Luna, please tell us again what you heard when you were taken by the unicorns."

"Whispers…voices," Luna replied quietly. She looked much better than she had when Sombra had rescued her. She had the light back in her eyes, and though she appeared tired, she still sat tall on a cushion near her sister. "I felt the presence of the Nightmist when I spoke to him and his compatriots. They all had red eyes, the same red that appeared in the necklaces that they wore, and the one that they strapped on me." She eyed Mystic Topaz. "I don't feel that darkness from him anymore."

Gemfyre sighed and pulled her hoof back. "What is your sister's name?"

"Moonstone," Mystic Topaz replied quickly. "I…I do not remember seeing her when I woke up in the cave. She has a coat like mine, but her mane and tail are silver."

Sombra thought back to the ponies that had attacked Luna. He leaned forward. "I saw one like that when I rescued the Princess. The mare was conjuring the magic with the others; she was the first one I struck, and once she fell, so did the others."

Gemfyre shot him a look then nodded briefly.

Mystic Topaz released a quiet sob. "My Queen, please, have mercy on me and my sister. If she has done anything against your highness, then she was not in her right mind. She is a soft soul…would never hurt a fly."

Gemfyre sighed and looked him over. "What do you think?" she asked of Luna and Celestia.

Both Princesses looked at each other before the elder spoke. "I believe what he says, but I think it would be prudent to keep him captive for a time until we can be certain the Nightmist will not claim him again."

"Hm," Gemfyre pondered. "I do not know how safe he will be here if the Nightmist lingers so close." She glanced briefly at Sombra before turning her gaze back to Mystic Topaz.

Luna shifted. "Celestia and I could escort him back to Canterlot and hold him there for a time. He will be separated from the Nightmist, and therefore he may have more time to recover. Perhaps he will even recall his memories."

"But look at what he's done!" Sombra cried. "He almost killed you, Luna!"

"_Princess_ Luna," Gemfyre corrected harshly.

Luna held up a hoof. "This is true, but I do not think it was really Mystic Topaz. I do not think this is his true nature." She glanced at the weeping stallion with sympathy. "We must give him a chance."

Sombra gritted his teeth but kept a comment to himself. He thought it was folly, but it was not his decision, unfortunately.

Celestia waved to the guards. "Please take him and prepare him to journey to Canterlot. We will depart shortly." She glanced at Gemfyre. "I think there is something else we should address," she began as Mystic Topaz was carted out of the room. "Luna came here because we received information that the Empire was under attack. We were told_ you _asked for Luna's help specifically. Yet, by your surprise when we arrived, I suspect you did not make this decree?"

Gemfyre lifted a wrinkled eyebrow. "Is that so? Might I see this letter?"

Luna pointed to Quill. "She had it in her haversack when we left, but I suspect it was destroyed in the attack."

Quill paused in her writing and looked up as the three alicorns stared at her. Her face whitened. "You do not think that_ I_ forged that letter, do you?"

Luna frowned. "Considering it did not come from Gemfyre." She turned to the Queen and recited the contents of the letter. The longer Luna spoke, the darker Queen Gemfyre's gaze became as she stared at Quill. "Quill said that she was sent with the letter."

"I was!" Quill cried as she dropped the parchment and quill she'd been holding. "A guard said that the Queen had the letter written while I was otherwise indisposed. I thought it strange that she did not ask me to write it for her, but he assured me that it was from the Queen, and that she would be cross with me if I wasted time and did not bring it to the Princesses. It even had her royal seal, so I thought nothing of it!" Quill fell to the ground, hoofs splayed before her. "My Queen, I live only to serve you. I never would think of betraying you. Please, I beg you to trust me."

Queen Gemfyre breathed out sharply and took a step towards Quill. "And what guard was it that said I had the letter written?"

"Heartstone, your Majesty."

Gemfyre glanced around at her personal guards. "See to it that Heartstone is detained until we can question him." She eyed Quill. "You will join him in the dungeons after this meeting, Quill, until I can deem that what you have said is true."

"Yes, my Queen," Quill replied with a bowed head. She stepped back, allowing two of Gemfyre's guards to stand on either side of her.

Gemfyre sighed. "It is a sad day in Equestria when I cannot even trust my own subjects. At least one of the unicorns has been captured; I hope that you, Celestia, and your sister are able to extract more information from him."

"As do I," Celestia replied. She tilted her head towards Luna. "You said that the ones who captured you forced you to wear a necklace. Where is it now?"

Luna opened her mouth then closed it slowly. "I dropped it in the cave. I…I did not think to bring it. Forgive me, Sister."

Sombra went to open his mouth to tell them he had the necklace, but something stole his speech. He grunted in surprise and felt something tug lightly at his mane.

"_No, keep it hidden_," the voice whispered. "_You can protect it. If it falls into the wrong hooves, it can hurt the Princesses and Queen._"

Sombra slowly closed his mouth.

Gemfyre and Celestia exchanged a grave look. The former lifted her head. "It must be found before it can be used against any of us again. If that necklace can steal our power, there is no telling what else it may be able to do.." She rubbed her forehead with a hoof. "There is a final matter we must discuss."

"Yes…there is," Celestia said tersely. The two alicorns turned and faced Sombra while Luna just looked at them in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked quietly. She glanced at Sombra then faced her sister. "Celestia?"

But Celestia stepped past her and looked down at Sombra. "How was it that you were able to change to rescue Luna?"

Sombra was surprised by the question, or rather by the vehemence in the Princess' voice. What reason did she have to be angry? Luna was safe, wasn't she? "I went to the crystal cave and…and I found a pocket of magic that allowed me to change. I can release the power and become my old self, however," he added quickly.

Gemfyre flared her wings a little. "What sort of power, Sombra?"

"I…" Sombra swallowed hard. "It...I...that is…" He sighed and huffed a steading breath. "It was the Nightmist. It offered to give me the strength to free Luna, and then it would release me. I have only to ask."

"Then _ask_," Celestia said shortly.

Sombra stared indignantly at the sun Princess. He saw the way she stood over him, her eyes filled with scorn and disgust. Sombra's stomach twisted, and his anger grew. What right did she have to judge him? He had saved an alicorn, and all they could do was look upon him as if he was a filthy cretin!

"I will," he said stiffly.

"_Now_," Gemfyre ordered, echoing Celestia's command.

Luna looked at them in fright. "Celestia, Gemfyre, stop this. He meant no harm. He just…" She swallowed. "Sombra….can…can you let it go? Please?"

Sombra gaped at Luna in surprise. "You wish me to be weak so that I cannot protect you?"

"No," Luna said with a shake of her head. "I wish you to be yourself, Sombra. They warned you what could happen if you accepted the help of the Nightmist." She walked slowly towards him, despite the way Celestia shifted to try to get between them. "I do not want it to corrupt you, Sombra."

"I'm perfectly fine," Sombra said darkly. "It was my choice to change, and it will be my choice _when_ I relinquish the magic."

Gemfyre stomped a hoof down. "Then do it. If you wish to remain in this Empire, then you will release the Nightmist _now_."

Sombra took pause at that. If he wished to _remain_ in the Empire? He stood rigidly between the Queen and Luna, his eyes darkening. He saw a flicker of red appear before his eyes, but he pushed the power back. "What do you mean by that, my _Queen_?" He spoke the words more snidely than he meant.

Gemfyre just glared at him. "Exactly what I said. I will not have the Nightmist running rampant through my Empire. Either you release it, or you will be cast out, Sombra."

"You can't!" Luna insisted. "He saved me."

"And that dark magic surrounding him could destroy us all," Gemfyre argued sharply. "I will not have it infecting my crystal ponies. Change back!" she shouted.

"No!" Sombra roared back before he could stop himself. He stomped his hoof, purple magic flickering around his leg. "I will _not_ change, not until I know I can protect Luna and the Empire. There are still unicorns out there. I was able to defeat them with my magic. You _need _me, as does Luna. I can fight back."

"Not beside us," Gemfyre retorted. "I can already see that the Nightmist is twisting you to its own design. I'm sorry, Sombra, but if you will not obey…"

"I'm no one's pawn," Sombra snarled. He took a step towards Gemfyre. Instantly, the guards drew close, but Sombra did not try to stop them. "How can you refuse my help? You and the mighty Celestia cannot even defeat the unicorns. I can. You _need _me!"

"That we do not," Celestia snapped back at him. "If Gemfyre seeks to banish you from the Empire, then I will see to it that it happens."

Sombra turned vicious eyes on Celestia. "I would like to see you try, your _highness_."

"Stop!" Luna cried and ran forward. She looked between Celestia and Gemfyre, putting her back to Sombra. "Please, don't do this. He…he's just confused, Gemfyre. He'll let go of the darkness." She turned to look at him with large eyes. "Please Sombra, just let it go."

"No." Sombra took a step back. "I would have thought you of all ponies would understand, Luna. As Sombra alone, I am useless, but like this…" he held up a hoof, letting purple magic swirl around it. "I can stop anyone from hurting you ever again." He lowered his hoof slowly. "Come with me."

"_What_?" Luna gasped.

"Come….with me," Sombra said again. "If I am to be banished, then travel with me. I will show you the kind of stallion I can be. I swear it. You'll have nothing to fear so long as I am around."

Celestia roughly pushed Luna back and pointed her horn at him. "She is not going anywhere."

Sombra's ire rose instantly. "That is her decision. You do not speak for her, Celestia." He lowered his head slightly, the tip of his horn glinting. "Now…back down. I do not want to fight."

"Get out," Gemfyre hissed. When Sombra didn't move, she flapped her wings and stormed forward. "Get out!"

Sombra hissed in rage and swung his head, sending a blast of black and purple magic at Gemfyre. Celestia was there to block it in an instant, and she lashed out at him with a powerful solar beam. The light smacked into his chest and sent him flying across the room and into a nearby wall. He struck it hard and crumpled to the ground, sending three guards scattering. Five more advanced on him, their horns directed at his heart.

"STOP!" Luna boomed again, her voice reverberating around the hall. She ran towards Sombra, but Celestia was there to block her.

"Can't you see what it's doing to him?" Celestia insisted as she pushed Luna back. "He'll turn against you, too, if you let him. You have duties to Equestria, Sister, not to him."

"Let go," Luna snapped and shoved her sister aside. She approached Sombra on timid hooves. "Sombra…"

Sombra rolled carefully back to his hooves. He felt battered and wounded of both body and heart. The armor on his chest had crumpled somewhat, but had protected him from the majority of Celestia's blow. "Please, Luna…come with me."

Luna's eyes filled with tears of sorrow. She lowered her head, and he thought that perhaps she was just upset that she would be parted from her sister once she agreed to go with him. But the longer he watched her, the more he realized a strange, unsettling conviction came to her face. "I can't…" she whispered. "I…I have my duties to Equestria. I can't betray the rest of the ponies of the land…and I can't risk being infected too and becoming a servant of the Nightmist."

Sombra stared at her, feeling his heart shatter. "But you can betray our love?" he whispered. No…no, this wasn't his Luna. This was her sister trying to twist her mind. "Don't listen to them," he pleaded. "They would use you to their own whims. _I_ love you, Luna. I will cherish you and protect you for the rest of my days, I swear it. Please, my Princess of the night, come with me." He held out a hoof to her. "We understand each other better than anyone else will ever understand us. They have scorned me since the day I was born, and yet I still risk my life to protect the Empire and you. I am not evil…I am a warrior that they wish to banish because of a power they fear. I want nothing more than to keep order in Equestria and be with you." He saw Gemfyre and Celestia shift closer, but Luna stayed between them and him. "Please."

"I…I can't," Luna whimpered and stepped away from him. "You're not the Sombra I know and love. You have to release that wicked power inside of you, then we can be together, Sombra. Not like this."

Sombra could not believe what he was hearing. He'd scarified himself to save her, and she was going to cast him aside like this?

"_Perhaps you are not good enough. You are neither alicorn nor Prince. She shuns you, just as Celestia and Gemfyre do._"

Sombra shivered at the voice. It was true, though. What did he have to offer? She had all Equestria to govern. He couldn't even give her a kingdom.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and stared only at his Luna. "That is your decision?"

Luna gave a pained nod of her head.

Gemfyre and Celestia just grinned grimly behind her.

Sombra glared at them then looked at Luna. "One day…I will give you a kingdom so that you may be my Queen. I have nothing to offer you now…but you shall have a castle and ponies to rule."

"Sombra…" Luna whispered. "I just want _you_."

"If that were true…you wouldn't turn against me now," Sombra said quietly.

Luna hid her face and Celestia moved in front of her, blocking her from Sombra's sight. He glowered, but before he could say anything, Gemfyre was there as well.

"Guards, escort this pony from the Crystal Empire."

"You will regret this," Sombra growled before he could stop himself. As two guards moved to drag him away, he narrowed his eyes at the Queen. "This will not be the last you see of me."

"I suspect not," Gemfyre said coldly. "I will have you know, the only reason I do not destroy you now, is to spare Luna's feelings. I knew your heart was black. Ever since that first blast of magic that almost killed the colt, you have been on a path to darkness. The Nightmist only needed the proper host."

Sombra smiled coldly. "Apparently you were not good enough for it."

Gemfyre clenched her teeth. "Be gone, outcast…traitor."

Sombra just laughed at her and let the guards force him outside. As he was forced out of the door, he looked back one last time to stare at Luna. "I will keep my promise. You shall have a kingdom!"

* * *

The moment Sombra left the room, Luna rounded on her sister in rage. "How could you?!"

"He's already lost to us, Luna," Celestia said calmly as she took a seat beside Gemfyre. "I warned you what he was like when he was a colt. Did you expect him to become any different?"

"He sacrificed his heart to save me!" Luna cried "Does that hold no merit? Will you lend him no kindness for the protection of your sister?" Luna shook her head as the tears burned her eyes. "His heart and spirit are still there, but you won't even give him a chance."

Gemfyre pointed at her. "I warned you. I warned you both what would happen if you let the Nightmist take you. It's a threat to the Empire."

"You just wanted an excuse to get rid of him," Luna spat.

"Luna!" Celestia snapped.

Luna glared at her sister and laid her ears back. "Hypocrites. Why did you not banish yourself, Gemfyre, when the Nightmist spoke to you?"

"Because I never gave into its urgings as Sombra has," Gemfyre replied haughtily. "Otherwise, both you and Celestia would be dead. It preys on the lonely and consumes the weak of heart. Sombra is lost, Luna. Even if he lets that power go, it will forever haunt him.

"Then he died to save me," Luna whispered. When neither Celestia nor Gemfyre said anything, Luna spun on her hoof and ran from the room with her sister shouting behind her. She dashed through the halls blindly, her hooves clacking against the crystal. She didn't know where she was planning to go. All she knew was that she had to get out of the palace before she said or did something she'd regret.

_It's not his fault. He never would have done it had I not been in danger._

The guilt threatened to swallow her up, and she choked back a sob as she ran outside. She made it to the field of grass just in time to see the guards throw Sombra outside of the border. Crystal ponies had gathered to watch, including Ambersong and Blue Belle. Luna looked around at the staring eyes, heard their whispered voices of disgust. She whirled on them without thinking and flared her wings, causing lightning to flash behind her as her rage overwhelmed her.

"BACK TO THY HOMES!" she boomed in the Canterlot voice.

With gasps and whimpers, all the ponies fled, save for Ambersong and Blue Belle. The two turned to face her, and Luna went to them without much preamble.

"What has happened to him?" Luna asked. "How long has he been hearing the voices?'

"Ever since he returned from the cave," Ambersong told her. He reached out to drape a hoof around Blue Belle's shoulders as she wept. "He started to grow distant, and then when we performed for the ponies, he kept saying they were laughing at him, though that was untrue. The other night…." He looked at Blue Belle. "He lost his temper and nearly destroyed our home. Princess, I have never seen him like this before."

"What's wrong with him?" Blue Belle sniffed.

Luna shook her head. "It's the Nightmist. He…accepted its offer."  
"Noooo," Blue Belle moaned and pressed her head into her hooves. "There's nothing we can do. He's gone…he's gone. Oh, Sombra!"

Ambersong stroked her mane. "He…may not be too far gone, Blue Belle. If we can pull him back…remind him of who he is, then maybe, maybe he'll let go of the magic confusing him."

Luna looked between them urgently. "Would you both be willing to help me? I can enter his dreams and encourage him there, but you two would have to do it face-to-face." She glanced at the shields. "But that will require you to leave the Empire."

Ambersong's eyes flashed with resolution. "If it means we can save our friend, then so be it; we will brave the elements beyond the shield."

Blue Belle scrubbed tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she threw herself at Luna and hugged her tightly. "Bring him home. We miss him."

Luna slowly reached up to stroke the pegasus' back. "I know, Blue Belle…I miss him too."

Oh how she missed him. She looked up at the sky and watched the moon hang lazily above them. She stared at it and hoped that Sombra would use its guiding light to find some place peaceful to rest tonight.

_May it guide you through the darkness and bring you joy in your sorrow_, Luna prayed. _And may you one day return home to me._


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmares

**Chapter 17: Nightmares**

Luna and Celestia stayed in the Crystal Empire for three days. In that time, Quill and Heartstone were brought to trial, and it was determined that Quill spoke the truth; Heartstone admitted to forging the letter in order to lure Luna into the Empire so that the unicorns could attack her. The fact that Quill had also been accosted and nearly killed certainly acted in her favor.

Luna had been unsettled by the verdict only because Hearthstone hadn't acted...normal. His eyes had darted from side to side, his face full of sweat, and while his words had been calm, he had seemed anything but collected. Gemfyre had determined to keep him captive until the unicorns could be brought to justice.

Once all had grown calm, Celestia had revealed to Gemfyre that the Queen now had a new grandfoal named Safyre. Luna had never seen Gemfyre cry before, but the elder alicorn had shed tears of both joy and sorrow, joy at having the little foal in her life, and sorrow that she could not bring him home yet.

"I will make this Empire safe again," she'd sworn. "I only wish to hold him."

Luna had tried to visit Sombra in his dreams at night while at the Empire, but she had not been unsuccessful. She had fought to push through the black barrier surrounding his mind, but either he refused to sleep, or he, or the Nightmist, had completely locked her out. Luna did not know. With a heavy heart, she had departed with her sister, as well as with Mystic Topaz bound in the chariot.

The stallion looked better now after his beating; Sombra had definitely left a mark on him. He was nothing but cooperative, only asking for water or inquiring about his sister. So far, no one had seen sight of her, and the unicorns that had attacked Luna still had yet to be apprehended.

Returning to Canterlot had been a somber affair, and after seeing Mystic Topaz locked away in the crystal dungeons below the castle, Luna had gone to her room to rest and to try to forget what had happened four nights ago.

She felt...tainted...was the best word she could think to use. The magic that had touched her had been dark and evil. It had burrowed into her heart and soul and had tried to rip her power from her chest, as well as her life. Luna had managed to sleep during the day at the Empire, but she'd thrashed from nightmares of her own. There had been no pony there who could help chase the terror away. Celestia had stayed with her when she was able, but Luna usually woke up in a cold sweat, alone.

The alicorn glanced out the window where the moon shimmered brightly in the sky. She'd raised it not long ago, but she knew that Celestia was probably fast asleep after the long journey back to Canterlot and the interrogation from Agate Shield. Celestia had asked if Luna wanted company, but Luna had only shaken her head.

Celestia didn't understand. How could she? Luna had never banished Celestia's lover from the kingdoms of Equestria.

Luna rubbed her face and stared at the moon again, her only companion now that Sombra would not speak to her.

_It is not his fault, _she tried to remind herself. _The Nightmist did this to him. If only I can break through it and reach him..._

Luna set her jaw resolutely and sat up in bed. She tossed her mane back and hopped down to the floor. On silent hooves, she strode out of her room and went to the balcony where she could sit in the moon's silver glory.

She was an alicorn; she _would _break through whether the Nightmist wanted it to happen or not.

Luna tilted her head back and took a couple of deep breaths before closing her eyes. Her ethereal form left her, and she flew back towards the Empire and to Sombra. As before, she met a resistant black wall, but she did not let it deter her this time. She beat against it with hoof and magic until a tiny fissure appeared in the darkness. The crack grew the more she attacked it until ebony glass shattered and fell in a circle around a cave full of crystals.

Sombra sat right in the center of it all, staring at a mirror.

Luna had hoped to find the "old" Sombra in the dream world, but he still sat with his dark mane, red horn, crimson cloak, and armor. He kept staring at himself, his ears perked forward as if he was listening to something.

Luna landed quietly behind him and glanced at the crystals that surrounded them. There were no stars or moon, and though she tried to create some of the comforting light, Sombra's dream would not allow it. "Sombra?" she asked quietly.

Sombra gave a start and whirled, his red eyes growing wide. Slowly, the surprise faded and a tired, warm smile spread across his muzzle. "Luna...I was wondering when you would come."

"Where are you?" Luna asked, though she suspected she already knew the answer. She took a tentative step towards him then paused, unable to force herself any closer.

"The woods," Sombra replied, his gaze sweeping around the crystals. "Or at least, that's where I was when I fell asleep. My dreams keep taking me back to the caves. They're calling to me, Luna...like I have forgotten something there."

Luna shook her head. There was nothing in the caves, not even the necklace that had stolen her magic. She and Celestia had searched for it, but the unicorns must have returned and stolen it.

"Are you safe?" she asked him tenderly.

Sombra nodded. "For now, yes. I've...been roaming Equestria, trying to clear my mind." He rolled his shoulders a bit and sighed. "I'm tired, Luna. I am trying to build a kingdom for you, but it is hard. I...don't know where to start."

Luna went to his side and took his chin lightly in her hoof. "Sombra, I told you, I don't need a kingdom or a castle. I just need _you_. I want us to be together as we were."

Sombra's eyes flashed, and he pulled his face away. "If you had wanted that so badly, you would have come with me."

Luna lowered her hoof slowly. "You know why I couldn't. Equestria needs me, and you—"

"You could have raised the moon away from Canterlot!" Sombra snapped suddenly. "If a kingdom was not so important, than you would have fled with me, Luna. We could be happy now, living away from the politics of Canterlot and the Crystal Empire."

"You asked me to leave my home...my family," Luna whispered. "I couldn't do that either."

Sombra's eyes hardened. "No, but I lost my home, my friends, and _you_ because I changed to save you. My sacrifice is acceptable, but yours is not?"

"Sombra—"

"No," Sombra waved his hoof, brushing hers away as she tried to touch him. "I lost everything, Luna, even you. I did all of this to protect you, and Gemfyre and Celestia scorn me for it."

"They don't scorn you for your actions," Luna argued, her ears lowering. "They fear the magic that surrounds you. It could destroy many. That's why they want you to let it go."

"Why should I change for _them_?" Sombra asked in rage. "They are not my beloved. They are just alicorns who think they can rule all of Equestria without consequence!"

"Sombra!" Luna cried. "Listen to yourself. You sound like Mystic Topaz while he was corrupted. This isn't you."

"No, it is. I can see so much clearer now." Sombra gave a tired laugh. "In this form, I can be respected, revered...feared even. You know what it is like to be loved by all. I don't."

Luna frowned. "You know that's not true. I confided my fears in you that the ponies of Equestria respect my sister and not me."

"Then we will make them respect us both," Sombra insisted. He started to walk around her, his eyes glinting. "Together, we can lead a kingdom and be a King and Queen to them. They won't have to worship the other alicorns; they can follow and love us instead. Think of it, Luna. No more being the outsider. No more being scorned just because we're different. We can be rulers, honest and true…ones who bring balance and peace, not tyranny."

Luna shook her head sharply. "They would fear and hate us if we forced that upon them. I can't do that to my Equestrians. If I would have them love me, it would be out of their own free will."

Sombra grew very quiet. His eyes took on a darker shade of red and the purple mist began to flicker around his irises. "You will think differently once we have a kingdom of our own, I promise you, Luna. I will go to any measure to make you happy, and make you mine again."

Luna felt a chill creep through her. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

Sombra grinned and wagged his hoof in front of her. "Tut, tut, do not ruin the surprise, Luna. You will see in time. For now...I think I should wake and go about with my plans."

"Plans? Sombra...Sombra, wait!" Luna cried and reached for him, but the world started to rupture around her. She flapped backwards into the sky as the ground began to churn and the broken shards blurred in front of her eyes. "Sombra!" she screamed and was sucked out of his dream.

The last images she saw were his vicious smile and his glowing red eyes encased in black smoke.

Luna fell back onto the balcony, gasping as she was released. She looked around, but the world was steady once more. With a moan, she stumbled to her hooves and ran inside, her throat constricting with emotions. She skidded before Celestia's door and didn't even bother knocking before she threw it open.

Celestia looked up with a start, her tired eyes glinting in the darkness. "Luna?"

"Tia...oh, Tia, I think something terrible is going to happen," Luna whimpered as she ran to her sister. In an instant, Celestia's wings embraced her in a protective cocoon.

"What has happened?" Celestia whispered.

"It's Sombra," Luna replied and explained the terrible nightmare that she had witnessed. She tucked her head beneath Celestia's chin and trembled. "He keeps speaking of creating a kingdom, but he can't, Celestia. He's banished from both the Empire and Canterlot. What if he tries to take over an innocent village? What if he hurts others as he did Mystic Topaz?" She swallowed hard. "I fear the Nightmist really has claimed him."

"My poor sister," Celestia murmured and nuzzled her. "Stay with me tonight. Perhaps it was just his nightmare that frightened you. Have hope, Luna. Perhaps Sombra is still in there somewhere." Celestia settled down onto her side, and Luna followed her example. She curled up under her sister's wing and stared into the darkness.

Luna knew Celestia spoke the words only to comfort her; both Celestia and Gemfyre had already said that Sombra was lost. Luna wanted to have hope, but after seeing his eyes and hearing his plan...that was not her Sombra. There had to be something she could do to bring him back to her, but what?

The Nightmist was crafty, and if she wasn't careful, she might be taken as well.

* * *

_What was I thinking? How could I say such terrible things to her? _

Sombra panted miserably as he stumbled through the woods. He had never wanted a kingdom, he had only wanted Luna. What good was the power if it would not give him his beloved? Luna _hated _this side of him. Even in his dreams, he felt like he wasn't thinking straight. He was in a cloud, a haze that had been there ever since the Nightmist had caught him.

_I should have told her about the necklace. Why have I kept it secret all this time? It could be used to hurt her._

"We won't let it hurt her," Sombra declared aloud, though it was more the Nightmist who said it.

Sombra tried to argue, but he could only do so in his thoughts. "_We don't know that for certain. Maybe Luna and Celestia are right. You told me you would release me once my duty was fulfilled. I...I need you to let me go._"

The Nightmist chuckled. "But your beloved is not safe yet, not while she's locked away in that castle with that sister of hers. The more Celestia steals the love and attention of ponies, the more Luna will flounder and weaken. You have to protect her, and you can do that by giving her a kingdom."

"_But...she said she doesn't want one._"

"Or so she thinks. She's grown weaker; you can see it, Sombra. She wasn't even able to stand up against five unicorns, and yet you defeated six. Her power wanes, but you can save her if you make a home for her, a place she can call her own. And then, Sombra, you can be together."

"_Together...yes, that's all I want,_" Sombra replied softly. "_We'll be happy together, but how? How do I create a kingdom for her?_"

The Nightmist laughed quietly. "Go to the caves."

In the back of his mind, Sombra knew he shouldn't obey, but his hooves guided him through the woods and back towards the mountains. He had placed a wide berth between himself and that place, but he could not ignore the call. The trees flew past him and the moonlight guided his way. Silently, he thanked Luna for her eternal light. Surely she must be urging him forth as well.

He broke through the trees after what seemed like ages and came upon the entrance of the cave. This was not the one that he had originally ventured into to be changed, but rather the prison that had held Luna. He glanced around, noticing the eerie silence that pervaded the night. He took a step forward and suddenly heard a voice call to him in the darkness.

"Sombra?! Sombra, where are you?!"

_Ambersong?_ Sombra thought in surprise. He took a step back and looked over his shoulder. What was Ambersong doing all the way out here?

"Sombra!" Blue Belle's voice reached him this time. "Sombra, please, come back!"

Their voices were distant, but Sombra knew who they belonged to. What he didn't understand was why they were there searching for him, especially after what he had almost done.

"It's a trap," he, or rather, the Nightmist sneered. "Why would they come to find you after you tried to hurt them? Perhaps they were sent as bait by Gemfyre. She means to destroy you."

"_Ambersong and Blue Belle would never do that. They...they're my friends._"

"Friends that you nearly killed," the Nightmist hissed. "What if you try again? Will you forgive yourself if you destroy them?"

Sombra whimpered and backed towards the cave. Their voices were even more distant now, and he realized they were walking away from the mountain. He wanted to follow, to beg them for their forgiveness, but he feared them as well. He did not want to willingly walk into a trap and be ensnared.

That wouldn't help Luna at all.

"Go. Go into the caves," the Nightmist urged him.

Sombra drew in a breath and gave himself a rough shake. He walked slowly inside and froze upon what he found.

The five unicorns that had attacked Luna appeared on either side of the entrance, while another five reared their heads just beyond them. They all stood in two rows, their faces pointed forward as if they were creating a processional line for Sombra. He glanced left and right, waiting for them to attack, but none of them moved until, one by one, they bowed before him.

"What is this?" Sombra asked into the silence.

"Your minions, King Sombra," a female voice spoke into the shadows.

Sombra looked around, but her voice echoed so that he could not place her location. "Who are you?"

"A friend," came the reply. "These unicorns saw your might when you destroyed their leader. They see you as a true King, not like Mystic Topaz, or Queen Gemfyre. You would lead them to greatness; you have only but to ask for their loyalty."

"I can't trust them," Sombra said, glowering. "They attacked Princess Luna."

"Which they shall never do again under your direction," the voice assured him. "You want a crown fit for a King and a land to rule. We can give them to you. You saw how we weakened the alicorns; together, with you at our side, we can bring them to their knees and make Equestria our own. The power will return to the unicorns, where it should have always remained. Wouldn't your Luna be proud?"

Sombra swallowed hard. He certainly had no idea how to claim a land for his own, and he couldn't do that without loyal subjects. These unicorns had proven themselves brave and powerful. They could certainly lead the way to greatness...if he gave in.

_But they may turn on me as well. They...they already did such horrible things. How can I even think to work with them? _

"You can trust them," he heard himself say. "_And if you fear that you cannot, then you can _make _them serve you,_" the Nightmist added privately.

"_How_?"

"_Magic…the speaker knows._"

Sombra swallowed and glanced at the bowing ponies. There was a thrill of satisfaction at having them kneel to _him_, but he feared that if he took this path, he would not be able to turn back. But why would he want to? They could give him everything that he ever wanted if only he ordered them.

"What if I agree?" he asked. "What will make me powerful enough to keep my kingdom? Surely Celestia and Gemfyre will try to stop me."

The voice chuckled. "Not if you have the magic to protect you and repel the alicorns. Come with me, and I will show you the source of your power."

Sombra eyed the darkness and lit the tip of his horn. "Come into the light."

There was a quiet shuffling of hooves and a unicorn slowly stepped into the glowing beam.

When Sombra saw who it was, he staggered back in surprise.

"Quill?"

The tan unicorn smiled at him, her eyes glinting darkly in the magical light. Her once tight bun had been let down, leaving her wavy brown mane to flow freely around her body. The meekness in her eyes had vanished, replaced by an inner strength that unnerved even Sombra. She swished her tail and lifted her head proudly. "Indeed," she said. "_I_ have been the traitor this entire time. Mystic Topaz was just a pawn. He has served his purpose."

Sombra stared at her, his mouth falling open. "But…but then you…you were the one who—"

"The one who sent the letter to the Princess? Yes, dearest, that was me. I was the one that called for the attack on Luna so that we might use her power to raise the moon and fuel our gem. I have stood at Gemfyre's side and learned of her power and her plans." She shook her head. "Heartstone, sadly, had to pay the price to keep my identity secret. It was only too easy to make him say exactly what I wanted him to say."

"But, how?" Sombra asked.

Quill laughed and tossed her mane. "_How_? With magic, of course! Magic is also how I survived the fall and the attack; though knowing it was coming certainly helped as well. I am no spring filly, Sombra. I have studied under great unicorns, those of both light and darkness. My mentors, however, saw a great magic within me that they dreaded, and so they cast me aside, which was their folly. I can teach you how to reach your full power. Come." She motioned to him and walked down a hall that he had not noticed before.

Sombra glanced one more time at the other unicorns then started to follow Quill. They walked through many twists and turns in the cave until they reached two crystal doors. They were not made of bright colors, however; their surfaces were black as night and had strange runes carved into them that Sombra did not recognize. A thick onyx crystal sat right above the two doors.

Quill bowed her head, and Sombra saw her eyes turn green and purple. Ebony magic, instead of white, shot forward and struck the large crystal. Her magic streaked through the runes, causing them to glow until the doors opened slowly before them.

"How?" Sombra whispered again.

Quill looked at him and grinned. "One of the spells I have written. I did not want just any unicorn looking at what is within. Only the kind of magic I use can open it."

She walked inside and lit several lanterns dangling from the ceiling and walls. Sombra stepped in after her and gasped.

Shelves upon shelves of crystal held hundreds of books. They swirled around him and went skyward, almost so far that he could not see. He turned in place, staring at them with wonder.

"Magic books," Quill told him. "They can help you understand your power and how to build your own kingdom."

"Magnificent," Sombra breathed. Luna would have been overjoyed to see this. "But, how were they brought here?"

"Unicorns have collected them throughout the ages," Quill told him as she strode to one of the walls. "It was said that copies of magic books were made and placed somewhere safe so that, if the libraries of the Crystal Empire or Canterlot were ever burned or lost, these books would remain." She chuckled and touched one. "They just did not count on a meek, little scholar who listened to a fabled magic that could offer her the knowledge of Equestria. The Nightmist came to me as well," she said and looked back at him. "It asked what I desired most, and when I told it I wanted unlimited power and knowledge, it brought the books to me."

"What was your price?" Sombra asked curiously.

"Hm...I did not want to provide my body as a host," Quill admitted and settled back on her haunches. "So I told it I would help it find somepony even stronger than me to control. Initially, I had intended to help it claim Gemfyre, but then another unicorn appeared out of the woodwork." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "_You_. You, who stood so boldly against the unicorns to defend the Princesses and Queen. You, who were once a simple unicorn with a deformed horn, displayed such raw power that I knew you could not be ignored."

Sombra shifted anxiously. "Is that why you protected me? It was your power that shielded me from the unicorns, was it not?"

"Yes," Quill nodded. "When I saw you, I knew I could not allow you to be destroyed. The Nightmist was intrigued, so I protected you and warned the unicorns away. We had intended to take Gemfyre right then and there since she and the Princesses were weak, but after we saw you, we made our escape to bide our time. The Nightmist knew you would come calling."

"What makes me so special?" Sombra murmured.

Quill tossed her head to the side and smiled like a mother to her colt. "Your heart is driven by the love for Luna, and your hope to help the misfits of Equestria. Gemfyre's soul is driven by a lust for power and her desire for worship and undying loyalty, whatever the cost. The Nightmist isn't evil as Gemfyre and Celestia make it out to be. It just emblazons what is truly in the heart of its host and ignites the powers deep within. The alicorns fear it because it means they may no longer be the strongest Equestrians. They stole the abilities and duties of the unicorns to make themselves more godlike, but we of Equestria are the true rulers and have the purest hearts."

Sombra did not know how to feel. At first, he felt like a pawn that had been shoved unwillingly across the game board. He _hated _being used. How many times had he said he didn't like being a misfit and that he wanted to govern his own life?

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream at Quill and drag her back to Gemfyre to proclaim her treachery.

And yet, he, the pawn, had somehow managed to reach the end of the board, unmolested, and had been replaced with a royal piece. The unicorns were the ones who had wanted to hurt his Luna, but they could redeem themselves by helping him create a home for her, couldn't they? What would Gemfyre do anyway if he brought Quill forth? She'd still cast him aside and might not even believe him. Only Luna would hear him speak.

_They may hurt her again, though! I can't allow it!_

"_Then study their magic, and learn to control them. If they serve you, then they will have to keep their hooves off of anyone you deem worthy. Do it for Luna._"

For Luna...

Sombra swallowed hard. "If I become your leader...if I study under you, you have to swear fealty to me and promise that you will never harm Luna ever again."

Quill smiled and bowed her head low. "Of course, my King. Our only wish is to make you happy. Luna was never meant to die, Sombra. I do not know what Mystic Topaz told her, but the amulet was just meant to drain her briefly to help us regain control over the moon. We would have freed her, I swear it." She sighed whimsically and looked up at the wall of tomes. "This is your legacy, Sombra. This will teach you what you need."

"But there are hundreds!" Sombra said. "How can I hope to read so many and still create my kingdom in my life time?"

"Let the Nightmist help you," Quill told him with a smile. "The knowledge will flow into you as it did me."

"How?" Sombra started to ask, but then he felt the magic bubble up inside of him. He blinked and looked up at the books. Magic flowed into his horn then shot up towards the volumes. He jerked back, afraid that he would burn them, but the magic just wrapped around them and brought them down to hover in front of his eyes. He stared and licked his muzzle, thinking.

"Let me help," his voice said.

Sombra reluctantly let the Nightmist take a little more control. The purple mist grasped onto the books and flipped them open. He stared at them then froze as his eyes darted along the pages, moving faster than what seemed possible. Pages flipped and the books spun around him as he took in the knowledge, reading the basics, first, and then going slowly into more complicated spells. He gasped, both amazed and afraid of the knowledge.

It could be dangerous in the wrong hooves, but he could use it for good…he knew he would.

He tilted his head back and let the fountain of knowledge pour into him while Quill stood at his side with a cool smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18: The Alicorn Amulet

**Chapter 18: The Alicorn Amulet**

For weeks, Sombra visited the crystal library to bask in the newfound information about his magic. He sat for hours on end, learning all that he could and practicing his powers. When a spell was particularly tricky, Quill was there to help guide him through it. Many spells she had accomplished or even written herself, but others, the darker ones, only Sombra could perform; her magic was neither strong nor dark enough.

His tutelage consumed his entire day and swirled in his head in the evenings. Each night, he felt Luna poke and prod at his mind, urging him to speak to her, but Sombra shut her out, too exhausted to argue with her again. She would understand in the end, he was certain of it, but for now, he had to focus on his task and not on his love. His dreams carried him away, bringing him to a beautiful castle made of ebony crystals that glowed and reflected the light of the moon, making the entire thing look almost silver at night. He loved it, and he dreamt of Luna standing at his side while their kingdom rose around him.

He suddenly awoke in the middle of the night during such a dream with the thirst for knowledge. An idea had started to spawn in his mind the day before, and it now came to life, dragging him from his peaceful sleep. He crawled from his makeshift bed, which he had created in one of the other caves. Quietly, he walked into the library and looked around at the books, searching for one in particular.

"_Quill said that she was able to make that guard, Heartstone, say what she wanted_," he told the Nightmist. "_I want to find a book like that…one that will teach me how to control others should they turn against me._" He thought he had found a passage about it in a tome yesterday, but the information had still eluded him.

"We will find it," came the reply. "Let me aid you."

Sombra nodded and let his magic return to the books. The black and purple tendrils stroked the spines of the tomes, searching, seeking the correct contents. After several long moments that left him yawning, his magic paused on a book and pulled it down. Sombra grasped it and set it before him, opening the pages with a careful hoof

He started to read it and a slow smile lit his muzzle. The magic book was not just about making ponies obey. The spells he found could help him make ponies forget or love him unconditionally. Briefly, he wondered if he could use the latter on Luna, but then he realized that he didn't need such a spell; she would love him regardless.

He pored through the book, his eyes darting left and right until the words blurred before him.

"Still awake?" Quill's voice jerked him from his study.

Sombra looked back at her and blinked in the lantern light. "What time is it?"

"Near dawn," Quill replied and walked forward. She eyed the book, which Sombra quickly closed and put off to the side. "Seems you have found an interesting tome."

"Hm, yes. I could not sleep," Sombra explained and rested his hooves against the desk where he had left the volume. He glanced around then felt something shift in his armor. He looked down at his leg and remembered, for the first time in days, that the necklace was still there. "I have something to ask of you," he said and turned to face her.

"Anything," Quill replied as she set a lantern down. She brushed her wavy mane back and cocked her head curiously at him.

"The necklace that was made to capture Luna's power…was that its original purpose?"

Quill sighed and leaned against the table. "A botched attempt at a greater spell," she admitted. "It worked to our advantage because we were able to harness the Princess' power, but it was meant to keep her at bay as well. It was supposed to be stronger than it was, but somehow, the spell did not work entirely. We were able to lay Gemfyre low with it, briefly, but only because she is older and weaker. Luna is stronger, so she was able to fight its hold better."  
Sombra nodded slowly. "But now that you have used it, the necklace is infused with Luna's magic, isn't it?"

Quill nodded then lifted an eyebrow. "What are you thinking, my lord?"

Sombra stared at the pile of books beside him then reached for a scroll that had been stuck amongst the tomes. He rolled it out and set a book on either end. The image sketched on it was that of the necklace. The art showed five ponies standing in a circle with the necklace and a sixth equine at the center. "Five ponies wielding the magic…it reminds me very much of the Elements of Harmony that I read about."

"It should," Quill replied. "We modeled the necklace and those wielding its power after the Elements. We had hoped to repel the magic of the Elements with it as well, should Celestia and Luna try to use them against us. It did not work as I had intended. It wasn't strong enough, so we thought, perhaps by infusing it with Luna's magic, that would make it more powerful." She stared at the parchment. "We had hoped it would also give us the additional strength to raise and lower the astral bodies without wasting too much of our own magic."

"You spread the power out too much," Sombra said and pointed to the five ponies. "The Elements of Harmony draw on the five elements, and the sixth that appears. These powers together created the beam that froze Discord. However, the way the necklace was constructed, the ponies draw from the necklace instead to infuse their own power into it. If we were to put all their jewels together into this one necklace…make it an amulet, it might harness enough magic to counter the Elements." He glanced at Quill. "It could also lend the wearer strength rather than absorb his power."

Quill was quiet for a moment. "I do not know if that much magic could go into one amulet."

"I think it can," Sombra explained and tapped the image. "It already has the magic of an alicorn; it just needs additional power, the power that belongs to the five unicorns with the golden necklaces. With it, I could be as strong as, if not more so than the alicorns." He settled back on his haunches. "It would mean the Princess and the Queen could not stop me from taking my kingdom. It would also make me a more suitable match for Luna."

Quill stared at the sketch for a long time then sighed. "This could work, my lord, but it took us at least a year to craft the last amulet. Without the original, I am afraid it cannot be done, not quickly anyway."

Sombra reached down and slowly drew the necklace from the armor. He set it across the table and looked at Quill's startled face. "Bring me the jewels that the unicorns wear, and _I _will make the amulet."

"Yes…yes of course!" Quill said and ran from the room.

Sombra smoothed the necklace out and stared at the sketch again. "_Is it possible_?" he asked the voice.

"Yes, yes it is. If we push those stones into the heart of the amulet," he tapped it, "then we will create the ultimate weapon against the alicorns."  
"_But not against Luna_," Sombra reminded himself.

"No, never against lovely Luna."

Sombra waited impatiently for Quill to return. When she did, she levitated five crimson jewels above her head. The former bearers entered the library slowly to watch as Sombra took hold of the jewels and set them near the amulet. They now wore simple rubies rather than the more intricate ones that Sombra held. "What is the difference between these," he nodded to the intricate necklaces, "and the ones they now wear?" he asked.

"These hold the power to connect with the amulet," Quill explained. "The other necklaces are just used to help enhance their abilities...and to keep them loyal."

Sombra cocked his head. "And if they were ever broken?"

"The hold the Nightmist, and I, have on them, will break as well," Quill replied.

Fascinating. He would have to remember that. He glanced at the instructions on the parchment. "I'll need your magic as well to help me."

"Yes, my lord," Quill said and stood on one side of the table.

Sombra stood on the other and set his hooves close to the amulet. He lifted the jewels with his magic and held them over the heart of the amulet. His mind raced through the hundreds of books he had already read until it settled on a memory of a spell that joined power-infused gems with jewelry. It was one of the spells he hadn't practiced yet, but he was confident in his skills.

"Chant with me," he instructed Quill then began to speak in a rhythmic tone, uttering the unusual words that had been written in the tome. Quill listened for a time then began to chant as well, and together, their horns took on a bright glow.

Sombra pointed the tip of his towards the necklace and focused on the five gems. They wobbled then began to spin around. His black and purple magic and Quill's white merged the longer they spoke the words. Their powers swooped around the gems and caused them to spin faster and faster until they became nothing more than a single red orb. The necklace's surface started to spark and crackle. Sombra lowered his head, urging the magic into the necklace. It rebelled at first, sending angry sparks of red light shooting across the room.

With a loud snap, the orb crashed into the amulet and sent a blinding red flash of light throughout the cave. Sombra cried out in surprise and stumbled back, blinking against the dots dancing in front of his eyes. He saw Quill carefully pick herself up from where she had fallen.

"Did…did it work?" she asked.

Sombra looked at the amulet, which still had a few streaks of red light dancing across its heart. He touched it hesitantly, but it was cool and did not spark. With a slight wave of magic, he caused the amulet to rise and brought it to his chest.

Quill held out her hoof. "Are you certain? What if it attacks you?"

Sombra lifted an eyebrow. "How else will we see if it will work?"

"I could try it first," Quill offered.

"I think not," Sombra replied and attached the amulet to his neck.

Power that felt very much like the Nightmist rushed through him. It streaked through his mane, body, and tail, sending red sparks spraying around him. He expected it to hurt, but all that was left behind was a pleasant tingle. He gasped and reared back, his horn taking on an even redder hue. He glanced at the crystals and saw his eyes turn a deeper crimson. His pupils thinned and became serpentine. The smile that greeted him revealed two sharp fangs at the front of his mouth. He grinned and started to laugh.

"Yes…yes, this is what I needed." He lifted his horn and let the magic explode from the tip. A wild spiral of power raced around the library, lifting every book, and even dislodging some of the shelves until they spun in a tornado above him with ease. He remembered how difficult it had been to levitate Luna's crown. Now look at him!

_Now look at me…_the somber thought hit him hard, and he nearly dropped all of the books and shelves. He caught them with his magic and settled them carefully in place. His eyes went to a crystal, and he just stared at what he had become. There seemed to be very little traces of the old Sombra left.

"_Do not let sentiments distract you. You have the power now. You know what to do._"

Yes, he did know what to do. He looked at Quill and saw both wonder and jealousy in her eyes. The latter concerned him, but only slightly. What could a mere unicorn do against him while he wore the alicorn amulet? "My power cannot be matched now. Even the Elements of Harmony will be unable to destroy me. It is time I find my kingdom."

"Indeed," Quill replied and smiled broadly. "But why build your own when there is an Empire ripe for the taking?"

Sombra stilled. "Do you suggest that I overthrow Gemfyre and take the Crystal Empire for my own?"

"Exactly," Quill hissed, her eyes filled with desire and hate. "She has ruled for too long, and she would allow her ilk to continue the royal family line. No, the Empire needs new leadership, and you are the King they deserve."

"Let me ask you something," Sombra said slowly. "Why did you choose to help me? What is in it for you by betraying the Queen you pledged to serve? I, at least, was banished so I have reason to hate her."

"I made no such pledge," Quill snapped. "I bided my time as her servant so that I could gain her trust and help the unicorns and the Nightmist gain access to the Empire. From birth, other ponies saw me as a simple scroll writer, but I am far more than that. I want to write _magic_, but those in Canterlot thought my spells were too dark. Teacher after teacher turned against me and cast me aside because they did not understand the potential I had...the power that blossomed within me. I wrote some of my own spells, but when a certain alicorn found one, she sent her unicorns out to hunt me down." She smirked. "Of course, I had used a different name at that time, and dear Celestia never saw me, so how could her guards catch me?"

Quill started to pace in front of him, her tail swishing. "I visited and left many kingdoms and towns to find my purpose. The Nightmist helped me see what I could be, and what the unicorns could become. If a new ruler took hold, then I could write my magic without the fear of being condemned. It wanted Gemfyre, and so I became a messenger and scribe for the Queen." Quill shook her head. "I want to serve someone who will allow me to continue my magic. The original spell for the now alicorn amulet was one of my own. You have perfected it, and that is what I need in a leader."

Her response was sound, but he still felt leery around her. She had already turned her back on Gemfyre and had even tried to have Luna drained. For the latter, he could not forgive her, but he would work at her side until he had what he wanted.

Sombra strode from the library with Quill at his side. He looked at the other unicorns and caught sight of the white mare with silver mane and tail; Moonstone, Mystic Topaz's sister. She watched him with red eyes and bowed her head once more.

"The Crystal Empire would certainly give me the kingdom I want," Sombra said and glanced at Quill. "However, there is still the matter of the crystal heart. So long as it stands, and those in the Empire are filled with hope and love, I cannot step through the shield with my magic; Gemfyre banished me."

Quill's face took on a wicked expression. "Leave that to me."


	19. Chapter 19: The Rise of King Sombra

**Chapter 19: The Rise of King Sombra**

Quill hummed merrily to herself as she trotted along the crystal road that took her to the heart of the Empire. Her spirits were much higher than they had been for months since she had started serving Gemfyre. She had never wanted to be the alicorn's scribe, of course, but being in the palace had provided her with such delicious, vital information. It was how she had learned of the movement of the Princesses and discovered that Sombra and Luna had found the crystal caves. Oh how pleased the Nightmist had been when it had learned of Sombra's abilities. He was a much better host than she could ever be. Besides, she had no interest in being some dark magic's plaything.

She had her own ambitions.

Her magic was not pure, she was well aware of this, so none in Canterlot would accept her. If Sombra took charge of the Empire, she would have nothing to fear. So long as she could write and cast the light and dark magic that she had been born with, she would be happy. No one would ever shun again. For that reason, she and Sombra were very similar; they just wanted to both be accepted.

Of course, Sombra was just another factor in her plan. His magic, though weak at first, was a force to be reckoned with. If any pony could stand up to the alicorns, it would be Sombra. The Nightmist' power was formidable, but combine that with the alicorn amulet and Quill would be surprised of Gemfyre could last more than a few breaths in a fight.

_Good riddance to her_, Quill thought as she approached one of the high arches that supported the palace. The crystal heart glowed happily between two prongs. There were no guards protecting it, but why would there be? No dark pony was supposed to be able to sneak past the border shields. Quill wasn't tainted by the Nightmist like the other unicorns and Sombra were.

No, what she did was of her own volition, so the heart's magic could not sense her inner corruption.

Quill smiled to herself and stood at the foot of the heart. Such a pretty bauble. Its origin was still unbeknownst to her, but it did not matter. The ponies could have all the love and hope that they wanted; they would mean nothing at all if they did not have their heart.

She turned and put her back to the crystal, her smile widening.

_Long live the magic of the night._

Quill leaned forward, picked up her hind hooves, and bucked the heart directly out of its position. The crystal bounced on the ground and skidded, sliding several feet away. Quill turned to look at it then glanced up at the sky.

The shield immediately began to dissolve and collapse around the Empire. A cool wind swept across the land, and the air of peace that had settled over the ponies suddenly grew bitter and cold. Quill continued to hum and watched as the crystal ponies dashed from their homes to see what had happened. It wouldn't matter of course; everything was already set into motion. She looked at them all, her head raised as if she was their Queen, not Gemfyre. She noticed Sombra's two friends, Blue Belle and Ambersong, she believed. They ran together, and Quill could not help but snort when she realized Blue Belle could have just as easily flown.

There came a loud clatter of hooves on the stairs near where the heart once stood. Quill faced the sound and stood calmly as five guards and Gemfyre herself appeared. The Queen looked ruffled, obviously having just woken up. Even her crown had not been placed on her regal brow.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gemfyre shouted when she noticed the heart on the ground. She looked around, but her gaze did not settle on Quill, not at first.

"Is it really so difficult to understand, your highness?" Quill asked, drawing Gemfyre's attention towards her. "Heartstone, or rather, _I_, did warn you that there may be traitors in the Empire."

Gemfyre blinked slowly at her. "Quill?" she whispered. "_You _did this?"

Quill bowed mockingly. "Very perceptive, your majesty. If only you had noticed the traitor standing constantly at your side."

Gemfyre's face flushed crimson, and she stalked towards the heart. "Seize her," she hissed at the guards.

"Ah, ah!" Quill said reproachfully as they neared her. "I'm afraid that will not be so simple." With a smile, she reared back and lashed out at the guards with her magic, sending three skidding into the other two. One rolled and banged into Gemfyre's side, nearly causing her to stumble as well. Four of the brave crystal ponies tried to rush her, but Quill turned and cast a spell that caused dark mist to swirl around the underside of the palace. Those who drew too close were either knocked aside by the mist or snatched up and thrown. Quill thought of her spells and threw one at the crystal heart, causing it to vanish from sight.

Gemfyre gasped and spun to face her. "Where have you sent it?!" she roared as her horn began to glow a vibrant teal.

Quill only smirked and backed away slowly. "Oh no, dear Queen, your fight is not with me." She stepped to the side while Gemfyre watched her and smiled as her unicorn followers, guided by a regal Sombra, approached the outnumbered Queen. The group of traitors walked easily through Quill's spell.

"Long live the King," Quill hissed and leapt away.

* * *

This plan was easier than Sombra could have ever thought possible. He and the unicorns stood quietly outside, waiting for the shield to drop. He'd doubted Quill's resolve at first, but when he saw the blue magic crumble, he knew that he had chosen right by allowing her to go forth with her ploy. He guided the unicorns inside, ignoring the crystal ponies that emerged from their homes to see what had happened. They didn't matter right now; they would serve him before long, whether of their own free will or not, it did not matter.

As he strode forward, he watched Quill use her magic to take down the five guards that were supposed to be Gemfyre's main protectors. The Queen hardly looked composed as she faced off against his companion, Gemfyre's horn flashing with threat. He almost pitied her, or he would have, had she not been the one to banish him to begin with.

As Quill leapt aside, and Gemfyre saw who was behind her, Sombra felt a spark of satisfaction at seeing both the surprise, and a hint of fear, in Gemfyre's eyes.

"_You_," she hissed.

"Is that how you greet one of your long-lost souls?" Sombra asked her pleasantly. He nodded to the unicorns who spread out around her. He glanced at the gathering crystal ponies, but they were no threat to him. They hadn't arisen to fight for their Princesses and Queen before until he had called upon them to do so. Who would lead them now? If their cowardice did not keep them at bay, then Quill's magic would.

Still, he would not be overly arrogant. He motioned to a couple of his lesser unicorns who fanned out to separate the crystal ponies from Sombra and their _former_ Queen should Quill's power not be enough.

Gemfyre snorted and flapped her wings as if preparing for an attack. "You were banished from the Empire, Sombra. Leave, now, or I will show you no mercy."

"No," Sombra growled. Before Gemfyre could strike, he unleashed a blast of black and purple magic that shot straight for her chest. The alicorn Queen jerked to the side to avoid it, but the magic cut across her side, splitting the skin, and shaving off a few of her feathers. They floated limply to the ground, some kissed crimson by Gemfyre's spilt blood.

Gemfyre cried out in pain and staggered to the side, her eyes widening once more. "How?" she gasped.

"You were right," Sombra replied as he stalked towards her. "You were right to banish me and fear my power. You were right to deny fixing my horn so long ago. You should have imprisoned or killed me; that'll be your downfall, Gemfyre."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "I will not let my Empire fall without a fight."

"I would hope not. That would be far too anti-climactic." Sombra cackled and raced forward, his horn glowing purple.

Gemfyre wheeled back and sent teal light streaming towards him. His purple shield diverted most, but a sliver of her magic broke through and cut across his leg, though not enough to trip him up. He kept running and attacked with another blast, which Gemfyre avoided and took to the air.

Sombra snorted and watched her soar above him.

_A pathetic attempt at escape_, he thought and shot his light towards the underside of the palace. The blast flew wide of the Queen, but he was not aiming for her. She swerved out of the way, but did not notice the magic as it bounced across several crystals then shot straight for her back. Gemfyre turned at the last second, but it was too late. The magic crashed into her and sent her plummeting towards the ground.

The great alicorn struck hard and rolled until she thudded into one of the palace supports. Gemfyre stayed on her side for a moment, panting, before she tried to climb to her hooves. Her frosted mane dangled over her right eye while the left gleamed with hate.

Sombra lifted his head proudly, his amulet glowing against his chest. "Yield," he told her bluntly. "You are too old, Gemfyre. You know you cannot defeat me."

"You shall not have the Empire!" she shrieked at him and rose to her hind legs, spreading wings wide. Teal and white magic crackled from her horn and began to build in front of her chest. The crystals around her started to hum and glow with her magic. Streams of crystalline power flowed towards her and helped her build her attack. Slowly, fire, like the flames that consumed her cutie mark, spread from her body and shot through Quill's magic, swallowing it whole. It raced in a circle, trapping Gemfyre and Sombra within.

Sombra took a step back, surprised, and a little confused. What kind of spell was this?

The magic before her spun until it formed the image of a gem, the same one that was on her flank. With a shout, the Queen threw her hooves forward, along with her wings.

Sombra gritted his teeth and ducked his head as the magic screamed towards him and the ring of fire closed in.

"_Help me!_" he shouted to the Nightmist.

The beam that should have consumed him suddenly exploded around him. A smoky black and purple shield spun in front of the magic, breaking it apart and sending it flying into the supports of the palace and other crystals. Shards broke off and started to swirl and zip beneath the palace and towards the crystal ponies. He heard ponies shriek as the power went rampant and some were struck by the shards. Through the smoke, Sombra saw Gemfyre gasp and try to pull back her magic so she would not harm her subjects.

That was when Sombra took the advantage.

"Now!" he shouted at his unicorns and swung his head forward. His amulet and eyes glowed as he directed an attack at the Queen's head. At the same time, the unicorns unleashed their magic, trying to keep the Queen in place while Sombra beat against her horn ruthlessly. Quill stepped forward and wrapped white magic around the old alicorn's throat.

Gemfyre screamed and struggled against the powers, but she could not withstand Sombra's magic. He watched through red-hued eyes as his power tore into her horn, turning the tip a sooty shade of black. More and more magic was sent forth as he tried to subdue the Queen.

Gemfyre yelled and staggered from side to side, trying to break free, but there was nothing she could do. The unicorns held her fast, and Sombra's magic kept her trapped.

A loud crack resounded across the Empire.

Time slowed as Sombra watched Gemfyre's horn snap in half. The top portion sailed across the sky and clattered to the ground near his hooves.

Gemfyre's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell within the circle of unicorns. They stopped attacking and stared down at the fallen Queen. Quill lowered her ebony mist so that all could see what had occurred. Gemfyre lay on her side, her wings splayed and her chest heaving with weak pants.

Sombra walked forward and looked her over. Purple and black smoke curled around his legs as he stopped beside her, the tendrils reaching for her limp form. She stared up at him between tangled strands of mane.

"The ponies…of the Empire…will never serve you," she rasped.

Sombra leaned down and whispered into her ear. "They will, even if I have to force them to bow to me."

"Celestia…Luna, they'll stop you."

Sombra smiled. "Luna would never stand against me…and Celestia…heh, I would like to see her try." He settled his hoof on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "A pity you will not live to see me defeat the Princess of the sun, or watch your son perish instead of become King of the Crystal Empire."

"Don't—" Gemfyre started to beseech, but Sombra ignored her.

He pressed his horn to her broken one and called upon an ancient, dark spell that he had found in the books. He started to mutter the chant, and though Gemfyre begged him to stop, pleaded for him to let her see her grandcolt at least once, he did not listen. The crystals around him began to shake and tremble at his bidding.

Gemfyre looked at them in fright then stared into his eyes.

"Don't let it consume you."

"Too late," his voice snarled at her.

Sombra shouted and swung his head up. The crystals flew to him and descended upon Gemfyre, but instead of tearing her apart, they began to circle around her. They glowed and caused her body to take on the same pinkish hue.

The last Sombra saw of Gemfyre were her sorrow-filled eyes. Her body turned into an orb of light, and it hung in the air as the crystals rushed around it and trapped her within a large pink crystal that was nearly Sombra's height. He saw her eye stare at him from within, but in moments, that eye shut, and the crystal fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Sombra panted as he stood above it, staring in both shock and wonder at what he had done. Gemfyre's broken horn had disappeared as well, leaving no trace of the alicorn queen except for the crystal at his hooves. Sombra chuckled, one that turned into a cackle, and finally a roar of laughter. He threw his head back and spread his hooves in glee.

"The Crystal Empire is mine!" he shouted and laughed.

"Sombra!" a familiar voice shouted.

Sombra turned, annoyed that someone would dare to ruin his moment of triumph. He landed back on his hooves and watched Ambersong dart forward along with Blue Belle. Two unicorns moved to intercept them, but Sombra held up his hoof, urging them back.

Ambersong skidded and stared at the crystal on the ground. "What have you done?" he whispered.

"Taken what is mine," Sombra said simply and nudged the crystal aside as if it was a broken toy. He strode towards Ambersong, a warm, welcoming smile on his face. "The Queen is dead, and I am the Empire's new King. Join me, Ambersong…you too, Blue Belle. You have always been my dearest friends…I will give you everything you have ever desired." He winked at Blue Belle. "All the instruments you could ever wish to play…bells gilded in gold and jewels." He looked at Ambersong. "I'll give you a home you can call your own, and all the gems you could ever hope to possess. You will find your place amongst the best musicians of Equestria."

"Not like this!" Ambersong cried. "I don't want any of your tainted treasures, not at this price!"

"How could you?" Blue Belle cried. "She was the Queen! She was our friend!"

"She was a tyrant!" Sombra raged and stomped both hooves down until crystals cracked beneath him. Black crystals sprang up and glittered in their place. "She would have us serve her and her brat of a son. We can enter a new era, can't you see? She held us back all this time, and she neglected to show kindness to all ponies. Only those deemed worthy were favored by the tyrannical Queen. We no longer have to bow to her or the Princesses!"

"Not even Luna?" Ambersong glared.

Sombra frowned. "No, not even Luna, because she will be your new Queen. She will stand beside me, and you will love her, just as you will love me."

Blue Belle sniffed. "Sombra, stop this. This isn't you. We could never love somepony who would destroy another without any remorse."

Sombra snorted. "See reason, Blue Belle."

"No!" Ambersong roared. "_You_ see reason! Look at what you have done! You have destroyed the protection of the Empire and taken the heart. You have destroyed our Queen, our leader and protector. You've joined the very unicorns we strove to fight against, the ones who tried to kill Luna!"

Quill brushed by Sombra and faced Ambersong. "It was an unfortunate happenstance. It will not happen again."

Ambersong stared at her in shock. "You? You are involved in this as well?"

"Dearest, I started it all," Quill simpered.

Ambersong's eyes narrowed, and he threw himself at her. "You traitor! You've taken him from us!"

"Step back!" Quill shouted as she sprang away and flung magic at Ambersong. A white beam hit him in the side and sent him skidding.

Blue Belle shrieked and flew to him, but Quill attacked her next and sent her tumbling head over hoof into one of the pillars. As Quill approached the downed pegasus, Sombra threw himself between them.

"Enough, Quill," he growled. He lowered his head, his red horn hissing with black magic. "There is no reason for this."

"She will not bow to you, nor will the other," Quill said, pointing at Ambersong as he struggled to rise. "I have to protect my King."

Ambersong snorted. "The King you molded for your own whims. He was a good pony, Quill, and you destroyed him."

Sombra glanced back at Ambersong with a frown. "She did nothing. What I did was of my own accord."

"Was almost killing me and Blue Belle of your own accord as well?" Ambersong snapped as he struggled to stand.

Sombra was quiet for a moment. "I did not mean for that to happen," he whispered and lowered his ears. He turned to face his friends and reached out a hoof to Ambersong to help him up. "You know me."

"No," Ambersong replied with a hiss as he brushed Sombra's hoof away. "I don't know who you are, but you are not my friend, and you are most certainly not my King." He stepped towards Blue Belle and nuzzled her neck comfortingly as she rose.

Sombra stared at his once two beloved friends. They would turn against him after all he had done to ensure that the Empire would survive? Yes, it was true that he had almost hurt them, but he meant no harm to them or any other pony. Some had been injured because of Gemfyre, not him. Why couldn't his friends see the truth?

He looked away sharply and heard Quill whisper to him.

"They will create a rebellion. You have to put a stop to them."

"But—" Sombra started to protest until Quill planted herself firmly in front of him.

"Your rule is new; you can't risk losing control before you have even been crowned. The ponies will not respect you if you allow these two to speak to you in such a crude matter."

"_She is right_," the Nightmist murmured. "_You have to protect the other crystal ponies from _them_. They will ruin all you have accomplished because they cannot see the truth. Gemfyre has corrupted them; you can free them from her mental manipulations. I'll help you…but first, you must silence them before they bring disharmony._"

"Please, my King," Quill urged.

Sombra breathed out slowly and looked at Ambersong and Blue Belle. The latter watched him with fear in her eyes. Sombra sighed and closed his eyes, his heart aching. "Seize them," he told his unicorns.

Ambersong swore and shoved Blue Belle towards the sky. "Go! Tell the Princesses!" he shouted and turned to face the unicorns. Only two blasts of magic were needed to lay Ambersong flat on the ground.

Blue Belle scrambled through the sky, her wings flapping frantically to get away.

Quill chuckled and aimed her horn at the little pegasus. "I have h—ah!" Quill shouted as a rock hit her in the side of the face.

Sombra whirled and saw one crystal pony, then another, grab rocks and broken crystals and hurl them at Quill, the unicorns, and finally at Sombra.

"Long live Queen Gemfyre!" they shouted in rage.

Sombra deflected several of the stones and stared at them in shock. How could they turn against him like this?! Quill was right! Ambersong and Blue Belle were just fueling Gemfyre's manipulations. He would not stand for it! He started to pant heavily, his eyes burning with anger. He brought his hooves down again, and this time his magic exploded in every direction, turning all the crystals it touched ebony.

The palace started to shudder and contort as the power took hold. New twisted and jagged spires exploded from the once pristine palace. They rose into the sky, blocking out the sunlight that warmed the land.

Black crystals sprouted around the Empire, sending ponies scrambling for safety. Sombra watched many flee while others cowered before him and the recovering unicorns. He eyed them then sent magic flying after the retreating ponies. Black crystal chains reached out and caught their hooves and necks. The moment the power touched them, their crystal shimmer vanished and left their coats demure. They fell or struggled to escape, but the chains locked them together.

Those who did not flee bowed their heads to him quickly and started to chant, "Long live King Sombra. Long live King Sombra."

Sombra relaxed a little when he heard this. At least some ponies were wise enough to accept him. He watched two of his unicorns drag a now bound and limp Ambersong away. For a brief moment, he regretted having his friend injured, but when he thought of how Ambersong had turned against him, he pushed his compassionate side away.

Mercy was for fools.

He strode over to the lack-luster crystal ponies as they worshipped at his hooves.

Quill followed him, a large smile on her face. "You have your Empire," she said. "But a King needs a proper crown."

She turned and motioned to a unicorn who trotted to her. A bag rested on his back. Quill opened the flap and pulled out a magnificent black and silver crown. The top of the crown appeared to hold two silver horns on either side, with a red and silver piece, like an ever watchful eye, rested in the center. Black armor spilled down the top and sides, the former of which would fit snuggly around his horn.

Quill levitated the crown and brought it towards Sombra slowly. "All hail King Sombra."

The crown settled carefully and comfortably upon Sombra's head. He stared up at it then looked around as the groveling ponies cried out their praises. Briefly, he thought of Blue Belle, but he pushed her escape aside.

Let her warn the Princesses, and then Luna would see what a great King he had become.

"Long live King Sombra!" the ponies cried. "Long live King Sombra!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Fall of Harmony

**Chapter 20: The Fall of Harmony **

"The Empire has been too quiet. Surely Mother would have sent word by now," Agate Shield said, not for the first time that week. The Prince sat at the dining table, partaking in a spring-like meal filled with a fresh salad, sparkling drink, and a strawberry dessert.

Luna yawned and took a bite of her meal. Celestia had asked her to frequent the dinner table to help her entertain the Prince, Princess, and their new son, Safyre. Luna glanced at the foal as he rested beside his mother, chewing on one of his hooves. She smiled to herself and reached out to pull his hoof away. "That's not to eat…or gum," she said with a chuckle. It was so nice to have some young life around the castle.

Nebula grinned and scooped her son into her warm embrace. The colt flailed and fussed a bit until he realized he was against his mother. With a squeaky yawn, he settled and closed his eyes. "You need to stop your worrying," Nebula told her husband. "The Princesses have been here for weeks; silence must be a good thing because it means there has been no more danger. Your mother will send news when it is necessary, and hopefully it will be _true _news rather than the falsified letter we received before."

"I just do not like the idea of this Sombra roaming free in the woods," Agate Shield argued before he picked up a goblet. "What if he should return?"

Celestia shook her head. "He was banished, and the shield will recognize his dark magic should he try to return. He will not be a threat so long as your mother's subjects remain loyal and the heart burns with life."

Luna tried not to feel offended. She knew they were concerned about Sombra's transformation. In fact, she was as well, but she honestly still believed he wasn't evil. Sombra was in there somewhere, she just had to find a way to free him from the Nightmist. It would have been so much easier had she been allowed to talk to Sombra in his dreams. He'd shut her out for nearly three weeks now, and it made her worry. What was he doing? Was he plotting or just trying to survive on his own? Did any of the old Sombra still remain?  
Luna sighed and took a tiny sip of the berry cordial. "You should not fear him so," Luna replied, feeling she must at least say some kind words in favor of Sombra. "He…he may not be in his right mind at the moment, but he has a good heart. He wouldn't do anything to endanger the Empire."

She was certain of that.

Celestia sighed. "As Nebula said, all we can do is wait and—oh!" Celestia suddenly grabbed her head and staggered away from the table. Her goblet toppled to the floor and splattered red liquid around her hooves.  
"Tia!" Luna cried and was at her side in an instant. Luna touched her side, trying to steady her. "Tia, what is it? Why—ah!" Luna cried out next as splitting pain tore through her horn and her head. She sat down quickly and held her face, willing the agony to go away.

It was Nebula's scream of horror that gave her the strength to open her eyes to see what the commotion was about. Her vision was blurred at first, but she quickly found Agate Shield and Nebula standing at the window with the squalling Safyre in her arms. "Look at the sky!" she screeched.

Luna shook the pain away as best she could and hobbled to Nebula's side, Celestia just on her tail. Luna frowned, not quite understanding what was wrong until she noticed a tremendous black cloud—if that was what she could call it—form in the distance where the Crystal Empire stood. It churned in the sky and started to stretch out ebony tendrils towards Canterlot.

Luna's stomach and heart dropped.

"Gemfyre?" she whispered to Celestia.

Celestia nodded gravely and stepped away. "Something has happened."

"What?" Agate Shield asked anxiously and looked back at the Princesses. "What is it? What did you feel?"

Celestia raised a hoof and took a deep breath. "Something has happened in the Empire. We should…" She hesitated. "We will have to wait until we receive word. I do not want any of us walking into a trap."

Agate Shield looked appalled. "If my mother is in danger, you can't just leave her like that!"

But Luna knew in her heart that the danger had passed for Gemfyre. As an alicorn, she could sense Celestia's presence, as well as Gemfyre's, but now…there was emptiness where Gemfyre used to glow warmly in the back of her mind. She had never really noticed just how prominent Gemfyre's essence had been until now. The hole that remained made her heart ache for the fallen alicorn.

"You feel it?" she asked Celestia, who nodded without asking what she meant.

"Feel what?" Agate Shield demanded. "What is happening?!"

Luna did not have the heart to tell him, so it was Celestia who turned and reached out with a wing and settled it upon his shoulder. "Whatever has happened, we are too late to help your mother. The essence that we felt from her while she was with us has been extinguished."

Nebula gasped and Agate Shield stared blankly at Celestia for a long time.

"She's not dead..." he whispered.

Celestia lowered her head. "Somehow, she is not among us any longer. I do not know what has transpired, but I imagine that news will come to us soon, and if it does not, then I will go and see for myself what has happened."

"Tia," Luna whispered. "They need you here. I can go."

"No," Celestia replied sternly. "This is not negotiable, Luna. You can protect them here as well. If there was enough magic to destroy Gemfyre, then I think it would be best if I went." Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Sister, but I am older and stronger. If something were to attack, I would have a better chance of standing against it."

Celestia was only looking out for her own good, but the rebuke still stung. Though Luna wanted to make a sharp retort, the horrified look on Agate Shield's face was enough to temper her own inner anger.

Luna swallowed. "Agate Shield...I'm sorry. We will do everything we can to at least defend the Empire."

Agate Shield breathed sharply through his nose. There were no tears in his eyes, yet, just a cold resolve to do what he thought was right. "If my mother is dead, then it is my duty as the crowned Prince to defend my ponies. I cannot ask you to put your lives at risk and do it instead. It is my duty." He puffed out his chest stubbornly and raised his chin, looking ever the regal pony.

Celestia shook her head. "You can't leave here, Prince, not until we know what has occurred."

"I will avenge her!" Agate Shield shouted, causing Safyre to resume wailing. "I will not let this darkness claim the Empire or the ponies. I will go, Princess, with or without your blessing, and I will give my life to defend them and stop this madness from spreading."

Nebula tried to hush her son while she reached for her husband. "Agate, you can't...You wouldn't survive, especially not if your mother was...if she's..."

"I have to try," Agate Shield told her sadly. He tried to keep his proud pose, but when he saw the grief on his wife's face, he pressed his head to hers. "I have to…"

Nebula frowned, tears sparkling in her eyes. "What about _us_? What about your son?"

Agate Shield hesitated, but only for a moment. "I have to make sure that we all will have a home to return to." He sucked in a sharp breath. "I love you and Safyre more than life itself, but I still have a duty, Nebula. We cannot let our ponies fall." He turned to Celestia. "I _will _go with you."

Celestia lowered her eyes, and Luna felt the power build in her sister's horn.

"I'm sorry," Celestia said and a golden flicker of magic touched Agate Shield's brow.

He blinked then slowly crumbled to the ground.

Nebula gasped. She dropped to the ground and nuzzled his cheek, but Agate Shield did not awaken. "What did you do?!" she screamed which caused her son to sob again.

"Be at peace," Celestia told her gently. "I sent him to sleep for now. I cannot allow him to follow, Princess. I swear that he is unharmed."

Nebula's shoulders fell in relief as she stroked her husband's brow tenderly. "Thank you...I know he would have fought. He says he's not ready to lead, but he really is. I only wish he could see that."

Celestia nodded. "As do I. For now, you three need to remain safe." She glanced at Luna. "Come, Sister. We will wait for news."

Celestia stepped past her and headed for the balcony.

Luna looked at Nebula and Agate Shield where he lay on the ground. She stepped towards the sleeping Prince and scooped him up gently with her magic. "Follow me," she told Nebula and walked out of the room. The Princess followed on her hooves as Luna brought them to their quarters. Luna set Agate Shield down on a bed and draped a blanket over his sleeping form.

Nebula curled around him and set their son down beside her husband.

"Thank you, Princess Luna," Nebula said.

Luna tipped her head. "We will tell you once we receive news." She turned to go, paused, and looked back at Nebula. "I am so…so sorry, Nebula."

Tears filled the earth pony's eyes. "You cannot fathom how much he loved his mother. Gemfyre has always been there for us, and we thought she always would be. She…she didn't even get to hold her grandcolt."

"It is not easy to lose a loved one, I know," Luna told her. "We will restore the Empire, and I swear I will discover what happened to the Queen."

"That is all I can ask of you," Nebula spoke quietly.

Luna bowed her head. "Rest, Nebula." With that, she left the room and joined her sister on the balcony. Luna's steps faltered a little as she stared at the darkness that started to spread across the sky.

"If the Empire is filled with hope and love, they are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold then darkness will reign," Celestia murmured.

Luna stared at the ebony streaks and swallowed hard. "What, or who, could have this much power?"

Celestia glanced sideways at her. "I wonder."

* * *

The hours passed slowly while Luna and Celestia waited anxiously for news. The sun was put to rest and the moon awakened. Beneath the starlight and glowing orb, Luna began to fear that they would never receive information about what had happened and who was responsible. Celestia's comment had left a bitter taste in her mouth, for she knew what her sister had implied.

_Sombra would not do such a thing, nor would he have the power, _she assured herself. The unicorns must have returned and caught Gemfyre unaware. But if it _was _Sombra...Luna did not want to entertain the idea.

Celestia suddenly moved. "Luna, look."

Luna peered into the darkness until she could make out a tiny, light blue shape flying towards them. It took her a moment to realize who it was, and her eyes flew wide. "Blue Belle!" she called and hopped onto the railing of the balcony.

The young pegasus looked around until she spotted Luna's glowing horn. Blue Belle flapped awkwardly towards her and nearly crashed into Luna out of exhaustion. Luna caught the floundering pony and set her gently onto the balcony. "Blue Belle, what happened?"

"It…it was horrible," Blue Belle panted, her face streaked with sweat. "Quill went to the crystal heart and kicked it out of place…and then Sombra…Sombra and all those unicorns showed up and attacked Queen Gemfyre."

Luna's heart skipped a beat, but Celestia spoke before she could.

"Quill?" she asked.

Blue Belle whimpered and nodded. "Yes, she was a traitor this entire time. They…they attacked the Queen and Sombra…" She hid her face in her hooves. "He broke her horn and then he destroyed her. He turned her into a crystal. When…when the ponies didn't bow to him, he wrapped them in black crystal chains. Had it not been for Ambersong, I wouldn't have escaped to tell you." She cried and looked between them. "It wasn't our Sombra. That…that _thing _that attacked the Queen was a _demon_." Blue Belle dissolved in a fit of tears and wrapped herself up in her trembling wings. The young pegasus began to rock back and forth as the stress fully took hold.

Luna was stunned. She knew the Nightmist had been working its way into Sombra's mind, but she had never thought it would make him do this. Why would he attack the Crystal Empire…unless he wanted to exact his revenge on Gemfyre for banishing him? No…it had to be for something more.

Her breath caught.

"He promised he would give me a kingdom," she told Celestia. "I-I didn't think he meant by taking control of one that already existed!"

"This has to stop," Celestia growled and looked at the dark streaks across the sky. "Stay with Agate Shield and Nebula. I'll—"

"No!" Luna shouted and moved in front of her sister. "You can't. He won't listen to you; he doesn't like you, but he _may _listen to me. Let me go and talk some sense into him, or at least make him release his captives."

Celestia stomped her hoof firmly. "That is out of the question. The last time you ventured there, you were almost destroyed. If this is no longer the Sombra you knew, then you are no safer than I am, Luna. Stay. Here."

"I will not!" Luna yelled back. She stood before her sister, wings flared, and heart resolute. "Something has made him more powerful. He was able to destroy Gemfyre, and he may do the same to you without question. He'll give pause for me." She looked at Blue Belle. "I know the Nightmist has attacked him and leant him magic, but was there anything else that may have given him more power?"

Blue Belle swallowed and nodded. She tapped her chest. "He wore an amulet that looked like an alicorn."

Luna frowned in confusion. "But that amulet is meant to drain alicorns of their magic."

"I don't think so any more," Blue Belle whispered. "That amulet glowed bright red and attacked Gemfyre. It gave him more magic."

_He must have somehow transformed it. That's going to complicate things, especially if Celestia doesn't _listen _to me. _

Luna glanced at her sister and saw the same determination in Celestia's eyes that Luna felt.

This was not going to end well.

Celestia took a step forward, and Luna saw the tip of her horn glow.

"I am sorry, Luna."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "As am I."

The moon Princess ducked as golden light tried to strike her in the head as it had done to Agate Shield. The blow barely missed the tips of her ears. Luna rose sharply and hit Celestia on the side of the face with blue magic, a spell that would send her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Celestia staggered and collapsed in a heap on the balcony beside Blue Belle who released a frightened squeak. Luna stepped over her sister and brushed her pink mane gently out of her face. "It is night, Sister. My powers are stronger than yours." She looked at Blue Belle. "She will wake in time. Watch over her."

"Ye-ye-yes, Princess. Please, help him."

"I will try, Blue Belle. I promise."

Luna went to the railing and leapt over the side of it without any preamble. The wind carried her into the sky, and she set her eyes on the origin of the darkness that snarled across Equestria, hoping to reach it, and Sombra, before the dawn.


	21. Chapter 21: Temptations

**Chapter 21: Temptations **

The moon guided Luna throughout the night and back to the Empire. She could not ignore the fear or dread in her heart, nor could she ignore what the corruption could do to Equestria. She loved Sombra as she had loved no other before, but this had to stop. Already Luna could see black crystals starting to sprout through patches of earth, threatening fields and homes.

The Nightmist needed to be defeated, along with the amulet, and then, perhaps, Sombra would be freed along with Equestria.

_I have to hope I can still save him_, Luna told herself as she drew closer to the Empire. There was a chill in the air, and she realized that it no longer appeared to be spring. It was as if winter had decided to come early and encompass the land surrounding the Empire. Snow flew through the air, biting at her wings and nose, but she flew on, using a shield to protect her from the elements.

_Had I known that Sombra had changed this much, I never would have left him_, she tried to convince herself, but Luna knew that was a lie. As she had told him and Celestia, her duty was to Equestria first and her heart next.

_Then why do I feel as if I have betrayed him_? she wondered. He had needed her help, and she'd turned her back on him, because she had thought it was the right thing to do. _I never realized sacrificing him meant I would endanger Equestria. _

Luna set her jaw.

No, she would not allow the destruction to come to pass. She would speak to him and bring him back to the light.

And if she couldn't…she would destroy him.

Luna whimpered.

She didn't want to raise hoof or horn against him, but if he was too far gone, she would have to let him go entirely.

The moon had lowered in the sky, but had not quite set yet; her adrenaline had made her fly faster than she had expected. The white wind swirled around her and threatened to throw her off course, but Luna flew through it unto she reached what once had been the shields of the Empire. She set her gaze on the palace, and her stomach dropped with dread.

No longer was there an elegant, beautiful blue and white crystal palace before her. Now, it was twisted with black onyx, looking more like a nightmare than a dream. Hideous watchtowers with unicorn guards looked out over the once peaceful land. Black crystals had arisen throughout the Empire, and even from Luna's vantage point, she could see the ponies slowly trudging along with heavy bonds on neck and hoof. Worse, she could see that the crystal in their coats had faded, just like Sombra's. Their manes and tails drooped instead of being bound up with lovely headpieces and elegant braids.

Luna shook her head and flew straight towards the palace. She waited for some sort of attack to repel her, but any unicorn she saw below just stepped aside and let her pass unmolested. Perhaps she had been right to tell Celestia that Sombra would let her come freely. They surely would have ambushed Celestia by now.

She banked to the left and headed for the balcony where she found a familiar tan unicorn waiting for her. Her eyes darted briefly beneath the palace, but there was no sign of the crystal heart. Luna hesitated then landed on the balcony a fair distance away from the pony.

"Quill," she said bluntly in greeting.

Quill just smiled back at her. She looked different now, her mane left free instead of in its tight bun. It flowed elegantly around her face and brushed against the golden necklace with the red ruby she wore. Luna eyed it warily, but Quill only laughed. "Peace, Princess. It is a paltry piece of jewelry; it will not harm you. Come. King Sombra has been waiting for you."  
"_King_ Sombra?" Luna asked.

"Indeed. Surely you must realize there is no Queen, so there must be a leader. King Sombra has graciously taken the role in the Empire."

"I'm certain," Luna grumbled and followed Quill inside. She folded her wings along her sides and tried not to shiver as she stepped through the now blackened halls. All the brightly colored crystals had been replaced by onyx. She realized that it reminded her of her night sky, and she found it oddly beautiful.

Quill stopped in front of her suddenly, and Luna looked up to find Sombra sitting upon a magnificent yet terrifying throne of onyx. It twisted and curled around him, almost like a gaping mouth with fangs. The only color came from the large pink gem near the top of the throne that sparkled and stung her eyes. Sombra perched beneath it, his head raised regally. A fierce crown now adorned his brow, and his eyes seemed redder than they had been before. In fact, the pupils were no longer circles but rather…serpent like.

"Your highness," Quill said and bowed deeply.

Sombra looked at her then lifted his eyes when he saw Luna. Instantly, the regality vanished, and a big smile spread across his muzzle. He ran down his throne and trotted towards her, looking like an eager foal ready to present a precious gift to her. "Luna!" he cried, the red fading somewhat from his eyes. He reached for her, but Luna withdrew before he could touch her. He frowned. "What is it? Did any of my guards attack you?"

"No, they did not," Luna said stiffly and looked him up and down. He scarcely looked like her Sombra anymore, not with that hideous red horn and cruel eyes. Even his coloring had darkened. "Sombra, what have you done here? Where is Gemfyre?"

The glee in his eyes vanished in an instant. He stepped back and stood like a King would before his subject. "Gone," he said then nodded to the gem above his throne. "Her spirit watches over the Empire as she serves her King."

Luna stared at the jewel and felt her throat tighten and her eyes water. No…it couldn't be. What would make him destroy such a loving alicorn? True, she had her faults, but she had done everything to keep the Empire safe.

_Gemfyre…this is not a fate I would have wished for you, my dear friend._

"How could you?" Luna whispered before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean?" Sombra laughed. He gestured to the land. "I made this all for you, Luna. You now have a kingdom, and you can be my Queen for all eternity. Don't you see? Now we can be together!" He reached for her cheek, but she jerked away from him. His frown grew deeper. "What is it?"

"You dare ask me that?" Luna laughed to herself. She eyed the amulet on his neck. The crimson jewel in it pulsed lightly. "I told you I didn't need a Kingdom, and so you united with the very unicorns that tried to kill us, you killed Gemfyre, and then you enslaved the ponies here. And you dare ask me why I am upset?" She turned her back to him coldly and walked out onto the balcony. She heard Sombra hurry to catch up to her. She stared down at the chained ponies and felt her heart go out to them. Even beneath the moonlight they stumbled along. "Have you given them no respite?"

Sombra looked surprised. "I have forced them to stay up at night so you will no longer be alone, Luna. You see how they stay awake to worship you?"

Luna whirled on them in anger. "This is not worship!" she shouted and pointed at the bedraggled souls beneath them. "This is _torture_, Sombra. This is never what I wanted, nor is it what you wanted. The real Sombra would have died before he caused so much misery to innocent ponies."

Sombra glared at her. "I _am_ the real Sombra, Luna. It just took me this long to open my eyes."

"Your eyes may be open, but your heart is closed," Luna spat at him. She reached out and gripped his cheeks. "Where is the stallion that I loved? The one who tried to entertain the crystal ponies with music to bring a smile to their faces? The one who would spend the evening with me, either beneath the moon or in your dreams? I want that Sombra back."

Sombra reached up and pushed her hooves away. "You mean the weak, pathetic one. No, Luna. You need someone stronger to protect you."

"I can protect myself," Luna hissed, her eyes taking on a white glow.

Sombra snickered and stepped away from her. "Aye, that is why I had to rescue you from the unicorns, and why I had to defend you and those alicorns months ago. Even then I had power to save you."

Luna shook her head. "It's not all about power, Sombra."

"Isn't it?" He glanced at her then nodded towards the throne. "Come with me, Luna. Let me show you one thing, and if you still do not believe that what I have done is in the best interests of the crystal ponies and you, then you will be free to leave me to my Empire. Perhaps I will even listen to your reasoning and change my ways…that is what you want, isn't it?"

Luna opened her mouth to protest, but then she wondered, if she did go with him, and still refused, maybe that would be enough to shake him out of his insanity. "Very well," she said quietly and followed.

Quill stepped out of the way, but there was still a pleasant smile on her face that Luna very much wanted to smack clean off.

Sombra walked towards his throne and tilted his horn to the pink gem. Black and purple magic flew at the gem and turned it a hideous shade of ebony. A shadow fell across the throne and landed on the ground where a floor opened up beneath them. Luna staggered back and looked at him in surprise. Sombra just smiled. "Come." He started down the stairs and Luna quietly followed.

The stairs wound round and around, taking them deeper into the palace. "Why are there so many stairs?" she asked.

"We wanted to keep this as far below the kingdom as possible. Only those worthy are allowed to look upon the door."

"The door?" Luna asked, but Sombra did not elaborate. "Where is the crystal heart?"

Sombra glanced at her. "Safe, far away from prying eyes," he told her, which was not the answer that Luna had hoped for. Maybe she could dredge the truth out of him if she played along.

They continued walking for what felt like ages until they came to the very bottom of the stairway. The floor was circular, and all that Luna could see was a single door set against a wall. She stared at it then looked at Sombra in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's something Quill and I worked together to make," Sombra explained and went to the door. He stroked it with a hoof. "This door can reveal to you what may come to pass if you continue on your path. It can show you your worst nightmares and help you understand what it is you must do to free yourself from them." He sighed whimsically. "When I look upon it now, I see a bright future for both of us, and for the Empire. Once the ponies understand that I am trying to help them, then all will be well. They well come to love us both, and then there will be peace."

Luna lifted an eyebrow at him. "And why would looking upon this door convince me that what you have done here is just?"

Sombra sighed. "Because if you do not take this kingdom, then you shall have none at all. Surely by now you must realize that your sister is the real ruler of Equestria. The ponies bathe in her light and shun your moon. You can be a Queen with me. You will never have to bow down to any other alicorn, not even your sister." He looked sadly at her. "I can give that to you, Luna. I can give you the power to keep the moon high for all eternity so that the ponies worship only _you_."

"I…" Luna swallowed. "My sister loves me and respects my position. She would never turn against me like that."

"Are you so sure?" Sombra asked cryptically. He sent the same black magic to the crystal above the frame, and the door swung open. "Step through and see for yourself what may come."  
Luna swallowed hard and stared at the white light flickering beyond the entrance. This could be a trap, but she somehow felt that Sombra would not do that to her. Had he wanted her subdued, he would have ordered the unicorns to do it already.

She took a breath, and walked through.

Luna found herself standing in the royal castle where she and Celestia had grown up when they were fillies. They'd abandoned it some time ago after they had founded Canterlot, but it still looked the same. The windows stood high and wide, letting sunlight pour into the room. Tapestries of the histories of the alicorns hung along the walls. The rugs upon the floor were beautiful shades of pinks and purples with a glowing sun etched into them.

Luna smiled, feeling a bit comforted at the image. It had been years since she had stepped hoof in the castle.

Yet, as she looked around, she noticed a distinct difference. Where once there had been equal tapestries of the sun and moon, and representations of their parents, she found only the sun and her mother's magnificent glow. Her father's presence was nowhere to be found.

Luna frowned in concern and started to walk slowly through the Great Hall. At the end of it, she saw the pedestal that held the Elements of Harmony. Their golden arms sparkled in the sun and held the very weapons that defended Equestria from chaos and tyranny.

Celestia stood beside it.

"Tia?" Luna asked as she looked around. "What has happened here?"  
"What do you mean?" Celestia asked in a dry tone. She walked around the pedestal and strode slowly towards Luna. Her vibrant pink mane and tail flowed around her as she came to stand within the sunlight. The regalia she wore looked brighter and more elegant. Her crown was bigger and bore the colors of the Elements. Now that Luna really looked at her, it appeared as if her sister was covered in gold armor and prepared for battle.

"Where are the moon tapestries?" Luna whispered. "Why have they been hidden?"

"Luna…_dear_ Luna," Celestia chuckled and shook her head. "For years I have allowed you to rule the night."

"_Allowed_ me?" Luna blinked in surprise. "Sister, we're meant to rule Equestria together."

"Why?" Celestia replied. She raised her hoof to the sun. "I can raise both sun and moon and dot the sky with stars. What can you do, little sister? My power has always far surpassed your own."

Luna gulped hard. "That's…not true. In the evening, when the moon is bright, I am the strongest—"

"Or so you think," Celestia snorted. "You're pathetic. You're always whimpering and begging for ponies to grovel at your hooves. Why should they when I am so much more majestic than you?" Celestia brushed past her roughly and narrowed her eyes. "You never listen to my commands, and when you are supposed to visit ponies' dreams, you are off being selfish, visiting only those few who you think are interesting or worthy of your help. No wonder they don't love you."

"Tia!" Luna cried, appalled. "Yes, I may want ponies to adore me just as they love you, but I help them as well! They—"

"_Despise_ you," Celestia hissed and leaned towards Luna. "How can they love a pony they never see except when she sends them dark nights and terrible dreams?"

Luna's eyes filled with tears. How could Celestia say such terrible things? She brought good dreams to the ponies of Equestria! She loved and cherished them! All she wanted was their affection in return, nothing more! "How can you be so cruel?"

Celestia laughed and stood above her. She spread her wings, the radiant sun glinting off of the pristine feathers. Her horn started to sparkle and hiss with magic. "There only needs to be one Princess in Equestria, and that Princess shall be me!" She reared back and sent a solar beam at Luna.

Luna screamed and staggered back, but the golden light swirled around her and struck her back and head. She fought to get free, but her magic would not come to her. It almost felt as if the amulet held her captive again. The light blinded her and caused her to stumble and fall. When at last she was freed, Luna blinked weakly and stared at herself in a mirror on a wall.

Her wings and horn were both gone.

She was an earth pony.

"No…No!" Luna cried and reached for her head. "Celestia, please, no, give them back. I'm the Princess of the night!"

"No more!" Celestia barked. "Guards!"

Eight sun guards ran into the room at her behest. They surrounded Luna as she struggled to push herself to her hooves.

"Take her to the dungeon," Celestia sniffed. "Her worth is meaningless now."

The guards grabbed Luna before she could stop them and started to drag her away. "Celestia! Celestia, please! Sister!"

But Celestia turned her back on her and walked towards the Elements of Harmony. The crown, the sixth Element, lifted from its resting place and settled on Celestia's brow in place of her other tiara. One by one, the Elements circled around her, and she looked back at Luna with a malevolent smile.

"No!" Luna shrieked again.

Suddenly, she found herself standing, not in the castle, but beside Sombra. She ran from the door and look at a wall of crystals to find that her wings and horn were still intact. She touched both frantically, panting as the shock started to ebb. "Wh-what was that?"

"Your worst nightmares," Sombra explained sympathetically. "Your sister has already tried to stop you from leaving the castle because you are not strong enough. How long before she decides you are not worthy of your title, Luna? If you stay here, she can't take that away from you."

Luna breathed heavily and lowered her head. It had felt so real…and believable. How many times had Celestia told her she was too weak to travel somewhere? How many times had Luna feared that she would be forgotten in the night by the Equestrians, including Celestia?

A tear trickled down her cheek.

Sombra's hoof reached out to brush it away. "Look at the crystals," he urged.

Luna swallowed and slowly lifted her head. Sombra's amulet glowed and he let its magic brush along her and the crystal. As she watched, her reflection grew until she was nearly as tall as Celestia. Her coat darkened and her mane became even more ethereal than her sister's. Armor with the symbol of the moon decorated her chest, and a helm rested beautifully upon her dazzling blue mane.

It was the same image she remembered seeing in the crystal caves, and yet this time, she could not turn away from it.

"This is what you can become if you accept my help," Sombra told her. "You will be stronger than your sister and even more beautiful. She will never be able to take the moon away from you again. You can make it last forever, and then together, we can rule over the rest of Equestria."

Luna slowly pressed her hoof to the crystal; her reflection did the same and seemed to smile at her. She looked beautiful…terrifying…but beautiful. There was a powerful elegance in her stance that demanded attention and respect. She had never looked like this, nor had she ever exuded such strength.

Sombra's promises were so tempting.

_I can become her. Celestia will never scorn me again._

She swallowed and looked at Sombra. "But how can I…transform?"

"My amulet will help," Sombra told her simply. "It's already infused with your magic. All I have to do is use it, and I can change you."

Luna stared at the amulet and watched its heart glow. This was all that she needed? If she could become this mare…this…Nightmare Moon, maybe then the ponies would stop falling asleep and leaving her to walk the night alone. Sombra wanted her to be revered, but in her current form, maybe it was not possible.

She touched the amulet and swallowed.

"M-may I see it?" she asked of Sombra. "So that I might feel its power?"

Sombra hesitated. He looked down at his amulet then up to Luna. The distrust slowly faded, and he reached up to his neck. "Of course, my Queen." He pulled the amulet off, and Luna felt some of his power fade. The ruby glinted as he handed it to her.

Luna took it and stared into its depths.

_"Set me free, and I will make you invincible_," a familiar female voice whispered to her. "_You can be happy and no longer be a slave to Celestia. Bond with me, Luna._"

Luna took a breath and brought the amulet towards her.

She thought of her sister and how Celestia had tried to hold her back.

She thought of Gemfyre and how she'd ruined Sombra's life and scorned Luna's love for him.

She thought of the ponies who fled from her night.

And then she thought of Equestria itself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and wrapped her magic around the amulet, entrapping it in an azure ball.

Sombra gave a start. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from destroying what's left in your heart…and in mine." Luna swung her head up and shot the amulet into the air and out the door. She sent it into the sky, throwing it far from the Crystal Empire where it could not be used by tainted unicorns. She was so focused on the magic that she did not hear Sombra move until he slammed into her and sent her crashing into the crystal wall. Her head struck it roughly, and she collapsed.

"What have you done?!" he screamed, repeating her earlier accusations.

Luna shook her head and staggered back to her hooves, her right wing aching from the blow. "I had to get rid of it, Sombra, before it completely destroyed you."

He stared after it then looked at her in rage. "You were supposed to be my Queen."

Luna gave a sob-like laugh. "I will never be your Queen if it means the deaths of the innocent. Goodbye, Sombra." She spread her wings and kicked off of the ground, ignoring the pain that streaked through her right wing. Sombra screamed beneath her, but she ignored him and flew towards the still open door. The tears ran down her cheeks and stung her vision.

_No matter how evil he is now, I can't destroy him, not by myself_, she realized. Even without the amulet, the Nightmist was so strong…and it was still Sombra. She had to get that amulet to a safer place before it was discovered.

She flew through the door and went for the crystal that had once been Gemfyre. She reached out for it, ignoring Quill's shout of rage. Luna worked it free and turned towards the balcony.

A blast of dark magic hit her in the back and sent her tumbling to the ground. The crystal bounced out of her hooves and rolled across the floor. Luna gasped in pain, her flesh sizzling along her spine. Her wings flopped uselessly as she rolled onto her side. She groaned and found Sombra standing before her with dark magic flowing around his body.

_What?!_ How could he have beaten her here? _Unless he's learned to teleport…_

Luna cursed and reached out for the crystal, but Sombra kicked it away and grabbed her chin in his hoof. "If you will not be my Queen willingly, then I will _make _you my Queen."

Luna stared at him in confusion until his eyes turned crimson, and purple and black smoke flew from his horn and towards her face. Luna jerked away, but not before the magic struck her and started to toy with her thoughts.

"You will obey me," Sombra hissed as if from a distance.

Luna fought the control he threatened to place upon her. It urged her to obey and love him unconditionally as her King, but she could not, nay, would not! He would destroy Equestria. He would destroy her!

She struggled to resist, a sweat breaking out over her brow.

"Obey me!" Sombra roared at her.

"NO!" Luna broke free of his hold as white light filled her eyes. She flapped her wings, dragging herself backwards as she faced him. "THY TYRANNY SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED!" she cried.

Any doubts that she might have had about destroying Sombra were suddenly clouded by rage and betrayal. She threw her magic at him, fighting to burn through the shields he ignited. Her powers splashed around them, but some broke through and streaked across his sides and legs. Sombra howled in pain, but Luna kept lending her magic into the attack, even as tears of grief flowed down her cheeks.

"You will not win," a voice, very much unlike Sombra, sounded from his muzzle. He peered at her with a pure red eye, green light flickering at the corner, and stepped forward into the attack. Smoke rose from his hooves and shot at her.

Luna called on her shield, but the dark magic pierced through and struck her instead. She yelled and gasped when the smoke twisted around her legs and her right wing, bending it painfully against her side. A tendril twisted around her throat and jerked violently. The white light faded from her eyes as she hit the ground in front of him, bound tightly in the ebony and violet magic.

"You think you can overthrow me?" Sombra growled at her and tightened the hold until she struggled to breathe. He lifted the magic and threw her. She skidded across the floor and into the throne, clacking her face and shoulder against. Blood dripped down her forehead and stung her left eye. Luna fell back to her side and gasped for breath as Sombra stalked towards her. "You've betrayed me."

"You have betrayed yourself," Luna panted as she tried to get back to her hooves, but the smoke just bound her again. "The moment you allowed that Nightmist to take you, you destroyed yourself."

Sombra seethed and shoved her back against the throne by her throat. The power fizzled around his red eyes. "I can kill you with a gesture of my horn."

Luna coughed and glared back at him. "Then who will be left to love you?" she asked, which was not the question she had expected. "You've pushed all those you love away…Ambersong…Blue Belle. Will you destroy me as well and leave your heart broken?" She sucked in a breath and moaned as the world began to grow hazy.

Sombra's expression froze for a moment. He stared at her, the magic floating around his red gaze. Slowly, he lowered his hoof, setting her carefully on the ground. He stared at her, and for a brief instant, Luna thought that Sombra had come back to her.

"Sombra?"

"Go..." he whispered, his eyes flickering between his once beautiful green and the hateful red. He tossed his head, freeing her from the smoke. "Luna…Luna, go!"  
"What are you doing?!" Quill shouted at him. "Kill her! Kill her before she kills you!"

"Silence!" Sombra roared and cast his magic at Quill, sending her flying out onto the balcony.

Luna didn't hesitate. She ran past him and grabbed Gemfyre's crystal with a swoop of magic. She heard Sombra yell and shout behind her, but whatever words he said, she did not hear. She fled onto the balcony and spared Quill one glare before she jumped into the sky.

Her right wing barely held her. She fell several feet before she was able to catch herself and urge her weak body forward. The crystals seemed to rumble around her, and as she flew, they tried to reach up and grab her. Luna shattered three with her magic and dodged two more, but her energy was already waning. She looked to the moon and saw it begin to set, but the sun still had yet to arise.

Luna flew onward, passing through the Empire and into the snowy storm just beyond. The cold wind weakened her wings and made her wounds ache so much that she wanted to land and hide until the pain lessened. But she knew that whenever the darkness claimed Sombra again, she would be hunted.

_Oh, Tia, forgive me,_ she thought then blinked through the blood freezing over her eye.

_ Tia_…Luna glanced at the moon. Perhaps her spell had not yet allowed Celestia to wake. Maybe she still dreamed.

With what little energy she still had left, Luna sent her ethereal self forward while her body limply flew through the sky. She reached across Equestria until she found Celestia's sleeping mind. Luna was not gentle as she broke through the dream and tumbled to the ground near her sister's side. Celestia stood beside a stallion and a mare, her back to Luna.

Luna coughed and slowly righted herself, though her hooves shook beneath her. "Celestia…"

Her mouth fell open as she realized who stood with her sister.

To her right was a white mare with a mane and tail like the sun. They blazed orange, red, and held a hint of purple. Her wings likewise glimmered like fire. The stallion to Luna's left was taller and embraced starlight in his night-like wings. His entire body was such a dark blue it was almost black. His majestic mane waved around his face, much like Luna's. Both wore crowns upon their heads, one of sun, and one of moon. They smiled kindly down upon her.

"Mother…Father?" Luna whispered.

"Sleep, my little Luna," her father told her in his deep voice and strode forward. He ran his hoof along her mane. "You have endured much, haven't you?"

Luna's eyes grew damp. "I don't know what to do, Papa. I love him…but…he's lost to me. I…I can't do this alone."

"Then don't," her mother replied just as gently. The elegant pony of the sun came to her side and nuzzled her cheek. "Trust in your sister as she trusts in you."

Luna sniffled and wrapped her forelegs around her mother's neck. She cried into the mare's warm mane then looked at Celestia. "Sister, forgive me."

Slowly, Celestia turned, and there was nothing but compassion in her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive," Celestia told her and lowered her head to touch her nose to Luna's. "I should have listened to you. Oh my sister…where are you? I will find you."

Luna sent an image to Celestia of where she had flown, and where she would no doubt soon crash land.

Celestia's eyes flashed gold, and she nodded. "I will come, Sister. Rest."

"I don't want to go," Luna said as she reached for her father next.

Her parents smiled and nuzzled her again.

"Sleep," they both said as the world started to shimmer around her.

"Don't go," she pleaded, but the colors began to blur, and her mother and father were lost as Celestia awoke.

Luna opened her eyes in time to see the ground meet her. Her wings had given out, and there was nothing left to do but tuck and roll. Her body bounced three times before she came to rest on her side with the crystal next to her hooves. The snow chilled her and built up around her battered form. Each tear that fell turned into a crystal upon her cheek. She rolled onto her back and stared up into the sky as the moon slowly fell and the sun cut through the darkness to send a warm ray of light across her.

Luna's eyes fluttered, and when she opened them next, she saw a white form with a wavy pink mane land above her.

"Rest," the soothing voice whispered. "You're safe."

Luna closed her eyes and finally obeyed.


	22. Chapter 22: Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 22: Calm before the Storm**

The days felt cold and unending for Sombra as he sat upon his crystal throne. He had scarcely left the throne room since the fight with Luna, no matter how Quill or the other unicorns tried to urge him from his seclusion. He would go so far as to step out onto the balcony and stare down at all of his tethered subjects. Some had finally agreed to serve him, and so he'd freed them of their bonds. Others, like Ambersong, were still so resistant that they walked along with the chains binding them together.

Sombra regretted nothing.

He had his power and his kingdom. He had either the respect or fear of his subjects. No one could stand against him, not with the Nightmist at his side.

And yet, he did not have Luna.

"_You would have had her if you had not let her slip free,_" the Nightmist told him.

Sombra wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_It was a pitiful act of mercy on my behalf. She broke free of my hold and appealed to my weaker nature. It will not happen again._"

"_Oh_?" the Nightmist sneered. "_And what shall you do if she comes to stop you a second time_?_ Will you let her usurp you or undermine you as she did when she arrived days ago_?_ The unicorns will not follow you if you show such weakness._"

Sombra flicked his ears back. "_If she comes again, I'll kill her._"

He waited, expecting to hear the Nightmist laugh and to feel his heart lurch, but nothing happened. He just felt a stony determination that had not been there before. Sombra leaned forward, listening, but all he heard was silence.

"_You're ready,_" the Nightmist told him at last with a hint of pride in its voice.

Sombra raised his head and took a deep breath. Ready indeed. He would lead his kingdom with or without Luna. And he would leave no room for neighsayers or betrayers.

He stepped down from his throne and walked calmly out onto the balcony where Quill stood overlooking the ponies, as always. When she was not at his side, she was with the unicorns, giving them orders or acting as an enforcing presence. The mare jumped at the sight of him and hurried to his side.

"My Lord?" she asked.

Sombra smiled coldly at her and glanced down at the unicorns as they watched over the enslaved ponies. "Are you loyal to me, Quill?"

"What? Of course I am."

"When I walked into the cave, and the unicorns bowed, did they do so because they respected me, or because you told them to?" He inclined his head towards her. "You said you were behind all of this deception, not Mystic Topaz. So, do they follow you or me?"

Quill's mouth opened and closed a few times. She stared down at the unicorns and flushed. "I...used the spell with the help of the Nightmist to control them, so they are linked to me, my Lord. But I am your humble servant, and so are they."

"How amusing," Sombra purred. "You said the same words to Queen Gemfyre when you joined her, didn't you? How long will it take before you try to replace me as well?"

"What?!" Quill gasped. "Never! My King..my...my Sovereign! Nothing gives me greater pleasure than working at your side."

"I thought your dark magic was what gave you pleasure," Sombra retorted. When Quill's eyes widened and her face paled a little, he laughed. "Your eyes speak more truth than your pretty words. I'll not let my kingdom fall because of the likes of you."

Quill took a step back. There was fear in her eyes but anger as well. "I have given you everything you have asked for. I could rule at your side as a Queen...lend you all the dark magic you could ever hope to use. Together, we can bring down the alicorns."

"But you are _not_ my Queen," Sombra replied tersely. "And I doubt you are my loyal servant." Before Quill could reply, he sent his magic to her, the same spell he had used to try to ensnare Luna's mind. The power twisted around her, and Quill cried out in fright and despair. She struggled, but she was nowhere the caliber that Luna was. She could not resist, and in moments, she fell to the ground with a red hue to her eyes.

"Rise," Sombra said stiffly.

Quill did as he asked and stared blankly at him. Sombra glanced down at the unicorns who had all turned. Their eyes were no longer on Quill, but rather on him instead. If he controlled Quill, then he controlled the unicorns as well.

"Very good," he said and gave her a mocking pat on her cheek. He strode to the edge of the balcony and lifted his horn to create a blinding flash of purple light. The ponies froze and slowly turned to look up at him. The chained ones took the moment to sit down; even Ambersong looked ready to collapse.

"Hear me!" he shouted to them. "I am Sombra, King of the Crystal Empire. From this day forth, you shall serve me and only me. I will be your protector from outside threats, but I will also be your punisher should you think to disobey me. All those who try to defect from the Empire will be met with resistance and severe consequences. Is this understood?"

The ponies shifted anxiously and looked at each other. Sombra savored the misery in their eyes. How could they even think to rebel?

But then one voice called out, a voice that belonged to his once dear friend. "What of the crystal heart, dear _King_?" Ambersong asked with weary anger.

Sombra snorted. "You will never see the heart again. It is no longer part of the Empire, and it will never more require your love and hope."

"As if we have any left!" Ambersong called. "Is this what you want, my Lord? To subject us to this life?" He gestured to his chained companions. "Where is your compassion? A good King tries to help his servants prosper, not collapse."

"Silence!" Sombra roared. "I have spoken, and it will be done. Any who oppose me will not live to regret it."

Ambersong laughed dryly. "Then let me be the first to fall, because I will not serve a tyrant."

Sombra waited, but no other pony spoke up to support his once-friend. Ambersong looked around, but when he realized that no pony would come to his defense, he dropped his head in defeat.

Sombra smirked.

"Apparently they do not share in your conviction, Ambersong. I will not waste my power by destroying you; let the silence of your peers do that instead." He shook his head and stepped inside the palace while the ponies went back to their business. He strode to the throne, climbed it, and sat down slowly. Torches glowed around him and the crystals reflected the same darkness that consumed his soul.

Sombra lifted his horn and thought of all of the spells that he had learned in the caves. There was one he knew he could use to stop anyone from truly taking his kingdom and subjects from him. It would drain some of his power, but he doubted the Princesses would risk attacking so soon. There had been no sign of them since Luna's departure, but they would come one day, and he would ensure that they would never steal his kingdom away.

He concentrated and started to send waves of dark magic to the ceiling of the palace. That darkness shot from the top and started to ripple across the Crystal Empire, binding its fate to him.

"Come, Princesses," he growled into the silence. "Your demise awaits."

* * *

The days passed in an unconscious whirl of colors. Luna slept the day and night away, allowing both body and heart to mend. Many of her dreams were vacant, but sometimes, she was visited by the warm glow of her mother, and the cool, soothing words of her father. They rested with her in her night world, comforting her as she lamented over what had happened, and what could have been. Sometimes Celestia was there as well, but Luna knew it was all just a dream. Her parents were gone, and Celestia could not dream walk as Luna did. Though her sister had the power to raise the moon, entering the dreams of ponies was Luna's task alone.

Luna rested her dream head wearily against her father's shoulder as he nuzzled her mane. He was curled up around her, his majestic wing draped over her side. Her mother hovered above her, standing as a guardian against the nightmares that threatened to engulf her.

Luna swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, child," her father said and lipped her ear. "I know it pains your heart to realize what must be done, but you know what the next step should be."

Luna sighed and closed her eyes. "I love him."

"The one you love is gone," her mother replied gently. Luna opened her eyes to watch her settle down on the ground just in front of her. She settled her fiery wings along her back and shook her sunlit mane out of her eyes. "He came back for a glimmer of a moment to free you, but that is all. When the Nightmist takes someone...it is up to the soul to fight it. Sometimes outside forces can intercede, but I do not think they can in Sombra's case. He's too far gone from you, Daughter."

Luna shuddered. "What of the Elements of Harmony? Could they chase the darkness away?"

"Perhaps," her father replied. "But you told us that Sombra did not mean to bring disharmony to Equestria; he wanted only to be accepted by the ponies, and he wanted to free the crystal ponies of the _dictator _Gemfyre." He sighed. "While his actions are cruel to us, the Elements may not see him as a complete threat to harmony, and therefore they may not come to you and Celestia. If you should fail to stop him, those Elements may fall into his hooves, and then there will be disharmony throughout all of Equestria. This is a battle you may have to fight on your own."

"No," her mother interjected. "Not alone. Celestia will be with you."

"This is my fault," Luna argued. "I should be the one to fix it. I'm...I'm strong enough."

Her father sighed. "My little one, it is not strength that matters. You may have the power, yes, but if your heart cannot allow you to make the final strike, then you will lose. There is no shame in asking your sister for help. She loves you, and she will not think less of you."

Her mother nodded in agreement. "What your father says is true. Many times, he and I had to put aside pride and work together to defeat our enemies. You must do the same with your sister. You stood together to fight Discord, did you not? You _know_ how to fight as one. Be brave, little Lulu."

Luna cracked a sad smile. "No one has called me that in many years…" She nuzzled her mother's nose and pulled back with a soft whimper. "I'm scared. The Nightmist was able to claim Sombra. What if it tries to do the same thing to me when I fight him? I felt...I felt its cold touch when I fought Sombra in the palace."

Her parents exchanged somber looks before her mother brushed some strands of mane out of her daughter's face. "Your heart is pure and gentle, and your will is strong. If ever it should claim you, you can fight it, Luna. And you must rely on your sister to help you. You may not be able to free yourself alone, but together, you'll be strong enough. Listen to your heart."

Luna listened, and though she knew the truth of what had to happen, it still pained her. It would be her greatest test, she felt. With Discord, at least she had not loved him. She'd fought for the good of Equestria with little care of what might befall him. She would have to take the same attitude with Sombra.

"Thank you," she told her parents and looked up at them. "I...I will be ready."

"We know," her parents said together. "And we love you."

Luna reluctantly bid them farewell and forced herself to wake. She'd come around a few times since the fight, long enough to get food, drink, and notice that Celestia was frequently at her side. Luna had been too weak to raise and lower the moon, which had only leant power to her nightmares about Celestia taking her position as Princess of the night.

"Luna?" Celestia whispered to her. The sun Princess was curled up on Luna's side in place of their father. A book about magic spells lay sprawled before her sister.

"I'm here," Luna replied and shifted. She glanced at her splayed right wing. It looked healed, but it still ached. "How long have I slept?"

"For nearly a week," Celestia replied and nuzzled her. "We were worried. When I found you, you were so injured. I brought you and the crystal...Gemfyre, back to Canterlot. We've been nursing you ever since."

"I felt your presence," Luna said. "Mother and Father spoke with me too. It...helped." She took a breath. "Sombra is lost to me, Sister. Any hope I had of rescuing him has fled. There is no reasoning with him, but I had to try, you must understand."  
"I do," Celestia replied and draped a wing around her shoulders. "I just wish you had not endured his wrath alone. I did not think he was so strong."

"It's not just_ his_ magic, Tia," Luna muttered and turned slightly so she could look up at her sister. "It's the Nightmist, that's what makes him so powerful. It was that magic that injured me, not so much him. I managed to get the amulet away from him; it will bring us no harm."

Celestia looked surprised. "How?"

"I..." Luna hesitated. What should she say? Should she tell Celestia she had briefly taken his offer to be his Queen only because she feared what her sister might do to her one day? "I tricked him to take it off," she said instead.

Celestia did not look like she believed her, but she nodded all the same. "That was clever of you. The darkness has spread; we will need to act soon."

"I know." Luna rested her head on her folded hooves. "We have the unicorns to contend with as well. Quill is very strong, and while the unicorns' magic is miniscule compared to hers, they could be a great threat to us, even more so to our guards." She was quiet for a moment. "I think...we should speak to Mystic Topaz."

"Why? He remembers nothing."

"He _believes_ he doesn't," Luna replied and lifted her head. "But...Quill gave me more information than I think she let on. She wore a red necklace around her throat; the other unicorns did as well, even though they had offered up their larger gems to fuel the amulet." She slowly rose and stretched out her wings. They folded a bit awkwardly at her sides, stiff from disuse. "Come."

"Are you strong enough?"

The question hit Luna the wrong way, and she looked sharply at Celestia. "I am stronger than you think, Sister."

Celestia paused. "That's not what I meant, Luna. You were terribly injured; I wanted to make sure you could stand."

Luna fell quiet for a moment and blushed. "Forgive me. Yes, I can walk." Luna moved slowly to the door but just before she reached it, she turned to face her sister. "Tia..."

"Yes?"

"Would...you ever replace me as Princess of the night?"

Celestia stared at her blankly for a moment. "Why on Equestria would you think such a thing? Of course I wouldn't!"

"Even though you can raise both the sun and the moon, you...wouldn't take my powers from me?"

Celestia's shoulders fell and her eyes filled with sorrow. "Luna, I would_ never_ do that. Yes, I can raise both, but it strains my power to do so. You are meant to be the moon Princess, just like Father, and I the sun Princess, like Mother. No, I would never do that to you, not unless your power threatened Equestria, which it would never do. You're too kindhearted for that, Luna."

A wave of relief washed over Luna. She almost let a few tears drop, but she fought her emotions and merely nodded. "Thank you for telling me and for being honest."

"Of course. Don't ever let such dark thoughts cloud your mind. Come to me if ever you have such fears again."

"I will, Tia."

They walked together through the quiet halls of the castle, and it was only then that Luna realized it was just nearing dawn. The others would still be asleep. Luna led them down through the spiral staircase and into another building. This one had yet another stairwell that would bring them into the crystal prison below Canterlot where they locked away the criminals, though Mystic Topaz was currently the only one.

Luna glanced sideways at Celestia as they walked. "How are Agate Shield and Nebula?"

"In mourning," Celestia replied. "I showed them the crystal and poor Agate Shield dissolved in tears. Nebula is trying to console him. I have the crystal in a glass case in the throne room so they can see it any time they walk in. It seems only fitting that Gemfyre should remain at our sides..."

"I'm going to miss her," Luna murmured, her throat constricting.

"As am I."

They would have to do their mourning later, however; they had more pressing issues.

They descended the final stairs and came to rest in front of a door blocking their way. Celestia stepped forward and pressed her horn into a slot, causing a golden stream of light to build around the door. With a quiet hiss, it opened, and Celestia stepped back, letting Luna go first.

Luna moved inside and tried not to shiver at the sight of all the crystals. It reminded her too much of the caves, as well as Sombra's palace. They walked along until they came to a prison where Mystic Topaz was being kept. The white unicorn was curled up on a pallet. A tray of food had been left for him but had not yet been retrieved, though the contents had been consumed. His quarters weren't the most delightful, but there was a warm bed with a blanket, as well as some books for him to read.

Luna opened the cell first and stepped towards him. The creak of the barred door woke him, and he blinked blurrily until he realized who was there. In an instant, he bowed deeply to them.

"Princesses."

Luna held up a hoof. "Sit. I have questions for you."

The stallion looked a little hesitant, but he did as she asked. "I will answer what I can, but as I told you both, I'm afraid I do not remember very much from my captivity to the Nightmist."

"I understand," Luna replied as she sat down across from him. "I want you to think back to the last thing you remember before your capture, and the first thing that you recall seeing when you came out of the trance."

Mystic Topaz sighed, exasperated, but he nodded nonetheless. "I was with my sister, and we were in the crystal caves, as I said. We walked into a room, and I felt pain. That was also the first thing I felt when the Princess," he gestured to Celestia, "rolled me over. There is..." He frowned for a moment then closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"No...that's not true," he murmured. "I felt pain when Sombra attacked me, but only after that strange red helm was knocked off of my head." He rubbed his head lightly, thinking. "Yes. My head felt rattled after he removed it, and that's when I started coming back to my senses."

Luna nodded slowly. "Do you remember feeling anything on your head when you were attacked by the Nightmist?"

"I..." Mystic Topaz thought for a moment. "Yes...there was a pressure on my brow, and I thought I saw something red fall on Moonstone's neck before my memory fled."

Luna felt a flicker of hope. "When the unicorns attacked me, they all wore red necklaces, though only five had the power to capture me. Could those necklaces be linked? Could they be like...collars, working together to control the ponies?"

"I suppose that's reasonable to assume," Mystic Topaz said in surprise. "If Quill, as Princess Celestia told me, is responsible, then her power is stronger than most unicorns. She could have easily bound us to the crystals so she could control us."

Luna looked at Celestia. "If we destroy the crystals, we may free them. When we go, I can focus on breaking that hold."

"And I will face Sombra?" Celestia asked.

Luna swallowed. "In the beginning, yes. He'll...he'll expect me to go after him, not you. I will join you once the unicorns are free and no longer a threat." She turned back to Mystic Topaz and saw the worry in his eyes. "We will free your sister. If I can help it, I will not hurt any of them, save for Quill if it means keeping her out of the fight."

Mystic Topaz sighed in relief. "That is all I ask, my Princesses. Thank you."

Celestia nodded and smiled. "In light of this helpful information, once Luna and I return to Canterlot, we will issue your freedom. You have been of great help to us, and I do not want to keep someone who was a victim as a captive."

Tears of relief filled the stallion's eyes. "Thank you so much. I...I won't disappoint you. If ever you need to call upon me for help, then please do so."

"You may remain in Canterlot if you like," Celestia offered. "I'm sure you can find work here as well."

"Thank you." Mystic Topaz bowed as low as he could go until Luna and Celestia bade him to rise.

"Rest, for now," Luna told him. "Food and drink will be brought to you."

With that, the two Princesses left the crystal caves and walked back up the long stairs to their castle. Luna went to fetch a brief bite to eat. Her stomach felt raw, as did her throat, and she kept glancing outside at the black-touched sky. The sooner they left, the better. She wanted to wish Agate Shield and Nebula farewell, but she was sure the Prince would once again demand that he be allowed to go with them. Luna did not want him to be put under a second time, nor did she want to fight with him.

Luna put her food aside and walked slowly out onto the balcony, her right wing still aching a little, though she felt much stronger than she had for days. She stood, staring at the obsidian haze that crossed the sky of Equestria. Time was short, and the ponies in the Empire had suffered long enough waiting for their Princess' salvation. No talking would solve this issue, nor would her love.

She breathed in the early morning air and stared at the black streaks spreading across the lightening night sky.

"Luna?" Celestia's soft voice reached her.

Luna looked over her shoulder. "I know, Tia."


	23. Chapter 23: Eclipse

**Chapter 23: Eclipse**

Luna flew alongside her sister as they journeyed back to the Crystal Empire for what she hoped would be the final battle. With Celestia beside her, she did not think that they could fail, but Luna had been confident before, and that had left her an injured mess on the snowy ground. The wind grew chillier the further they flew, and Luna watched Celestia raise the sun after Luna set the moon. Her magic waned a bit, but she would have strength enough to defeat Sombra if it was the last thing that she did.

"Luna, when we near the Empire, call upon the moon," Celestia instructed her.

Luna whipped her head towards her sister. "What? But…it should not be visible in the day."

"I know…but if both the moon and the sun are up, then we will be at our most powerful." Celestia banked lightly to the left. "Have your moon pass before my sun. We can call it the solar eclipse. It will darken the day and may provide us extra cover when we arrive."

"You would allow that?" Luna asked.

Celestia's eyes softened. "If it means it will help us defeat him, then yes. Besides, I think it is time the ponies had the opportunity to see both the moon and the sun together."

"Tia…" Luna shook her head, touched by her sister's offer. They would reach the Empire near noon, when the sun and moon would be the highest. "Thank you," she said and flew ahead, her heart a little lighter now that she knew she would have the astral body to help her as well. Maybe beneath the moon's light, Sombra would remember—

Luna shattered the thought fiercely. _You cannot think like that. A moment of hesitation could cost you your life and Celestia's as well. He had his chance to turn away from the Nightmist, but he did not. _

Yet, even as the wise words repeated in her mind, she couldn't help but think of the late evenings she and Sombra had spent together. She could still hear his soft voice and feel his tender touch.

His kiss.

Luna sucked in a breath and closed her eyes._ Mother and Father both told me I had to do this, and Celestia as well. I think I am the only one who can really defeat him. If I falter now, we will never win._

She banished the memories of their loving moments and replaced them instead with his hate and betrayal. Images of his snarling face, the glowing amulet, and the battering mist flooded her mind. He could have killed her with that amulet or with the Nightmist. He had sold his soul to that demon and left the poor ponies captive to his madness. There was nothing that would redeem him now.

Luna looked ahead and watched the sun rise higher in the sky. She searched the black, crystalizing ground and felt a light tug at her magic, as if something was trying to draw her attention. She resisted at first, until she realized what she felt. "Tia!" she called and waited for her sister to turn. "Wait here for a moment. I thought I saw something."

"What is it?" Celestia asked with worry.

"Just…wait." Luna folded her wings and plummeted towards the dirt. The wind whipped past her and caused her to start to spiral downward. Just when the ground seemed too close, she flared her wings and landed lightly at the foot of a cave. She hurried inside and walked towards the back. It was a cave she had visited when she had played hide-and-seek with Celestia when they'd been foals.

That seemed so long ago.

She stopped and lit her horn to help her search. It took her only moments to see the red and black amulet lying on the ground near her hooves. Luna swallowed and reached down for it. It was not something she wanted to use, but Sombra's tempting words of how much more powerful she would become if she just took in a little more magic kept taunting her ears. The amulet held a flicker of her magic; she felt she could control it if it was needed in the fight to come.

Silently, she hid it between her chest and her regalia. It would stay safe for now, and it meant she would not have to wear it; at least not yet.

Luna flapped her wings and rejoined her sister in the sky.

Celestia flew towards her. "What was it?"

"Nothing, just my imagination," Luna told her simply and took the lead. Whether Celestia believed her or not, she didn't know, but her sister did not question her, for which she was grateful.

The hours passed, and as the sun reached its apex, Celestia nodded to Luna. Luna glanced at the shimmering sun and reached for her moon. Slowly, the beautiful orb came into the sky, mostly invisible at first, but as it reached the sun, a dark spot appeared over the fiery astral body. Slowly, the moon moved across the surface of the sun and sent the land into darkness. A beaming ring started to form around the moon, but the longer Luna watched it, the more it threatened to burn her eyes.

Her magic flared to life, and she took in a deep breath of relief. She looked across the land and saw the onyx spiral of the once Crystal Empire protrude into the sky. "Remember," she told Celestia, "I will take the unicorns. You can have Sombra…for now."

"Be careful, Luna."

"You too, Tia." Luna flapped her wings and took the lead, leaving Celestia to go higher into the sky.

Luna used her more sensitive night vision to spot the first of the unicorns rushing towards the border of the Empire, as if he thought to stop her. Luna almost laughed as her eyes turned white.

The stallion launched a red blast, but Luna banked far enough to easily avoid it. He tried twice more, but Luna dodged them all and flew straight towards him. She saw the fright in his eyes as he stumbled back to escape, but Luna's sight went to his red necklace. She sent a tiny blast of magic towards it and watched as the silver light consumed the crystal and cracked it in half. As the necklace broke, the stallion's red eyes cleared, and he staggered sideways to the ground.

Luna landed briefly beside him to make certain that the attack had not done something worse, but he slept peacefully, just as Mystic Topaz had done.

"Sleep, and be safe," she told him then took to the sky again. She stared at the ponies who were still chained and who now huddled together at the sight of their Princess. Luna focused briefly on them before turning her attention to the next unicorn. This one didn't even have the chance to attack before she broke the mare's necklace and rendered her unconscious.

Two unicorns chose to ambush her together. Red and black light shot into the sky and aimed to strike her wings and side. Luna spun and danced in the air before either spell could touch her. She somersaulted backwards and dove towards them, two orbs of magic shattering their necklaces.

They dropped limply to the ground.

_That's four. I don't know how many are left, but I have to find Quill. _

And yet, she could not leave the crystal ponies unattended. It hurt her to see how their coats no longer shimmered, but she and Celestia would fix that.

She flew towards the gathered ponies and sent her magic to their chains. The moonlight shattered the onyx crystals, freeing the ponies from their bondage. They cried out in alarm and gratitude.

Luna found Ambersong amongst them, and he motioned sharply to her. She almost flew past but second guessed herself when she remembered the vital information that Blue Belle had brought to her and Celestia.

Luna landed quickly at his side, taking down a fifth unicorn in the process. "Blue Belle is safe," she told him.

Ambersong's eyes widened as he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…There were ten unicorns in all that I saw, along with Quill. Sombra did something to her yesterday that made the unicorns turn their devotion to him. I think if you remove her, then you might free the other ponies without wasting too much of your magic."

It was Luna's turn to sigh. "That is very welcome news. I—"

"Look!" a mare screamed.

Luna turned and looked into the sky in time to see Celestia release a solar blast at the palace balcony. The golden beam slammed into the crystals and sent them flying into every direction. One even hit a unicorn and sent him bouncing across the ground. Luna grimaced but then gave a cry when she saw that Sombra still stood on the shards of the balcony. He was surrounded by a black and purple shield. Even at this distance, Luna could hear his malicious laugh.

"Fool!" he shrieked and sent the black magic flying at Celestia. Smoky tendrils reached out for the sun Princess. Celestia was caught by two, but she managed to free herself, and she flew higher above Sombra to prepare another attack.

Luna couldn't bear to watch. She turned to Ambersong and pointed at the ponies. "Get them to safety, now! We'll take care of Sombra and the unicorns."

"Princess," Ambersong said before she could fly away. "He's hidden the crystal heart. If you can bring it back, and the ponies here see it—"

"Then it will give them the hope to ignite it and protect the Empire," Luna said.

"No," Ambersong replied, shaking his head. "_You _will give them the hope they need to activate it because they will know you are fighting for them."

"I'll try, Ambersong, I promise." Luna nudged him towards the ponies. "Go. I will find you after the battle." She kicked off of the ground and returned to the darkened sky, searching for the betrayer, Quill.

_She must be near the palace. I doubt she would stray far from Sombra's si—oh! _

Luna ducked as magic streaked just above her head. She searched the ground until she found a sixth unicorn building up another attack. Luna took the offense and fought back. Her magic hit the stallion in the chest, but did not quite shatter the gem. He rolled and struggled back to his hooves, but Luna swooped down too fast and freed him from his bonds. She started to flap into the sky when something hit her hind leg.

Luna yelled in pain and twisted around in the sky to find the perpetrator. It didn't take her long to spot a tan pony with brown mane and tail. Quill stood near the spot where the crystal heart had once resided. The pony's eyes gleamed red as she splayed her legs and waited for Luna's attack.

"Quill!" Luna shouted. "Stop this!"

"I must do as my master commands," Quill replied in a dead-pan voice.

Luna's stomach twisted. Sombra had decided to take complete control of her as well it seemed. The only problem was, Quill had already revealed her treachery; she was no victim, she had just gotten swept up in her own game.

Another blast cut through a section of Luna's mane and severed several strands from her head. She watched in surprise as they floated around her face then burst into flames. Luna swatted them away with a scowl and looked down as Quill cackled.

"What is the matter, alicorn? Where is your great magic?"

Luna gritted her teeth and sent a tentative blast towards the unicorn. Quill didn't budge, but a ruby and white shield sprang up before her and caused Luna's spell to bounce away. The unicorn's eyes darkened and she bared her teeth. "You shall not hurt my King!"

The attack she released was stronger than one Luna had ever felt before, save from an alicorn and Sombra. Twisted rays of ruby cords snaked out to snatch her up. Luna dodged them and used her shield to send several spiraling in another direction. One did manage to snag her leg, but she broke free with a wave of her horn.

Quill growled at her and took a step back.  
"I'm sorry," Luna muttered and descended upon the unicorn. Her magic and hooves lashed out together. Both shattered Quill's shield and sent her flying backwards into a palace support. Luna landed on the ground and strode towards her with her head raised. "I would give you a second chance, but you are as much to blame for Gemfyre's demise as Sombra."

Quill laughed and rubbed her twisted leg slowly. "You will regret destroying us, Princess."

The unicorn shouted and raised her horn. Black and red smoke spiraled around the tip and hissed towards Luna. At first, there was nothing but an ebony cloud, but then something burst from its hideous depths. The face of a snake lurched forward, bearing foul fangs and crimson eyes.

Luna gasped and flapped away from its snapping mouth. She spun in place and dove beneath its lithe body. But the snake followed, nipping at her heels. She bucked and caught one of its ruby eyes. It exploded, and the snake gave a shriek before reeling back. Luna turned and flew after its retreating form. She was just about to drive her horn through its neck when its tail snapped out.

"No!" Luna yelped as the smoke wrapped around her and pinned her bad wing to her side. She struggled and cursed as the spell tightened, as the Nightmist had done to her in Sombra's palace.

The snake lowered its massive head and opened its mouth, purple poison dripping from its fangs. Its hold tightened until Luna could scarcely breathe.

Quill calmly approached her. "Long live King Sombra," she sneered and nodded to the snake.

Luna twisted and pointed her horn directly at Quill. "Long live Queen Gemfyre," she hissed and sent the power of the moon directly at Quill's chest. The magic burned into the mare's necklace, melting the clasp and causing the ruby stone to crack in five places. Quill shrieked in agony before collapsing to the ground. At the same time, the snake burst into meager wisps of smoke.

Luna fluttered to the ground and eyed Quill's still body. She knew she could not leave Quill there lest she awaken and try to fight back.

With wings flared, Luna stood over the mare and sent her magic swirling around Quill's body. Starlit chains bound her hooves together and wrapped around her horn, just as the possessed Mystic Topaz had done to her.

"You will face your sentence," Luna decreed and turned. She saw four unicorns walk towards her, but none of them wore the red glow in their eyes any longer. A white mare, Moonstone, Luna presumed, limped along and looked at the carnage with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Where are we? What has happened?"

Luna relaxed a little. "The Crystal Empire. A dark unicorn took hold of you, but you have been freed. Go." She pointed to the remaining crystal ponies who were still trying to break their bonds. "Go free them and get them to safety."

"They'll…they'll think we'll hurt them," one of the unicorns said.

Luna bit her lip. It was true, but maybe…She stared at them then tossed her magic to each one, creating an illusion of the armor that the lunar Canterlot guards wore. It would serve their purpose for now and hide their identities. "They will think you have come with us. Claim yourself as Celestia's guards, and they will welcome you."  
"Thank you, Princess," they said as one and turned away, all but Moonstone.

"My brother?" the young mare asked.

"He is safe," Luna replied. "I will bring him to you once we have freed the Empire."

Lightning crackled above them, and Luna turned in time to watch Celestia fall from the sky.

"Tia!" Luna shouted, but her sister caught herself and flapped awkwardly to level herself. Several burnt feathers streamed behind her.

_She's hurt…_ Luna touched her regalia but shook her head. No, now was not the time to use it. She would be patient and only call upon it at the last possible moment.

"I'm coming, Tia," she whispered.

Luna drank in the energy of the moon and followed her sister into the sky. She looked at the crystal palace and saw Sombra unleash another horrible spray of black magic at her sister. Celestia repelled it, but it still knocked her backwards; she couldn't get close.

Luna licked her muzzle; Sombra had yet to notice her. She glanced briefly at Celestia then changed directions to try to get around Sombra to where she would remain hidden

She spread her wings wide and called on the moon to aid her. With Sombra's back turned, Luna sent a moonbeam at him. He must have sensed it, for he turned to block it, but not fast enough. Her beam cut through his shield and threw him against one of the ebony walls. Sombra hit hard and fell to the ground, giving Celestia time to break through his latest attack and fly towards him.

_I'm sorry_, Luna thought as she followed her sister down to where Sombra struggled to pick himself up. She watched him but started to frown.

This was too easy.

The Nightmist had been more brutal with her before.

"You think you can defeat me?" Sombra snickered and looked at them. "Fools, pathetic fillies. My magic far surpasses yours."

Luna hovered in front of him. "Surrender, Sombra. You know you cannot defeat us together."

Sombra's dark eyes met hers, and he gave a slow shake of his head. "So this is how it ends? You, fighting at your sister's side, against me? You know what will happen if you let _her _continue as the head Princess of Equestria."

Celestia frowned and glanced at her. "Luna, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing," Luna spoke curtly. "That's enough, Nightmist. You will not twist my mind any more than you have already tried to do. I give you this one warning; release Sombra and the Empire, and I will spare you."

Sombra laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. "How sweet. What if I offer you this? Surrender to me now, and I will not enslave every pony of Equestria and bring them under my dark magic. You agree to be my prisoners, and I will withdraw my power from the Empire."

"You lie," Luna snapped. She called her magic to her horn. "Last chance."

"For you," Sombra countered and brought his hooves down violently on what remained of the balcony. A split appeared in the crystals and raced up the side of the palace. Luna frowned and watched it. The crack neared the top, but stopped before it reached the peak. Luna glanced at Sombra in confusion until she heard a loud snap. Suddenly, hundreds of black crystals broke free of the palace and started to rain down upon them. A sweep of Sombra's dark magic leant speed and strength to the falling shards.

"Tia!" Luna shouted as she brought up her shield and tried to dodge the crystals. Celestia did the same, but several still broke through and cut them both. One streaked across Luna's right wing, and she shrieked in pain. Celestia's cry echoed hers as two shards ripped into her legs.

Panting, Luna twirled in the sky and flew straight for Sombra. He attacked her next, threw a wave of darkness rippling towards her. It hit her shields and sent her wind milling backwards. Before she could recover, black smoke wrapped around her body and wings just as the snake had done.

Luna gasped, feeling the tendril start to crush her feathery appendages. She yelled and heard an echoed cry above her as Celestia was bound tightly in place. Her pink mane and tail streamed around her as she struggled to free herself. Luna managed to wiggle a hoof free and reach out towards her sister. "Tia!"

"Luna!" Celestia yelled. Her horn lit up, glistening gold. The sun Princess struck at the tendril but could not seem to shatter its hold on her. Suddenly, the smoke squeezed and jerked Celestia towards Sombra.

"No! No! Stop!" Luna yelled as her dear sister was dragged in front of the King.

Sombra sneered up at Celestia and narrowed his red eyes. "You never trusted me and never gave me the opportunity to prove myself." He jerked his head to the side and the tendril flew in the same direction. Celestia was hurled violently against the ebony wall. Her body impacted and created a crystal outline of her limp form. Celestia whimpered in pain, especially when the tendril grasped her again and pulled her back to Sombra's side. "You tried to take Luna from me." Celestia was thrown again.

"Stop it!" Luna sobbed as her sister's head hit the crystals.

"You turned her against me," Sombra went on, ignoring Luna's pea. Celestia's body struck the palace a third time, eliciting a cry from the battered mare. "You will never take her from me again!"

"Let her go!" Luna screamed at Sombra. He'd raised the tendril to thrash Celestia again, but he gave pause and looked up to Luna with a frown. Celestia dangled limply in the smoke, her head bowed. Luna's heart hammered in her chest. One misspoken word and she could lose her sister forever. "Sombra, I'm begging you, don't hurt her."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked darkly. "All she ever did was judge me and try to tear us apart."

"She didn't understand you as I did," Luna insisted gently, trying to sooth his anger. "She was misguided, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt her."

_Please listen,_ Luna whimpered to herself. _Sombra…my Sombra, listen to my plea. Let her go…I can't…I can't lose her too._

Sombra swallowed hard and squeezed the smoke a little harder. "You tricked me," he told Luna. "I would have given you everything, and this is how you repay me? I love you!"

"If you love me, you will free my sister," Luna said. "If you love me, you will release this Empire and become the stallion you once were." She struggled a little in the smoke and reached for him. "Find the strength to resist that demon within you and be with me again. Become the _good _Sombra that saved me so long ago."

Sombra slowly lowered Celestia but did not quite release her. His eyes took on a slightly less insane hue, his face twisted with conflict. "Luna…" he whispered. He took a step towards her.

Suddenly, his entire body convulsed and he lurched forward with a hiss. The red returned to his eyes and he looked upon her with such hate, that Luna actually trembled. "You will not fool me again! It has always been about you and what _you_ want. You never cared for me! You only cared for those who hated and despised you! You would have me give up everything because of your false love! I am no one's servant! I am no one's pawn! Death to the alicorns!"

He lifted the tendril and hurled Celestia, not at the wall, but towards the jagged onyx crystals lining the ground. He threw his head back, cackling madly in triumph.

"TIA!" In a panic, Luna desperately imagined her silvery shields. Much too slowly, they started to embrace her, maneuvering between her and the smoke. Sombra's laughter died off the moment Luna pushed her shields against his power. His face twisted in disgust as he fought to keep control, but Luna didn't stop. With a shout, Luna dissolved his hold.

Luna folded her wings and dove after Celestia. Her sister fell limply, her hooves practically swaying in the air. Luna reached out, watching the crystals reach up to pierce them both.

_Oh Moon, please let her be alive. Please…don't take my sister from me! I do not care what may happen between us; just do not let her die_!

With a grunt, Luna leaned forward and grabbed Celestia, her wings fighting to keep them both aloft.

"Tia!"

"Luna?" Celestia groaned. Her sister grimaced and spread her wings, catching them both before they reached the ground. Celestia's face and body were battered, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Still…she was alive.

Tears of relief stung Luna's eyes, and she gripped Celestia's face gently with her hooves. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," Celestia murmured. She gave a crooked tired smile then coughed. "We have to end this."

Luna nodded. "We can stop him…Together."

"Together," Celestia whispered back. She looked up to Sombra and her eyes turned white. Instead of flying towards him though, she flapped backwards, causing the stallion to frown. Luna joined her sister and lifted her head and hooves to the moon. Celestia did the same to the sun and drank in its power. As one, they looked down at Sombra with glowing eyes, their horns so bright that they threatened to blind him.

"No," Sombra and the Nightmist cursed.

Luna built up the magic until she felt it ready to burst. She and Celestia exchanged a look and attacked as one, sending solar and lunar beams streaking towards Sombra. The golden and silver magic twisted around each other as they reached out to the evil King.

"NO!" Sombra screamed as the power slammed directly into his chest and consumed him in a raging inferno.

Luna felt her heart lurch at the sight of it, and she dropped several feet in the sky.

_Sombra…Sombra, I'm sorry. _She wanted to go to him…to hold him before the magic took him from her forever, but she knew it was no use. There would be nothing left of him if the magic had struck true.

Luna waited anxiously beside Celestia as the cloud of their magic started to clear. She squinted at the balcony but could see nothing of Sombra. Her heart fell, and she swallowed hard as she tried to fight back the pain. "Oh Sombra."

"I'm so sorry, Luna," Celestia said wearily as she hovered nearby.

Luna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at the balcony. Her body felt weak from using the lunar beam, and she knew Celestia must feel the same, especially after her beating. It had been their last resort, and, sadly, it had done as they had hoped.

Or so she thought…

Black smoke started to curl around the spot where Sombra had stood. It grew in size quickly, picking up speed as purple and green smoke joined it.

Luna felt her relief turn to dread.

"Tia…" she moaned.

The smoke, whatever it was, started to laugh, but it wasn't Sombra's voice. It was some kind of unearthly sound that sent chills down her back; it was the true voice of the Nightmist.

Luna grasped onto her shields and turned to tell Celestia to do the same, but the smoke flew at Luna before she had the chance.

Luna yelped and wrapped her power tightly around herself in a silver chrysalis, diverting the smoke and sending it flying off in another direction. She grimaced, waiting for the dark magic to pass. Nothing was left on the balcony save a charred spot on the ground where Sombra had stood.

Luna shook herself and turned in her orb to find her sister.

The black haze spun in a wild orb in the sky, much to Luna's surprise. She had thought it had dissipated! She looked frantically around for Celestia, but she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

"Tia?" she called nervously.

When there came no answer, Luna glanced back at the smoke and saw it start to take a new form.

A dark hoof with crimson regalia broke forth followed by ebony wings.

Two red, serpentine eyes stared down at her from within the cloud of smoke, just above a gleaming, sharp-toothed smile.

A cold, unforgiving laugh started to build inside the cloud, and as Luna watched in horror, the Nightmist took its next host.


	24. Chapter 24: Solar Nightflare

**Chapter 24: Solar Nightflare **

Luna froze in shock when the mist cleared and revealed the horrible sight before her.

Celestia flapped powerful ebony wings, her entire coat now painted midnight black. Her cutie mark, once that of a glorious golden and orange sun now snarled like an angry red ball of flames that spread across her rump and down her leg. Her once lovely pink mane and tail billowed blood red around her, waving and crackling at the ends like fire. Her snake-like eyes matched the color of her mane, and the once gold regalia, crown, and hoof-shoes had turned crimson and spread across her body like armor. A burning sun emblazoned her chest plate. Her hoof-shoes crawled up her legs like fire, embedded with shades of red, orange, and yellow. The crown had changed shape into that of a helmet that bore an extra horn near the tip of her nose, and stretched behind her head like the jagged rays of the sun.

Celestia laughed, her voice echoed by the Nightmist. She stared down at Luna with nothing but hate in her eyes.

"Yes, I think this is a much more suitable host," she cackled. "Wouldn't you agree?'

Luna flapped backwards and put distance between herself and her corrupted sister.

_No…how could it take her like that and so easily_?

It was simple, really. Celestia had been unprepared, injured, and weakened, and Luna had foolishly deflected the Nightmist with her shields…and sent it directly at Celestia.

_This is all my fault._

"Celestia, Tia, it's Luna. Please, fight it! Don't let it take you too!" Luna flew urgently towards her, but Celestia just snickered and swept her wings forward, sending a powerful gust that knocked Luna tail over hoof.

"Pathetic. If your attempts to reach Sombra did not work, what makes you think that your sister will be any easier to retrieve?" Celestia looked at her hooves and laughed madly. "Such power…the unicorn was magical as well, but not like this. Oh, can you imagine the things I could do to Equestria!"

"Let her go!" Luna screamed at the being that had caused so much pain and heartache for her and her subjects. "Or I will destroy you."

Celestia guffawed. "Oh, little sister, must you be so foolish?" she asked, more in Celestia's voice now. "You could never hope to defeat me, not as you are. You're weak, and I grow weary of you _and _your moon." As she spoke, Celestia pointed her horn at the solar eclipse and grabbed hold of the moon.

Luna gasped, feeling the astral body being forced to fall beyond the sun. Red streaks cracked across its silver surface as Celestia sought to destroy it. Luna tried to repair the damage and stop it from moving, but Celestia's power really was too great. Sweat beaded her brow as she struggled to protect her namesake. "Tia, stop this!"

"Do not call me that," Celestia snapped. "I am Celestia no more! You will refer to me as your Queen, Solar Nightflare."

Though Luna fought to keep the moon in the sky, Celestia forced it down beyond the horizon, and with it went some of Luna's magic. She groaned in pain and floundered, her wings aching with exhaustion. Solar Nightflare towered above her with the radiant sun illuminating her frightening form.

"Now," Solar Nightflare snorted and turned to her. "There is the matter of _you_. I dare say that I do not need a useless Princess at my side, one who prattles on about love and family instead of what is really important; power."

Luna fought back her anger; this was not her Celestia speaking. Banter would get them nowhere, and she was tired of hearing that beast speak with Celestia's tainted voice. Luna ground her teeth as she flapped towards her sister and released a moonbeam at the red regalia on her chest.

Solar Nightflare swept to the side and laughed. "Is that all? Let me show you how it's done, little sister." The sun Princess swung her horn around and sent a beam that was twice the size of Celestia's usual solar flare.

Luna scrambled to get out of the way and nearly lost her wing to the blast. The magic went wide and crashed into one of the crystal houses, shattering it into thousands of flaming pieces. Luna barrel rolled and turned, but Solar Nightflare was on her before she could recover. Red magic tore at Luna's defenses, driving her further and further back in the sky. Though Luna repelled the attacks and launched several of her own, she could already feel her energy waning against Solar Nightflare's.

_She's too strong_!

Celestia alone would have been formidable, but this foe was far above Luna's caliber. Luna deflected two more attacks and ducked beneath another, but not fast enough. Red magic shattered her shield and cut her along her shoulder and wing.

Luna screamed and fell backwards towards the earth. She glanced over her shoulder and jerked her legs and wings in a second before her body crashed through one of the watchtowers that had been erected. Solar Nightflare cackled above her as the ground rushed up to meet her. Luna shut her eyes and desperately called on a tiny shield before she slammed painfully into the crystal streets. She flipped several times, her hooves, shoulder, and back clacking with each roll. When she finally came to rest, it was on a pile of onyx crystals that dug into her sides. Luna panted and leaned over the side of them. The sunlight poured down and warmed her flesh, but it was not a pleasant feeling at all; the sun had taken on more heat that left her sweating.

Luna coughed as she regained her breath. She rolled back to her hooves, but not without a moan. Everything hurt, and yet she hadn't even made a dent in Solar Nightflare's shield. What was she supposed to do? She shook her head to clear it and found her eyes settling on a familiar red and black amulet that had broken free of her regalia.

Luna stared at it then up to Solar Nightflare who circled the sky, no doubt preparing for another attack.

_I have to. I can't fight her alone_, Luna realized.

She kicked off the ground and ran for the amulet and not a moment too soon. Another beam struck the crystals where she had been lying. Two shards hit her, but Luna ignored them as she set her sights only on the amulet. The beam of red light followed her and nicked at her hooves, but she kept running.

With a cry, she scooped up the amulet and put it around her neck. As the red light bore down upon her, a dam broke inside of her and released all the magic that had lain dormant for all these years. Sparkling blue shields shot up and shoved the red beam not only away, but back towards Solar Nightflare.

Luna never saw if it hit. She stood in a cloud of blue smoke that was so much like the one that had surrounded Sombra. It swirled around her, stroking her legs and body as a lover might. Luna tried to step out of it, but it was too late; she'd made her decision.

Within her magical cocoon, her body started to grow. Her coat went from navy blue to ebony. Her wings lengthened and blue armor adorned her hooves and chest. A helm rested on her brow and left her now star-lit mane to flow around her even more than it had before.

Luna looked around until she saw a large black crystal that had broken free from the palace. Within the reflective surface, she saw a dark mare staring back at her, the same one Sombra had promised she could become. However, the eyes were not serpentine, but rather Luna's eyes; they remained a lovely blue with circular pupils.

_I'm still Luna; I'm still me._

But oh did she feel stronger. Her father had once said that she would come into her power, and now she felt as if she had. It was a boundless supply of magic that came to her without an ounce of resistance. What also came with the magic was the ability to _hear _the moon and starts better than she ever had before. They were peaceful whispers that leant her strength as she feared the battle to come.

Luna broke the swirling spell around her and looked up at Solar Nightflare as her sister hovered above her. Luna stretched her wings and kicked back into the sky.

When Luna reached her sister, Solar Nightflare just cackled. "So you have finally chosen to become Nightmare Moon. Splendid! And here I thought the fight would be a bore!"

_Nightmare Moon….is that what ponies would call me_? Luna glanced down briefly at the amulet but then shook her head. It didn't matter for she would not stay in this form. "I give you one more chance to release my sister," she said in a voice that was not quite her own. It was stronger, and much more frightening.

Solar Nightflare grinned. "Even with your newfound powers, you can't defeat me little sister."

"I don't wish to hurt you, Tia," Luna called to her, her voice deeper than it had been before. "Fight back!"

Solar Nightflare growled and her eyes suddenly turned solid green and black with purple magic that flared around them. "Good bye, Nightmare Moon." The power that exploded from the mare's horn was stronger than Luna had ever felt before, but she did not back down.

Tapping into her newfound magic, she shielded herself from the flare and sent a hail of star-like objects flying directly at her sister. They cut through the sun Princess' magic, and two managed to strike Solar Nightflare in the chest and knock her back. Luna sent wave after wave of stars and shoved a silver beam at the sun helmet.

The power bounced off of her sister, but some did hit and sent Solar Nightflare reeling. Luna flew after her and reached out to grasp hold of the moon again. This time, she was able to raise it, and as the moon came up behind her, it caused her wings and mane to glow all the brighter.

Solar Nightflare glowered and swooped up towards Luna, sending red flares at her. Luna dodged most, but two crashed into her side and neck, knocking her from the air. She nearly crashed into the palace, but she instead kicked off of the crystals and flapped back into the sky.

Solar Nightflare cursed at her and rose higher until the sun surrounded her like a golden halo. She threw her head back and stretched out her hooves. Red magic started at the tip of her horn then rushed down her body until it reached her wings. Fire ignited the feathers and a crimson ring of flames shout out in every direction. As the attack flew towards Luna, she reached for another part of her new magic.

Suddenly, she felt her mane and tail surround her until she was nothing but an ethereal being. She slithered through the air, ducking, weaving, and dodging the magic. The power that should have hit her just went through her intangible body and instead cut through part of the crystal palace. When she reformed on the other side of her sister, Luna gave a rattled shake of her head.

"OH!" she gasped, her hooves tingling with the feel of magic.

_CRACK_!

Luna spun and watched as the very top portion of the crystal palace was severed and was forced to lean precariously to the right. Below it stood several of the freed ponies as well as Moonstone and another unicorn that now acted as a protector. The crystal groaned and slid off of its base with a terrible screech.

"No!" Luna shouted and dove after the falling spiral. The ponies below looked up, but even if they ran, they could not escape in time. Luna thought of her new abilities and threw her horn forward.

Smokey blue waves, much like her mane and tail, billowed out and reached for the enormous crystal. The magic wrapped around it and slowed its descent, long enough for Luna to get to it. She didn't even think; she just started to fly in circles around it. Wind kicked up and started to lift the crystal back to it its original resting place. She flipped it over and settled it carefully on the top of the palace. Briefly, she thought she saw something blue within, but she ignored it and used a black beam of fire to secure it in place.

Below her, the ponies cheered, but Luna ignored them and turned her attention back to an enraged Solar Nightflare. The corrupted Princess flew towards her, her eyes locked on Luna. Within those eyes, she did not see anything of Celestia, but she did see a resemblance to Sombra.

_She's in there, somewhere, just as Sombra was. I have to try…._

"Celestia! Hear me!" she shouted as she rolled out of the way of another blast. "It is your sister. Look deep down inside you and find the strength to fight the darkness! You are stronger than this! You are the Princess of the sun, not a servant to the Nightmist!"

"Quiet!" Solar Nightflare snarled. "You know nothing, you ungrateful pest. All you do is moan and complain about how no one loves you, and how you deserve all of their devotion." She scoffed. "What have you done for the ponies of Equestria except bring them fear and nightmares? They have never loved you. They only love me!"

"That's not true," Luna said stiffly and dodged another attack. The words were oddly familiar and painful. They were much like the oaths that Celestia had spoken when Luna had looked into the door that showed her her worst fears.

"You are unbefitting to be a Princess!" Solar Nightflare went on nastily. She perched on the top of the crystal palace and flared her wings. "One day, filly, I will be the true ruler of Equestria, and you will bow to me. No one will ever love you as they love me. You are worthless…pathetic, and I grow weary of your complaints. Mother and Father would be ashamed of you. You are nothing by a nuisance and a hindrance to Equestria."

"I know these are not your words, Celestia," Luna said, though a lump grew in her throat. She had to remind herself that this was the Nightmist speaking, not her dear sister. And yet, it was so difficult to separate the words from what she'd heard in her nightmare. Celestia had already assured her that Luna would never be replaced. She would never—

"Ah!" Luna shouted in pain as fire rippled across her shoulder. She'd been so distracted, she hadn't noticed the attack!

Luna pressed on and swerved around the palace to meet her sister, despite the flashes of magic; her blue shields protected her well enough. "You once told me my heart was pure, but yours is as well, Celestia. The mist can only corrupt those with an already dark heart. Fight it!"

"Silence!" Solar Nightflare shouted again, but her face contorted as if she wasn't so certain what she was doing.

Luna sucked in a breath. It was working. Somehow it was working! With her distracting words, Luna was able to hit Solar Nightflare again with another beam. "We said we would do this together, Celestia," she said and prepared herself. "I'm not letting you go! I'll not fail you too!"

She closed her wings and flew towards her sister. Solar Nightflare struck again, but Luna turned into her ethereal form, letting the magic pass through her before she became tangible and crashed headlong into her sister.

Solar Nightflare shrieked in outrage as Luna managed wrap her forehooves tightly around her sister and capture the sun Princess' wings in a tight embrace. Without her wings to carry her, Solar Nightflare started to fall, as did Luna. "Let me go you whelp!"

"Not until you free my sister!"

"You'll kill us both!"

"Is that what happens when you die in your host?" Luna growled. She saw the ground rise up to meet them, and she swallowed hard. "Celestia, please. Fight it! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'll never let her go!" the Nightmist screamed, but then it saw the pile of dark crystals with their pointed tips reaching to the sky. They were the same crystals that Sombra had meant to use to destroy Celestia not long ago. "NO!" it yelled.

Luna took the advantage to drive her moonbeams into Solar Nightflare's head, aiming to knock the helmet free. For a moment it didn't work, then suddenly, an extra burst of her magic loosed the golden headpiece and sent it sailing across the sky.

The Nightmist's cry turned from one of rage to a painful screech that sounded very much like Celestia's voice.

Luna gasped as the darkness started to lift off of Celestia's body. Her black coat grew white, and the crimson in her mane and tail dripped away, leaving them pink once more. Luna kept attacking until she thought the Nightmist would not return. When Celestia's cutie mark was finally restored, and her head flopped limply to the side, Luna spread her wings.

With a yell, Luna flapped frantically and threw her sister down, not onto the crystals, but into the dirt and grass. Celestia, freed of the Nightmist, rolled and flipped until she landed on her side, panting. Her wing was bent, and her coat dirty, but otherwise she looked unharmed.

A moment later, Celestia's reformed crown clattered to the ground nearby.

Luna landed beside her and dropped down quickly. "Tia? Tia, look at me," she begged and gripped her sister's chin.

Celestia coughed and opened one pink eye. She stared at Luna then blinked a few times. "Luna? Is that you? What…what happened?"

"It's a long story," Luna gave a nearly hysterical laugh. She reached up and removed the amulet. The moment it hit the ground, her body shrunk and returned to its natural form. "Rest. We…"

Her voice faded as she heard a cackle above them. Luna turned and looked up into the sky where the rolling smoke started to take form once more. But who in Equestria could it claim now? Celestia was free, and as far as Luna knew, Sombra was gone.

But no, she was very mistaken. The smoke twisted and turned until she saw the face of Sombra within its murky depths. There was nothing of him but his fanged teeth, his glowing red horn, and his unforgiving eyes.

Luna's shoulders fell and she looked down at her dazed sister. "I have to end this, Tia. He won't die…can you help me send him far from the Empire…to a place where he can do no harm?"

Celestia stared up at the darkness looming above them and gave a small nod. "Yes…but that is all I can do. My magic…it's weakened."

"Prepare your spell, and I will take care of the rest," Luna said. She stroked Celestia's cheek then shot into the sky.

Sombra floated in front of her, his lips drawn back in a vicious smile.

"Crystallllllls," he hissed. "My…crystallllls."

And in that moment, Luna knew that Sombra was completely lost. There was no intelligence in his eyes, just a hunger for something that he could never have. Luna shook her head and lit her horn. "Goodbye, Sombra," she whispered.

Sombra's face twisted with sudden rage, and he rushed at her as Quill's smoky snake had done. He opened his fanged mouth, the smoke trailing in tendrils behind him.

Luna let the magic fill her, and she flew forward to meet him. As his mouth closed around her, she raised her horn and cut through the darkness with all the energy and power that she had left. Ebony and violet claws reached out to grab her, tugged on her mane, tail, and legs, but she fought through them all, trying not to let fear invade her heart.

When the darkness passed, and Luna turned, Sombra's face was nearly split in two.

"Celestia!" Luna shouted as she built up her final attack. "NOW!" Her moonbeams shot from her horn at the same time that Celestia's solar flare wrapped around him. Sombra shrieked and fought, but there was nothing that could be done. His essence was wrapped in that brilliant light and cast far from the Empire to be trapped in the arctic north.

Silence…blissful silence fell over the Empire.

Luna flapped her wings wearily and let her moon once more disappear so that sun could shine upon the Empire. The crystal palace was in shreds but was slowly starting to mend beneath the sunlight. Most of the onyx had fallen to reveal the beautiful white and blue palace beneath it. Black crystals seeped back into the ground, and the damage that Sombra had done started to repair itself.

Luna sighed and flew down to her sister. Celestia struggled to get to her hooves, her eyes still in a daze. Luna helped her and steadied her with a hoof.

"It's over?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, Sister, it's over." Luna sighed wearily and looked around at the crystal ponies. When she saw Ambersong in a cluster of them, she sighed in relief. Without waiting for her sister to follow, she raced towards him and smiled wearily. "You're safe."

"Thanks to you and Princess Celestia," Ambersong replied, his eyes filled with both sorrow for Sombra's plight, and relief that it was all over. He looked around the Empire, his ears folding back. "Much damage has been done, but in time, I know that we can heal it, especially if you are willing to help."

"Indeed we will," Celestia replied as she limped slowly up behind Luna.

Luna smiled at her and closed her eyes. "I am sorry that I was not strong enough to stop Sombra before all of this happened, Ambersong."

The stallion shook his head. "It is no folly of yours, Princess. What is important is that you were here to rescue us. We will forever be grateful." He turned as Moonstone walked towards them all. The white unicorn bowed her head to him then to Luna and Celestia. Her armor was filthy from having helped the ponies, but otherwise she looked unharmed.

Luna lifted the mare's chin. "I think it is time that you returned to your brother." Suddenly, she winced. "But first, I have to find the crystal heart so Celestia and I can restore the Empire."

"Go," Celestia said. "I can—"

But whatever she meant to say was lost when a great wind suddenly whooshed through the Empire. Luna planted her hooves to stay steady, but the gust nearly sent her tumbling across the ground. "What's happening?!"

It couldn't be Sombra again. He was gone!

The ground began to shake, and the ponies suddenly froze as if caught in a spell. Instantly, the fear and confusion in their eyes faded. They dropped their heads, looking exhausted and defeated, even though their captor had been destroyed. As if unaware of the new danger, they began to amble back to their homes as if nothing had happened to the Empire at all.

Ambersong and Moonstone likewise went stiff. The light in their eyes faded, and their acknowledgement of Luna and Celestia just vanished. Both lowered their eyes and stared to walk away.

"Ambersong!" Luna shouted, but the ground rippled again.

Luna sensed magic whip around them, a power she had never felt before. She clung to Celestia and looked around. Suddenly, the houses to the right of her started to disappear. The ground and ponies closest vanished into thin air, leaving the icy world just beyond the Empire.

"Luna, we have to leave!" Celestia cried.

"We can't abandon them!" Luna protested, but Celestia grabbed her mane in her teeth.

"This is not a magic we can fight," Celestia insisted. "If we don't leave now, we'll be trapped too."

"But…" Luna looked at Ambersong, but he just trudged vacantly away, oblivious to her presence.

Luna's heart fell. With a curse, she grabbed the amulet then bolted after Celestia. Each time she looked back, more and more of the land vanished from sight. Luna pushed herself, trying to make it to the border before the magic took them too.

Just when she thought they would not make it, Celestia grabbed Luna's wing and shifted them from within the Empire to just beyond its border. Luna fell to the ground with Celestia not far behind.

"What did you do?" Luna gasped.

"I…I don't know. I willed us to be safe and then we shifted." Celestia blew her mane back and turned to stare at the Empire. "Look!"

Luna spun just in time to watch as the last of the Empire suddenly vanished in the snow and ice.

A white world swirled around them, leaving no trace of the Empire or the gentle crystal ponies that had once graced Equestria.

"Where has it gone?" Luna whispered.

Celestia closed her eyes and lowered her head. "It vanished with Sombra…."

Luna stared dimly ahead. The wind stirred up the snow and coated their bodies with a wintry cloak. "We failed…"

"Yes," Celestia murmured as the first of many tears fell from her eyes. "We failed…"


	25. Chapter 25: Bittersweet Victory

**Chapter 25: Bittersweet Victory**

Celestia didn't remember what happened to her during the fight with Sombra, or rather, the Nightmist. Luna thought to tell her of her transformation to Solar Nightflare, but they were both so devastated by the loss of the Empire that they flew back to Canterlot in silence. The blackness that had pervaded the sky no longer existed. The warm sun glowed merrily down upon Equestria, cheering the ponies who had dreaded the impending doom. No black crystals protruded from the earth any longer, and what damage they had done had been repaired with the defeat of Sombra.

It was a beautiful day, but Luna felt sick to her stomach.

They'd lost.

The Empire was gone, and all the ponies with it. Agate Shield and his family would no longer have a home to return to, and poor Mystic Topaz would never be reunited with his sister, or Blue Belle with Ambersong.

As they neared the balcony of their home, Luna finally wept. She could not help but to blame herself for the Empire's fate. There was so much she could have done to stop Sombra, but she had been too weak of heart.

Love had blinded her, and Luna swore, at that moment, that she would never love anyone again as she had loved Sombra.

Agate Shield, Nebula, Safyre, and Blue Belle were all waiting on the balcony when the two Princesses returned. Nebula bounced her son against her chest as he cooed and sucked on his hoof. Blue Belle backed away while Agate Shield just smiled, his eyes filled with a hope that Luna wished she did not have to destroy.

"The darkness is gone," he said in greeting, though his smile faltered when he saw their battered bodies. "The battle was hard won?"

Celestia looked away, and Luna felt it her duty to tell the terrible tale of how they had defeated Sombra, but lost the Empire. "Prince…Princess, I'm so sorry," she began.

And then she told him of the bittersweet victory, and four more lives were lost with the fall of the Empire.

Agate Shield stood very still after Luna finished. Nebula, however, broke down into tears. Safyre, sensing his mother's distress, started to wail, and nothing Nebula did could placate him. It was Blue Belle who did not seem to comprehend what Luna had just told them.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Blue Belle asked. "How can an Empire just…disappear?"

Celestia sighed. "We believe that Sombra cast a spell that linked the Empire to his fate. When he was banished and locked away, so was the land."

"Then unbanish him!" Agate Shield shouted. "Return him, and you can restore the Empire!"

Luna shook her head. "We don't know if that's possible. If we freed him, and the Empire didn't return, it would all be for naught. We would release a demon, as well as the Nightmist, back into Equestria. Together they could try to corrupt another kingdom. We can't risk it, Agate Shield."

The Prince's eyes grew dark. "But you can risk the Empire for the love that you had for Sombra? If you had struck him down when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"Agate," Nebula tried to calm him.

"No!" Agate Shield shouted and thrust his hoof at Luna. "Our home is gone, Nebula! Our ponies, our ways…they have vanished because of a foolish romance!"

Luna bowed her head miserably. His words struck like daggers to her heart, and she could not argue against him.

Celestia stepped protectively in front of her.

"I understand your grief, my Prince, but this was not Luna's doing. Sombra was stronger than we thought, and with the Nightmist to help him…we are fortunate we alone survived."

Luna touched her sister's wing. "He has every right to be angry with me, Celestia."

"Yes, I do," Agate Shield agreed harshly. "You swore that you would protect my family as well as my ponies. You lied…you have both failed us and we may never see our home again." He pressed his hoof to his face then turned his back on them. "We need some time…to take in what you have said." Without parting words, he took his sobbing wife inside, leaving Blue Belle alone before the Princesses.

The young blue pegasus sat near the edge of the balcony, just staring off into the distance. Luna realized, quite suddenly, that Blue Belle, Agate Shield, and Nebula no longer bore crystal coats. She didn't know when that change had occurred, but she supposed it had happened when the Empire had vanished.

Blue Belle swallowed and stared back at Luna with tear-filled eyes.

"They're gone...Ambersong…they're all…just…gone." She dissolved into tears and crumbled to the ground with her hooves pressed to her face.

Luna did not have the energy to comfort her, but she forced herself forward and stroked the young mare's back. This never should have happened, and she never should have been so foolish. So many ponies would mourn because of her folly. She looked at Celestia, but not even her sister could meet her eyes.

"We should rest and wait for the Prince's reply," Celestia said quietly.

Luna nodded and helped Blue Belle up to her hooves. She guided the mare back to her quarters then went to the common room she shared with Celestia. They each turned to go to their private rooms but then paused and looked at each other. Wordlessly, they went to the cushions in the middle of the room and settled down together.

Luna draped her chin over Celestia's right leg, and Celestia dropped her head over Luna's neck. In the quiet of the morning, both Princesses drifted into a sorrow-filled sleep.

* * *

Luna and Celestia spent the next two days recovering in their own way. They stayed together often, when they were not trying to comfort Blue Belle and Mystic Topaz—Agate Shield had chosen to avoid them. Mystic Topaz learned on the very day of their return that his sister was lost to him, possibly forever. It had been a heartbreaking revelation, but unlike Agate Shield, Mystic Topaz had not stomped off in anger.

"I feel as if I am partially to blame for all of this," the white unicorn explained as he strapped a bag to his back with his magic. He looked tired, though he had slept for almost as many days as Celestia and Luna. He stood outside of the castle with the Princesses, watching as the sky darkened. He had already told them of his intentions to leave and wander Equestria as he and his sister had done for many years. "If I had been able to fight the darkness, maybe then I could have saved myself as well as my sister."

"No one could have fought that magic," Celestia assured him.

Luna remained quiet. She wished she could tell Celestia the truth of what had happened during the battle with Sombra, but her sister did not need to endure that extra sorrow. Yes, Celestia had battled back the Nightmist, but only after succumbing to its terrible power.

"Where will you go?" Luna asked.

Mystic Topaz sighed and shrugged. "I…don't know. I have never traveled without Moonstone. I don't think I should stay here after what I have done, but…I dread the lonely road ahead."

Celestia reached for his shoulder. "You are a powerful unicorn who knows much about magic, yes?"

Mystic Topaz blushed. "I suppose. Moonstone and I studied many interesting spells during our journeys, and I would like to say we know a thing or two about divination. Also, we have researched much history of Equestria by visiting different lands and learning about varying cultures. It is all quite fascinating…" his smile faltered. "Though it's less enticing to study it all alone."

"Then I have a proposition for you," Celestia said with a smile. "I am thinking of starting a school where young unicorns can come to learn more about their magic." She glanced at Luna. "In a way, I think Quill did us a service. She hated us, the alicorns, because she thought we took the power from the unicorns. I think it is time we give back to them. Luna and I can teach lessons, but we could use other mentors who know the magic of the land even better than we do." She nodded to him. "Will you be one of those teachers?"

Mystic Topaz swallowed hard as tears sparkled in his eyes. "You…would be willing to offer me a home and trust me with ponies, even after all the wrong I did?"

Luna smiled sadly. "You were used, but your true heart saved you. We would be happy to have you. Besides, look at it this way. Your service of teaching the students can act as penitence for what happened at the Empire if that will ease your troubled heart."

With a crying laugh, Mystic Topaz quickly nodded his head. "Then…then I accept…Thank you, my dear Princesses."

Feeling as if they had at least saved one life, Luna graciously brought Mystic Topaz to a room in the castle that he could make his own. He thanked her over and over again, but Luna just smiled and left him to unpack his belongings.

The smile faded before long however as she headed for the Great Hall to meet with Agate Shield, his family, and Blue Belle.

She did not think that he would be so understanding or willing to accept their gifts.

* * *

"I do not know where we should go, or what we should do," Agate Shield told Luna and Celestia calmly.

They sat in the Great Hall, a light dinner spread out before them. Luna didn't feel like eating, but she still munched on some lettuce and sipped at her drink; she still had to mend and keep her strength up after all.

Celestia looked over at the Prince. "You know that you are always welcome to stay with us, Agate. Our home is yours."

"Thank you," Agate Shield replied quietly. "But I think Canterlot will hold far too many memories of what happened. I…have no Empire, and my colt and wife no longer have a home." He glanced at Nebula who had not spoken a word since the news had been revealed. She fussed quietly with Safyre, but the colt just slept on in her arms.

Celestia reached across the table to touch Agate Shield's hoof. "Please stay, Agate, at least for your family's sake. The threat of the unicorns has passed, but you are still royalty, and some ponies might try to take advantage of that."

Agate Shield gave a dry laugh. "I fail to see how having no Empire makes me royal." He bit his tongue then dropped his eyes. "Forgive me. This is just difficult for my wife and I to understand."

"I know, and I am sorry," Luna spoke up. She glanced at the end of the table where Blue Belle sat poking at her food. She still had yet to leave the castle as well, not that Luna had pressed her.

Nebula set Safyre down on a cushion beside her and finally raised her head. "I think we should stay here, at least until we can decide what to do. Perhaps, one day, the Empire will return and we can go home. For now, we need to think of our son. He needs a safe place to rest his head, and traveling might put him at risk." She glanced at the colt and brushed a tear from her eye. "I don't want to lose him too."  
"We won't," Agate Shield said firmly and nuzzled her cheek. "We can stay. At least then I can still be close to Mother."

Celestia shifted and leaned forward. "Luna and I thought that perhaps, should the Empire not return in your lifetime, we could save your memories of it and put them into your mother's crystal. That way, when the Empire reappears, we can remind our ponies here of what it was like, and what we hope for it to be once again."

Agate Shield's eyes teared a little. "You would do that?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Your heritage still needs to live on. I will have you know that your family will always have a home in Canterlot, and should your real home return, your children or children's children will be the rulers. I will watch over them wherever they may be. I swear it."

Agate Shield took a breath. "Thank you, Celestia. We will stay and raise our son, and maybe, one day, we can return." He picked up his goblet. "What will you do about the amulet?"

Luna spoke up. "It will be locked away so that no pony can ever use it again."

"Why not destroy it?" Nebula asked.

Luna glanced at her sister. "We tried, but it's spelled in a way that repels our magic. The most we can do is hide it." She thought she knew a perfect place, but that would have to wait for better times. She glanced at Blue Belle again and waited for the mare to notice her stare. "Blue Belle, you're welcome to stay here too."

The pegasus shook her head. "I'm going to Cloudsdale," she said suddenly. "There…there are pegasi there who might be able to teach me how to fly since Sombra and Ambersong…couldn't." Her voice caught in her throat, and she poked at her meal. "I just want to be with those who…who can help me and protect me."

Luna winced. "Whatever makes you happy, Blue Belle."

After that, dinner elapsed into silence, and Luna stared down at her nearly full plate. Sorrow hung heavily upon their shoulders, and there were no words that she could give to help comfort her friends. Agate Shield, though he spoke kindly, would likely never forgive her. She feared the same could be said of Blue Belle, and that realization made Luna's heart ache all the more. She had lost much as well, but even the thought of saying such a thing made her feel very guilty. It was her fault this had all happened, and that was not a guilt she could easily release.

* * *

The days passed slowly as Agate Shield's family and Mystic Topaz settled into their new lives and quarters. Nearly a week after the battle, Blue Belle finally informed Luna and Celestia that it was time for her to depart and find clearer skies and brighter days. Luna was reluctant to let her go, but it was the pegasus' decision, and Luna could only assume that Blue Belle also wanted to leave so that she did not have to live around the Princesses that had betrayed her.

They stood upon the balcony of the castle as the sun slowly fell beyond the horizon. Luna had packed a saddle bag for Blue Belle to help her once she reached Cloudsdale. The bag held some basics like a blanket, some food, and bits, but she'd also placed a special crystal inside. As Blue Belle shuffled through the belongings, she stopped when she reached the gem and looked at Luna and Celestia.

"What is this?" she asked.

Luna licked her muzzle nervously and stepped forward. Using her magic, she lifted the blue crystal and turned it to one side. "Mystic Topaz and I cast a spell on it for you. One side looks like a crystal, and the other…" she turned it, and Blue Belle's eyes grew damp.

On the other side was a moving image of Blue Belle, Sombra, and Ambersong as Luna remembered them all. They stood together, smiling, as if nothing in the world could tear their friendship apart. As Luna watched Blue Belle, her stomach tightened in fear.

_What if the gift only brings her bad memories_? _I don't want her to be upset_.

Luna shuffled nervously. "If...if it is too painful for you to—"

"I love it," Blue Belle said around a sniffle. "Now...now I will never forget how much we all cared about each other. I will forever have a piece of my home with me. It…" she scrubbed tears out of her eyes then ran forward and wrapped her hooves around Luna's neck. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna's stiff body melted beneath Blue Belle's embrace. She hugged the pegasus and pressed her head to the mare's neck. "I'm so sorry, Blue Belle."

"I forgive you," the pegasus whispered back. She drew away and brushed a tear off of Luna's cheek. "You're hurting too; I can't be mad at you when…when you miss Sombra as much as I do." Her gaze softened. "Maybe even more."

The words helped lift a weight from Luna's shoulders. At least one pony had forgiven her. "Thank you, Blue Belle."

Celestia stepped forward and levitated a small box towards the pegasus. "We have one more gift to bestow upon you. Luna said that your original bells were lost when you came to warn us of Sombra's fall." She opened the case revealing several brilliant golden bells. "We hope that these will help start a new collection."

"Oh!" Blue Belle cried. She ran her hoof over the bells tenderly and gave a sniffling laugh. "These are beautiful. I couldn't ask for any better. But how shall I carry them?"

"Allow me," Luna replied and whistled.

Upon whispered wings, two of the Lunar Guard appeared with a chariot strapped to their backs. The bat-winged pegasi hovered near the balcony and looked warmly over at Blue Belle. The blue mare gaped at them then glanced at Luna and Celestia.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Luna whispered. "Safe journeys to you, Blue Belle. Please…do not be a stranger."

"I won't," Blue Belle promised. She turned to leave then paused. With a sigh, she spun and ran to give both Luna and Celestia a quick hug. "Thank you," she said again then bolted to the chariot.

Luna and Celestia stood quietly together and watched the young mare be taken away from the castle, hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

Over the next few days, Luna and Celestia went about their business hiding the amulet and preparing Gemfyre's crystal for the infusion of Agate Shield's memories. It was a somber affair when Luna guided Agate Shield and Nebula into the throne room where the crystal gleamed in the silver moonlight.

Celestia picked it up with her magic and brought it to where he sat in the center of the room.

"Now, I want you to look into the crystal and imagine the Empire as it was. Create a map of it with your mind…remember the traditions and the feelings you had while you lived there. Remember your mother so that the history of her life may be carried on as well."

Agate Shield nodded his head and closed his eyes. Luna took control of the crystal and allowed Celestia to place one hoof on the stone and another on Agate Shield. Her horn glowed gold as she took the memories from him and sent them carefully into the gem. The crystal would only be able to be viewed with Celestia's magic, but since neither she nor Luna was planning on dying any time soon, the memories would remain protected and accessible.

Luna watched the crystal and saw flashes of the Empire appear within its pink depths. There was a map of the Empire that was etched out like a snowflake, the same image that appeared on the Empire's flag. She saw a younger Gemfyre playing with Agate Shield when he was a colt. A great purple pegasus, Agate Shield's father, stood at Gemfyre's side and pressed his head to hers. Suddenly, the stallion was swept away as a lance struck him in the throat during a jousting tournament. The images turned to brighter times of Agate Shield marrying Nebula, and flickers of the Crystal Fair that had entertained them all. There appeared the rise and the fall of the Empire as he remembered it. Finally, there was a picture of the crystal heart.

When the transfer was finished, Agate Shield leaned to the right and nearly fell. It was with Nebula's help that he was brought back to his room.

Luna stared at the crystal and watched it pulse a steady pink. She reached out to it and saw a faraway look creep into Celestia's eyes. "It's not enough, is it?" Luna asked.

"No," Celestia murmured. "We have his memories, but there was so much more to Gemfyre's legacy, and to the Empire." She exchanged looks with Luna. "I think we should lend our memories as well."

Luna was quiet for a moment, but she couldn't agree more. Taking a breath, she pressed her horn to the crystal, as did Celestia. With eyes open, she watched as her and her sister's memories spilled into the beautiful crystal.

Luna saw a sunny day glimmer before her eyes. Suddenly, a young Gemfyre appeared with the purple pegasus, Amethyst, at her side. They were much younger than in Agate Shield's memories, and Luna recalled that her thought was during a time shortly after Gemfyre had established herself as the first Queen of the Crystal Empire. They stood near a waterfall with their first son between them. The young alicorn bore a green coat, multi-colored wings of purple, green, blue, and pink, and a violet and azure mane that flowed in the wind. He smiled warmly up at his parents with his spotted muzzle, his purple right eye twinkling within a lighter patch of fur. As Luna watched, she heard her sister whisper the colt's name.

"Borealis."

The images flashed faster, showing Gemfyre working with Luna's mother and another alicorn to create the crystal heart to help defend the Empire. There was Gemfyre standing between several feuding alicorns and using her magic to calm their tempers and to help them see reason. There sparked a memory of Gemfyre healing Luna's leg after she she'd crashed into a tree during one of her early flying lessons. The alicorn had been so gentle and loving. She'd even swept little Luna up into her wings and blown a raspberry on her belly just to make her laugh.

And then briefly, Luna recalled an image of Gemfyre, Amethyst, and Borealis all standing clad in armor before the castle Luna and Celestia had shared with their parents. In a flash, Luna saw her parents also covered in armor, but that was where the memories faded.

Luna felt something damp on her cheeks. She reached up and realized, in surprise, that she was crying.

_Gemfyre might have disappeared from our lives for many years_, Luna though to herself,_ but she was still important to us, and we just let her die. _

Celestia reached out and drew Luna into a tight hug. "I miss her, too."

"I had forgotten about many of those memories," Luna said as she snuggled against her sister. She laughed to herself. "And here I'd thought that Gemfyre wouldn't remember me when we went to attend the fair." She sighed. "You never…really realize just how much you care about ponies until they're gone…just like Mother and Father." Her voice grew quieter. "Just like Sombra."

Celestia rubbed her back with a hoof and looked at Gemfyre's crystal. Luna followed her gaze.

"How long will our memories remain in there?" she asked.

Celestia sighed. "For many years, but as time fades, so will the crystal and the memories. I hope to keep at least the map of it alive, so that I might show it to someone who can do a better job than we did in saving it." She sighed. "Though we have visited the Crystal Empire, our knowledge of the land is still limited, and I suspect that it will also fade over time."

Luna nodded gravely and stared at Gemfyre's crystal. All of the images still flickered inside and came to rest on a familiar pony; Sombra, but not as the crazed unicorn that had destroyed the Empire.

No, this was her old Sombra, the one with the broken horn and the clumsy magic. The memory showed him sending a flaming barrel towards Luan and the gathered fillies and colts.

Luna pressed a hoof to the gem and stared at him for a long time. The memory faded, leaving the crystal to shine in the moonlight that leaked in through the window.

"I miss him," Luna said in the silence. "I know it must be terrible of me to think such a thing after all that has happened, but I miss him."

"I know," Celestia replied and draped a wing around her. "You miss who he was, not the demon he became. Take comfort in knowing that the Sombra you loved is gone and at peace. Only his captor remains."

Luna bowed her head. "Why does it hurt so much, Tia? I know what I did was the right thing, but then why do I feel so guilty?"

"He was your first love," Celestia explained. "And your first love…you will not easily forget." She nuzzled Luna's ear. "Come, stay with me while I rest. I would rather not be alone."

"Nor I," Luna replied. She stepped away from the crystal and walked out of the room. She lingered at the door, staring at the stone one more time before she followed Celestia back up to their quarters. Her sister curled up first, and Luna settled next to her, watching her silver moon pierce the obsidian sky.

"Sleep, Sister," Luna whispered. "As always, I shall guard the night."

* * *

(Author's note: There will be an Epilogue after this chapter.)


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Luna sat in a field of wildflowers, watching as the day faded to night. Crickets chirped and animals ran to their nests or burrows. The night was cool and peaceful, and Luna found herself smiling, which she had not done for such a long time.

She rose eagerly as the sun fell and called upon the moon. As it rose, she realized that it looked different tonight, almost like a crystal hanging in the navy sky. Luna admired its beauty and grinned at it with pleasure.

Something flashed within the depths of the moon.

Luna blinked and leaned forward, but she could not make out had been there. Perhaps it had been a flicker of her imagination. Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders and turned.

A wall of mirrors and crystals blocked her path.

Luna stared at her startled reflection and furrowed her brow in confusion.

_This must be a dream,_ she realized.

Luna tried to push against the barriers of her dream and wake herself, but the mirrored walls remained in place.

A voice laughed in the quiet, and Luna turned sharply. "Who's there?"

"Luna?"

Luna froze in place, her mouth falling open.

Sombra stood in front of her, looking like his old self before the Nightmist had corrupted him. He stared past her at something in the sky, his eyes filled with dread and sorrow. The wind blew through his black mane and caused his lovely green irises to water.

With a sob, Luna ran towards him and nuzzled his cheek. "Sombra...I thought I'd never see you again."

"Luna? Please...help me." His voice was strained as if something had hold of his throat.

Luna touched his neck. "Sombra, it's Luna. I'm here."

He blinked and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know...I know, Sombra," Luna assured him and nuzzled his neck. "It wasn't your fault; it was the Nightmist that took you. I know you never would have done that to me."

"Don't kill me."

The plea shocked her.

Why on Equestria would he say or think such a thing? She tried to lift his chin, but her hoof just went right through his face as if she was a ghost. Luna staggered back then gasped as the world seemed to shift before her very eyes.

She was no longer in the meadow; she was on the crystal palace balcony. A black haze flowed around Sombra, but she could still see him within, still appearing with his smaller horn and his faint crystal complexion.

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Luna turned to see what he had been staring at; she found an image of herself and Celestia hovering in front of him. As one, Celestia released a solar beam, and Luna released the power of her moon. The magic intertwined and roared towards Sombra's heart.

"NO!" Luna screamed and tried to step in the way.

The magic went right through her and pierced Sombra. She looked back at him and cried out in despair as his body started to break apart into blue shards of light. He looked like a crystal that had been struck with a hammer.

"Sombra, no!" Luna cried and reached for him, but he burst apart and left a pile of ash at her hooves.

A male voice cackled around her as she stared at the ash. Dark mist circled her, its tendrils stroking her sides, neck, and face. "_Poor little Luna. You finally found someone to love, and you had to kill him._"

"Get away from me," Luna snarled as she jerked out of the smoke. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "This is your fault! He never would have turned dark had it not been for you!"

"_Tsk, tsk, so rude,_" the mist snickered. It floated in front of her then turned into Sombra's dark form. He tossed his ebony mane and stalked around her. "_It would have been so simple if you had just joined me, Luna. None of this would have happened. The crystal ponies would have remained free, and you would have ruled at my side as Queen of Equestria._"

Luna flared her wings, trying to force him to keep a wide berth around her. "I told you I would not rule with a tyrant at my side. You didn't need to enslave them, nor did you need to destroy Gemfyre."

"_How else to gain a kingdom than to overthrow a Queen?_" Sombra lifted an eyebrow. "_Though, I suppose if you had never scorned me in the first place, I may not have chosen to take Gemfyre's life._"

Luna grew still, her heart pounding in her chest. "Scorn you? What are you talking about?"

"_I asked you to go away with me, and you turned your back on me. I had no choice but to create a kingdom to try to get you back._" Sombra tilted his head. "_You should have listened to Gemfyre and your sister when they told you I was evil. You should have just destroyed me when I initially became a threat. The fate of the Crystal Empire...it is on your shoulders, Luna. _You_ failed them, not Celestia. _You_ failed to act._"

"No..." Luna breathed in sharply. She took a step back. "No, I..I tried to save you. I fought for you, and for them! If I had—"

"_If you'd killed me when you had the chance, before I placed the spell on the Empire, then those ponies would still exist._"

Luna's eyes filled with tears of grief and shame. She had already started to blame herself, and his words were like the nails in the coffin. She had failed them. They'd trusted her, and she'd let them die because of her silly notion of love.

She bowed her head, her wings drooping at her sides. "I couldn't just kill you. I loved you."

"_More than your Equestrians it seems. For all you spout words of duty and devotion to them, you certainly ruined many of their lives. Perhaps your heart isn't as pure as Sombra thought._"

Luna fought back the tears, but they just rolled down her cheeks. She dropped to the ground and covered her face with her hooves.

All her fault...every pony that had fallen was because of her. She'd killed them because she'd been selfish.

An elder female voice sighed sadly above her.

Luna swallowed a lump and dried tears from her eyes. "Who's there?"

"_Just me_," the voice spoke.

Luna turned back to the crystals surrounding her and found herself staring at Nightmare Moon. Her elder form smiled in greeting and lifted a hoof.

Sombra was nowhere to be found.

"_Did you enjoy your taste of freedom and power_?_ It was magnificent, wasn't it_?"

Luna swallowed. "I have never felt so strong in my life. I only wish it had not come at such a terrible price."

"_Indeed. But you did everything you could to save the Empire. It's not your fault your sister was too weak to fight against the Nightmist._"

"What?" Luna asked in surprise. "It's not Celestia's fault. She—"

"_She allowed that power to corrupt her and change her into Solar Nightflare. Maybe, had she not changed, you two could have found the heart and restored peace to the Empire before Sombra took it. But no, you had to fight your sister before she took control of Equestria herself. Then again…isn't she already taking her first steps towards domination_?"

Luna felt her heart skip a beat as she realized what was happening, and to whom she was speaking. "Get out of my head, Nightmist. You do not belong here!"

_This isn't possible! Celestia and I locked the Nightmist away with Sombra_! Luna thought to herself in alarm. _It's…only a dream. The Nightmist no longer exists…_

"_But I _am _you, Luna. I am what you can become._"

"No!" Luna replied angrily. "I have been tempted before, and I have beaten it. I will not let you to take me as you took Sombra and my sister!"

Nightmare Moon chuckled and stepped through the crystal. Luna stood her ground as the mare of darkness circled her without a lick of compassion in her eyes. "_You say this now, but one day, dear Luna, you will see your sister's tyranny come to pass, and you will have no choice but to rise against her. And when you do….the world will be yours! MUAHAH!_"

Nightmare Moon threw her head back and cackled as lightning crackled around her and the thunder deafened Luna's ears. The mirrors and crystals exploded and flew in every direction except for Luna's. The balcony suddenly changed to an image of Canterlot. They stood upon one of the rooftops. The moon was high, but Luna could see Celestia trying valiantly to raise the sun.

"Luna, please! We cannot have eternal night! It will destroy Equestria!" her sister cried.

"You want all the power," Luna found herself saying. She blinked in surprise and looked down.

She was no longer in her body, but rather Nightmare Moon's. "Equestria deserves a Princess like me. I am stronger than you, Celestia. Why should the sun always rule the day? Does the moon hold no worth?"

Celestia shook her head. "It does, Luna, but not like this. The plants will die, and the ponies of Equestria will starve."

"Then maybe, for once, they will respect my moon!" Nightmare Moon shouted. "All will love me or all will despair!" She laughed and cast her magic down at Celestia.

Celestia took the blast to her chest and was thrown from a roof down into the courtyard of Canterlot. Nightmare Moon heard the crack of her body as it hit stone and saw the blood pool around Celestia's broken body.

The weakly raised sun collapsed behind the horizon with the death of the royal Princess.

Nightmare Moon smirked and flew into the sky, letting the moon fill her.

"All of Equestria is mine! Long live the Princess of the night!"

* * *

"AHH!" Luna screamed as she jerked forward in her bed. Sweat beaded her brow, and her body felt hotter than usual. Blankets were tangled around her legs and wings, and when she struggled to free herself, she leaned too far and fell from her bed with a painful crash.

"Luna?" Celestia called as she rushed into the room, sending sunlight splashing across the floor and Luna's tangled form.

Luna pressed her hooves to her face. "It was a horrible dream, Tia."

"Shhh, shh," Celestia said tenderly and brushed a hoof against her cheek. "You're awake now, Luna, and you're safe." She slowly helped Luna back into bed and climbed in after her. Carefully, she curled up around her little sister. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Luna blinked a few times and looked at Celestia's beautiful face, so full of concern and love.

_And yet I killed her in my dream._

The memory made her shudder, and she pressed her head to Celestia's neck. "No…just stay with me, please."

"Of course," Celestia replied. She used her magic to draw the shades and settled her head on Luna's back. "It's only early afternoon; you have plenty of time to sleep."

Luna gave a nervous nod. She curled up with her sister and stared down at her hooves that were the same as they always were.

_Just a dream_, she told herself, no matter how real it felt.

Luna closed her eyes and leaned against Celestia. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a taunting voice caress her ear.

"_A warm welcome to you, Princess of the night._"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I want to thank you all for reading Before the Dawn. It was both an exciting and emotional story to write for obvious reasons. **

**First off, a big thank you to Tommy Oliver (Bronycurious) for letting me work with his theory about how there might be a connection between the power surrounding Luna and Sombra. Please visit his video "Random Thought: Is There a Connection Between Sombra and Luna" on youtube. **

**Second, for those of you who may be wondering, the title of this story is inspired by the song "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence. The song really goes with Luna and Sombra's relationship and also inspired the chapter "Flight of the Alicorns." **

**On another note, I do realize that I probably let some mistakes slip through this story, even though I tried very hard to edit it. If anyone is interested in editing the story more extensively, please contact me. I'd be happy to listen to any advice. It will help me grow as a writer. **

**I've been asked if people can make art related to this story. I give full permission to anyone who would like to make fanart/comics/music etc, so long as you give credit and also link your work back to Before the Dawn. Oh, and let me know about your craft, too! **

**Some have asked if I'm going to write any other stories or a sequel. My answer is, yes and maybe. Here are some of the future plans for those who are interested: **

"**Birth of the Moon"- This will be a short one-shot story that occurs briefly after the events of Before the Dawn. After the battle of the Crystal Empire, Luna and Celestia return to the old castle of their family on Luna's name day. There, they reminisce about events when they were ponies, when the alicorns still ruled before the great war wiped them out. This story will cover some history about Gemfyre and her family and how Luna became the Princess of the night. You'll also be introduced to a couple of rather interesting little colts and fillies. **

"**TBD"- Several people have asked if I can write a story about Sombra and Luna reuniting in some way or form after the events of this story. Well, I do have a slight idea of a final reunion. This one-shot would be set during and after the events of the return of the Crystal Empire. **

"**Shadow of the Moon"- This is the temporary title of what may turn into the sequel of Before the Dawn. I'm not sure if I'm ready to write another full-length story, and I would need to receive permission from a few writers to use some of their ideas to make Shadow of the Moon come to fruition. This story would basically encompass Luna's descent into Nightmare Moon. Stay tuned; you may get your sequel. **

**Thank you all once again for reading! **

**Silvermuse25**


End file.
